Memoria Borrada
by Violet2314
Summary: POST-STAR, Serena y las demás viven en paz, pero no se esperaban que una nueva amenaza llegara a sus vidas, y que esta utilizará las memorias de las personas, incluso una de las mas preciadas para Serena, Seiya Kou.
1. I: Memoria Borrada

Hola, es el primer fic que publico en este universo de fanfiction, esta historia la publique hace mas de un año en un foro, y bueno tuve comentarios positivos sobre ella y ahora me atrevi a publicarla por acá, esperando les guste :3, hay personajes que cree yo y los otros no son de mi autoria sino de Naoko Takeuchi, espero les guste, saludos :):

I. Memoria borrada

¿Has sentido unas ciertas ganas de olvidarte de algo que te hirió en el pasado? ¿Olvidar a una persona que crees que al conocerla tu vida dio un vuelco tal que a lo mejor es mejor no haberla visto? O ¿tal vez pensar en ella y sentir que pudo ser de otra la forma de haberla conocido?

La memoria es una de las palabras y conceptos más complejos nunca antes visto en la historia humana, lo que significada está dividida en ciertos periodos, estos son memoria a corto plazo (recuerdo corto), memoria a mediano plazo (recuerdo medio largo) y memoria a largo plazo (recuerdo permanente), pero ninguno de estos es más complejo que el olvido, una palabra algo cruel o aliviadora según el caso en el que estés presente…

…

Se encuentra una princesa

Así estaba ella, somnolienta, sin ánimos de nada, ni siquiera la luz del día le daba fuerzas para continuar, era admirada por muchos, odiada por otros, sobreprotegida por algunos, herida por extraños, esa era la princesa del lago azul… del planeta Wateriano, conocido porque las personas de ahí tenían la piel muy azul y poseían poderes sobrenaturales, es conocido que los forasteros deciden acudir a las personas de ese planeta para poder curar algún dolor o pedir algo, pero eso siempre tiene un precio muy alto.

Pero continuemos hablando de la princesa…Ella estaba cada día mas cansada de su vida, ya no sabía que mas hacer, sentía que era un robot, que todo lo que hacía era impuesto y nada por el deseo de ella, todo estaba fríamente calculado, soñaba con escapar de ahí, pero eso se hacía cada vez más difícil….

Así es como la princesa pasaba sus días, estaba llena de personas que la acompañaban, pero aun así se sentía sola, no sabía muy bien si esas compañías eran impuestas o eran reales…

La princesa poseía una gran cabellera azul, con bucles perfectos, sus ojos eran gatunos con iris azul, y su vestido era largo y elegante, mas con un azul profundo y magnético…

La princesa decide acercarse a su lago… mirarlo, sentirlo, todo estaba en paz, el paisaje era perfecto y estaba totalmente sola, para ella su soledad y estar con ella misma era verdadero…

Cuando se acerco al lago, nunca pensó que ocurriría algo inesperado, una luz destellante sale de el, y la ataca de manera sorpresiva, la princesa solo grita de terror…

Después de esa escena sale la palabra "To be continued" en una gran pantalla, esta era de un cine, así es, la escena recién descrita era una película de un cine en Tokio Japón.

La sala de cine empieza a aplaudir con entusiasmo por el gran final, estaba completamente llena, en eso se puede divisar una pareja muy feliz y algo conmocionada con el final de la historia, esas personas eran Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino…

-Oh que emoción, que película tan emociónate- dice emocionada Serena

-¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado Serena!

-Si estoy muy contenta, así paso más momentos contigo- Serena toma del brazo a Darien y coloca su cabeza en su hombro.

-Serena, a mí también me hace muy bien tu compañía

-Ah Darien eres tan lindo…

Darien y Serena salen de la sala de cine, Serena era una niña muy feliz, pues hace unos pocos meses atrás era una joven que luchaba contra el mal, la última batalla, contra Sailor Galaxia, fue muy dolorosa y agotadora, pero todo se soluciono, se podía sentir la paz por todo el lugar, mas ahora que Darien estaba nuevamente a su lado, sentía como que todo lo pasado ya no existía si era junto a él…

De regreso a casa, no había nadie en el hogar, Serena se decide ir a su cuarto, estaba algo cansada y la película le recordó sus momentos de Sailor Scout, "la princesa de la laguna azul" era la primera parte de una saga que estaba volviéndose todo un éxito a nivel internacional, y se pensaba hacer una segunda parte… Darien y Serena quedaron de ir a ver la segunda parte, en eso Serena siente su celular, el cual contenía el siguiente mensaje:

"Serena:

Estoy muy feliz de todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, espero sigan así, mañana nos vemos

Darien"

Serena solo irradiaba felicidad, no quería que esos tiempos de paz se acabaran, quería continuar así, llena de alegría, en ese momento Luna se le acerca y se pone en su abdomen, Serena comienza hacerle cariño:

-Luna, estoy feliz, meses donde solo se siente paz

-Así es Serena, ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos.

-A veces esta cierta paz me preocupa

-Lo sé Serena, pero mejor vive el momento, piensa que todo está bien en estos instantes

-Si en eso pensare

Serena coloca una sonrisa que destilaba una alegría desbordante, decide irse a poner su pijama y dormir, Serena ya estaba sumida en el sueño…

Ya eran de mañana, Serena ahora era una chica muy puntual, y toma desayuno temprano, su desayuno se conformaba la mayoría de las veces de tostadas y leche y se lo comía en un instante.

Serena iba a la escuela, eso si este año ya no estaba en la preparatoria Juuban, si no que en otra, llamada Preparatoria Sakura, su uniforme ahora era de color verde con chaqueta y la típica falda, mas una insignia característica de la preparatoria en forma de trébol. Esta preparatoria poseía unas grandes escaleras interminables de subir, Serena siempre llegaba cansada hasta el último peldaño, de repente Serena ve a alguien que no podría creer estar bien al subir las escaleras: era un joven con cabello largo tomado era de color negro, y tenía su maletín atrás de la espalda, su caminar le era familiar, Serena quedo en shock ¿podía ser posible?.

Serena se acerca más y decide tocarle el hombro al muchacho, este estaba con lentes, Serena lo mira con una cara de sorpresa y duda, el se queda quieto con cara de no entender nada, estaba confirmado: ERA SEIYA, empieza mirarlo de arriba abajo y abajo arriba, el solo la mira con cara de que le pasa a esta persona, pero ella no entendía porque no mostraba ningún sentimiento al verla, ella se ríe fingidamente, el no entendía:

-Hola, como has estado, (Serena trataba de ser natural)

-¿perdón?- dice el joven de manera interrogante

-Jajaajaja, Seiya, ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que te fuiste hace unos meses

-Ahhh…

-Deja de hacerte el interesante ¿quieres?

-Oye ¿Quién eres tú?

Serena siente un pinchazo en su corazón, algo indescriptible, pero nunca pensó que esa pregunta le dolería tanto, queda paralizada, en ese momento se crea un silencio incomodo, y se quiebra por ella misma:

-¿Cómo quién soy? Soy Serena, Serena Tsukino

-¿Serena Tsukino?

-Si Serena Tsukino

-Ahhh, no te conozco, en serio, a lo mejor me confundiste

En eso suena la campana de entrada a clases:

-A lo siento, pero debo ir a mi salón, soy nuevo aquí, así que discúlpame…a todo esto lindo peinado, adiós

-Ahhhh

Serena queda con la mano alzada, no entendía como no se acordaba de ella, a lo mejor era un joven muy parecido, pero era imposible, era Seiya Kou, el joven el cual hace unos meses atrás era su mejor amigo, quien arriesgo la vida por ella, en la última batalla y se despidió hace unos meses…

En eso se decide ir a su salón, aun estaba en shock, Serena al entrar no podía dejar la impresión, en eso Mina la saluda con amabilidad y cercanía, pero Serena la ignora, Mina le pregunta:

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No nada, jajajaja

-Te noto rara…

-No pasa nada, estoy bien

-Bueno, mejor sentémonos

-Si

Serena se dirige a su puesto, Mina fue la única que se fue con ella a este nuevo instituto, y se sentía acompañada con ella, pues era su mejor amiga en estos momentos, con ella compartía más que con nadie, y le alegraba tener su compañía, en cuanto a las demás, Amy decidió quedarse en Juuban al igual que Lita, y Rei también. Las vidas de cada una no habían cambiado mucho, seguían las mismas relaciones, pero con Mina era distinto, su conexión era mucho más grande, quería decirle lo que le había pasado, pero se sentía algo agobiada.

En ese instante aparece la profesora, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo alumno a la clase, en ese momento entra Seiya, Serena cae de su puesto ante la impresión, no podía creer que estuviera en su mismo salón, la profesora, Seiya y sus compañeros no entendían su reacción, ella se incorpora en su puesto nuevamente, y mira a Mina, la cual también estaba sorprendida con esto.

Les quería presentar un nuevo alumno en la escuela, su nombre es Seiya Kou, espero sean amables con el

Todas en el salón suspiraban, Serena aun no entendía nada, la profesora le dice al joven que se siente atrás de ella, ella se pone nerviosa y el nota su reacción, pero no le dice nada.

Así transcurre la clase, Serena aun no entendía nada, Seiya la ignoraba por completo, ella estaba algo nerviosa, y en ese momento por arranque rompe el lápiz con el cual escribía, y es así cuando el joven le dice algo y se vuelve un mar de nervios:

-Estas bien

-Ah, si, jajaajaja (supiera que estoy pesimamente mal)

-Ah, disculpa, pero tú no eres la niña que vi en las escaleras

-Si

-Como era…Sora, Samanta

-Serena Tsukino

-Eso Serena Tsukino

-Dices que me conoces, pero yo no recuerdo haberte visto, a lo mejor en algún show que he dado

Serena cada vez estaba más convencida que si era Seiya Kou, pero no entendía como él no se acordaba de ella, lo más raro es que él le hablo de un show, ella no entendía eso, pues Three Lights desapareció, nunca más se supo de que siguieran, pues ella misma vio cuando se iban delante de sus ojos, así que le pregunta:

-¿Shows? ¿pero no se supone que te retiraste?

-¿retirarme?

-Si retirarte, yo vi cuando te fuiste de la tierra

-¿de la tierra? ¿De qué hablas?

-Seiya, deja de hacerte el que no entiende nada sabes perfectamente de que hablo…

-No entiendo…

-Ya me harte

-A disculpa…

En eso tocan la campana, Seiya se va rápidamente de la sala, y Mina salta al lado de Serena:

-¡-VISTE VISTE! ¡ES SEIYA!

-Si lo sé

-¡¿PERO COMO?!

En esos varios en el salón las miran con extrañeza, ellas deciden ir a una parte apartada del instituto, y conversar el tema, el colegio era inmenso, pero sabían de una parte donde no las verían, y deciden hablar, Mina dice:

-Es todo extraño

-Si verdad Serena

-Si…

-Noto cierta tristeza en tu rostro

-Ahhh…es que…

-Los vi hablar, ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por qué volvió a la tierra?

-Es que…

-Si….

-El no se acuerda de mi

Mina mira con incredulidad a Serena, y su rostro no era muy convincente, se crea un silencio incomodo:

-Jajajaja Serena no me hagas reír…eso es imposible

-No miento, no se acuerda de mí…

-Pero, como… oye porque no lo buscamos ¿y qué será de Yaten (este nombre lo menciona con cierta emoción) y Taiki? Alucino.

-Tú eras fan de ellos, ¿no sabias de un regreso o algo así?

-No… no sabía nada eso, solo se escuchan sus éxitos antes de que se fueran, hasta sacaron un grandes éxitos sin su autorización

-Ya veo…

-Pero busquémoslo, a lo mejor ahora se acuerda

-Bueno…

Serena y Mina deciden buscar a Seiya, pero era difícil encontrarlo, mas si la escuela están grande, en ese momento Serena y Mina lo encuentran, pero no estaba solo, estaba con una chica, esta muchacha tenía el cabello castaño, y usaba un moño con unos aretes en forma de luna, pero no podía verse bien su cara, ellas deciden esconderse atrás de uno de los edificios de la escuela y escuchan la conversación:

-Cassandra, que bueno verte

-Si, como va tu primer día de escuela

-Va muy bien, mis compañeros son muy amables

-Me siento contenta que ahora estaremos más juntos

-Ah

En ese momento Seiya y la muchacha se acercan para besarse, Serena grita de la impresión, y Mina la calla con la mano, Seiya y Cassandra lo notan y las miran, Cassandra pone un rostro despectivo sobre ellas:

-Hola- dice Serena nerviosa- jajajaja, disculpa por interrumpirlos

-Ah tu, no te preocupes se te ofrece algo Sora

-Serena Tsukino

-Eso, Serena Tsukino

-Queríamos hablar contigo, yo y Mina

Seiya mira a Mina y dice:

-Siento que te he visto, pero no sé donde

-¿sí? Pero si nos conocemos hace mucho Seiya

-Ahhh…de verdad siento que te he visto…

En ese momento Cassandra se molesta, y le dice a Seiya que se irá mejor, Seiya trata de arreglar las cosas, pero ella se va molesta. En ese momento iba a perseguirla y Mina lo sujeta del brazo y le dice:

-Seiya, ¡tanto tiempo!

-Sigo sin entender, porque me conoces

A Mina le sale una gota en su cabeza y dice:

-Bueno ¿hace cuanto volviste a la tierra?

-Me estas preguntando lo mismo que esta otra niña Sora

-¡SERENA TKUSINO!

-Da lo mismo- interrumpe Mina- ¿Cuándo volviste?

-Yo nunca me ido de la tierra, no soy extraterrestre o algo así

Ah Mina le sale un signo de interrogación en su cabeza y dice:

-Pero como, si vimos como te ibas y te despedías de Serena

-Sigo sin entender, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren?

-Nada, solo saber la verdad

-¿la verdad?

-Si la verdad

En eso Serena le toma el brazo a Seiya y le dice:

-Seiya, yo te conozco, nos conocemos, pasamos momentos juntos mucho tiempo estuviste conmigo cuidándome y dándome protección, ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de mí?

-Serena comienza tener los ojos vidriosos, Seiya comienza estremecerse, en ese momento comienza a dolerle la cabeza de manera fuerte,

-¡SEIYA!- gritan Mina y Serena

Seiya sentía mucho dolor de cabeza y se intensificaba, mira a Serena y dice de manera automática:

-Bombón

-Serena y Mina quedan petrificadas con la escena, Seiya estaba agachado en el suelo, Serena le sostiene las manos y dice:

-¿Ahora si me recuerdas verdad?

-Sora

-¿Qué?

-Saben quiero que me dejen en paz, déjenme

Seiya sale corriendo, Serena y Mina quedan muy impresionadas:

-Jajajaaja, que raro se ha vuelto ¿verdad Serena?

En ese momento Serena lloraba amargamente, y recuerda los muchos momentos que vivió con Seiya, Mina siente algo de pena y la abraza y le dice que no llore…

-Sabes el internet todo lo puede

-¿el internet?

Si, ahí sabremos que paso con Seiya…vamos

-Si…

Serena mira hacia atrás pensando en lo que ocurrió, y Mina y ella se dirigen a las salas de computación,

-A ver….googleemos "Seiya Kou"

Aparecen muchos resultados y noticias actuales, Serena y Mina no entendían, pues más de 6 meses que Seiya y sus hermanos se habían ido junto a su princesa…

Mina entra a una página que dice "biografía de Seiya Kou" y queda impresionada:

-Serena, no creerás lo que leo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Seiya no es parte de Three Lights

-¿Qué?

-Si, Seiya es un pianista actualmente, ya no es parte de Three Lights, dicen que se lanzo solo hace poco, como hace unas semanas, no se cómo no supe…

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Si un pianista, ¿Quién lo creería?

-¿sale algo de sus hermanos? ¿si se dedican a algo actualmente?

-No, no sale nada…

Serena estaba preocupada…

Después de todo ese dia Serena llega a su casa, pero no estaba feliz, se sentía vacía, no paraba de pensar en Seiya y todo lo ocurrido ese día, ¿Por qué no la recordaba? A veces hasta pensaba que Seiya había bloqueado sus memorias, porque ella misma recuerda que ella lo hirió en cierto punto, recordó ese momento cuando fue a verlo en su última presentación, y él la beso en la mejilla, porque ella le corrió la cara y él le decía: "ojala hubiera podido conocerte antes, mi dulce bombón"

Eso la hizo sentir muy mal, Serena empieza a llorar de la nada, no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, decide subir a su cuarto, Luna no estaba, estaba sola en casa, se sienta en su cama con mucha pena y comienza a sonar el celular, era Darien, extrañamente eso no le agradaba:

-Hola Serena ¿Cómo estás? Te llamo como cinco veces

-Ahhhh… no sentí el celular

-Ahh, oye es que quería invitarte a una exposición de arte, Haruka y Michiru estarán

-Ahhh, me gustaría ir, no las veo hace mucho

-Muy bien, paso por ti en unas horas

-Bien, gracias

Serena corta, a pesar de ese hermoso momento que viviría con Darien no sentía felicidad, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Seiya…

….

En otro lado Haruka y Michiru estaban en un departamento, en el cual comenzaban su nueva vida, Hotaru y Setsuna no estaban, las cuatro decidieron vivir juntas, y así poder siempre estar en contacto, en ese momento Michiru y ella se alistaban para la exposición de arte, Haruka estaba algo angustiada:

-Siento como una luz se apaga

-Haruka ¿denuevo con esas ideas?

-Si es que estoy algo preocupada, esa luz me persigue

-No te preocupes, debe ser paranoia, estos últimos meses has estado algo rara en tu sabes que

-Michiru no necesito que entres en detalles

-Ah me gusta cuando te molestas, debemos irnos

-Si…

Haruka hace unos meses sentía algo de una luz que se apagaba, sentía que tenía que ver con las luces de las Sailor o algo así, pero estaba algo confundida…

Mientras que en un universo paralelo se sentía las malas energías de un planeta desconocido, y de seres buscando venganza y muerte…

Continuara…


	2. II: La exposición De Arte

**Ya acá va el segundo capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios, como esta terminada puede que la suba rápido, Saludos y suerte!**

Capítulo II: La exposición de Arte

"**El amor nace del recuerdo, vive de la inteligencia y muere por olvido." Ramón Llul.**

Serena estaba alistándose para salir con Darién, era a una exposición de arte, Michiru presentaría unas obras de su autoría, Serena pensaba en lo elegante y hermosa que era ella, creía que cualquier hombre se enamoraría o se interesaría en Michiru a comparación de ella, pero ella tenía a Darién, un hombre guapo y que la amaba más que nadie en el mundo, y eso la animo.

Se decidió a probarse su vestido mas elegante y refinado, y encontró uno corto de tonalidades verdes oscuro, creía que le sentaba muy bien, con zapatos del mismo tono y aretes.

Solo le quedaba esperar a Darién, en eso se sienta en la silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio, Serena estaba algo preocupada, Luna se da cuenta, se le acerca, se pone en sus piernas y dice:

-¿Qué ocurre Serena? Has estado rara desde que llegaste

-Ahhh, no es nada

-Deberías estar feliz, Darién y tu saldrán esta noche, no puedes negar que está muy presente ahora… tu sabes lo que paso hace más de un año atrás cuando viajo a EEUU y ocurrió ese trágico desastre… por lo menos todo se soluciono

-Si lo sé, sufrí mucho sin mi Darién, pero es que…

.¿es que?… ¿qué?

-Nada, olvídalo…

A pesar de que saldría con Darién, el amor de su vida, no podía de dejar de pensar en Seiya y su extraña reacción en la escuela, le dolía demasiado que este no la recordara y que haya sido tan frio y despectivo, sumergida en sus pensamientos, escucha el timbre, se despide de Luna y baja por las escaleras hasta la puerta y la abre, era Darién:

-Hola Darién

-Hola Serena estas hermosa, vamos sube al auto

-Si

Serena sube al auto y se sienta en el copiloto, decide mirar por la ventana, no podía dejar de pensar en Seiya, ni siquiera la presencia de Darién le cambiaba ese pensamiento, en ese minuto Darién la nota extraña y le toma la mano y dice:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ah nada…solo que

-¿Sí?

-Nada

-¿Qué te parece que después de le exposición vayamos a comer?

-Ah, sí me gusta la idea, podrían ser pasteles, hamburguesas, dulces- Serena habla con mucha emoción pues amaba la comida.

-¿y bombones también?

-Ahhh

En eso Serena vuelve a recordar a Seiya, y su cara vuelve a colocar esa expresión de tristeza, se queda callada automáticamente, Darién decide decirle nada mas, solo toma su mano nuevamente….

…

Haruka y Michiru estaban en una sala, ya estaban en lugar donde se haría la exposición, ese lugar era una galería muy importante de Japón-Tokio, y los artistas más importantes podían exponer ahí, Michiru expondría sus dibujos y también si había interesantes de compra, aceptaría las ofertas…

Michiru estaba vestida con un vestido celeste largo con zapatos del mismo tono, con un pañuelo rojo en su cuello, Haruka de costumbre estaba vestida con unos pantalones negros, zapatos y una camisa blanca:

-Este será tu día- dice Haruka con entusiasmo

-Por su puesto, espero todo funcione como lo espero

-Nunca me decepcionas, eso tú lo sabes

-Jajaja, deja de decirme cosas que ya se

-Ya veo…

En ese momento aparece una persona, era el encargado de la exposición de Michiru, el le dice que deben salir a recibir a los invitados, Michiru y Haruka salen de ahí, y se dirigen a conversar con algunos de los invitados.

Cuando estaban afuera, muchas personas se le acercaban a Michiru a preguntarle cosas, Haruka estaba algo mareada, en realidad no le gustaba mucho ese tipo de exposiciones, pero debía acompañar a Michiru, era su alma gemela.

En ese momento Haruka comienza a mirar a los invitados, y decide tomarse unos ponches, en eso queda algo impresionada cuando ve alguien que creía conocer: era un joven de cabello negro azabache y largo, estaba vestido muy elegante y completo negro, sus ojos eran azules y algo penetrantes. Haruka no lo quería creer y dice a sus adentros:

-Pero si es…ese sujeto….(Haruka aprieta el vaso en el cual había ponche)

-Le pasa algo- le pregunta un mozo

-Nada, sírveme mas

-Ah, sí claro…

Haruka no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, en eso ve que estaba acompañado de una joven, ella era bajita y de pelo castaño tomado, estaba con un vestido verde y se veía feliz junto a él, hablaban con uno de los invitados…Haruka no paraba de beber licor…estaba algo confundida…

…

Serena y Darién llegan a la exposición, presentan las invitaciones en la entrada y los hacen pasar, Serena queda impresionada del arte del lugar, y pensar que todas esas pinturas eran de la bella Michiru. Miraba con mucha atención todo, los dibujos representaban muchas cosas: lugares, momentos abstractos, momentos tristes, eso representaba la esencia de Michiru.

-Yo jamás podría hacer algo así- dice Serena algo cabizbaja

-Ah Serena no seas dura contigo misma- dice Darién dándole animo

-Es que soy una tonta…

-No digas eso…vamos a saludar a Michiru

-Si….

En ese momento Serena y Darién buscan a Michiru… pero Serena fija su vista en alguien que jamás pensó que estaría ahí: ERA SEIYA. Estaba con esa misma joven de la mañana y con una persona invitada, Serena queda algo pasmada, no podía creerlo, en eso se da cuenta que él la mira de vuelta, su mirada era seria, ella no deja de mirarlo, y su mente se llena de pensamientos y los recuerdos ¿Qué eran esos recuerdos? Recuerdos de los momentos vividos por Seiya y ella se sentía triste que él no lo recordara… Seiya saca la mirada y sigue mirando a esa joven llamada Cassandra, Serena vuelve a la realidad, Seiya la ignoraba totalmente, en eso Darién le pregunta preocupado:

-¿Serena?

-Ahh ¿Qué pasa?

-Oye…esta muy extraña…

-Bueno es que…

En eso alguien interrumpe, era el anfitrión del evento, y dice que pongan atención, pues Michiru dará unas palabras a los asistentes de la exposición, y un dibujo estaban tapado por unas sabanas atrás de ella, el anfitrión dice:

-Bueno con ustedes Michiru Kaioh

-Todos aplauden, Serena era la más entusiasta para aplaudir, y Michiru comienza hablar:

-Gracias por su presencia aquí, no soy de hablar mucho, pero quería mostrarles algo, una pintura que dibuje hace unos meses atrás, y tiene significado para mi

En eso Seiya que estaba atento a esta exposición, ve a Michiru con mucha atención, y piensa que él conocía a esa joven de antes, la mira con mucha duda y algo de intriga, en eso Cassandra le dice:

-¿Qué te pasa Seiya?

-A nada, es que creo que conozco a Michiru Kaioh de antes

-Pues claro, ella es muy famosa, es una ídola, ojala fuera como ella

-No es que…

Seiya siente un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Cassandra se preocupa, en eso el vuelve a estar en sí, y dice:

-No te preocupes, es lo de siempre

-Me preocupan esos dolores de cabeza

-Se me pasara….

-Es que son muy seguidos

-Estaré bien, gracias Cassandra

-No hay de que, sabes que eres lo más lindo que tengo

-Gracias

En eso Michiru muestra su dibujo, Seiya se impresiona de lo que era: era el dibujo de una mujer de piel completamente azul, cerca de un lago, las tonalidades y los colores los sentía parte de él, que él conocía ese lugar, pero no recordaba muy bien…sus ojos quedan petrificados

Michiru dice:

-Bueno este dibujo lo titulo "la memoria en el lago" espero les guste

-¿algo que la motivo a este dibujo?- le pregunta el anfitrión

-Que pregunta, bueno es que sentía que una luz me lo decía

-¿una luz?- le pregunta el anfitrión sin entender el lenguaje de Michiru

-Si…una luz muy hermosa que se desvaneció

-Ah ya veo- Dice el anfitrión sin entender nada

-Bueno espero sigan disfrutando lo que queda de noche, muchas gracias- Dice Michiru con sus manos tomadas hacia abajo, con una sonrisa conmovedora.

Todos aplauden, Seiya algo confundido también lo hace, en eso le dice a Cassandra:

-Sabes quiero hablar con ella

-¿con Michiru?

-Si lo necesito

-Ah bueno, espero no te haya gustado

-No… no es eso

-Es que es tan hermosa

Michiru se acerca a Haruka, y dice:

-Estas entretenida con el ponche

-Ah, déjame,

-Jeje, estás algo roja, parece que bebiste mucho

-No es eso, es que….

Seiya y Cassandra se acercan a ellas dos, Haruka siente algo de confusión al ver a Seiya tan cerca, pensar que la última vez que lo vio fue en la dolorosa batalla con galaxia y le había pedido que cuidara a su princesa, Seiya rompe el silencio y dice:

-Michiru eres increíble, un gusto tu exposición

-Ah gracias, oye pero si nos conocemos ¿Seiya Kou?

-Ah me conoces

-Pero Seiya, tu tocas el piano, también se conocen en el circulo artístico- dice Cassandra

-Ah yo conocí a Seiya de otra manera, en un grupo musical llamado Three Lights- dice Michiru

-Ah sí, pero ya no me dedico a eso, ahora toco piano- dice Seiya de manera convincente.

-Ah ya veo, pero si nos conocemos de antes ¿Cómo no lo recuerdas?- le pregunta Michiru algo confundida con la bizarra situación

-Sigo sin entender de donde me conoces- dice Seiya aun con dudas por la actitud de Michiru

Haruka algo enojada interrumpe la escena y dice:

-Deja de darte importancia, tu, yo y Michiru nos conocemos

-No entiendo de que hablas

-¡Deja de ser tan especial quieres!

-Ahhh disculpa

-¡Eres un ridículo!

En ese momento Seiya tiene una puntada en su cabeza, y comienza a recordar una escena: era que se encontraba en un camerino junto a Michiru y Haruka, el pensamiento era borroso y poco claro, se desvaneció rápidamente de su cabeza….

Cassandra se preocupa y dice:

-Seiya, denuevo, saben mejor nos vamos, fue un gusto…

-Ah sí muchas gracias, dile a tu amigo que tenga mejor memoria- dice Michiru

-Es mi novio

-Ah ya veo, cuida a tu novio- Michiru pone una sonrisa

Seiya y Cassandra se van, Michiru y Haruka ven la escena sin entender nada, y Haruka dice:

-¿a que habrá vuelto ese sujeto?

-No se…pero lo más raro es que no nos recuerda

-Si eso es raro, pero a quien le importa, aun así debemos estar atentas a alguna amenaza, ese sujeto no me agrado nunca

-Ah no seas tan dura, si ya sé porque lo odias

-Michiru…

-Jajajaja

Serena y Darién al fin se pueden acercar a Michiru y Haruka, las saludan y comienzan a conversar, en eso Darién se da cuenta que olvido un regalo que le había traído a Michiru, Serena se ofrece a buscarlo al auto, Darién le dice que gracias, y le pasa las llaves del auto….

Serena va al auto, y abre la puerta, en eso escucha un grito desgarrador y se preocupa, va corriendo a ver de dónde provenía y ve a un mounstro de color azul con forma de mujer, tenía en sus manos un cuerpo de un hombre, y de este había extraído una especie de brillo azul en forma de circulo, Serena queda muy asustada y el mounstro la ve, ella no sabe qué hacer que corre, y decide transformarse nuevamente en Sailor Moon

-¡ Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformación!

Serena se transforma, estaba escondida del mounstro y en eso aparece en frente de ella, ella grita y esquiva sus golpes, no entendía nada, cuando este iba dar un golpe certero…

-¡Tierra, tiembla!

El mounstro es noqueado por Sailor Uranus, Serena dice:

-Sailor uranus

-Vamos destrúyelo con el báculo

Si…

En eso Serena lanza su ataque:

-¡Curación lunar acción!

El mounstro se evapora, y aparece el resplandor de color azul en forma circular, Serena se acerca a la persona que había atacado el mounstro, este despierta antes de que serena le devolviera su resplandor, y en eso ocurre algo que le descoloca:

-Quien soy, porque estoy aquí

-¡¿Queee?!

La persona se desmaya, y Serena le devuelve su resplandor a su cuerpo, en eso la persona despierta y dice:

-Pero si me llamo Roberto, y mi casa queda allá….

Sailor Moon y Sailor Uranus quedan algo impresionadas de lo ocurrido, no entendían nada, y Uranus dice:

-Creo que los tiempos de paz han terminado

-Ahhhh

-Las luces se desvanecen, esa era la premonición

-Yo…

-Mañana debemos juntarnos todas, un nuevo enemigo nos invade

Serena queda pasmada, ahora no entendía bien que ocurría, pero sabía que un enemigo muy despiadado andaba cerca…

Continuara...


	3. III: Una Revelación

**Hola, no se que paso que se borro el segundo, espero no pase nada denuevo, ahora subo el tercero, muchas se preguntan quien es Cassandra solo diré que dará sorpresas y tiene relación con el enemigo :3, mas tarde subiré más capítulos, saludos!**

3º capitulo: Una revelación

**"Dime y lo olvido, enséñame y lo recuerdo, involúcrame y lo aprendo." Benjamín Franklin.**

Serena aun no puede creer que un nuevo enemigo invada el planeta, y más que parece que su habilidad es borrar la memoria de las personas, Haruka le dijo de manera elocuente y clara que debían reunirse todas las Sailor Scout a conversar, pues este enemigo podía ser peligroso, a lo mejor el nivel no sea como el de Galaxia, pero no deja de ser preocupante.

Así es que todas decidieron juntarse en el templo Hikawa, para poder hablar con cautela el tema, pues no era nada de fácil lo que estaba pasando. Serena solo le dijo a las demás que debían conversar algo de suma importancia, no entro en más detalles, y así es como se reunieron.

Serena no las veía hace mucho a las demás, solo con Mina mantenía contacto, mas de dos meses que no sabía nada de las demás chicas, a veces pensaba que era porque como no había porque hacerlo pues no habían problemas y otra situación era que cada una estaba formando su propio camino de la mejor manera posible.

Rei quería irse del país a forjar un futuro propio, Amy estaba ensimismada en ser médico, Lita quería ser repostera a como diera lugar y mientras tanto Mina iba a castings de música y al taller de voleibol de la preparatoria Sakura, en todos los castings no lograba los resultados esperados, pero aun así quería continuar.

Mientras tanto Serena pasaba su tiempo con Darién y estudiaba porque debía hacerlo, pues como todos saben su sueño es casarse y formar una familia que ya está escrita, aun así Serena a veces sentía la necesidad de poder forjar un camino independiente como las demás chicas, pero no sabía exactamente para que era buena, así que por eso la idea de casarse se le hacia la más favorable para ella.

Así es como ya estaban todas las Sailor reunidas, Serena se emociona de verlas después de tanto tiempo a las demás chicas, cada una se saluda de manera cordial, nadie pregunta en que va su vida, y se limitan a conversar el tema que las convoco, estaban en la habitación de Rei, la cual comienza la conversación:

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Serena? No entendí muy bien tu llamado, como siempre nunca explicas nada

-Ahh, te dije que te diría ahora que nos viéramos

-Muy bien soy todo oído…

Serena no sabía cómo comenzar, así que Haruka decidió por ella misma comenzar el tema:

-Apareció un nuevo enemigo, yo con nuestra linda princesa nos encargamos de él, su aspecto era con forma femenina y azul, y se devoro un resplandor de una persona, era circular y dorado, luego de derrotarlo, decidimos devolver el resplandor y la persona comenzó a balbucear que no se acordaba de nada antes de devolver el resplandor a su cuerpo, y al volver a su lugar de origen recordó todo…así que parece que su habilidad es borrar las memorias de los humanos…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaron las chicas en unisonó

Todas quedaron impactadas, en realidad estaban algo choqueadas de que un nuevo enemigo anduviera cerca y más que deberían luchar de nuevo, eso les provocaba hastió, pues solo han pasado seis meses de que la lucha con galaxia termino, y cada una quería proyectar sus vidas, al ver que nadie decía nada, Haruka dijo:

-Sé que puede ser algo tedioso o indeseado, para mí tampoco es fácil, ustedes saben cuál es la misión de cada una…

-Si lo sabemos- dijeron todas

-Pero que terrible volver a pelear con un enemigo si salimos de uno hace tan poco- dijo Lita algo decepcionada

-Sí, pero es nuestro deber- dice Haruka, mientras Michiru toca su mano en señal de apoyo.

-Bueno deberemos estar atentas- dice Rei- puede atacar en cualquier momento

-También les quería comentar otra cosa que me preocupa- dice Haruka…

Todas la quedan mirando, no podían pensar que hubiera otro problema más, ya con un nuevo enemigo bastaba:

-Se trata de ese sujeto Seiya Kou

Todas quedaron mirando a Haruka, Rei fue la única que miro a Serena, esta se sonrojo y no entendía como Haruka sabia de que Seiya había vuelto, así es como recordó que el se encontraba en la exposición de arte, y a lo mejor conversaron o solo lo vio, así Serena pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Bueno, el está aquí en la tierra nuevamente, lo vimos con Michiru ayer, en la exposición de arte, no sé porque habrá vuelto, me preocupa

-¿no creo que se le haya perdido la princesa de nuevo?- pregunta Lita algo fastidiada, realmente ella no quería estar ahí.

-No creo que sea eso…pero es muy raro que haya vuelto, yo y Michiru hablamos con él, y paso algo extraño

-¿extraño?- pregunta Amy algo acongojada

-Si, cuando se nos acerco no sabía quienes éramos, parecíamos extraños para él, eso me pareció raro, estaba acompañado de una niña que decía ser su novia y comenzó a sentir puntadas en la cabeza y se retiro del lugar con esa niña.

-¿novia?- pregunta Serena algo nerviosa

-Si, no sé como habrá ocurrido, pero yo con Michiru averiguamos y sabemos que ahora es pianista, y que se lanzara oficialmente en unos días, sobre sus hermanos no sabemos si estarán acá…pero creo que hay una relación importante entre él y el enemigo- dice Haruka con decisión y confiada en que lo que decía era así.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunta Rei

-Que Seiya haya sido víctima de ese enemigo y por eso no recuerde nada, pero lo que más me parece extraño es que solo haya olvidado un pasaje de su vida, porque recordaba perfectamente que era parte de Three Lights y su nombre, algo no cuadra…

Así Serena entendía más las cosas, podía comprender que por eso Seiya no la recordaba, ella misma recordó cuando él le dijo que jamás la olvidaría, así que todo tenía su razón de ser:

-Ahora entiendo todo- dice Serena

-¿tú ya lo habías visto? – pregunta Haruka

-Sí, nos vimos en la preparatoria, está estudiando en mi nuevo instituto

-Mmmm, ya veo, creo que deberás hablar con él- dice Haruka en tono de orden.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeee!- grita serena nerviosa

-Si deberás de alguna forma hacerle recordar quién eres, es imposible que se haya borrado toda su memoria.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- pregunta Serena

-Porque él no es alguien débil, es imposible que haya olvidado todo, es una Sailor como nosotras, y nosotras tenemos otro tipo de resplandor. Tengo fe que podemos hacer que recuerde algo.

-Mmmm, veo que cambiaste tu opinión sobre Seiya- dice Serena

-No la he cambiado soy realista- dice Haruka algo molesta

-Bueno, Serena deberá hablar con Seiya entonces- dice Lita

-¡Noooooooooooooooo!, el no me recuerda en nada- dice Serena- además fue algo despectivo conmigo.

-Pero vamos Serena algo se te ocurrirá para que recuerde las cosas- dice Mina

-Alguien debería ayudarme- dice Serena

-No, porque sabemos que tú puedes manejar sola a Kou- dice Michiru- si tienes muchos problemas nos localizas con Haruka. Pero sabemos que podrás hacerlo sola.

-Esto no es justo- dice Serena algo enojada

-Si lo es- dice Mina

-Mmmmm- balbucea Serena

Así quedaron de que Serena debería hablar con Seiya sobre el tema, y de que intente que recuerde algo, ella ya estaba en su casa, y estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía como convencerlo de que él la conocía antes y toda la historia pasada…en ese momento Serena recuerda algo, ese osito que Seiya le dio cuando tuvieron su primera cita, estaba guardado en unos cajones de su escritorio, no sabía porque no estaba en una parte más vistosa de su habitación, tenía hasta polvo, lo mira y recuerda muchas cosas vividas con Seiya, la amistad que tenían era muy hermosa y se sentía triste de que eso ya no existía, comienza a llorar, Luna estaba durmiendo, pensó en llamar a Darién, pero se contuvo, así se fue acostar y trato de dormir…

Ya era de mañana, Serena durmió muy mal, pero algo intento hacer, debía irse a la escuela, ella ya no era impuntual, pues se le formo el habito de ser responsable después de la batalla con Galaxia, ella sentía que era mucho más madura que antes…

Ya en la sala de clases Serena suspira, y mira el salón y se da cuenta que Seiya estaba ahí, se sonroja, el estaba viendo unos negativos de unas fotos en su puesto, ella no sabía que decir, el estaba muy concentrado que ni la noto, en eso sale de su concentración y la mira:

-Ah eres tu

-Jajajajaa, hola Seiya ¿Cómo estás?- pregunta muy nerviosa

-Bien….

-Ahhhh oye, falta mucho aun para empezar las clases, vi mi reloj y lo note…

-Si…

-Mmmmm (vamos Serena debes llamar su atención)

Serena se da cuenta que él la ignora totalmente así que va directo al grano:

-¿sabes? Necesito hablar contigo

-Ahhh ¿de qué?

-Bueno es algo serio

-Bueno no tengo problemas cabeza de fresas

-Mmmmm ¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Cabeza de fresas, ¿hay algún problema?

-No es que….tu me decías de otra manera

-Insistirás con eso de que te conozco, estas muy mal

-…. Bueno, quieres venir al patio conmigo

-Está bien, déjame guardar estas cosas, eres muy extraña sabes

-….. (lo idiota no se le ha pasado)

Seiya guarda los negativos y se van al patio trasero del instituto, como era muy grande, había muchos patios, así es que Serena decidió por el menos concurrido.

Ella camina dándole la espalda a Seiya y ya estaban en el patio trasero, ella tenía la cabeza cabizbaja y algo apenada y él le pregunta:

-¿Qué debes decirme?

-Bueno, como ya te dije tú ya me conoces desde más de un año, soy Serena Tsukino, estudiábamos en el instituto JUUBAN, pero hubo algo que nos conecto aun más: una misión.

-¿misión?

-Así es, nosotros luchamos en contra de Sailor Galaxia, luego de eso tú te fuiste a tu planeta Kinmoku y de ahí no supimos mas de ti y tus hermanos

Serena ve la cara descolocada de Seiya, se veía una cierta confusión en sus ojos azules, él la miraba fijamente serio, ella no sabía que mas decirle, así el dice:

-Sabes creo que ves mucha televisión, no estás algo grande para ver dibujos infantiles

¡-Noooooooo!. Te digo la verdad

Y-o soy un humano como tú, no vengo de ese Kamen como se llame, yo vengo de una familia con mucho prestigio, todos artistas, mis padres fallecieron y vivo con mis hermanos aquí

-Ahhhh, ¿estás con ellos? A lo mejor ellos…

-Ellos saben lo que yo sé…sabes creo que estas cada vez más loca

-¡Noooo!, no miento

-Mejor me voy a la sala, tocaron el timbre…

Así es como Seiya se da vuelta para irse, así Serena de forma desesperada decide transformarse en Sailor Moon, pues creía que algo más violento podía hacerle recuperar algo de memoria sobre ella y su historia.

-¡Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación!

Seiya queda algo noqueado con esto…

¿Qué pasara ahora con Seiya y Serena? ¿tendrá algo que ver el enemigo con la pérdida de memoria de Seiya?

Continuara…


	4. IV: Creo que me estoy volviendo loca

Capitulo 4: Creo que me estoy volviendo loca

"**El amor es un ardiente olvido de todo." Víctor Hugo.**

Serena se transforma en frente de Seiya, este está en el suelo asustado, sin entender nada, como que no creía lo que veían sus ojos, Serena se comienza acercar, mientras él se aleja hacia atrás caído en el suelo:

-Seiya, tu…- dice Serena

-No ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién eres tu?- pregunta Seiya un poco paranoico

-Ahhhh, ¿no me recuerdas?- pregunta Serena insistente

-Esto es una locura- dice Seiya algo confundido.

(1, 2, 1, 2 se escucha a lo lejos como un grupo de estudiantes trota, acercándose al lugar)

-Sabes, no sé que tanto te sorprendes, tu también te transformas- dice Serena algo enojada

-Queeé, ¿de qué hablas?- pregunta Seiya tratando de asimilar lo que ven sus ojos.

-De que tu y yo somos iguales, deja de hacerte el importante- dice Serena algo harta del chico de la coleta azabache.

-Sabes, déjame en paz, estás loca- dice Seiya algo molesto, parándose del suelo.

-No lo estoy, soy Sailor Moon, ¿nunca has escuchado de mi?- pregunta Serena, tratando de ver si de esa forma el chico reacciona

-¿Sailor Moon? No se…- ese no se era muy convincente lo que estresa a Serena.

-Seiya tu me conoces muy bien y yo a ti, yo…- dice Serena queriendo continuar esta incoherente conversación.

Seiya mira a Serena sin entender muy bien que pasaba, pero al ver los ojos de Serena y casi quebrándose a punto de llorar, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, y comenzaron las puntadas de cabeza que ya eran frecuentes….

-Hay no denuevo- dice Seiya tomando su cabeza con ambas manos ante el dolor

-Seiya ¿estás bien?- pregunta Serena acercándose al chico, muy preocupada.

( el sonido de las niñas corriendo se escucha más cerca)

- hay no- grita Serena- hay gente cerca, mejor vámonos de aquí

- mmmmm

Seiya y Serena alcanzan irse de ahí, y se esconden en un gimnasio que andaba cerca del lugar, Serena logra no ser vista, eso fue tener suerte, Seiya continuaba con el dolor de cabeza, Serena dice:

-¿ estás bien?

-Mmmm, si ya estoy algo mejor- dice Seiya

-Que bueno, me alegro- dice Serena con una sonrisa

-Ya son recurrentes, siempre me duele la cabeza- dice Seiya algo afligido

-Ahh, deberías ver un medico- dice Serena muy preocupada.

-Eh ido, y no saben que tengo, a lo mejor muero, no sé…-dice Seiya con una actitud muy normal.

-Ah no digas eso, me asustas- dice Serena ya más preocupada de lo que ya estaba.

-Ah nunca pensé que te preocuparía alguien que ni conoces- dice Seiya extrañado.

-Ahh, como que no conozco, ya sabes me tienes aburrida- dice Serena

-Mmmmm, yo creo que es mejor que vuelva a ser Serena Tsukino, pueden verte de Sailor Moon, es peligroso- dice Seiya con una sonrisa algo irónica.

-Ahhh te aprendiste mi nombre eso es un avance ¿no?- Serena mostraba un rostro de felicidad.

-Ya te conozco más ¿no?

-Eh bueno si…

Serena vuelve a la normalidad, Seiya la mira con mucha detención, lo que le provoca muchos nervios a Serena y se sonroja, extrañamente Seiya sentía una familiaridad con la chica Odango, al ver esa transformación siento algo que no podía describir en estos momentos, así que él le dice:

-Te pongo nerviosa, que gracioso

-Ah, ¿Quién dijo que me ponías nerviosa?

-Solo hay que mirarte, bueno es natural en mi, princesa

-Ahhhh, no seas tan confiado (sigue con el mismo carácter pretensioso)

-Sabes cabeza de fresas, me caes bien

-Ahh- Serena se sonroja-

-A lo mejor podemos ser amigos

-Ahhhh…yo… jajajajaja

-Eres extraña…

En ese momento Seiya se le acerca mucho a Serena y le toca su mentón y dice:

-Creo que me fascinas

-Ahhhhh, mejor suéltame- dice Serena más nerviosa- y le quita la mano a Seiya de su mentón.

-Jajajaja, vámonos de aquí, eres muy especial

-(es un ridículo), te quería pedir algo

-Si dime hermosa

-Quiero que no le digas a nadie que soy Sailor Moon

-Ire a decirle a todo el mundo- dice Seiya de forma bromista

-Ahhhh, de verdad

-Jajaja no te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo con el gran Seiya Kou

-Ah muy bien…

Serena y Seiya salen del gimnasio, a pesar de que Seiya no la recordaba como ella quería, sentía mucha alegría al saber que por lo menos lo que ocurrió los conecto de alguna forma, sentía la misma mirada de antes de parte de Seiya, aunque algo distante, en ese momento ocurre algo inesperado:

-¡Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Era Cassandra que empuja a Serena de la nada, y toma del brazo a Seiya, y dice:

-Te estaba buscando ¿no entraste a clases?

-Nooo es que me quede dormido- Seiya miente para que Cassandra no sospeche nada.

-Ah ya veo- Cassandra le hecha una mirada despectiva a Serena que estaba tratando de pararse- ella no es…

-Si es Serena Tsukino, una compañera de salón

-Ahhh tu eres la niña rara del otro día

-Hola- dice Serena ya levantada- si fue algo raro como nos conocimos

-Si, fuiste algo imprudente, sabes yo y Seiya debemos hablar, ¿te podrías ir por favor?

-Ahhh

-Oye no tienes por qué ser tan grosera- dice Seiya enojado

-Ahhh, prefieres a esta niña tonta que a mí que soy tu novia- dice Cassandra muy enojada y celosa

-No es eso, es que….

-Hayyyy…vámonos mejor

-Queeé, espera- dice Seiya algo confundido

Cassandra se lleva a Seiya del lugar, Serena quería impedirlo, pero se contuvo, ve la escena con tristeza, ve como su amigo se va con esa niña que dice ser su novia, no sabía muy bien, pero estaba muy triste…

...

En otro lado, Haruka y Michiru estaban dispuestas a saber que estaba pasando, sentían muchas luces apagarse, pero había una que las intrigaba aun mas, esa luz no era ordinaria, era de un guerrero estelar.

-Estoy segura que esa luz apagada es de ese sujeto Seiya…

-No sé porque, pero siento un desvanecer potente- dice Michiru mirando su espejo- es algo muy preocupante

-Mmm, ¿averiguaste lo que queríamos?

-Hay Haruka, ¿desde cuándo me subestimas?

-No te subestimo, te estoy probando

-Jajaja, eres muy predecible

-Mejor dime…

-Si, esta es la dirección de ellos…

-Ya veo, ahora mismo vamos allá

-Pero no creo que este él

-Recuerda que necesitamos la otra fuente, desmemoriado no nos sirve mucho.

-Si

-Bueno vamos

Haruka y Michiru se suben al auto de Haruka, antes de partir el auto, Michiru toma la mano de Haruka que estaba en el acelerador, Haruka la mira algo confundida, pero se conocían tan bien que podría adivinar que era:

-Estaremos juntas siempre- le dice Haruka con la seguridad que la caracteriza.

En eso Haruka hace partir el auto, y en unos veinte minutos llegan a su destino: era una casa gigante, de unos millonarios, se veía hermosa, pero no era algo que impresionara a la scout del viento y el agua, en eso Haruka toca el timbre:

-¿Quién es?

Hola me llamo Haruka Tenouh, necesito hablar con los hermanos Kou

Espere un momento…

En eso Haruka y Michiru esperaron afuera, unos minutos, en eso Michiru dice:

-Tal vez también perdieron la memoria

-No creo…se hacen los importantes

-Puede ser…

En eso se abren las puertas y Haruka y Michiru pasan, en la entrada la sirvienta les da la bienvenida, y dice:

-Los jóvenes Taiki y Yaten dicen que pasen a la sala

-Bien- dice Haruka desafiante- Michiru sostenía su mano cuando pasan a la sala.

Ahí estaban Taiki y Yaten sentados, su actitud era de cierta indiferencia hacia la visita de Haruka y Michiru, estaban tomando un café, en eso Yaten dice:

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Queremos hablar seriamente con ustedes- dice Haruka

-Podemos hablar sin ningún problema, siéntense- dice Taiki sin oponer resistencia

-Ahhh, pero que debemos decirles a ellas, no son parte de nada- dice Yaten enojado.

-Yaten recuerda que las cosas han cambiado

-Si pero prefiero esto a que Seiya siga sufriendo por esa niña ridícula

Haruka y Michiru se sorprendieron de las palabras de Yaten, él las miro muy enojado y decidió irse del lugar:

-Me voy de aquí…

Haruka quería golpearlo, pero Michiru la tranquilizo jalándole el brazo, y poniéndole una cara de que no lo hagas, Haruka como siempre le hace caso y miran a Taiki:

-Les dije que se sentaran

Las dos se sientan, y así el dice:

-Ya sé porque están aquí…así que comenzare hablar… si no hablamos con ustedes antes es porque no queríamos, nuestras razones son personales, pero las conozco a cada una de ustedes, así que sabía que vendrían justamente ustedes dos, sabemos todo lo que está pasando, Seiya es totalmente ignorante de lo que ocurre ahora, y del nuevo enemigo… también sabemos que la vio a "ella" (ese ella sonaba algo despectivo, y se notaba que se refería a Serena) pero pensamos que no es algo preocupante, al menos por ahora.

-Mira tendrán sus razones para no querer hablar con nosotros, pero este problema es algo serio, se trata de un enemigo que borra memorias, no es algo así como así, por eso te exijo la verdad ¿lo de Seiya tiene relación con el enemigo? ¿Por qué están aquí nuevamente? ¿hay algo que saber que perjudique a nuestra princesa?- se preguntaba Haruka muy preocupada pero segura a la vez.

-Es algo complejo, solo les diré porque nosotros tuvimos una conexión especial, sobre todo con la batalla de Galaxia, y sabemos que les preocupa su princesa y su planeta, pero esperemos que con esto sepan qué camino tomar y que decisiones abarcaran, esto está en sus manos, lo que ustedes decidan, lo acataremos.

-Dinos- Haruka estaba desesperada- ¿Por qué Seiya estaría sufriendo por nuestra princesa? Sabemos todo lo que ocurrió, pero él se fue con ustedes y se supone que bien y aceptando el destino de Serena.

-Su princesa corre peligro

-Ahhh- Haruka pone una cara de horror que no puede evitar estar angustiada…

...

Serena ya está en casa, llega y no hay nadie, ya es algo recurrente en su casa, incluso le está dando miedo eso, ya es normal en las tardes estar sola, y la esporádica compañía de Luna ya tampoco se siente, sube a su habitación, estaba muy triste, se sentía decepcionada, pero no entendía porque tanto dolor, en eso llega un mensaje de texto:

"Hola mi princesa: espero hayas tenido una tarde de mucho aprendizaje, te amo, Darién"

Serena sonríe al ver el mensaje de Darién, era cierto, Darién estaba muy presente ahora, pero a veces no podía verlo porque debía estudiar mucho, ella lo entendía, pero los momentos juntos eran muy recompensados con muchas cosas, Serena creía que saliendo de la preparatoria se casarían, pero a veces tenía ganas de hacer algo mas, pero no sabía que…

En ese momento Serena prende la radio, escucha algo de un gran anuncio, ella espera de que se tratara, el programa que ella escuchaba tenía mucha audiencia "Rosa de Luna" y siempre tocaban grupos de moda, a veces sonaba Three Lights, así recordaba a Seiya, pero nada importante, pero ahora sentía que las cosas eran distintas, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, era algo demasiado triste y pensar que el no la recordaba…

Así el locutor empieza el programa, con las típicas oberturas cotidianas de los programas:

-Hola buenos tardes, aquí estamos con un anuncio muy importante, ¿recuerdan a Seiya Kou? El talentoso joven ex integrante de Three Lights, pues está aquí con nosotros

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- grita Serena sujetando la radio.

-Hola a todas, quería anunciar algo especial- dice Seiya con la seguridad que lo caracteriza.

-Vamos dinos, somos todo oídos- dice el locutor entusiasta

-Bueno quería decirles que yo ahora soy pianista, y quería invitar a todas mis fans a un concierto que daré mañana, ya se han vendido la mayoría de las entradas, pero nunca esta demás, recordarlo ¿no creen?

-Ah que emoción Seiya, sabemos que te ira excelente- dice el locutor algo salamero.

-Si muchas gracias

-Bueno ahora un tema del recuerdo

Así suena "Nabaragoshi He" y Serena no podía creerlo, en ese momento pensó en llamar a Darién, necesitaba escuchar su voz o algo, pero este no le contesta y sale su grabadora…Serena estaba descolocada, en ese momento mira la foto con Darién y Rini que tenía en su portaretrato, recordó ese momento cuando lo llamaba sin saber nada de él, y se quedo dormida llorando, así es como dice con los ojos cristalizados de dolor y angustia:

-Darién ¿qué me está pasando?, creo que me estoy volviendo loca

-Así Serena comienza a llorar a mares, junto a la foto de Darién…

Continuara…


	5. V: El concierto decisivo

**Hola, seguimos con la subida de capitulos, para esta ocasión quiero que escuchen una melodia que esta en youtube llamada Canción del concierto de Seiya: First Love- Utada Hikaru, cuando Seiya comience su concierto, saludos!**

Capítulo 5: El concierto decisivo

"**La memoria es el único paraíso del que no podemos ser expulsados." Jean Paul.**

Ya era de mañana, Serena no podía moverse de tanto de lo que lloro a noche, en pensamientos y recuerdos hermosos y algo tristes, muchas cosas venían a su cabeza, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar ante tantas cosas.

Pero el deber llamaba, debía ir a la escuela aunque no quisiera, bajando las escaleras ve a su madre Ikuko, mañanas que no veía a su madre, pues ya ni pasaba en casa, su madre trabajaba de cuidadora de un anciano de una familia de mucho dinero, el trabajo lo tomo porque los gastos estaban justos en la casa, de eso ya son tres meses, y de ahí las cosas han cambiado mucho, ya ni ve a su madre, su padre muy rara vez esta, y cuando esta, solo ve el televisor del living dando un escueto "hola", Sammy también brilla por su ausencia, por eso Serena se siente algo extrañada de su presencia, pero la saluda como debe ser:

-Hola mama

-Ah hola Serena- algo extraña, algo que Serena noto

-Qué extraño que andes por acá estas horas jeje, ya ni te veo

-Ah es que tú sabes, debo cuidar a esa señora en ese trabajo que me conseguí

-Si es verdad ¿Cómo está?

-Muy bien, debo irme, que te vaya bien- sin darle ni un beso ni un abrazo su madre se va fríamente

-¡Suerte!- le dice Serena al ver a su madre cerrar la puerta, cree que ni noto lo que le dijo.

La madre de Serena se va, así que como todas las mañanas toma el desayuno sola, aunque suene algo raro en Serena, lee el periódico o ve televisión antes de partir al instituto, le interesaban las noticias sobre investigaciones policiales, y otras, era una forma de entretenerse, así decidió partir al instituto.

Sube las escaleras eternas, estaba muy cansada, pero logra subir a la sala, como siempre no había nadie, ya demasiada su puntualidad, en eso siente una mano atrás de su hombro, la sentía familiar:

-Hola mi cabeza de fresas ¿Cómo estás?

-Ahhh- Serena ve que es Seiya y se pone nerviosa- hola Seiya

-Ah ¿qué pasa? actúas como si hubieras visto un mounstro

-No es eso

-Jaajaja es imposible verdad, pues soy muy atractivo

-….- a Serena le sale una gota en su cabeza.

En eso Seiya se ubica en su lugar, Serena no podía reaccionar, él la mira con mucha detención y con una mirada acosadora, ella se pone demasiado nerviosa, ya había sido víctima de esa mirada, pero aún no controla los nervios y él le dice:

-¿te paso algo?

-Eh

-Es que te veo algo raro

-Ahhh- Serena se queda pensativa, a lo mejor Seiya noto que había llorado o algo- no nada, es la mañana, ser tan puntual trae sus desventajas jejeje- Serena trata de ser lo más natural posible.

-Ah- dice Seiya no muy convencido

Serena se sienta en su ubicación, le da la espalda a Seiya y este dice:

-Oye sabes, quería invitarte a un evento excepcional

-…- Serena tiene una especie de shock y se tranquiliza- ¿Qué tipo de invitación? Yo tengo novio

-Ahhh ¿Qué estás pensando?

-Jajajajaja- Serena estaba demasiado nerviosa, no podía disimular mucho.

-Sabes eres muy rara

Serena se da vuelta y mira a Seiya y dice:

-Dime de qué se trata…

-Mira, es que a lo mejor tú crees conocerme de alguna parte, además me mostrarte tu identidad de Sailor como sea, estas muy confundida, pero como sabes, yo fui parte del grupo Three Lights y ahora seré pianista, y quería saber si querías ir a mi concierto.

Serena quedo algo pasmada, en cierto sentido quería ir, pero no estaba muy segura, así Seiya le pasa una invitación:

-Es una, es que quiero que vayas sola

-¿? ¿Qué pretendes?

-Nada princesa, pero espero vayas

-…., lo pensare

-Sé que iras, no te resistes a mis encantos

-Eso es lo que tú crees

-Bueno piénsalo

-Bien

-Pero después estarás sufriendo de haberte perdido el concierto de este hombre tan encantador

-…..(este no cambia)

En eso tocan la campana de ingreso a clases, y llega Mina, quien saluda a Serena:

-Hola

-Hola Mina, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, veo que estas contenta ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-Después te cuento

-Ayyy que emoción….

Así es como pasaron la clase de literatura, Serena estaba emocionada, aunque nadie lo crea, su caligrafía había mejorado y quería ver si podía ser escritora, pero no estaba muy segura, aun así ella pensaba que ya tenía su destino marcado: ser la esposa de Darién y fundar Tokio de Cristal ¿Por qué tendría que ser una profesional si ya estaba todo destinado? Con eso pensaba que no era necesario hacer nada más por su vida…

Ya tocan la campana de recreo, y Serena y Mina hablan en una parte de la preparatoria:

-Bien ¿cómo te fue?- pregunta Mina con insistencia

-Mal, no me recuerda

-No, que mal ¿pero qué hiciste para que te recordara?

-No te enojes ¡ME TRANSFORME!

-¡QUE, QUE HICISTE QUE!, ¡SERENA ESTAS LOCA!

-Lo siento…

-¿pero qué paso después?

-Bueno no me recuerda, pero extrañamente es amable conmigo, me conversa y todo, hasta me invito a su concierto de piano

-Ohhhh pero que raro, está loco, bueno siempre lo estuvo

-¿Qué hago? ¿voy al concierto?

-Si creo que deberías ir, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Es que…no se

-Serena ¿tú quieres mucho a Seiya verdad?

-Sí, es uno de los más grandes amigos que existen

-Entonces, anda

-Bien iré…

-Bien, te deseo suerte… ahí me cuentas como te fue

-Gracias.

Pasaron las clases normalmente, cuando Serena se dirigía a la salida de la sala, Seiya le guiña un ojo y se va, ella quedo algo noqueada con esa reacción, pero era Seiya así que lo entendía.

Cuando ya estaba bajando las escaleras eternas, ve un auto que le parecía familiar, era obvio: era el auto de Haruka y Michiru, ellas estaba ahí observándola, Se acerca a ellas y dice:

-¡Hola! Debo contarles…

-Hola- dice Haruka secamente e interrumpiéndola, Michiru la mira con cara de preocupación a Haruka- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿Qué ocurre?

-Debemos hablar seriamente contigo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nosotras ayer hablamos con los hermanos de ese sujeto Seiya

-¿? ¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¿saben de porque Seiya esta así?- pregunta Serena desesperada tomando de los brazos a Haruka, está la mira algo inquieta- yo ayer intente como me dijeron que tratara de que me recordara, pero no hubo caso…

-Lo imaginábamos, su hermano Taiki nos contó todo, y es preferible que no lo hayas logrado, debimos hablar con ellos antes, pero bueno, las cosas se aclararon de alguna forma

-Ah ¿Cómo? - los ojos de Serena estaban muy intrigados y sorprendidos con lo que le decía Haruka- ¿Qué le pasa a Seiya?

-Todo es simple debes alejarte de él, es necesario, debemos estar atentas al enemigo, esa es nuestra única preocupación, ese sujeto vera como se las arregla, sus hermanos velaran por el…

-¿? pero si ayer me decías que…- Serena no entendía nada, todo era confuso y poco claro.

-Nada de que, no puedes hablar con él, quedo claro- Michiru sostenía del brazo a Haruka en señal de aprobación

-¡QUE DENUEVO QUIEREN QUE ME ALEJE DE EL! ¡DIGANME PORQUE!

-Debemos protegerte- dice Michiru

-¿de qué?

-Eso no es relevante aquí, no debes verlo y punto, si te decimos que es tendrás una reacción que no es de las favorables, en este momento crítico- dice Haruka muy seria.

-Ustedes son muy crueles- Serena llora con desconsuelo- ¡NO QUIERO ALEJARME DE EL DENUEVO!

-Serena tú tienes a Darién- dice Michiru con decisión

-¿Qué tiene que ver Darién aquí? Seiya es mi amigo

-A veces pareciera que te importara más que el príncipe- dice Haruka algo molesta

-No comparen, no es lo mismo, Seiya es…

-¿Qué es?- le pregunta Haruka seria.

Serena estaba muy confundida, no paraba de llorar, Haruka y Michiru solo la miraban:

-Es… ¡DEJENME TRANQUILA!

Serena sale corriendo, Haruka y Michiru la observan alejarse, pero no deciden perseguirla, en eso Haruka golpea el parabrisas del auto, y Michiru la abraza, Haruka dice:

-Esto es cada vez más difícil

-Se le pasara, son rabietas de niña- dice Michiru

-Estoy preocupada, veo otra luz desvanecerse

-¿es la de esa niña? Yo solo siento la luz que hemos sentido este último tiempo, su desvanecer está cada vez más cerca…

Haruka toca el rostro de Michiru y dice:

-Debemos estar atentas y proteger a nuestra princesa

-Si, esa es nuestra misión.

Serena estaba en casa acostada llorando, Luna estaba ahí, y le pregunta que le pasa, pero ella no quiere decir nada, ve su celular para ver alguna llamada de Darién, pero no hay nada, y vota el celular al suelo y dice:

-No me quiero alejar de el denuevo

-¿Serena que ocurre?

Serena se sienta en su cama, y decide buscar la entrada que le dio Seiya, la mira y decide hacerlo: ira al concierto si o si, y no le importaba lo que pensaran las demás.

Así que decidió ponerse un vestido de tono rosado con zapatos y un colgante de luna, y se fue al concierto, miro por el corredor y vio a su padre viendo televisión muy concentrado, como estos últimos tres meses, Serena decide saludarlo:

-Hola papa

-Hola hija- lo dice secamente

Serena ve que su padre sigue viendo televisión, y decide irse algo triste. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su familia? Estaba algo extrañada de que podría estar ocurriendo, pero aun así debía ir al concierto, ella no quería perder a su amigo….no lo permitiría.

Seiya estaba algo nervioso con el concierto, era mucha gente la que ya había llegado, estaba muy emocionado de saber que había gente aun interesado en su música, muchas productores irían a verlo tocar y compositores así que quería que todo funcionara lo mejor posible, en eso mira hacia los asistentes, quería ver si ella había llegado, refiérase Serena, pero no la encontraba, de repente sintió que alguien lo jala del brazo, era Cassandra, y le dice:

-¿a quién buscas?

-A nadie

-Es que te veo algo preocupado, como que esperaras alguien

-No es solo nervios del show

-Te saldrá excelente- dice Cassandra tocando las mejillas de Seiya

-Gracias

En eso Cassandra quería besarlo, pero el corre la cara, eso no le gusto a Cassandra y dice:

-No entiendo tu actitud, antes eras más cariñoso conmigo

-Es que…

-¿? ¿no me digas que se trata de la niña rubia simplona de tu salón?

-¿Cuál rubia simplona?

-Esa tal Serena como se llame

-No es ella, solo que

-… Sabes Seiya, me estoy cansado de esto, cada vez me tocas menos, estas muy raro…

-Pelea conyugal- dice Yaten que aparece de la nada, junto Taiki, Seiya y Cassandra los miran.

-Seiya ya queda menos- dice Taiki

-Si ya lo sé, iré al camarín, necesito concentrarme…

Seiya se aleja de los tres y Cassandra alza la mano al aire, Yaten dice:

-Uuuuuuyyy veo que estamos mal

-Cállate

-Seiya es algo extraño, se le pasara

-No se anda raro desde que vio a esa tipa

-¿a qué tipa?

-Una tal Serena

-….- Yaten y Taiki se quedaron en silencio, Yaten era el más molesto con ese nombre…

Seiya estaba en su camarín, sentado al frente de un gran espejo, algo nervioso, se miraba las manos y se puso a pensar en ella, no entendía por qué, pero algo tenía esa muchacha rubia de ojos azules que lo cautivaba de alguna manera, y en eso pensó en una escena en la azotea de un instituto, era la muchacha llorando por alguien, por su novio y el pidiéndole una oportunidad, en eso Seiya queda algo shockeado y comienzan los dolores de cabeza:

-Denuevo ¿Por qué? …

Tocan a su puerta, hace pasar, el dolor paro:

-Pase, hola Taiki

-Hola todo resultara bien

-Gracias

-Andas muy raro Seiya ¿te ocurre algo?

-No es que

-Si te pasa algo dime

-Es que hay alguien que me está gustando

-¿? Pero si Cassandra es tu novia…

-Si pero es que…ella tiene algo especial

-Ah ya veo

-Bueno debo salir

-Si….

Seiya sale y Taiki estaba preocupado, puede ser posible que lo que estaba pensando era cierto: aunque sabían que Seiya había vuelto a ver a Serena, pensaban que nunca la recordaría, pero parece que las cosas se complican, porque Seiya estaría sintiendo lo mismo por ella, incluso sin memoria, eso demostraría el poder que tiene la princesa de la luna sobre el joven arrebato e impulsivo de Seiya.

Seiya ya estaba listo, seguía buscando a esa joven, y no la encontraba, hasta que la vio, estaba en medio del público, cuando la vio se impresiono de lo hermosa que estaba, él la mira y ella también, en eso Taiki y Yaten que estaban detrás del escenario ven que Seiya está mirando a alguien, y era su sospecha irrevocable: Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, el eterno amor no correspondido de su hermano Seiya, Yaten dice:

-No esa tipa

-Esto se salió de las manos- dice Taiki

-Esto no puede quedar así…

Así es como Seiya comienza el concierto, Serena sentía una calidez y una alegría inmensa de escuchar a Seiya tocar piano, ella sentía su mirada en ella, y era algo que la mantenía contenta. Era hermoso, sentía que le mandaba un mensaje en su música, eso sí sintió algo extraño, como que se estaba desvaneciendo una luz, ¿era la de Seiya?, en eso vio una imagen de un mounstro igual al que ataco al sujeto la otra vez, y le decía:

-Él es mío, no lo recuperaras nunca

Serena despierta de ese trance algo asustada, escuchando los aplausos de las personas, en eso Seiya se levanta del piano y comienza con los dolores de cabeza, Taiki va a su auxilio junto a Cassandra, esta mira a Serena y siente el terror con la mirada de odio que Cassandra le propino, en eso Serena siente que alguien la jala fuerte y la lleva a una parte alejada del público, no alcanzo a ver la cara de la persona, hasta que esta acorralada: era Yaten.

-Yaten

-Si el mismo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno yo…

-Sabes tú nunca me caíste muy bien, puede ser que hayamos estado juntos en esa lucha con Sailor Galaxia, pero todo fue por nuestra princesa.

-Si pero…

-Nada, quiero que te alejes de Seiya

-No entiendo que pasa, Haruka me dijo lo mismo, sean claros, por favor

-¿Qué no entiendes? Deja de hacerte la ofendida

-No entiendo

-Siempre fuiste una tonta…

-Dime quiero ayudar a Seiya- dice Serena llorando desesperada toma los brazo de Yaten, está la mira con odio y desprecio

-Tu solo has hecho sufrir a Seiya

Las palabras de Yaten calaron hondo en Serena, quien en cierto punto creía en las palabras de Yaten, pues ella sabía que Seiya la amaba demasiado, pero ella no podía corresponderle, ella tenía un destino trazado, el cual deseaba, ella amaba a Darién, pero quería mucho a Seiya:

-Yo lo quiero mucho, lo que menos quiero es que sufra

-¿y por qué crees que esta así?

-¿?

-Mira sabes, no te soporto, quiero que te vayas de aquí y no veas más a Seiya

Yaten es agresivo con Serena, pero en eso llega Taiki y dice:

-Espera Yaten, sabes Tsukino es mejor que te vayas

Serena los mira con los ojos cristalizados, y decide irse…

Ya afuera del lugar Serena sentía mucho dolor, caminando recuerda muchas cosas, y no entendía porque tanto dolor, en eso se dice:

-¡Noooo!, debo volver ahí, quiero verlo- decía llorando- deseo verlo…

Ya no había nadie en el auditorio, pero Seiya estaba en el piano nuevamente, tocando notas de forma triste e incoherente, estaba sumergido en su mente:

-Quiero verla…deseo verla….

En ese momento la escucha, la voz que más deseaba cerca:

-¡SEIYA!

Seiya mira y estaba Serena ahí, en ese momento dice de forma autómata:

-¡Bombón eres tú!

-¡Seiya!- Serena sale corriendo abrazar a Seiya

Él la estaba esperando, cuando pasa algo inesperado, un enemigo parecido al de la otra vez aparece atrás de Seiya, apunto de atacarlo.

-¡SEIYA! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¿Qué pasara con Seiya y Serena? ¿Por qué no pueden verse nuevamente?

Continuara…


	6. VI: ¿Me recuerdas?

6º capitulo: ¿me recuerdas?

"**Memoria y olvido son como la vida y la muerte. Vivir es recordar y recordar es vivir. Morir es olvidar y olvidar es morir." ****Samuel Butler**

Seiya está a punto de ser atacado por un mounstro, Serena reacciona rápidamente y se transforma en Sailor Moon:

-Eternal Sailor Moon ¡transformación!

Al transformarse decide usar su cetro para atacar, pero para su sorpresa ocurre algo que jamás se espero:

-Estrella del guerrero maker

-¡que!- exclama Serena algo confundida

-Infierno estelar de guerrero Healer

Con los ataques el mounstro se desintegra, Seiya quedo tan impresionado, que su mirada se vuelve confusa y sus ojos se apagan, cae y se desmaya, justo en ese momento aparecen las personas que atacaron, para sorpresa de Serena eran ¡TAIKI y YATEN!, pero no como sailors, si no como guerreros, Serena no entendía nada, en ese momento Yaten le pregunta muy enojado:

-¿a qué volviste? Te dijimos que te fueras

-Ah es que…

-Es que nada…aléjate de Seiya

-Díganme, ¿Por qué no son sailors? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, déjanos en paz- dice Taiki muy serio

-Ehhh

Yaten y Taiki se llevan a Seiya de ahí, dejando a Serena llena de dudas e incertidumbre, no entendía que ocurría….

...

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Kou, Seiya reposa en un sofá, dormido, Yaten y Taiki lo miran con preocupación, y comienzan hablar de lo ocurrido:

-Esto esta saliéndose de todo limite- dice Taiki

-Si, además esa niña, si hubiéramos sabido que iba en esa preparatoria- dice Yaten

-Sí, pero no podemos permitir que Seiya sospeche nada de lo que ocurre

-Pensar que todo es por esa niña, que mal gusto…

En eso notan que Seiya está despertando, este se toca la cabeza con mucho dolor, Taiki y Yaten lo auxilian, el dice:

-Ahhh ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy acá?

-Te desmayaste después del concierto- Taiki miente

-Ah, me duele la cabeza, ya ni los analgésicos me sirven, esto es demasiado.

-No te preocupes Seiya ya pasara- dice Taiki muy convincente

-Como si tu sufrieras esto, mejor iré a caminar

-Pero Seiya, recién despertaste- dice Taiki

-Déjenme, quiero caminar…

Seiya sale de la casa, y los dos hermanos Kou restantes se miran, saben que su hermano es impulsivo y emocional, Yaten dice:

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿lo perseguimos?

-No- dice Taiki- mejor dejémoslo, no creo que vuelva aparecer el mounstro.

-Mmmmm, yo creo que debemos decirle a Seiya que se aleje de esa niña

-No mejor no, sospechara lo que ocurre, recuerda…

-Si ya lo sé…pero que hacemos

-Hacernos los tontos, esperemos que Serena Tsukino entienda que no puede hablarle a Seiya…

Mientras tanto Seiya camina sin rumbo, estaba muy confundido por lo que estaba pasando, no entendía muy bien que era lo que le ocurría, pero estaba seguro de algo: no podía sacarse de la cabeza a la chica odango de ojos azules enternecedores y belleza angelical, no entendía porque, estaba muy mal

-Porque no puedo sacar de mi cabeza a esa niña….

En eso suena su celular, era Cassandra:

-Hola

-Hola Seiya- después del concierto fuiste tan indiferente conmigo que me fui, creo que no te diste ni cuenta ja

-No es que…

-Sabes creo que mejor nos vemos mañana, hay clase de deportes, y ahí tenemos el mismo horario en la cancha, recuerda que se funcionan los dos cursos de segundo de preparatoria.

-Si lo sé….

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana

-Si bien

-Te amo

Seiya no podía decir "yo también", así que prefirió colgarle, en eso no sabía que Cassandra estaba furia en sus adentros:

-Sé que es por esa niña insignificante, te juro que la pagaras Serena Tsukino.

Ya era otro día de escuela, tocaba deportes, Mina y Serena estaban en medio de la cancha, Mina estaba emocionada, porque deberían correr unas 10 vueltas, era en dúos, con el otro segundo de preparatoria, el que llegaba primero lograba mejor nota y pasaba la prueba, los otros iban a repechaje. A Serena no le gustaba la idea para nada, pero debía hacerlo si no reprobaba el ramo, estaba al borde del colapso, en ese momento divisa a Seiya cerca de unos compañeros, como siempre Seiya era muy sociable, en ese momento se miran, Serena se siente muy nerviosa y él no saca su mirada de ella, en eso aparece Cassandra empujando a Serena y va tras de Seiya, ella nota que la estaba mirando, Serena trata de pararse, Mina la auxilia:

-Que le pasa a ella contigo Serena- dice Mina furiosa- iré a golpearla

-Nooo- dice Serena- déjala está bien

-Pero

-No está bien de verdad

En ese momento debían correr las 10 vueltas, Mina lo hace sin ninguna dificultad, en ese momento la profesora llama a Serena y le dice que debe correr, en ese minuto Cassandra interrumpe y dice:

-Puedo correr yo con ella

Todos miran con intriga la proporción de esta muchacha, la profesora dice:

-Si no hay problema, ya saben las condiciones

-No creo que sea muy difícil ganarle

En ese momento Serena se enfada:

-¡Queee!, no me subestimes, veremos quién es mejor

-Veamos…

En ese momento se preparan para correr, Seiya estaba algo preocupado, pero nada podía hacer con los arrebatos de Cassandra, llevaban de novios unos dos meses, pero extrañamente no hay química, no sabe porque aun son novios, se han besado un par de veces, pero nada más, de hecho hay días que ni se besan y no hay atracción de ningún tipo de parte de él, Seiya no sabía porque continuaba con ella, en eso la profesora toca el pito de partida…

Serena corre con todas sus fuerzas, Cassandra parece que le gana, pero Serena no se da por vencida, Mina la anima:

-¡VAMOS SERENA, TU SABES QUIEN ERES, DEMUESTRASELO A ESA NIÑA TONTA!

Serena estaba algo nerviosa por los ánimos de Mina, algo ridículos, pero estaba feliz que su amiga la animara, en eso Serena saca fuerzas de no se sabe dónde y logra ganarle a Cassandra, esta queda en shock, así es, la torpe Serena Tsukino le gano la carrera y logra nota alta

-¡VIVA VIVA! ¡GANE!

-¡ASI ES AMIGA!- Mina la abraza para felicitarla

En eso Cassandra estaba en el suelo, cabizbaja, humillada ante la derrota por esa chica que para ella era etérea. En eso Seiya se le acerca a darle su mano para que se levante y darle ánimos:

-Lo hiciste muy bien

Cassandra lo desprecia y le da una palmada a su mano con indiferencia, se para y le dice a Serena:

-Sabes, ¡te reto!

Todos quedan pasmados, Serena y Mina dejan de celebrar:

-Así es, te reto a un partido de basketbol

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- Gritan Serena y Mina en Unisonó

-Veremos quién es mejor…no se quedara esto así

-Pero

-Eres cobarde- le dice Cassandra de forma sarcástica.

-Claro que no, acepto

-Pero Serena, tu- dice Mina complicada, pues sabe que Serena no da una en deportes

-Bien, mañana nos vemos

-¡MAÑANA!- grita Serena muy preocupada y asustada.

-Si, mañana, en la tarde será el reto, en el gimnasio…nos vemos

Cassandra se va, Serena y Mina quedan mirando cómo se va victoriosa, Serena no sabía qué hacer, ella era un desastre en los deportes, estaba condenada al fracaso y perder ante Cassandra, no entendía porque la odiaba. En eso pasa algo que la sorprende, Seiya toca sus hombros de la nada, Mina se asusta ante tal reacción:

-Yo te enseño a jugar basketbol, no tengo problemas

-¡Queee!- Serena estaba sonrojada y confundida

-De verdad, yo puedo ayudarte

-Pero Seiya ¿acaso Cassandra no es tu novia?- pregunta Mina muy preocupada, no quería que mataran a Serena

-Sí, pero puedo ayudarte cabeza de fresas, ¿acaso no somos amigos?

-¿Amigos?- pregunta Serena muy extrañada, en parte estaba asustada por lo que le decían los hermanos Kou de no ver a Seiya…

-Si, lo somos desde que me confiaste algo tan importante, nunca nadie había hecho eso conmigo- dice Seiya de una forma enternecedora, que Mina lo mira con algo de compasión

-Eh- dice Serena- bueno….

-Acéptalo, por favor…

-…- está bien- Serena pensaba en las palabras de los Kou y Haruka, pero en el fondo quería a su amigo de vuelta

-A que bien, en la tarde después de clases practicamos

-Ah bien gracias- dice Serena con un tono bajito.

Seiya corre victorioso, Serena y Mina no entienden nada, en eso Mina dice:

-Oye y este, ¿acaso se habrá enamorado de ti denuevo?

-Como, noooooo, que dices…

-Ah es que cuando lo mire note en sus ojos esa misma expresión cuando estaban en la azotea y….

En ese momento Serena sintió mucha tristeza al recordar esa escena, pues era muy dolorosa, como sufrió por Darién y como Seiya sufría por ella, en eso Mina nota su imprudencia y dice:

-Ah bueno, mejor vamos a recreo jejejejeje

Serena se queda mirando fijamente, sus pensamientos eran confusos y no entendía muy bien que debía hacer, pero no quería perder la amistad de Seiya lo quería mucho, y no pensaba en perderlo, así que estaba decidida a practicar con él.

Ya era de tarde y Serena y Seiya se quedaron la tarde entrenando, Seiya le enseñaba como sujetar el balón mientras Serena lo miraba, muchas veces este le cayó en la cara otras se le cayó fuera de la cancha, no sabía muy bien como encentar y dar bote al balón y dar pases, pero en el transcurso se manejaba mejor, Seiya le enseño muchas veces como lanzar, hasta que Serena logro encestar, así se abrazan felices, en eso Seiya siente algo que no podía explicar, recuerda una imagen de él junto a esta chica jugando softball y suelta a Serena y la mira, y siente dolor de cabeza de nuevo:

-¿Seiya estas bien?- le pregunta Serena preocupada

-Si, gracias

-Mejor dejémoslo hasta aquí

-No estoy bien

-De verdad- le dice Serena muy segura

-¿Estás segura?

-Si

-Bueno, mañana te quiero triunfante, te vendré a ver

Seiya se va del gimnasio, y Serena lo mira irse, en eso suena el celular de Serena, era Darién, le dice que vaya verlo al apartamento, se pone contenta, pero no de la manera que creería que debería estarlo.

Serena llega al apartamento de Darién, ella abre, pues manejaba llaves, Darién la sorprende con un ramo de rosas:

-Mi princesa hermosa, ¿Cómo estás?- se dan un tierno beso.

-Hola mi Darién- Serena se sonroja al ver tan lindo detalle

-Mucho tiempo que nos veíamos, desde la exposición de arte

-Si, es que te entiendo, siempre estas ocupado con tus quehaceres

-Si, sabes quería saber que está pasando con eso del nuevo enemigo, Haruka me explico algunas cosas, pero no fue muy clara

-Ah el enemigo borra memorias, y parece que hay una fuerte relación con Seiya ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Seiya?- Darién no lo recordaba- ¿Quién era?

-Seiya, el joven que estuvo en el planeta, buscando a su princesa, Sailor Star Figther

-Ahhhh el- ya lo recuerdo

-Serena no entendía porque lo recordó con ese nombre- bueno parece que tiene relación con el enemigo

-Ya veo, debemos estar atentos, no quiero que corras peligro

-Si

-¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

-Bien, eso sí paso algo malo

-¿Qué?

-Una chica me reto a jugar basketbol, el reto es mañana

-Ah, entonces como buen novio debo ir a verte

-Ah iras, de verdad

-Obviamente, mañana tengo tiempo, estaremos juntos

-Estoy muy feliz

-Qué bueno, espérame, pediré sushi

-Bien

Serena olvidaba todos sus problemas junto al hombre que ama, ella amaba demasiado a Darién, pero extrañamente pensó en Seiya en un minuto, estaba muy preocupada por él, porque su vida corría peligro.

Así, ya era de tarde, Serena tenía el encuentro con esa muchacha antipática, el encuentro era en 20 minutos, se dio cuenta que había gente de la escuela, y ve a Darién en el publico, lo saluda con emoción, en eso se da cuenta que Darién no tenía una expresión de mucha felicidad en el rostro, en eso él le dice si podían hablar, ella le dice que sí.

Salen al patio cerca del gimnasio, en ese minuto Seiya iba acercándose, quería ver a Serena ganar, no entendía porque sentía esa extraña atención en esa chica, y de repente ve que estaba con Darién, Seiya se esconde sin ser visto, no entendía esa reacción autómata, pero quería saber:

-¿Qué pasa Darién?

-Serena, discúlpame, pero

-¿pero qué?

-…..

-Dime…

-Serena deberé irme mañana mismo afuera de Tokio, a la ciudad de Osaka, es por unas prácticas de la carrera, eso será por cinco meses

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Lo siento, pero por nuestro futuro no puedo dejar este proyecto

-Pero Darién….

-Lo siento, mi princesa- le toca la mejilla con ternura- se que estamos en momentos difíciles, pero hay que pensar en el mañana

-Sí, bueno esto ya lo hiciste una vez, otra no creo que sea terrible

Darién se queda en silencio, y piensa en que tenía razón, pero el sabia que debía hacerlo, no solo se vive de amor, si no que también de estabilidad económica, y Serena merecía una vida digna:

-Esta vez sí responderé tus cartas y tus llamados, no pasara lo mismo, la otra vez se fue de las manos

-Si se, te entiendo, ¿me amas?

-Claro, más que al universo, ya te dije

-Te amo Darién, siempre serás mío- Serena sostiene su brazo, con los ojos cristalinos

-No llores mi princesa, ahora te apoyare- ahora le toca los hombros mirándola fijamente

-Si

Así se dan un largo beso, Seiya al ver la escena, siente una puntada en su corazón difícil de redirigir, así en su mente pasan muchas escenas, demasiadas, recuerda a esa muchacha odango, se sentaba delante de él en una antigua preparatoria, la cuido de guardaespaldas, tuvieron una cita, le pidió reemplazar al mismo tipo que esta besando ahora, si, todo era claro, él la conocía, era Serena Tsukino, la joven que no correspondió sus sentimientos:

-Ella es….ahora entiendo todo, ahora recuerdo…es….

Seiya comienza a sentirse muy mal, no puede seguir viendo esa escena y se va de ahí….

Así, Serena esta en el gimnasio, trata de buscar a Seiya, pero no lo ve, quería agradecerle el haberla ayudado, pero no lo encontraba, Mina, estaba también apoyando junto a Darién:

-Esperemos que pierdas- dice Cassandra

-¡Jamás!

-Ya veremos

Así comienza el partido, Serena logra encestar, se sorprendía de lo que estaba logrando, iba 6-10 con Cassandra, hasta que un momento recordó unas palabras de Seiya hace unos meses atrás, cuando le dijo que ella tenía un resplandor hermoso, eso la animo, y así pudo lograr noquear a Cassandra, Darién y Mina animaban a Serena…

Asimismo el partido termino 15 Serena, llego hacer una de tres puntos y Cassandra 12. Serena gano, Darién y Mina van abrazarla, Cassandra le dice que no se quedara así, su mirada es siniestra y se va…

Serena ya está en casa, mira y ve una maleta en el corredor, no entendía que ocurría, su padre estaba serio en el living, sin expresión, en eso aparece su madre, Serena no entendía que ocurría, Serena le pregunta:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Serena hermosa, debemos hablar contigo

-¿?

-Serena a veces las personas dejan de amarse y las cosas no funcionan, espero…

-A ver, a ver. Se clara por favor

-Serena- su madre toca sus hombros, Serena estaba con los ojos cristalinos- yo y tu padre ya nos queremos, me enamore de otra persona, así que me voy de la casa

Serena siente su mundo derrumbarse, su familia, su bella familia, envidia de muchos, se derrumbaba, ya no era una familia 10, si no que una familia destrozada, aun así era esperable, meses que nota que no hay nadie en casa y que las cosas andan mal:

-Ahora entiendo porque nunca estaban

-Yo ahora me voy, me enamore

-¿Quién es esa persona?

-Es el hijo de la señora que cuido, el es viudo y bueno el me enamoro con detalles

-¿Que paso?

-Lo siento hija me voy…

Así ve Serena como su madre fríamente se va, le dice que se comunicaran, y cierra la puerta y Serena al ver a su padre frio dice:

-¿no harás nada?

-No tengo nada que hacer

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

En ese momento Serena abre la puerta y corre, llora y llora, quiere hablar con Darién, pero su celular suena apagado, pensaba ir a su apartamento, pero creía que no estaba, así corriendo y corriendo, llueve en la ciudad, estaba desconsolada, y decidió ir a una parte que la tranquilizaba: la azotea de la preparatoria…

La lluvia era imparable, Serena sube a la azotea, llora y no entiende nada, se siente frustrada y decepcionada, le sigue marcando a Darién, pero no había respuesta, tira el celular al suelo y lo pisa, maldice a todo el mundo, en eso nota que no estaba sola, ve una silueta muy familiar, era un joven con una larga coleta azabache, con el uniforme de la preparatoria, estaba arrodillado sosteniéndose de baranda de la preparatoria, Serena se acerca, la lluvia estaba muy fuerte:

-¿Seiya?

-…

-Seiya te quise ver hoy, ¿Dónde estabas?

-….

-Seiya responde

En ese momento Seiya la mira, su rostro mostraba una mirada distinta, ella queda algo impresionada, él le dice:

-Ya sé quién eres

-Ahhhhh

-Eres Serena Tsukino, mi Bombón

Serena queda impávida ante lo que le dice Seiya, el empieza a lamentarse, y golpea la baranda:

-¡PORQUE, PORQUE, PORQUE TUVE QUE RECORDARTE ESTO ES MUY DOLOROSO!

-Seiya….

-Yo te olvide por una razón, pero ahora, te recordé y me siento mal, no soy feliz

-Seiya yo…

Seiya comienza a llorar, jamás Serena lo había visto así a Seiya, en ese momento ella le toca los hombros y él la mira impresionado:

-Yo amo recordarte, siempre estás en mi corazón

-Bombón, lo dices porque me tienes lastima

-No, claro que no

-Entonces…

En ese momento Serena se acerca a Seiya, y lo besa en los labios, Seiya queda impresionado con la reacción de Serena, jamás en su vida pensó que lo besaría, ni en sus sueños más escondidos, el beso fue cálido y lindo, algo mágico, Seiya estaba besando a su amado bombón y ella no sabía muy bien porque lo hacía, pero se sentía bien, porque independiente de todo siempre le atrajo mucho ese encantador chico. Así se quedaron en la lluvia…

Continuara….

Canción Final: Seiya No Omoi

watch?v=8-Vn520Ym6o


	7. VII: La dificultad de recordar

Capitulo 7: La dificultad de recordarte

"**¿Por qué volvéis a la memoria mía, tristes recuerdos del placer perdido...?". José de Espronceda**

Así es como Serena y Seiya se besan bajo la lluvia, la cual es más fuerte e intensa, Seiya quería ser más apasionado, pero algo contiene a Serena, que no permite que el beso se prolongué, lo suelta nerviosamente y lo mira confundida y nerviosa:

-¡qué he hecho!- dice Serena muy triste

-Bombón, yo…

-Esto estuvo muy mal, como pude….

-….. sabía que no te gustaría

-No es eso…no es que…

-…..

-Mejor me voy

Serena sale corriendo, Seiya sigue arrodillado y alza la mano:

-¡Bombón!

Pero Serena ya se había ido, Seiya queda con la mano alzada y la baja, se mira las manos y se resigna: su bombón no lo ama, eso ya lo sabía, pero su corazón aun estaba esperanzado en que lo quisiera…

Serena corre sin rumbo fijo, estaba descolocada, no entendía porque beso a Seiya, el era su amigo, pero ¿Por qué lo beso? Se sentía sucia y muy mal, porque ella amaba a Darién, pero algo en su corazón le provoco confusiones, hasta que paro y se toco los labios y su corazón latía con fuerza: le había gustado el beso con Seiya, y eso le provoco un llanto descomunal, parece que su amigo era más que eso….

Seiya llega a su casa, estaba muy mojado, en eso Yaten lo divisa y le dice:

-El baño que te diste

-Cállate- dice Seiya enojado

-Ayyy que andamos mal, eres un tonto…

Seiya se sienta en el sofá del living, ve la guitarra y comienza a tocar de manera incoherente, Yaten lo mira muy extrañado, en eso llega Taiki con unos víveres, le ofrece un refresco a Yaten y se lo lanza, Yaten con sus buenos reflejos lo acepta, y en eso Taiki ve a Seiya en ese extraño comportamiento, bueno en el era normal, pero aun así le dice:

-Seiya ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Eh, nada, solo quería ver la afinación de la guitarra

-Ah, con esas notas lo dudo- dice Yaten con su tono natural

-Seiya, estas muy extraño- le dice Taiki muy preocupado- ¿podrías decirnos que te pasa?

-Nada…

-No es cierto, se sincero- dice Taiki

Seiya piensa en un momento, su cara era de una pena horrible, sus hermanos, en especial Taiki lo notaron, y creían saber porque era, en eso Seiya dice:

-Recordé a bombón

Yaten y Taiki miran asombrados, no entendían que pasaba, en eso Taiki dice:

-¿Cómo que recordaste a quien?

-A bombón, ustedes saben quién es, no se hagan los tontos

-Eh bueno, que paso con ella- le dice Taiki muy nervioso

-Es que ahora que me fijo olvide un cierto pasaje de mi vida, de que no soy de este planeta, que era una Sailor, y que tuve muchas experiencias lindas y dolorosas con las Sailor de este planeta, recordé todo

Taiki y Yaten se impresionaron con las palabras de Seiya, y ellos sabían muy bien que pasaba, pero no querían que el volviera recordar, mucho menos a Serena, ellos tenían sus razones para ello, Seiya no podía saber la verdad:

-Entonces lo mejor es que te alejes de ella- dice Taiki

-¿Cómo?

-Si, no debes verla

-Pero…

-Seiya esa mujer solo te hace sufrir, ¡olvídala!- le dice Yaten

-No entiendo nada, cada vez está todo más loco, ustedes me ocultaron esa valiosa información ¿Por qué?

-No podemos decirte, es muy doloroso, tu vida corre peligro- le dice Taiki muy convincente y esperando que Seiya entre en razón.

-¿Qué mi vida qué?

-Si, Seiya debes entender

-¡ENTENDER QUE, SEAN CLAROS, ME ESTOY CANSADO DE TANTA MENTIRA!

Seiya estaba muy enojado, enfurecido, sus hermanos estaban asustados, sabían que era un chico arrebatado e impulsivo, pero parece que esta vez estaba muy alocado

-¡Seiya tranquilízate!- gritan a unisonó

-¡NO LO HARE, ME TIENEN HARTO!

En eso Seiya se dirige a la puerta, para salir, ya no llovía, en eso Taiki dice:

-Seiya, ¡por favor!

-Quiero salir de este ambiente de mentiras

Seiya sale de la casa, en eso Yaten y Taiki se miran, y Taiki dice:

-Creo que deberemos decirle la verdad

-Noooooo, correría peligro, sabes lo que significa

-¿que mas podemos hacer?

-Mmmmm. Dios, porque esa niña debía entrar a nuestras vidas denuevo, es una molestia

-Mmmmmm

En un oscuro lugar, se encuentra un ente maligno, su aspecto era de color azul, tenía aspecto físico de una mujer, el mounstro era una princesa de un lejano planeta, el planeta de las memorias como era mayoritariamente conocido, el planeta Wateriano, estaba con una esfera de cristal, estaba rodeada de un lago y de unos cuerpos envueltos por un manto maligno azul, en eso la princesa llama a un súbdito:

-Emalyl, ven enseguida

-A la orden ama

-Emalyl, las cosas no están funcionando como quiero, ese joven tonto volvió a recuperar la memoria, lo subestime

-A se refiere a ese habitante de Kinmoku

-Si ese ser inferior, lo subestime, recupero su memoria, evitando mis poderes

-Eso es extraño

-La única explicación que tengo, es que su resplandor de guerrero Sailor lo haya provocado recuperar la memoria, o también está la otra opción

-¿la otra opción?

-La otra opción es que su amor por esa muchacha que olvido sea tan inmensamente grande, que provoco el regreso de la memoria, pues volvió a verla, esto está muy mal

-Increíble, nunca pensé que ese muchacho fuera tan fuerte

-Si, sabes quiero que hagas algo, esto no me está gustando, quiero que hagas que vuelva a perder la memoria o sencillamente mátalo

-A la orden ama

-Quiero que Selfide no sepa nada de eso

-Selfide, pero ella

-No ella no puede saber, creo que ella esta tomándole un cariño especial a este joven, y tu sabes qué pasa cuando los de nuestra raza se enamoran

-Si lo sé, pero Selfide es la más fría y …

-Si pero parece que él tiene algo especial, no sé muy bien…anda, bórrale la memoria nuevamente o mátalo

-A la orden

Emalyl se retira, y la princesa sigue mirando a través de su bola de cristal….

Lita se encontraba caminando el parque, sin rumbo fijo, estaba exhausta, pues estaba trabajando a medio tiempo en una repostería, su jefe le dijo que la ascendería, pues estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, ella estaba feliz, aun así esto del extraño enemigo la tenía algo preocupada, eso si no estaba pasando nada importante por el momento, en eso en el camino Lita ve a alguien familiar, al verlo se dio cuenta que se trataba de una persona que no veía hace mucho: era Seiya Kou. Lita se impresiono de verlo, pues meses que no lo veía, las chicas recordaban a los Kou con mucho cariño, aun así en los meses uno va olvidando ciertas personas, así es la fragilidad de la gente humana, ella nunca tuvo una conexión muy especial con ellos, eso si recuerda que con Taiki hasta fue a un programa de comida y que Serena casi arruina todo y cuando ellas sacrificaron sus vidas por la de ellos en la batalla con Galaxia. Así Lita no sabía porque le grita, estaba enterada que él había perdido la memoria, pero quería igual ver una posibilidad de que la recordara, mas si Serena supuestamente lo había logrado convencer, ella no sabía que había ocurrido hasta este momento, y los dramas que habían con los hermanos Kou y Serena, pero aun así lo hizo:

-¡Seiya!

Él joven mira hacia atrás, al ver a Lita expresa una sonrisa, ella queda impresionada, a lo mejor Serena lo había logrado, ella con las chicas la subestiman un poco, parece que sus dudas estaban aclaradas:

-Lita tanto tiempo- se acerca Seiya

-Hola si mucho tiempo

-Qué bueno verte, quise tomar aire

-Eh si, llovió mucho

-Si me di cuenta….

En ese momento Seiya le ofrece sentarse en una banca, ella dice que si, total no tenía nada que hacer, y hablar con un antiguo amigo no hacia mal a nadie.

Ya era de noche, en eso Seiya mira fijamente las estrellas y la luna, esa luna que con su resplandor lo mantenía casi embrujado, era incapaz de escapar de ese resplandor que expedía esa muchacha que parecía un ángel sacado de cuento de hadas, para Seiya era la confirmación de un embrujo maldito. Lita lo mira algo confundida, pues se había creado un cierto silencio incomodo, así que lo rompe:

-Come- le ofrece unos pasteles de la repostería donde trabaja

-Ha muchas gracias- le dice Seiya con algo de alegría

-Los hice yo, tu ya comiste mis pasteles, acuérdate en el festival escolar

-Si- los recuerdo, estaban deliciosos, recuerdo que fue bombón quien me los recomendó

-Si…Serena siempre ha amado comer

-Si, parece que no ha cambiado nada

-Si….

En ese momento Seiya le pregunta a Lita algo que a lo mejor no le hubiera gustado que le preguntaran:

-Sabes Lita, necesito saber algo

-Si- Lita estaba con ganas de correr

-Bombón…. ¿es feliz con….el?

-Ahh

-¡Se sincera por favor!

-Eh bueno….claro que si, ellos se…aman- no quería ser cruel con Seiya- ellos tienen un lazo imposible de romper

-Si creo que lo confirme hoy

-¿? ¿Qué paso hoy?

-Es que ella y yo…no se…me gustaría olvidarla, pero no puedo

-…..

Seiya se lleva las manos a la cabeza, Lita siente una terrible compasión por él, de alguna forma lo entendía, pues ella también había sufrido por amor, en eso Lita le toca una de sus manos y Seiya saca sus manos de su cabeza, ella le dice:

-Seiya, no tienes porque seguir sufriendo, muchas chicas querrían estar contigo, Serena te quiere mucho, ella me lo dijo muchas veces, pero no es la forma que deseas, pero de verdad uno puede olvidar, y ser más fuerte, ya llegara esa persona que amas

-Tú crees ¿crees que merezca amar?

-Por supuesto….

-Tus palabras me hicieron sentirme mejor, enserio

-Gracias

Los dos se miran con ternura, en eso aparece algo que no les gusto nada, era Emalyl, en frente de ellos:

-Parece que te gusta estar coqueteando con otras jajajajaja

-¿Quién eres? – pregunta Lita

-Emalyl, una de las súbditas del planeta Wateriano

-¡queee!- exclaman en Unisonó Seiya y Lita

Lita y Seiya ven a Emalyl, están aterrados, Lita decide transformarse en Sailor Jupiter, en eso Emalyl toma por sorpresa a Seiya, y Sailor Jupiter queda mirando la escena:

-Jajajajaja

En ese momento el Emalyl comienza absorber el resplandor de Seiya, Jupiter no podía atacar, pues podía lastimarlo, así Emalyl se desaparece, Jupiter se descontrola, que decide usar su poder para poder sentir su presencia, y corre a donde pudo haber ido Emalyl.

Emalyl se oculta en un campanario, Seiya comienza a despertar, su vista era nublada y oscura

-Así es, ¡morirás!

En eso Seiya sostiene la mano del Emalyl, y esta comienza desintegrarse, Seiya emitia un poder de tonalidaes azules muy fuerte, no entendía porque, en eso el corre, por las escaleras del campanario

-¡Espera!

Seiya comienza a correr por las escaleras del campanario, hasta que llega a la campana, y tropieza, Emalyl esta apunto de atacarlo:

-¡Centella relampagueante de Jupiter!

Emalyl es desintegrada por el ataque, pero aun así alcanza a mandar un rayo hacia Seiya, este mira con terror, pero Jupiter alcanza a intervenir y ella es atacada en su lugar.

-¡Pero!

-No te preocupes, estaré bien

-Yo….lo siento

Así Seiya se desmaya y Jupiter comienza a preocuparse

-Seiya, Seiya ¿Qué hago?

En ese momento mira la desintegración del mounstro pero alcanza a divisar un resplandor, este tenía una tonalidad azul, casi pura, Jupiter quería tomarlo, pero justo desaparece, ella queda noqueada y entre sus ojos aparece un mounstro idéntico a Emalyl pero este tenía un aspecto más armonioso, tenía un vestido y adornos que moldeaban su figura, su mirada era apagada y sin expresión, ella tenía en sus manos el resplandor azul:

-Jajajajaja, eres una pobre Sailor inútil, me llevare esto

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué quieres lastimar a Seiya?

-Eso no te incumbe, me llevare esto

-Eso es…

-Así es, es de Seiya, ajajajjaa, me lo llevare conmigo, el muy tonto lo había recuperado, pero ahora volvió a mis manos

-¿Por qué? Que pretendes

-Eso no te incumbe

La princesa lanza un poder tipo torbellino, lo que desploma a Jupiter, está en el suelo la vuelve a contemplar:

-Tengan cuidado, la mente es frágil y si yo quiero puedo quitarles sus recuerdos más lindos y dolorosos si quiero, que estés bien tonta, jajajajaja

Desaparece, su mirada era siniestra, Jupiter mira a Seiya, seguía desmayado, en eso se le ocurrió llamar a Serena, sabía que ella vendría, así que la llamo, si no antes volver a la normalidad.

Serena estaba en su pieza tratando de concentrarse y entender por qué hizo lo que hizo, llevaba más de dos horas cuestionando sus actos, en eso suena el celular, esperaba no fuera Darién, no quería explicarle ¿o mejor no hacerlo? ¿Por qué Darién tendría que enterarse? En eso con muchos nervios toma el celular, se tranquiliza que es Lita:

-Serena te necesito en el campanario de la ciudad

-Ehhh ¿campanario?

-Si, necesito que vengas, atacaron a Seiya

-¡Queeeee!, voy enseguida

Serena corta, Lita se asusto por la preocupación de Serena, bueno era normal, Serena y Seiya eran los mejores amigos.

Llega Serena, ve a Lita que lo está tratando de despertar, Serena se acerca, ve que tenía una horrible herida en la cabeza, Lita dice:

-Lo he intentado despertar, pero nada…además parece que…

-Seiya, por favor, despierta- Serena estaba llorando, estaba asustada e interrumpe lo que le iba decir Lita

-Tiene pulso no ha muerto- dice Lita- pero debo decirte…

-Esto es horrible. Despierta por favor, Seiya, no podría vivir sin ti

-¿? – Lita no entendía eso

Seiya comienza a despertar, Lita y Serena se emocionan, al ver que reacciona, Seiya las mira, Serena dice:

-Seiya debemos llevarte a un hospital….

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¡Que!- dice Serena

-Si quienes son, mi cabeza

-Seiya si tu…

Ahhhh (Seiya vuelve a desmayarse)

Serena y Lita se miran, y Lita dice:

-Debemos ir a su casa y hablar con sus hermanos, te iba a decir que Seiya volvió a perder la memoria…vi al mounstro, por una extraña razón quiere lastimar a Seiya

-Esto es….

-Vamos ahora a hablar con los Kou

-…..

Continuara…


	8. VIII: Se sabe la verdad

Capítulo 8: se sabe la verdad

"**La verdad no es más que la expresión dolorosa del corazón. "Anónimo.**

Seiya está desmayado y ha dicho que no conoce ni a Serena ni a Lita, ellas se quedan mirando extrañadas, Lita le ha dicho a Serena que hay que llevarlo a su casa, pero ninguna de las dos saben dónde vive, Serena dice:

-Estoy algo confundida…

-Debemos averiguar donde viven los Kou….

-Es que igual me da miedo verlos

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ellos no quieren saber nada de mí, hable con ellos, bueno con Yaten

-Qué extraño, si las cosas se arreglaron

-Sí, pero me odian, dicen que le hago daño a Seiya

-Están locos, ¿entonces?

-No puedes llevártelo tu a tu casa

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Es la única solución, tu vives sola- Serena no quería adentrar en su delicada situación familiar actual

-Es que si, pero él no me recuerda, se va ver en mi casa y pensara que estoy loca

-Es que…tendré que hacerlo

-¿Qué harás?

Serena no quería hacerlo, pero era la única solución:

-¡Alo Haruka!, si, necesito que me ayudes, debes venir al campanario a más tardar, luego te explico, gracias…

Serena suspira, Lita la mira y le dice:

-¿Por qué llamaste a Haruka? Sabes que ella…

-Si se, pero ella sabe donde vive Seiya, ella fue hablar con sus hermanos

-¿Cómo? Ellas hacen cosas que ni nos consultan

-Lo sé, pero que podemos hacer, ellas me recalcaron que no podía ver a Seiya

-Deberían ser claras, además supe algunas cosas

-Después lo hablamos, mejor mañana

-Está bien

Serena y Lita esperan a Haruka que llegue, pasan unos 20 minutos, y esta aparece con Michiru, cuando ven al Kou de ojos azules, no querían creerlo, las dos estaban algo molestas, Haruka dice:

-Te dije…

-Si se Haruka, pero es que lo atacaron, Lita alcanzo a salvarlo

-Esto está muy peligroso…el es un peligro para ti- dice Haruka

-El es mi amigo, no un peligro

-…. – Haruka contiene sus pensamientos y prefiere calmarse-¿quieres que lo llevemos a su casa?

-Si…por favor

-Muy bien…solo lo haré porque no soy tan fría como creen-Michiru exalta una sonrisa junto a Serena, pues a ella no le desagradaba Seiya.

Así Haruka sostiene a sus espaldas a Seiya, para ella él no era un peso que dificultara, el estaba completamente dormido, así las cuatro Sailors se lo llevan al auto….

Taiki y Yaten estaban muy asustados, no sabían nada de Seiya, lo llamaban y nada, incluso fueron a la ciudad a buscarlo, pero ningún rastro:

-Esperemos este vivo- dice Taiki

-Si, Seiya es un tonto- dice Yaten molesto

En eso su mucama les avisa que una tal Tenouh los necesitaba ver, ellos se preocupan, y creen que a lo mejor sepa algo de Seiya, le dicen a la mucama que la haga pasar, así ven en la puerta a Haruka sosteniendo de un brazo a Seiya y por el otro a Michiru, Serena estaba al lado de Haruka y Lita de Michiru, así los dos hermanos Kou de forma autómata corren hacia a Seiya, gritando su nombre, así Haruka y Michiru se lo entregan, los dos lo sostienen, Seiya no responde a nada, así Haruka dice:

-Estuvieron a punto de matar a su hermanito

Los dos Kou la miran algo enfadados y Taiki dice:

-¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermano?

-Nada- dice Haruka enojada- ese mounstro roba memorias casi lo mata

-Ya veo- dice Taiki muy pensativo- es mejor que se vayan

Serena salta al frente de los tres hermanos y dice llorando:

-Por favor, avísenme si está bien oh…

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dice Yaten arrogante- queremos que no veas a Seiya y punto

-¿Por qué? Nosotros quedamos que seriamos amigos y…

-Eso fue parte del pasado….ya no tenemos relación con ustedes, quiero que se vayan- dice Yaten muy enojado.

-Tienen razón, debemos irnos- dice Haruka- vámonos

-Pero- Serena mira a Haruka y a la scout del agua y el trueno- yo…

-Vámonos y punto- dice Haruka

Serena mira otra vez a Seiya, estaba muy mal, porque él estaba así a lo mejor por su culpa, así ella dice:

-Si es mejor que nos vayamos….

Asimismo las cuatro Sailors del sistema solar, se retiran, Serena es la última, que ve a Seiya totalmente desvalido, cierra la puerta…

Taiki y Yaten miran a Seiya, Yaten dice:

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Lo más seguro es que haya perdido la memoria denuevo, porque recuerda que le paso lo mismo cuando la perdió la primera vez

-Si se quedo dormido unas 10 horas

-Entonces así no le decimos nada

-Si es mejor, Seiya no puede recordar nada de ese suceso

-Si….

Serena estaba en su cuarto, en la cama, llorando, estaba pesimamente mal, mas si Darién se iba afuera de Japón mañana mismo en la noche, no sabía si era capaz de despedirlo, estaba al borde del sufrimiento, su pena era inmensa, así mira nuevamente el portaretrato de su familia soñada, pero algo pasa que lo tira al suelo enojada, Serena se da cuenta de lo que hizo, y sus ojos se tornan cada vez mas desolados, estaba arrodillada, no había nadie en su casa, las lagrimas eran eternas:

-Porque, porque, porque….Seiya…

Serena se da cuenta que dice Seiya, pero no sabía porque, sabía que esta situación debía preocuparle demasiado, pero, cada vez era más difícil sacarse a Seiya de la cabeza, el era su amigo, pero con todo esto, se le hacía necesario, ya sus pensamientos no eran que era su amigo, si no algo mas, mas si ahora lo había besado, ese beso que Seiya quiso darle unos meses atrás, pero ella negó con darle su mejilla, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Serena decide dormir, en sus sueños comienza a soñar con su amado Darién, estaban en la alcoba matrimonial, Darién la hacía inmensamente feliz, en medio de la cama había rosas y otras flores, Serena usaba su cabello suelto, Darién la contemplaba:

-Mi princesa, no sabes cuánto te amo

-Yo igual Darién

Se besan de manera apasionada y él le pregunta:

-¿Me amas?

-Pues claro, si eres mi mundo

En eso Serena abre los ojos y ve a Seiya que le dice:

-¿De verdad amas?, dímelo Bombón

-¡Queeeeee!

Serena siente el despertador, eran las 8:00, era domingo, debía ir al templo Hikawa, quedo de juntarse con todas las Sailors, ese sueño no le gusto, bueno en parte sí, pero estaba mal, no sabía que debía hacer, así que prefirió no pensar más en esas cosas, e ir al templo Hikawa, Darién no podía ir, pues debía prepararse para el viaje, Serena quedo de despedirlo en la noche, se ducha y se viste, cuando baja las escaleras, ve que la casa esta desolada, no se siente a nadie, decide salir…

…

Ya estaban todas las Sailors en el templo Hikawa, solo faltaba Serena, Rei dice:

-Esta que se atrasa tanto

-No seas dura con Serena, todo ha sido duro- dice Lita con severidad

-Sí, pero es que es importante…

Serena llega, estaba cansada y saluda a todas con una gran sonrisa, ellas la miran y le corresponden el saludo, así Rei dice que pasen a su cuarto.

-Ya todas ubicadas, no saben bien quien debe hablar, Serena estaba en otra parte, así que Rei dice:

-Bueno, creo que todas sabemos porque estamos aquí, es por el nuevo enemigo, el borra memorias, Lita consiguió información valiosa

-Si, ayer justo me encontré a Seiya, Serena no nos dijiste si lograste que recuperara la memoria

-Bueno, ayer la recupero….

-¿pero cómo? Me dijiste que no se acordaba de nada- dice Mina

-Sí, pero algo paso que recordó quien era, pero ayer el mounstro volvió a poseer su memoria, por lo que me dijiste Lita

-Si, ayer el mounstro me corroboro que ese resplandor azul muy hermoso era de Seiya, no entiendo porque tenía ese tono…

-Lo que ocurre es que él es una Sailor, nuestra memoria tiene un tono especial, además ese tono se intensifica si…- la palabra la toma Setsuna, quien en la reunión pasada estuvo ausente, pero esta vez se preocupo tanto que debió asistir

-¿sí?- pregunta Rei

-Si un Sailor está enamorado, ese brillo es más intenso y hermoso….

Todas se quedan calladas y miran al piso, la única que miro a Serena fue Rei, todas sabían que era por Serena ese brillo tan hermoso que aprecio Lita, Rei sintió algo de pena, al saber que todos se enamoraban de Serena, y que ese amor podía ser obsesivo, eso lo vio con Diamante y Allan….

Haruka prosigue:

-Debemos estar alerta, le dije a la princesa que no puede ver a Seiya…

-¡PORQUE NO PUEDO VERLO!, ¿CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA?- dice Serena muy enojada, todas la miran algo sorprendidas… ¡DIGANME!

Mina la calma, pues estaba a su lado, Haruka dice:

-Creo que es mejor que todas sepan el porqué de todo

-Ahhh- todas a unisonó

Haruka se queda callada y pensativa, Michiru sostiene su mano, Setsuna dice:

-Si debemos decirles la verdad, Haruka y Michiru me contaron todo, es muy difícil lo que les contaremos, espero entiendan lo que les diremos.

-Si entenderé- dice Serena casi al borde del llanto y la angustia- Mina sigue apoyándola

-Antes, Lita, ¿Qué mas averiguaste?

-me dijo que la memoria era frágil…y que si interveníamos podíamos morir o perder todo, que la memoria de Seiya le pertenecía.

-Así es. A todo esto princesa ¿supiste que ahora ellos no son Starlights si no que son guerreros?

-Ahhhh- todas unisonó

-No les gusto el látex- dice Mina

-¡Mina!- dicen todas

-Perdón- Mina saca la lengua

-Si, supe es que estuvieron a punto de atacar a Seiya, y ellos se transformaron sus trajes son como japoneses o algo así- dice Serena

-Si, ellos me contaron que su princesa les concedió el deseo de ser hombres, ellos nunca se sintieron mujeres y ella los dejo ser hombres libremente- dice Haruka

-Ya veo- dice Serena…

-Así que ellas no son más las Starlights- dice Haruka muy indiferente- pero ese no es el problema

-¿Cuál es?- dice Amy quien recién saca la voz

-El problema es Seiya

Serena la escuchar su nombre siente que los pelos se le erizan, más si tuvo ese sueño tan raro, en eso Haruka prosigue:

-El mounstro que nos ataco es el del planeta de las memorias, el planeta Wateriano, este planeta lo comanda una princesa que es capaz de conceder el deseo de borrar la memoria, si la persona lo desea…

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Mina- ¿eso quiere decir que Seiya….?

-Así es el quiso perder la memoria

Las chicas se miran las unas a las otras, Serena no lo podía creer, estaba al borde de todo, quería llorar, pero no podía….Haruka prosigue:

-Bueno, lo que ocurre es que cuando las Starlights volvieron a su planeta, comenzaron la reconstrucción, ya estaba todo bien, las cosas funcionaban según lo esperado, sus habitantes estaban en paz. Todo bien, y la princesa los volvió guerreros, lo que más deseaban

-¿Y?….- dice Mina- Rei le pega un codazo lo cual la hace quejarse

-Bueno, lo que ocurrió es que Seiya comenzó a volverse loco, se empezó a deprimir demasiado, perdió la sonrisa, su ánimo, ya no tenía esa vitalidad y optimismo que lo caracterizaba

-¿Y eso porque fue?- se pregunta Lita, aunque sabia porque podría ser….

-Eso se debió a que Seiya no pudo olvidar a la princesa, su angustia se agudizo, al ver que no podía estar con ella, tenia pesadillas, estaba muy mal, la princesa no sabía que podían hacer con el

Serena al escuchar todo eso sintió una pena tan grande que se llevo una mano al a cabeza, Mina le toca un hombro y la mira, Haruka prosigue:

-Como no sabían qué hacer para que la olvidara y dejara de sufrir, lo llevaron a ese planeta Wateriano, con su princesa, Seiya no estaba muy seguro si perder la memoria, pero acepto, esta princesa hizo que olvidara eso que tanto dolor le causaba, pues ella puede borrar lo que menos deseas o todo, pero ella ataco por la persona que mas amaba Seiya, quien es nuestra princesa, con eso se borro todo lo relacionado con ella, todo lo que vivió con ella, por eso nos olvido a nosotros.

Todas se miraron, Serena no miraba a nadie, seguía en la misma posición, y dice:

-¿y cómo se que eso es cierto?

-¿Cómo?

-¡COMO CREER QUE DE VERDAD SEIYA QUISO OLVIDARME Y LO OBLIGARON!

-Eso no creo, ellos mismos me dijeron que el acepto

-¡ESO NO CREO QUE SEA ASI!

-Serena tranquilízate- le dice Rei muy tranquila

-¡NO PUEDO, ES QUE!…

Serena llora, y Mina la abraza, ella habla:

-¿entonces? Cuál es el peligro que corre al acercarse a Seiya

-Bueno….lo que ocurre es que si Seiya recuerda a Serena el…

-¿el qué?- se pregunta Lita muy preocupada

-El debe morir, es el sacrificio que corre al recordarla y la otra es que denuevo la olvide, por eso la princesa como no pudo matarlo le quito la memoria, es un ciclo, la situación es que Seiya de por vida no puede recordar a Serena….

Todas quedan impávidas, no entendían como todo se volvió algo cruel y despiadado, y como sus hermanos permitieron algo así de sucio, Seiya no podía recordar a Serena de ninguna forma, pues su vida corría peligro, así Haruka dice:

-Si Seiya te recuerda princesa, de manera definitiva, al pasar 72 horas de que te recordó, tu desaparecerás de la tierra

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- DICEN TODAS

-¿pero qué tiene que ver la memoria de Seiya con Serena?- pregunta Amy algo shockeada con lo revelado

-Así son las reglas, es por eso que las personas que van a pedir olvidar a alguien, la otra persona también corre el precio, es por eso que Seiya no debe recordarte, ¿ahora entiendes porque no puedes verlo? Ahhh

Serena lloraba y lloraba, se para y dice:

-¡SON TODOS UNOS CRUELES E INSENSIBLES, LOS ODIO!….

-¡SERENA!- gritan todas

Serena corre, baja los escalones del templo, ya abajo no podía contener las lágrimas y dice:

-SEIYA, ¿Por qué?, ¡TE NECESITO, YO…YO TE QUIERO!…

Las cosas son más difíciles de lo que pensaba Serena

Continuara….


	9. IX: El abismo de los sentimientos

Capitulo 9: el abismo de los sentimientos

"**La angustia es la disposición fundamental que nos coloca ante la nada." Martin Heidegger**

Serena estaba muy mal, no podía creer que las cosas eran más complejas de la que creía: si Seiya la recordaba debía morir o volver a olvidarla, y si este la recuerda definitivamente ella desaparecerá en 72 horas de la faz del mundo. Sus lágrimas corrían por su cara, ella no quería perder a su amigo, así que de forma inconsciente sin pensarlo decide ir a la casa de los Kou para entender el porqué de todo.

Los Kou estaban tomando un jugo en el living con panecillos, mientras Seiya dormía arriba, en unas horas despertaría olvidando nuevamente a Serena, los hermanos hablan del tema, Taiki dice:

-Debimos decirle que no la viera mas, pensé que los poderes de la princesa del planeta Wateriano eran más potentes y que si Seiya la veía no pasaría nada

-Es que hubiera sido peligroso, recuerda que Seiya no puede sospechar nada, además que íbamos a saber que esa niña estaría en esa preparatoria…

-Si además que justo vinimos a este planeta, porque es bastante alejado de nuestro sistema planetario, recuerda que la princesa nos dio como condición vivir acá, al borrarle la memoria a Seiya…no podemos volver a nuestro planeta… además la princesa nos dijo que debíamos cuidarlo.

-Si, como me gustaría que la princesa este aquí, a lo mejor ella podría guiarnos mejor, esto está cada vez más complejo

-Esto es terrible…

-Lo único que nos queda es que no la vea y que se retire de esa preparatoria, lo convenceremos con algo

…..

En eso sienten tocar el timbre, la mucama les dice que una niña que no se identifico, quiere entrar, ellos dijeron que no deje pasar extraños, pero tocan la puerta insistentemente, abre Taiki, era Serena Tsukino:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Taiki molesto

-Quiero verlo, por favor

-No puedes…

-Ya sé todo, y los riesgos

-Tu sabes que puede recordarte, tu estas demasiado inserta en la vida de mi hermano, jamás pensé que sería tanto, de verdad te ama

-Quiero verlo….

Yaten se pone en la puerta y dice:

-No lo veras el no puede verte, por lo que veo tus amigas te dijeron todo, y así y todo quieres arriesgar la vida de Seiya

-Sé que es peligroso, pero podremos encontrar otra solución

-No la hay, esa princesa es poderosa, si quiere puede a venir a destruir este planeta

-¿porque volvieron la tierra?

-Porque fue una condición de la princesa del planeta Wateriano.

Serena estaba algo confundida y extrañada:

-¡SEIYA, SEIYA!- comienza a gritar

-¡No que te ocurre, tu!- dice Yaten

En ese momento alguien baja las escaleras, con un vendaje en la cabeza y algo mareado, era Seiya, Serena aparta a Taiki quien estaba con fuerza sobre la puerta, Seiya estaba abajo, y la mira, sus ojos estaban perturbados, ella se pone al frente de él, pero con cierta distancia, el dice:

-¿Quién eres tú?, mi cabeza

-Seiya- Yaten va auxiliarlo.

Serena dice:

-Seiya, yo…

-Es mejor que te vayas- dice Taiki insistentemente

-Está bien- Serena llora

Serena se acerca a la puerta si no antes mirar a Seiya denuevo, y se marcha.

Seiya dice:

-¿Quién es?

-Una repartidora de galletas- dice Yaten- es mejor que descanses

-Sí, mi cabeza

-Más tarde estarás mejor- dice Taiki- sube y descansa

-Bien…

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna ya estaban en su departamento, tratando de ver una forma de destruir a ese enemigo tan peligroso, debían pensar muy bien qué pasos seguir, en eso Setsuna dice:

-Mañana habrá un evento donde sentí muchas energía maligna

-Mi espejo dice que se acerca algo oscuro- dice Michiru mirando su espejo con intriga

-Esto es preocupante y nuestra princesa que no colabora- dice Haruka molesta

La princesa debería estar preocupada de esto, no de ese individuo que no es parte de nuestro sistema solar- dice Setsuna severa

-Además el príncipe….- Haruka hace una pausa

-¿Qué pasa con él?- pregunta Michiru

-Se va mañana por sus estudios- dice Haruka muy enojada- lo llame para que recapacitara y se quedara, pero él me dijo que era irrevocable y que confiaba en nosotros, además dijo que él no podía hacer mucho tampoco, porque no posee poderes

-Pero eso no es posible- dice Setsuna, que a pesar de darle un toque de preocupación, siempre habla calmada- él es el soporte de la princesa, él la estabiliza

-Si eso le dije, pero no hizo caso….

-Bueno lo entiendo, debe darle estabilidad económica también a Serena- dice Michiru, tratando de encontrar el equilibrio en esto.

-Estoy enojada con el- dice Haruka- además note algo preocupante en la princesa.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Michiru

-Siento que ella está sintiendo más que amistad por Kou…

Las dos Sailors externas la miran muy preocupadas e impactadas, la aseveración de la Sailor del viento era grave, pues Serena tenía un destino trazado, una vida que no podía modificar, el solo hecho de enamorarse de otra persona cambiaba la historia definitivamente, en ese momento Setsuna le pregunta:

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Ayer Kou fue atacado como saben, bien, mire a la princesa y note un cierto resplandor en su mirada al verlo, entonces eso es….

-Pero ella ama al príncipe- dice Setsuna con seguridad- ella sabe que su destino es casarse con él y fundar Tokio de Cristal y que nacerá la pequeña dama.

-Sí, pero a veces uno no puede controlar lo que siente, fuimos testigos hace seis meses de que ella le tomo un cariño muy especial, era amistad, pero ahora parece que las cosas han cambiado, a lo mejor esto de que la hay olvidado le provoco algún sentimiento a la princesa, que tenia oculto por Kou

-Podría ser tu teoría- dice Michiru- pero Darién se va, y…

-Es por eso, que ella no puede ver a Kou, hay una arma de doble filo, totalmente, en que la recuerde y en que se enamore de él, estamos perdidas en ambos sentidos, lo que debemos hacer es derrotar el enemigo, los Kou no importan aquí.

-Eso no ocurrirá- dice Setsuna- la princesa solo ama al príncipe Endymion

Haruka mira algo incrédula a Setsuna, ella sabía que eso era imposible, ella noto ese resplandor en la mirada de Serena en Seiya, en cierto punto el sabia que Serena amaba a Darién, pero Seiya tenía sus encantos, y estuvo a punto de hacer que Serena olvidara a Darién, las circunstancias lo impidieron, pues ataco Galaxia y Darién apareció, provocando que esa relación no ocurriera nunca, pero todo esto se iba de las manos….

Hotaru se encontraba durmiendo, Setsuna va a mirarla, Haruka y Michiru miran por el balcón las estrellas, Michiru dice:

-Las estrellas, que abstractas son…sigo sintiendo el apagar del resplandor, de forma lenta pero peligrosa

-Si, sabes quería preguntarte algo

-¿Sí?

-Si la princesa se enamora de Kou ¿nos quedaría aceptarlo?

-Porque esa pregunta, ambas sabemos….

-No…quiero saber, ¿Qué pasaría? ¿nuestras vidas? ¿habría algo más?

-Yo creo que si ocurriera, lo único que pediría es que estés conmigo

-Que linda eres

-Pero hablando enserio, creo que podríamos aceptarlo

-…., es que vi que estaba muy feliz al lado de él cuando Darién no estaba, de cierta manera él la ayudo mucho

-Ohhhh, veo que no lo odias

-No lo odio…siento cierta lastima por el

-Y eso, jajaja andas muy sentimental, mejor tomemos una taza de té, con las cucharadas correspondientes, y de ahí tu sabes

-¿Me sorprenderás?

-Siempre lo hago, me lo dijiste ayer

-Eres muy especial

Haruka y Michiru siguen en el balcón, mirando las estrellas, Michiru coloca su hombro sobre Haruka, tratando de tranquilizarse, con ella todo era paz

...

Serena ya estaba en casa, no daba más del llanto, su cara era patética y estaba percudida, debía ir a despedir a su Darién, y en ese estado no podía hacerlo, así que se mojo la cara mil veces y se ducho, para ir a despedirse del amor de su vida…

La casa estaba vacía, y oscura, Serena solo sentía dolor, se sienta en la escalera que da al corredor, y agacha la cabeza, comienza a pensar en todo el sufrimiento vivido con Galaxia, cuando perdió a sus amigas, a Darién, y el planeta casi es destruido, cuando peleó con las Starlights, y cuando estas se fueron con su princesa, en eso Serena dice:

-A lo mejor, no debías haber vuelto, todo estaba en calma…pero no puedo negar que cuando te vi me sentí feliz….

Serena llora nuevamente, pero con más control, se seca las lágrimas, y mira la recepción había una carta, la lee y era de su madre:

"_Serena y Sammy:_

_Les informo que estoy bien, en unos días tramitare el divorcio con su padre, espero entiendas todo esto, además debo confesarles algo: seré madre, si tendrán un hermanito, espero estén bien, no he podido ir a visitarlos, pero espero hacerlo pronto, Serena contesta tu celular, no te ubico y Sammy recuerda que siempre serás mi niño_

_Atte_

_Mama Ikuko"_

Serena queda en shock con esa carta clara y fría, su madre ya estaba constituyendo su propia familia, pero ella no seria así, no, ella tendría la familia que tanto soñó junto a su amado Darién y nacería Rini, su adorada hija de cabellos tono cerezo.

Serena se decide ir al aeropuerto a despedir a Darién….si no antes tirar la carta al suelo y cerrar la puerta muy triste

Darién iba saliendo de su casa, sus maletas ya estaban listas, pronto se embarcaría en uno de sus mayores sueños: seria practicante en uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de Osaka, el tendría el poder más que cualquier estudiante, sabía que la tierra y Serena estaban pasando por un momento muy difícil, pero debía ir, además el no ayudaba mucho, a veces se sentía un estorbo por no poseer poderes fantásticos y mágicos, que ayudaran al amor de su vida…

Cuando iba en la puerta, al abrirla, mira el suelo, ve unas piernas y dice:

-Serena amor, ya llegaste

Cuando sube la cabeza su sorpresa fue máxima, cuando ve a Rei, estaba llorando el no entendía que hacia ahí:

-Rei, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería despedirme….

-Ah, gracias, solo serán unos dos meses o depende…

-Ya veo…

-Bueno debo esperar a Serena

-Espera….

Darién se sorprende con la acción de Rei de sostener sus antebrazos de manera casi violenta, el se asusta:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que…quería despedirme de otra forma

-¿De qué forma?

Rei se acerca a Darién y lo besa, el se sorprende, no entendía esa reacción de Rei, el beso no le produjo nada, este se aparta de ella:

-Solo quería besarte… se que amas a Serena, no sé, pero todos se enamoran de ella, tiene mucha suerte.

-Es mejor que te vayas Rei

Serena llega y dice:

-¿Darién? ¿Rei?

Los dos se asustan al ver a Serena, pensando que a lo mejor vio eso, pero parece que no vio nada, porque estaba muy normal:

-Serena amor, llegaste

-Si, ¿Rei qué haces aquí?

-Quería despedirme de mi amigo Darién, es mejor que me vaya, suerte Darién

-Si… gracias Rei.

Darién mira extrañado irse a Rei, Serena le dice:

-Vámonos, llegaremos tarde

-Si….

Ya en el aeropuerto, el vuelo ya había llegado, Darién y Serena debían despedirse, Darién le dice:

-Esta vez no te dejare, te estaré escribiendo y mandando mensajes

-Si se, espero que no te borren la memoria- Serena trato de ser sarcástica, pero no le salió muy bien

-No, esperemos que no jejeje

Darién acerca su equipaje para ser guardado en el avión, se acerca a Serena para despedirse de ella, pero este la ve llorando, Serena no estaba bien:

-Darién no estoy bien

-¿Qué pasa Serena?

-No sé qué me pasa…yo…

-Serena

Darién sostiene los hombros de Serena, ella llora y llora, Serena dice:

-No quiero que te alejes de mi

-Pero Serena, sabes que debo irme. Con el dolor de mi alma, esto es por nuestro futuro

-Si se….Darién, Darién…

-Serena

La abraza con ternura, ella sigue llorando, Darién estaba muy preocupado por ese llanto, porque era muy desgarrador, sabía que Serena era llorona, pero esta vez era algo inexplicable, ella dice:

-Mis padres se van a divorciar

-¿Cómo?

-Si se divorciaran, mi familia ya no existe

-Serena- le toca el mentón- tu eres muy fuerte…

-No lo soy…

-Serena,- le toca el pelo- te prometo volver lo antes posible, si me dejan en la práctica, hare todo lo posible

-¿lo harás? Dime por favor que lo harás

-Si lo hare, lo prometo

-Gracias Darién

En ese momento ya partía el vuelo, Darién la besa en los labios, Serena estaba feliz, pues pensaba que Darién volvería pronto, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, quería mantener ese beso, al abrirlos ve algo que no le gusta: era la imagen de Seiya que le dice: "nunca me alejare de ti, mi bombón"

Serena entra en trance, cuando vuelve a la realidad era Darién, le dice:

-Nos vemos

-Si….

Darién se aleja para tomar el vuelo, Serena no entendía nada, queda paralizada ante esa imagen que vio ¿Por qué vio a Seiya? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Preguntas que a lo mejor no tendrán respuestas

Continuara….


	10. X: El Evento terrorifico

Capitulo 10: El evento terrorífico

"**Puedes escudarte diciendo que es mejor la realidad a un falso sueño pero aun así duele despertarte. "Anónimo.**

Haruka se encuentra en la cama, mirando el techo, dudando y pensando en qué camino tomar en cuanto a la delicada situación que enfrentan, pero de algo estaba segura: su princesa corría peligro inminente, podía morir. Eso no lo permitiría, no, jamás.

En ese instante, Michiru, que estaba a su lado despierta y la observa con las dos manos sobre los ojos, anoche habían pasado una mágica velada, a pesar de los problemas, se complementaban en cualquier situación, por muy difícil que pareciera.

Michiru toca la muñeca de Haruka, esta saca las manos de sus ojos, Michiru la mira con ternura:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que no puedo estar tranquila, con todo lo que está ocurriendo.

-Ayer no decías lo mismo- dice Michiru con picardía.

Bueno, eso era otra cosa…

-Jajajaja, nunca entiendes nada…

-¿?- Haruka coloca una cara de interrogación

Michiru se levanta de la cama, estaba con un camisón blanco, esa mujer era hermosa desde donde se le mirara, Haruka la mira algo asombrada, a pesar de que la admirado muchas veces, no deja de impresionarla, Michiru se recoge su cabello con unas (pinzas) y dice:

-Averigüe todo sobre ese evento que destila feromonas maléficas.

-Si ese que averiguaba Setsuna

-Hice todo lo que planeamos, haré un concierto de violín y cuando veamos un paso en falso…

-Atacaremos, si debemos ser rápidas, porque nuestra princesa corre peligro.

-Si debemos avisarles a las demás

-Llamare a la princesa, le diré que le avise a las demás, ahora no tenemos tiempo de juntarnos.

-Bien avísale, yo por mientras veré que traje me probare

-Si, no se te escapa ningún detalle

-Obviamente jeje.

Serena estaba en su casa, sola, estaba todo oscuro, su padre no estaba, su madre ya era obvio que no, y su hermano la vio en la mañana, se burlo de ella y cerró la puerta.

Estaba recostada en la cama, había ido a la escuela, Seiya no asistió, se preguntaba qué será de él, que podría estar pensando, el solo hecho de pensar en que la historia era más cruel, le provocaba dolor de estomago: Seiya jamás debería recordarla, porque si no pasarían cosas terribles.

Serena recuerda el momento que la vio de Sailor Moon y le prometió guardar el secreto, ella sostenía el osito de la cita que tuvieron, comienza a llorar:

-Porque, porque, porque, ¡todo esto es cruel!

En ese momento suena el teléfono, Serena con suerte pudo levantarse a atender:

-Hola

-Hola cabeza de bombón

Era Haruka desde una cabina telefónica:

-Hola Haruka- Serena responde algo triste y decepcionada.

-¿?, se te escucha algo rara, ¿te pasa algo?

A Serena le extraña esa pregunta, pues Haruka sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría:

-Estoy bien, es que despedí a Darién ayer y…

-Ya veo…las necesito a todas en la noche de hoy en el restorán "Kaleido", habrá un gran evento y estamos seguras que tiene que ver con el enemigo

-Ya veo...- Serena sostenía su cabeza con una mano, algo afligida.

-Mira- Haruka algo molesta- sé que es difícil, pero necesitamos que no estés con una postura que no ayudara en nada, debes poner de tu parte.

-Es muy difícil, Darién se fue y Seiya…

-…- Haruka hace una larga pausa, sus sospechas sobre Serena y Seiya invadían su mente- a las 22:00 afuera del restorán, adiós, y no quiero lloriqueos…

-Pero- Haruka cuelga el teléfono y Serena hace lo mismo, no quería más guerra…

Taiki y Yaten, estaban listos para el gran evento, que se realizaría en el restorán "Kaleido", Cassandra estaba sentada en el sofá del living con un conjunto de color negro, su vestido era corto, usaba un collar de perlas, y su pelo tomado por una rosa negra, se veía linda, y los hermanos Kou lo notaron, esperaban que con esta chica Seiya olvidara a la chica odango y pudiera hacer una vida normal, Yaten dice algo enojado y apresurado hacia la puerta que da al baño:

-Este Seiya que se demora ¡Seiya!

-Sabemos que es ególatra ¡esta como dos horas en el baño!- exclama el castaño de ojos violeta algo nervioso de llegar tarde.

-¡sabemos que saldrás igual! ¡apresúrate!- exclama Yaten con su humor de siempre

Seiya sale de la puerta del baño, bajando las escaleras, sus hermanos lo miran y sus caras están aliviadas de que al fin salió, también bajan las escaleras, los tres estaban de completo negro muy elegantes.

-No ves, estas igual que siempre- dice Yaten

-Es que me demore buscando el traje- dice Seiya abotonándose el codo de la camisa.

-Blablablá- dice Yaten levantando los brazos de forma burlona- vámonos nos espera la limusina.

Yaten y Taiki van a la puerta, Cassandra se levanta del sofá y toma del brazo a Seiya y dice:

-Estoy muy feliz, tocaras el piano en el restorán, todos te amaran, igual como en tu concierto.

-Si, muchas gracias, siempre me animas.

-Tú sabes que te amo.

Cassandra toma la mejilla de Seiya y lo besa con ternura en los labios, él la mira algo confundido, ella dice:

-Días que no me besas- Cassandra destila una sonrisa algo triste.

-Prometo que me comportare como debe ser…

-Mañana deberías ir algún lado

-Si eso creo

-Vamos- Cassandra no deja de sostener el brazo de Seiya y estaba muy feliz de que el mostrara interés en ella…

La limusina los esperaba afuera, suben, y los cuatro van rumbo a "Kaleido"

Las chicas estaban afuera del restorán, extrañamente la más insistente, Haruka, aun no llegaba, Mina dice:

-No puedo creer que Haruka no llegue

-Si es raro- dice Lita- ella es puntual y el viento es su amigo

Serena estaba ahí, pero no estaba, pensaba en Darién, en cómo estará, que será de él. En todo el día, Darién le mando un mensaje, diciéndole que la amaba y que la intentaría ir a ver, cuando pudiera, en ese momento aparece la imagen de Seiya, Serena vuelve a la realidad, mientras mira a ningún norte, Mina le grita que vuelva a la realidad:

-Serena, estamos en la tierra, ¡despierta!

-Serena la mira, Rei la mira fijamente a Serena muy seria, Mina le dice:

-Sé que estas mal por Darién, pero él se comunico ¿o no?

-Si, solo estoy cansada…

-Eres muy especial Serena, bueno como siempre…

Haruka no llega, se suponía que ella les daría el pase para entrar, el evento era exclusivo, de repente aparece Hotaru y Setsuna, las chicas las saludan, la única que no reacciona es Serena, Setsuna les dice que ella tiene las entradas, se alegran y van a la recepción, Serena mira la luna, y Mina le dice que reaccione y se acerque a la recepción con las demás, Serena reacciona y va junto a las chicas, pasan por recepción y ven a Michiru.

Elegante como siempre, ella les dice que vayan a una mesa que ella reservo especialmente para ellas, así se dirigen a la mesa, Lita le pregunta a Michiru por Haruka, Michiru dice que no sabe nada de ella, pero que cree que llegara, a Lita le sale una gota en la cabeza.

Las chicas se sientan, Serena se sienta junto a Rei, de repente mira las mesas y ve una que llama su atención: ¡ESTABA SEIYA, CASSANDRA Y SUS HERMANOS! Con dos personas adultas parecían de mucho dinero, Cassandra sostenía su cabeza en el hombro de Seiya y tocaba su mano derecha, irradiaba felicidad.

Serena no sacaba su mirada, Rei se dio cuenta, pero prefirió no decir nada, sería un escándalo, las demás miran el menú para deleitarse.

-Oh mira hay de postre un pastel de chocolate, Serena ¡mira!- exclama Mina esperando que Serena reaccione

Serena sigue mirando la mesa donde esta Seiya y sus hermanos, los ve muy contentos y conversando muy entusiasmados, a lo mejor puede ser de algún proyecto musical u otro tema, además recordó que Seiya le conto que su familia tenía mucho dinero, cosa que no entiende, pues el no es un habitante de la Tierra, Serena se da cuenta que todo esto es mas maquiavélico de lo que se ve superficialmente, Mina grita:

-¡SERENA!

-Ahhh- Serena mira a Mina, Rei trata de disimular lo que ha visto, tomando una copa de vino que ya estaba servida en la mesa- ¿Qué pasa?

-Serena, hay pastel de chocolate, para que pidas

-Ahhh, si…

-¿? ¿estás bien?

-Si estoy bien, estoy cansada como te dije

-Ah, ¡mozo, mozo! Acá…

-Mina, no grites- le dice Lita, tratando de darle mas compostura a la situación

-Ah es que estos nunca escuchan, ¡mozo!- Mina insiste, mientras las demás les sale una gota en su cabeza

El mozo se acerca, las chicas piden algo que comer, Serena no sabía que pedir, así que Mina lo hizo por ella, el mozo anota las ordenes y se retira, Mina no entendía la actitud de Serena, estaba en otro mundo, ella creía que era porque Darién nuevamente no está con ella, pero pensándolo bien las cosas son más difíciles de lo que se pensaba, y Mina no quería estar en el lugar de Serena, su misión era protegerla ante todo, el enemigo no era alguien débil, a lo mejor su nivel no era el de Galaxia, pero si muy peligroso, solo saben ciertas cosas, y esas cosas ya producían terror.

Después de 20 minutos, llega la orden de las chicas, había gran variedad en el menú, entre ensaladas, carne, arroz, el menú era exquisito, todas comen, pero Serena no prueba bocado, las chicas la miran muy extrañadas, pues saben que uno de los grandes amores de Serena es la comida, Rei dice:

-Serena come…

-Ah no tengo hambre

-¡cómo!- dicen todas a unisonó

-De verdad, no tengo hambre

-Pero Serena, ¡debes comer!- dice Mina

-No…

-Serena, sabemos que no estás en un momento muy agradable, pero debes alimentarte, debes estar fuerte para lo que se viene- le dice Rei muy segura

-Si se….

-Entonces- Rei le señala el tenedor.

Serena come a regañadientes, de verdad no tenía hambre, pero entendía la preocupación de sus amigas, a veces le gustaría no ser esa princesa, esa princesa que debía fundar Tokio de Cristal, esa princesa que mostraría un cuento de hadas al mundo, una felicidad envidiable, junto a un hombre como Darién, que era la envidia de cualquiera y su pequeña hija Rini, una mezcla genética entre Darién y ella, sumado a sus guardianas. Le gustaría a lo mejor estudiar o hacer algo, pero eso se ve difícil con un destino que no puede cambiar…

En ese instante, las luces del escenario del restorán se prenden, el lugar estaba llenísimo, asimismo aparece el animador del lugar, anunciando lo que se viene:

Buenos días queridos invitados, hoy les presentaremos un gran evento, con la gran violinista Michiru Kaioh, la gran violonchelo, Fatima Owo y el pianista, ex integrante del grupo Three Lights Seiya Kou

En ese instante las chicas se sorprenden de que Seiya estuviera ahí, las personas comienzan a aplaudir, Seiya se veía contento y normal, en ese momento Lita dice:

-Oh pero como están aquí

-Esto no me está gustando- dice Rei- mira a Serena, que no quitaba sus ojos sobre Seiya, Rei comenzaba a pensar en muchas cosas, sobretodo en esa conversación que tuvieron meses atrás cuando le dijo a Serena que no tenia porque dudar, si ella amaba a Darién, cuando Seiya le propuso reemplazarlo.

El animador llama a Michiru, ella sale al escenario, toca el violín como ella sabe hacerlo, de una forma mágica y tranquilizadora, las chicas miran con atención el show, mientras en la mesa de los Kou:

-Ella es…- dice Taiki de forma intrigante

-Si, ella- dice Yaten con su codo apoyado en la mesa tocando su mejilla.

-Qué buena violinista es ella- dice el hombre que los acompañaba- la he visto un par de veces en eventos, siempre está acompañada por un corredor de autos, muy conocido también, me parece que son pareja

-Está bien informado señor….- dice Yaten tomando una copa de vino.

-Si, ustedes saben que debo manejarme en el circuito musical, estoy muy feliz que hayan vuelto, estoy pensando en que su relanzamiento debe ser lo antes posible

-Si todo a su calma, Seiya se dedicara a ser pianista y a estar con nosotros nuevamente, espero te de él cuerpo- dice Yaten de forma sarcástica, mirando a Seiya

-Por supuesto que sí, se nota que no me conoces- dice Seiya- estoy seguro que he visto a esa niña en otra parte

-A ¿Michiru Kaioh?- dice Yaten intrigado, sabía que él había vuelto a olvidar todo, pero una posibilidad que recordara no era recomendable- a lo mejor la confundiste con otra chica

-No si la conozco

-Seiya tiene razón, la vimos en una exposición de arte un tiempo atrás

-Ahhh- dice Yaten, y se queda en silencio…

Seiya al ver a Michiru, recuerda una imagen de ella como Sailor scout, cayendo por un vacio, la imagen era aterradora, mientras unas manos azules y oscuras la envolvían, Seiya comienza a tener un dolor de cabeza:

-Seiya, otra vez- dice Cassandra

-Hay estoy harto de estos dolores

-Seiya, en un momento te tocara a ti salir al escenario ¿podrás hacerlo?

-Por supuesto no subestimes al gran Seiya Kou

-Jajajaja, eres tan lindo- dice Cassandra sosteniendo su brazo.

Michiru termina de tocar el violín, aun no siente nada extraño, pero está atenta, Haruka aun no llega, Michiru trata de localizarla, pero no recibe respuesta, está algo molesta, pues sabe que deben cumplir una misión, que es defender el planeta y cuidar a su princesa.

-Sabes qué pasa con Haruka, la contacto y nada- le pregunta Michiru molesta a Setsuna

-Nada, no sé que pasara, esperemos que no haya sido atacada por el enemigo

-Esperemos que no, que se de prisa, en cualquier momento saldrá el enemigo al escenario, aun no siento nada extraño

-Yo tampoco, el enemigo oculto su presencia, vera el momento para atacar…

El animador llama al escenario a Seiya, este sube, las chicas lo miran algo incomodas, Rei no puede sacar sus ojos de Serena, la cual lo mira con demasiado interés:

-No puede ser, debe ser que es porque es uno de sus mejores amigos- piensa- si eso debe ser

-¿Qué pasa Rei?- le pregunta Lita

-Nada…

Seiya comienza a tocar el piano, Serena lleva sus manos a su pecho, y siente la misma sensación de la otra vez, pero esta vez era mucho más triste y angustiante, su corazón estaba muy triste, su dolor no podía evitarlo, Serena tenía los ojos cristalinos, Mina y las demás la miran, no entendían que le pasaba a Serena, sabían que Seiya era su amigo, pero parecía que sus sentimientos eran mucho más fuertes, por la mirada que tenia al verlo. Cassandra se da cuenta que estaba Serena ahí, los hermanos Kou son ignorantes de la presencia de las chicas, hasta que Yaten mira la mesa y divisa a Mina, sus ojos se vuelven platos y le dice a Taiki:

-Mira, son ellas

-Si me di cuenta- dice Taiki divisando a Amy…

-Nooo que horror- dice Yaten.

Serena ve una imagen aterradora, era Seiya envuelto por una energía maligna casi agonizando, el mounstro se jactaba de esto, Serena despierta, tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas. Rei la mira. Seiya termina de tocar y todos lo aplauden. Pero pasa algo que nadie se esperaba: Cassandra sube al escenario y besa a Seiya de la nada, el se sorprende pero se deja besar, Cassandra se aleja, el animador dice:

-Oh no sabíamos que el joven Kou tuviera novia

-Sí, soy su novia, y muy pronto nos casaremos

Las chicas en especial Serena se sorprenden, Serena no entendía que pasaba, en ese instante Seiya la ve por primera vez en toda la noche, había ignorado su presencia, cuando este la mira notaba cierto dolor en su mirada, Serena estaba llorando, Seiya saca su mirada de ella, y Serena no aguanta más, que sale corriendo de ahí

-¡SERENA!- gritan Rei y Mina

Serena estaba afuera, lloraba y lloraba:

-No puedo creer que se vaya a casar con ella, ¡pero que estoy diciendo! Qué derecho tengo yo, si yo amo a Darién, no soy nadie, solo he hecho sufrir a Seiya….

En ese momento una voz le dice:

-¿princesa?

Serena tenía su mirada hacia el suelo, sube su mirada: ve a una mujer rubia, de cabello corto, con un vestido azul, tenía una cinta en el cuello, Serena la mira con sorpresa, ¿Por qué le diría princesa?

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Cómo quién soy? Soy Haruka

-¡HARUKA!, es que nunca te veo vestida de…

-Eso no importa- Haruka toca los hombros de Serena- debemos entrar, siento la energía del enemigo

-Si…

Serena y Haruka entran al restorán, ven tocar a esa tal Fátima, en ese instante ven que aparece un poder maligno de ella, y comienza atacar a la gente del restorán, Serena y Haruka se sorprenden, las chicas fueron atacadas y no pueden reaccionar, Serena busca con la mirada a Seiya pero no lo ve, tampoco a sus hermanos, Haruka le dice que se transformen, lo hacen, y se presentan ante Fátima:

-¡Alto ahí!, no permitiré que arruines un gran evento como este, donde grandes artistas se presentan, Sailor Moon te castigara en el nombre de la luna

-Ah tu eres Sailor Moon, te estaba esperando- dice Fátima

-¡Ehh!

Fátima se transforma en un mounstro, idéntico a los anteriores, Sailor Moon y Sailor Uranus la miran, Sailor Moon tenía miedo, Fátima dice:

-Soy Gutliel, la regenta de la princesa Lagoon

-¿Lagoon?- se interroga Haruka- ese es el nombre de la princesa, no sé porque no les pregunte a esos tontos de los Kou

-Así es, matare a todos los presentes, jajajaja

-No lo permitiremos- dice Sailor Uranus- ¡Tierra! ¡tiembla!

El ataque es esquivado por Gutliel, quien las ataca, las dos quedan en el suelo, Gutliel va atacar a Sailor Moon:

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

El ataque es recibido por Gutliel, quien queda en el suelo, Neptune, Saturn y Plut aparecen a escena:

-Al fin llegas, ¡que te paso- le duce Neptune

-Problemas de vestuario

-Ya veo

Gutliel se levanta y lanza una especie de malla por su boca que envuelve a las chicas, no pueden moverse, las demás que estaban en la mesa quieren ayudar pero no pueden moverse:

-Esta seda es espesa- dice Uranus- no puedo moverme

-Jajajaja, este será su fin, esa malla las asfixiara, las matare una por una, primero será Sailor Moon

Gutliel aprieta con más fuerza a Sailor Moon, las demás están impotentes de no poder hacer nada, Sailor Moon llora de dolor, Gutliel dice:

-Nos vengaremos de ti, por todo el dolor que sufrimos por culpa de tu maldita familia lunar

Gutliel es más cruel, Sailor Moon estaba morada de lo asfixiada que estaba, Uranus derrama unas lágrimas de impotencia:

-¡PRINCESA!

-¡JAJAJAJA, ESTE SERA TU FIN!

Gutliel iba a realizar su último ataque, pero justo aparece un poder que destruye las mallas, las sailors caen al suelo:

-¡que!

Gutliel mira arriba, ve a dos guerreros, eran Yaten y Taiki transformados en guerreros:

-Espada de curación de healer

Yaten atraviesa con su espada al mounstro, lo que provoca su desaparición, eso hace que las memorias vuelvan a las personas y las energías, eso sí que despierten tomara un momento.

-Yaten y Taiki se van, pero Sailor Moon les dice:

-Esperen, gracias por ayudar

-No hay de que, tu nos ayudaste una vez, solo es una forma de pagar las cuentas- dice Taiki

-Oigan, ese mounstro dijo que ella se quiere vengar de Sailor Moon, ¿Por qué? ¿ustedes saben?- pregunta Sailor Neptune

-No sabemos nada más de lo que les contamos, solo les pedimos que no se acerquen a Seiya- dice Yaten- no sabemos porque quieren matar a Sailor Moon, solo sabemos lo que les dijimos desde un principio

-Yo quiero ayudar a Seiya ¡no lo quiero lejos de mi!- exclama Sailor Moon

Uranus se sorprende de las palabras de Sailor Moon, sus sospechas cada vez se hacían más ciertas: Sailor Moon estaba sintiendo cosas por Seiya, pero eso sería bueno o malo, no sabía bien que responder en ese momento

-Nos vamos, aléjense de Seiya y todo estará bien

-Esperen

Los dos hermanos se retiran, las scout quedan shockeadas, Serena y las demás se dieron cuenta que hay una venganza de parte de la princesa Lagoon ¿Qué le habrá hecho la familia de la luna a ella?

El evento había terminado, Serena estaba afuera junto a Haruka, las demás se habían ido, en ese momento Serena ve a los hermanos Kou que suben a la limusina, Serena al ver a Seiya quería hablar con él, pero era imposible, Seiya la mira desde el auto, su mirada era confusa, pero saco su mirada rápidamente, el auto parte…

-Que tipos tan desagradables- dice Haruka

-Esta mira a Serena, la cual lloraba de una forma demasiado angustiante, Haruka la mira con sorpresa:

-¿Qué ocurre?

Serena de forma autómata abraza a Haruka, esta no deja de estar impresionada, Serena dice:

-¡NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO, NO QUIERO VIVIR ASI, DE QUE SEIYA NUNCA MAS ME RECUERDE, NO QUIERO ESTAR LEJOS DE EL!

-Cabeza de bombón

-¡NO SOY FUERTE, DARIEN NO ESTA, SEIYA NO PUEDE SER MI AMIGO, NO QUIERO MAS….ES SUFICIENTE!

-….

Serena llora y llora, Haruka la abraza de forma protectora, mientras aparece el cielo de la ciudad, en la noche oscura y fría

Continuara…


	11. XI: La depresión del olvido

Capitulo 11: la depresión del olvido

"**La vida es una constante ruleta de fracasos y decepciones, de tristezas y de lágrimas sin embargo, también existen los buenos recuerdos." Nancy Subirias.**

Las cosas parecen no mejorar en la vida de Serena Tsukino: Darién se ha ido afuera de Tokio por varios meses, y la separación de sus padres, la situación con los hermanos Kou está cada vez más tensa, las cosas parecen que no mejoran y empeoran cada vez mas.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que paso lo del evento en el restorán Kaleido, ninguna de las Sailor ha tenido contacto con los Kou, de hecho Seiya no ha ido a la escuela, Mina pregunto, a su estilo, si se había retirado de la escuela o habría cancelado su matrícula, los de la dirección dicen que no, que solo paso una licencia señalando problemas personales. Mina no pudo ahondar más porque no era de su incumbencia y cierta información es confidencial.

Cassandra la novia de Seiya, si ha ido a la escuela, pero no pueden acercársele y preguntarle, pues ella odia a Serena, y Mina es su amiga, imposible que le dé información, pero por el aspecto que tiene en su cara, que se ve más alegre que de costumbre, se puede ver que Seiya está bien y no estaría sufriendo.

Así es como en el casino estaban Serena y Mina sentadas, Serena hace días que no come como antes, y las demás sailors están preocupadas.

Un día en el casino, estaban Serena y Mina, esta prueba el almuerzo y Serena dice:

-Creo que es mejor así, ¿no crees?

-¿Qué es mejor?

-Que Seiya no me recuerde nunca

-¿? No sé qué decirte, pero a diferencia de Haruka y Michiru, yo creo que podemos ayudar a Seiya y encontrar una solución entre todos, alguna vez fuimos amigos ¿lo recuerdas?

-Es que, el solo ha sufrido por mi culpa, creo que lo mejor es dejarlo todo como esta…puede que él sea más feliz así, que recordándome. Si lo recuerdo, ahora los recuerdos se me hacen una pesadilla

-….

Serena se queda callada y no toca bocado, Mina solo la observa…

Transcurre un mes, ninguna noticia de nada de los Kou, ni siquiera un concierto de Seiya o algo, Mina y Lita decidieron hacer visitas esporádicas por su cuenta en este tiempo, y las ocasiones que lo han hecho, ven salir a Yaten solo, o a Taiki, o los dos juntos, ningún rastro de Seiya, se les ve tranquilos y felices. Un día por un acto de desesperación Mina decidió encarar a Yaten, Lita no pudo evitarlo:

-Dinos, ¿qué pasa con Seiya?

-Eso no te incumbe- dice Yaten muy tranquilo pero temperamental

-¿Pero está bien?- pregunta Lita

-Si muy bien, sin ver a esa niña, déjenme pasar, debo ver proyectos artísticos

-Podemos llegar a un arreglo, derrotar al enemigo, todo sería mejor, no crees- dice Mina en tono de querer arreglar las cosas

-No es tan fácil…tú ya sabes la verdad…dejémoslo así…me doy cuenta que su amiga se rindió, sean como ella, ella demuestra que nunca le intereso Seiya

-Eso como lo sabes, ella lo quiere mucho- dice Mina enojada y muy convencida de lo que dice.

-Pero no de la forma que Seiya desea

-Eso no se puede manejar- dice Mina

-Saben quiero pasar…

Yaten empuja a Mina y ella lo mira desde el suelo, ella nota una mirada algo especial cuando la mira de vuelta, Yaten estaba usando unos lentes, pero se apreciaban sus ojos verdes, así se retira…

-Que grosero ¿Qué le pasa?- dice Lita enojada, pero Yaten ya estaba lejos.

-…- Mina no dice nada

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada…

-Mejor vayámonos

-Si

Mina se levanta junto a Lita y deciden marcharse, esta mira hacia atrás, el platinado ya no se veía…

Los días transcurrían, Serena estaba cada vez peor, no comía, no salía de la casa, y con suerte iba a la escuela, su aspecto era deplorable, Darién le mandaba mensajes y llamadas, pero ella lo quería con junto a ella, incluso un día lloro con desesperación y Darién no podía hacer nada, las practicas eran exigentes y el debía estar atento:

-Lo siento Serena, de verdad

-Estoy muy mal Darién, mis padres, todo…

-Si lo sé, pero debes ser fuerte, he hecho todo lo posible para ir a verte, pero todo me lo impide

-….

-Lo siento mi princesa

Serena le corta y tira el teléfono y se lanza a la cama, todos los días llora, Luna la escucha, en los días libres no se levanta de la cama, Luna le dice que se levante, pero Serena no responde, solo la mira con indiferencia, hay días que se ríe de cosas incoherentes y mira de forma extraña.

Su madre en todo este mes no ha llamado, su hermano ni pasa en la casa y su padre solo pasa en el sofá. Serena lo único que come es ensalada de zanahorias, hay momentos que ve un programa de televisión de humor muy aburrido y se ríe…Luna está preocupada…

Luna decide unir a las Sailors en el templo Hikawa para hablar sobre Serena, eso sí solo las Inners, las outers no fueron convocadas, Luna les dice a las chicas lo que pasa:

-Bueno como saben Serena esta cada vez peor, come solo zanahorias y ve un pésimo programa de televisión en las noches, su aspecto no es el mejor, de hecho su cara esta pálida y luce enferma

-Mina ¿no has hablado con ella?, ustedes son compañeras

-Sí, pero me dice que está todo bien, no quiere hablarme, y cuando va a la escuela disimula un poco su aspecto enfermo, pero no quiere hablar, siempre me esquiva o se ríe de forma extraña…

-Esto es muy complejo- dice Amy

-Quiero que una de ustedes la enfrente, y lo más raro es que el enemigo en este mes no atacado, y Serena saben que es su punto, debemos cuidarla mucho y ella no está poniendo de su parte

-Si creo que una debe ir hablar con Serena- dice Lita

-¡Yo!- dice Rei con seguridad

Las Sailor Inners se sorprenden, Rei y Serena nunca se han llevado bien, y puede que ella sea agresiva con ella o le diga algo hiriente:

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunta Lita

-Por supuesto que si

-No seas dura con ella- le dice Amy preocupada

-No lo seré, confíen en mi

Rei y Luna van a la casa de Serena, cuando les abren la puerta atiende el padre, su aspecto no era de los buenos, Rei le pregunta si puede pasar, el dice si:

-Serena esta acostada

-Ya veo

El padre se pone el sofá como siempre, Luna le dice:

-Hace eso todos los días

-….

Rei sube a la pieza de Serena, al abrir la puerta ve la colcha encima, Serena estaba ahí, Rei se acerca y se sienta en la cama y dice:

-Serena, soy yo

-…..

-Serena soy yo Rei

-…..

-Serena quiero hablar contigo, me preocupa tu estado de animo

-…..

-¡SERENA RESPONDE!

Serena saca la colcha de su cara, mira a Rei, desde el evento en Kaleido no se veían, cuando la ve, se fija en el aspecto descuidado de Serena, se sorprende, su rostro angelical estaba desaliñada y su cabello rubio estaba muy seco, Rei dice:

-Quiero que hablemos, Serena, no puedes seguir con esta actitud

-…..

-Serena, hay motivos porque luchar

-¿motivos?- Serena al fin responde

-Si, muchos, esta Darién

-Si…Darién…

-¿estás enojada con él?

-No quiero hablar de Darién

-Y de…Seiya ¿quieres hablar?

-….

La mirada de Serena cambia al escuchar el nombre de Seiya, Rei se da cuenta, incluso se sorprende de que se haya preocupado más de eso que de Darién, Rei dice segura:

-Hablemos de Seiya entonces

-….

Serena, se que todo es difícil, el es un amigo que amas mucho, el fue un gran apoyo cuando Darién no estuvo, yo fui testigo de eso, y de esa ocasión cuando él te pidió una oportunidad y…

-No quiero recordar eso

-Está bien, podemos hablar de lo que ocurre ahora entonces

-Lo que ocurre ahora es lo peor que me ha pasado

-…..

Serena saca su cabeza de la cama y se sienta, Rei le gusta que por lo menos este reaccionando un poco:

-Creo que es mejor que dejemos todo así…

-¿?

-Si Seiya solo ha sufrido por mi culpa, el no merece recordarme

-Pero Serena, el tampoco merece esa vida, encontraremos...

-No hay nada que encontrar- los ojos de Serena estaban cristalizados- todo se acabo, cuando aparezca el enemigo veremos que haremos, pero dejemos a Seiya tranquilo, el no merece sufrir más…

-Pero Seiya es parte de ese enemigo, no podemos dejarlo así, yo no concuerdo con Haruka en que no podemos involucrarnos con ellos, yo creo que podemos hacer algo juntos…

-Veremos una forma de que el no esté involucrado y atacar al enemigo.

-….

-Ahora quiero dormir…nos vemos

Serena se vuelve a poner la colcha, Rei al ver esto se enfada y se la saca de encima Serena se asusta ante esta reacción, y mira a Rei con terror, Rei le grita:

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE DES POR VENCIDA DE ESTA MANERA, TU NO ERES SERENA, ¿QUIEN ERES?, LA SERENA QUE CONOZCO NO SE DA POR VENCIDA, CREO QUE NO TE IMPORTA NADIE, Y QUE REALMENTE NO QUIERES A SEIYA!

-¡¿COMO SABES TU ESO?! ¡¿COMO SABES LO QUE SIENTO?!

-Ahhh

-Ahhh- Serena queda en blanco y luego de un rato reacciona- quiero que te vayas…

-Lo siento yo…

-¡VETE!

Rei se va de la habitación, Serena llora, Rei la mira y se va, Serena queda llorando, Luna se acerca a Serena

-¡Déjame!

-….

...

Haruka y Michiru están en una exposición de arte de la ciudad, era de un pintor amigo de Michiru, mientras miraban las pinturas se posaron en una en particular, era una de tonalidades azules y de ella se divisaba un ser de ese mismo color, su postura era imponente y diabólica, la pintura no era del pintor amigo de Michiru, si no de ella, ella se lo ofreció en la exposición, y él lo expone acreditando que es de Michiru, muchas personas se interesan en el dibujo, muy parecido al que hizo en la exposición que ella ofreció un mes atrás:

-¿sigues viendo a este ser tan extraño?

-Si y cada vez más cercano, siento un temor

-¿temor? Esa palabra no está en nuestro vocabulario

-Si lo sé, pero de verdad que tengo un mal presentimiento, esta mujer se me aparece y cuando la dibujo siento cierta extrañeza y algo de temor como te dije

-…., será posible….

-¿posible que?

-Que esta imagen tenga relación con el enemigo

-Yo igual lo he pensado

-Ella es la reina del planeta Wateriano, Lagoon, el planeta de las memorias perdidas

-Lo más seguro, podríamos pedirle a Júpiter que vea la pintura, ella vio a la princesa

-Sí, creo que deberá ser deprisa…

-Te siento algo rara Haruka, y no es precisamente por la reina de las memorias

-Me conoces tan bien

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es la princesa, la llame hace una semana atrás, y su voz se escucha de forma bastante triste

-Es lógico, su novio nuevamente partió a un viaje largo

-Siento mucho enojo con su novio, el príncipe, el debería estar con ella

-Si…

-De hecho he pensado ir a verlo a Osaka y exigirle que vuelva

- ¿Se podría hacer eso?, tu sabes que el también tiene sus proyectos

-Si pero esta es más importante que sus proyectos, es la princesa, se supone que se casaran y debe darle protección

-Te apoyo, mañana mismo vamos a Osaka a decirle que vuelva

-Si…

Se encuentra una radio que ameniza el ambiente de la exposición, de repente deja de sonar música, y se anuncia un importante noticia a nivel musical: Three Lights vuelve a escena, con sus tres componentes, el anuncio oficial seria en dos días, se escucha la voz de Taiki anunciando la noticia junto a Yaten, pero ni rastros de Seiya, el locutor les pregunta por qué se alejaron y ellos dicen que sentían que era el momento de volver y blablábla

-Bueno como ven, Taiki y Yaten nos acompañan en este importante anuncio, a todo esto, ¿Dónde está Seiya? él era el más popular y es muy extraño que no esté presente

-El no pudo asistir por problemas de índole personal, también tiene su carrera de pianista, pero estará junto a nosotros en el relanzamiento de nuestra carrera

-Ah me parece bien, ahora en línea tenemos muchas chicas que quieren preguntarle muchas cosas…

-Ah no empezaron las escandalosas- Yaten lo dice directamente

-Yaten- le dice Taiki

-Bueno…comencemos

Se escuchan niñas que les preguntan cosas mas de índole rosa o farandulero que de sus canciones, Haruka y Michiru se quedan impávidas, y no entienden muy bien que pretenden los Kou, uno está en peligro de muerte, y deciden volver a escena, quien entiende…

-Vámonos de aquí- dice Haruka

-Si….

Michiru y Haruka salen de la exposición despidiéndose de su amigo, suben al auto…

...

Serena se encontraba sola en casa, su padre se había ido, decide ir al refrigerador a comer, Luna se sorprende de esa actitud, saca de todo, y come sin tapujos, Luna le dice:

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? Días que no comes, solo zanahorias

-…

-Serena debes preocuparte de tu salud, este no es el camino

-…..

Serena come pasteles, queso, manjar, jamón, de todo lo que encuentra, Luna quiere decirle que pare, pero ve sus ojos, estaban llorosos, se notaba que no estaba nada de bien, de repente termina de comer…Serena se queda quieta, pareciera que estaba sin vida. Luna esta algo asustada de sus reacciones:

-Ya termine, ahora a ver el programa de siempre jeje

-Serena…

-Oh es temprano, debo ver otra cosas que vi en la revista del cable jeje

-…

Serena se sienta y hace zapping y se ríe de lo que saliera en la televisión, Luna la mira con preocupación:

-Serena, ¿qué te está pasando?

...

Haruka y Michiru se encuentran en el auto, conversan de su vida y lo que les gusta, pensaban hacer algo especial hoy, independiente de los problemas trataban de llevar su vida de la manera más normal posible.

En ese momento Haruka siente una presencia, le dice a Michiru que se sujete fuerte, ella también siente la presencia, ven volar a dos mounstros idénticos a los anteriores, Haruka acelera con fuerza, los mounstros están muy encima de ellas, Haruka decide entrar por una parte no autorizada, y choca con un muro, pero alcanza acelerar para no morir, los mounstros las miran, deciden transformarse:

-¡por el poder del planeta uranus! Transformación

-¡por el poder del planeta Neptuno! Transformación

-Las dos Senshi externas se transforman y deciden atacar

-Maremoto de Neptuno

-Tierra, tiembla

Los dos mounstros esquivan los ataques, Uranus y Neptune deciden correr de ahí, los mounstros las persiguen incesantemente

...

Taiki y Yaten estaban en su casa preparándose para lo que se vendrá, ya tenían algunas canciones nuevas y estaban pensando en la internalización de su carrera artística:

-No puedo creer que esto se esté concretando- dice Taiki

-Si, igual no me entusiasma mucho- dice Yaten aceptando la realidad.

-La princesa nos dio esta oportunidad, no debemos desaprovechar, se que se dio más por Seiya, pero a mí me gusta esto, y a Seiya también, y creo que a ti ¿o no?

-Si, es que me dan nauseas esas fans locas

-Sí, pero son los embates que deberemos asumir, pensemos que cumpliremos un sueño. ¡Ahora esto será internacional!

-….

De repente la mucama les avisa que Cassandra estaba ahí, ellos la hacen pasar:

-¡Hola!-dice entusiasta

-Hola Cassandra- dicen los dos con cortesía

-¿Va todo bien verdad?- les pregunta

-Si…

-Vienes a ver al gran Seiya Kou, que no queda nada de ese gran- dice Yaten con burla

-Jajaja, siempre con tu humor Yaten, si…

-Sube, está en su habitación- dice Taiki

-Gracias

Cassandra sube, Yaten y Taiki tenían la esperanza de que Seiya se enamorara de ella para olvidar a Serena, pero no pasaba nada, ya van como dos meses que salen, Seiya y Cassandra se conocieron de una particular forma y comenzaron a salir, Cassandra está muy interesada en Seiya, el se veía feliz junto a ella, pero la aparición de Serena cambio las cosas:

-Seiya, ¿Por qué no puede olvidar a esa niña?- se pregunta Taiki

-No sé, es algo que no me explicare nunca, no sé que le vio, es como no sé, etérea- dice Yaten, no entendía que era lo especial en ella

-Mmmm, Sabes Yaten, recuerda que la princesa del planeta Wateriano nos dijo que Seiya si recordaba y olvidaba nuevamente, sus reacciones hacia esa persona serán algo agresivas

-¿? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si Seiya ve a Serena su indiferencia hacia ella será cada vez mas

-Mmmm…no sé, debería verlo, pero recuerda que el no debe saber nada de esto, porque como sabes, el no quería olvidar a Serena… pero estaba insoportable, ya no aguantaba sus escándalos y pesadillas, fue todo triste a decir verdad…

-Si, lo hicimos por temas de índole mayor…

Los hermanos Kou continúan con sus labores, pues si, Seiya no quería olvidar a Serena, pero la situación estaba yéndose de las manos, obligado debió aceptar, aun así la princesa Kakyuu fue un determinante en esta situación, ella lo convenció de alguna manera, debido a que su ánimo estaba algo inestable y él como guardián de ella debía estar atento, los habitantes del planeta Kinkomoku estaban molestos porque Seiya no era el de antes, como Sailor Star Fighter era un ejemplo de guardiana y la princesa Kakyuu era su principal preocupación, pero con el regreso a su planeta las cosas no eran la mismas, cuando este decidió ser hombre, sus sentimientos se intensificaron, Seiya solo estaba triste y melancólico, componiendo música "para ella" y sumido en horribles pesadillas donde veía a Serena, su bombón, con el otro, quien en este caso es Darién, fue la única solución que encontraron.

-Y recuerda que volvimos la tierra porque la princesa Lagoon lo ordeno

-Si, sabemos el riesgo, esa princesa es peligrosa, igual debemos estar atentos, me parecen raro esos ataques que ha hecho, no me está dando mucha confianza, pero no podemos hacer mas, solo estar atentos…

-Debemos tratar de comportarnos normales y estar atentos como dices, pero lo más importante es la protección de Seiya ante todo.

-Si…

...

Sailor Uranus y Neptune siguen combatiendo, pero sus esfuerzos son en vano:

-Estos son más poderosos que los de ayer…- dice Uranus

-Si es verdad ¿Qué hacemos?- se pregunta Neptune algo mal herida

Uno de los mounstros habla:

-Jajajajaja, ¡será su fin!

Uno de ellos toma a Neptune por el cuello y la arrincona a un árbol, Haruka la mira, no podía atacar pues el otro mounstro usa un poder paralizante y no puede moverse:

-¡MICHIRU, NOOOOOO!

El mounstro mira a Michiru, y le succiona un resplandor, en este caso sería su memoria, por ser Sailor tenía un tono más especial y azul, y más si este enamorado, Haruka comienza a llorar de desesperación, el mounstro estaba feliz y le llevaría el resplandor de las memorias a su princesa Lagoon.

Neptune cae al suelo, Haruka no podía hacer nada, y el mounstro se decide a quitarle su memoria también:

-Hazlo, no me importa nada sin ella

-Ya veo… ¿ella es lo que más amas?

-….si ella es lo que más aprecio en este mundo…sin ella nada tiene sentido, mejor mátame

-Ah, una mártir, quien lo diría, está bien…¡Cumpliré tu deseo!

-El mounstro convierte su mano izquierda en una tenaza, se decide atacar a Uranus:

-¡Grito mortal!

El mounstro se desintegra

El otro mounstro también es destruido, son Sailor Saturn y Sailor Plut, Sailor Uranus puede moverse nuevamente, sin pensarlo corre donde Neptune, esta estaba inconsciente, su resplandor estaba intacto y Haruka decide devolvérselo, no pasó a mayores:

-Deben pasar …horas para que despierte- dice Saturn

-así es Sailor Uranus- dice Plut

-¡QUE IMPOTENCIA ME DA TODO ESTO!- dice Sailor Uranus abrazando a Sailor Neptune inconsciente- debemos acabar con ellos de una vez por todas

-Si eso debemos hacer la princesa corre peligro- dice Saturn

-Mañana iré a buscar a Darién Chiba. El debe estar con ella- dice Uranus

-Te acompaño- dice Setsuna

-Bien….

Las Sailor outers están preocupadas de toda la situación, el enemigo es poderoso, y cada vez están más involucradas en morir o perder sus memorias, no debían permitir que se acercara a su princesa.

Serena sigue viendo programas de televisión, junto a unas hamburguesas, ríe y ríe, hasta que suena el teléfono y contesta:

-Hola

-Hola

-¿? ¡ERES TÚ!

¿Quién será la persona que llamo a Serena?

Continuara….


	12. XII: Decisiones sobre los recuerdos

Capitulo 12: decisiones sobre los recuerdos

"**Un hombre tiene que escoger. En esto reside su fuerza: en el poder de sus decisiones." Paulo Coelho.**

-¿tu?

-Hola, si te diste cuenta

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

-Eso no te incumbe, yo quiero que hablemos de él, de mi Seiya, que creo que sabes que es mío ¿cierta niña?

-…

Era Cassandra al otro lado del teléfono, Serena se dio cuenta, Cassandra la llamaba para marcar territorio:

-Sabes seré clara contigo, no me caes bien, de hecho te detesto, y creo que eres patética…

-¿me llamas para insultarme?

-Solo quiero aclarar algo muy simple

-¿Qué?

-Te haces la ingenua, sabes porque te llamo y ese motivo es el único que nos une, no quiero que te acerques mas a Seiya ¿te quedo claro? ¿o quieres que te haga un dibujo y te lo envió por correo a tu casa?

Ah Serena le sorprenden esas palabras, no ve a Seiya más de un mes, y Cassandra le amenaza con algo que no está haciendo:

-Yo no lo veo más de un mes, no lo he visto

-Mientes

-¿?

-Sé que lo has visto

-Noooo, además ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? El es tu novio y yo no represento nada para él, con suerte me conoce- esas palabras dolían a Serena, tampoco podía ahondar mucho en el tema, pues Cassandra no tenia porque saber esa historia de amistad que existió una vez entre ambos- dime ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Porque estoy enamorada de el

A Serena le sorprende la declaración de Cassandra, debería estar feliz de que Seiya este con una chica que lo ame de verdad, ella solo lo ha hecho sufrir con sus actitudes, ella pensaba que él no merecía esa vida que llevaba hoy, y que el amor que él sentía por ella no se lo valía, se culpabilizaba de todo lo que le ocurría a Seiya. ¿Por qué no podía estar contenta? Ella tenía a Darién y su futuro escrito, aun así no le gustaba esto:

-El también debe amarte- dice Serena.

-Pues no, se que no, tu eres esa razón

-….- Serena se queda callada.

-Mira niña, desde que el te conoció a estado muy extraño, ya no estamos como antes, el es muy dulce y protector, y su forma de ser cambio demasiado, he hablado el tema con el pero me dice que no te conoce pero no le creo, porque cuando le hablo de ti veo ciertas reacciones que me hacen darme cuenta que siente algo por ti, incluso supe que te ayudo con basquetbol… de hecho, lo encontré llorando en una parte de la escuela, cuando me ganaste en el encuentro, no quería saber nada de nadie, me decía que era basura, que no merecía a nadie, yo no entendía bien, pero luego lo descubrí el porqué de esa reacción tan perturbadora…

Serena estaba al borde del colapso y el llanto:

-Si, los vi esa vez en la azotea, se que se besaron, y tu saliste corriendo como una estúpida dejándolo solo, luego de eso me escondí y lo espere en una parte de la escuela, esa vez llovía mucho, nos encontramos y paso lo que acabo de relatarte…lo pase a dejar a su casa y de ahí las cosas me quedaron mas claras.

-…..

-¿no dirás nada? Sabes, no sé cómo se enamoro de ti, eres muy básica, pues ya sé que él y tu se conocieron antes, por eso no te creo eso de que se conocen con suerte, me lo dijo su hermano Taiki, pero sus hermanos no me han dado más información, se que tú tienes un novio, los vi juntos en el partido, así que apártate, si te importa un poco, déjalo….

Cassandra corta el teléfono, Serena no sabía que decir y quedo parada su mirada era sin vida y fija, Luna la mira:

-Serena

Serena cuelga el teléfono, se queda callada y comienza a llorar…

...

Ya era de otro día, Michiru al ver sido atacada no despierta después de unas horas, así que Hotaru decidió cuidarla junto a Lita, pues necesitaban que ella viera el dibujo de Michiru y de paso protegiera a Michiru junto a Hotaru, ante cualquier ataque sorpresivo, pues Haruka y Setsuna decidieron ir hablar con Darién, porque era de suma importancia hacerlo, debido a los acontecimientos que están ocurriendo en la ciudad y sobretodo la estabilidad emocional de la princesa de luna.

-Pobre Michiru, espero se recupere- Dice Lita

-Si, debemos tenerla dormida, luego de unas horas despertara y volverá a ser la misma, a todo esto Lita, quiero mostrarte algo

-Sí, ¿qué cosa?

-Mira

Hotaru señala una pintura de la sala, en la cual estaba pintado ese ser azul misterioso, con el cual soñaba Michiru hace un tiempo, Lita al verlo dice muy sorprendida y con terror:

-Esa es, la princesa que vi, Lagoon

-Ahhh como lo sospechábamos, debemos estar atentas con ella, porque puede que nos ataquen de nuevo sus súbditos.

-Mmmmm

...

Haruka y Setsuna se encuentran en conducción a Osaka, para hablar con Darién:

-Esperemos Darién Chiba colabore- dice Haruka

-El príncipe entenderá, el debe hacerlo

-¿acaso viste algo en el tiempo que te lo confirma?

-No….no puedo jugar con el tiempo, eso sí…

-¿Qué?

-Veo algo borroso el futuro Tokio de cristal

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Veo a la princesa muy triste junto al príncipe Endymion, como que no desea estar con el

-¿? ¿Qué significa eso?

-No lo sé, pero no veo muy bien las cosas…se ve algo borroso todo…

Haruka sabia cual podría ser la razón, ha visto de una forma bastante inestable a su princesa, ella no era la de antes, la última vez que hablo con ella era una persona apagada y triste, solo respondía con monosílabos y se reía de estupideces, Haruka sabía que lo de Seiya la tenia así de triste, mas la ausencia nuevamente de Darién, pero en estos momentos Haruka no sabía cuál de las dos razones eran las que la mantenían más triste…

-¿Haruka?- Setsuna la hace volver en si

-Ahhh, estoy bien

-Ya estamos por llegar quedan 20 minutos

-15

-Ah bien, 15

-Eres la Sailor del tiempo, deberías saberlo

-Sí, pero a veces el tiempo no es mi amigo

-Ya veo…

...

Serena se encontraba en la cocina, decidió comer mermelada con pan, y unas fresas, mas unos yogures, estaba sola leyendo el diario, quería olvidar la conversación de Cassandra, y pensar en otras cosas, en eso ve algo que le intrigo: "Three Lights vuelve a escena"…en dos semanas más se presentaran en concierto, para anunciar su regreso…

Serena abre los ojos muy sorprendida de lo que lee, no podía creer que volvieran a cantar de nuevo, no entendía la actitud de Yaten y Taiki, ella sabía que Seiya estaba siendo manipulado de alguna manera, quería verlo, pero sabía que eso significa su muerte y la de ella…

-Porque no puedo verte… ¡QUIERO VERTE!

En ese momento Serena llora y pone el diario contra su cara en la foto de Seiya, esta se mojaba con las lagrimas, y suena su celular, ve que el remitente es de Mina, se seca las lagrimas con su mano y trata de tener compostura, atiende:

-Hola

-Hola Serena ¿supiste?

-Si, lo leí en el diario

-Ah veo que me lees el pensamiento

-¿Qué pasa?

-Debemos ir

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-Si debemos ir, esto no puede quedar así…

-Pero Seiya correría peligro

-Serena, sabemos que esto es peligroso, pero estoy segura que ellos ocultan algo, debe alguna forma de solucionar esto, se que la hay, así que iremos y encararemos a Yaten y Taiki Kou

-Pero…

-Serena, ya compre las entradas, se agotaron en dos horas

-¿Cómo?

-Iremos, así que debes estar lista

-Pero…

-Las demás chicas no lo saben, quiero que lo hagamos juntas, además las Outer se opondrían y no quiero que se entrometan, yo sé cómo has sufrido, se que quieres mucho a Seiya, es tu amigo y debemos aclarar las cosas

-Si él es mi amigo solamente…

-¿?

-Nada. Hablamos

-Si….

Serena le corta a Mina, pero por una extraña razón sentía alegría de la posibilidad de ver a Seiya….

...

Haruka y Setsuna se encuentran en el hospital general de Osaka, van a la recepción:

-¿se encuentra el practicante Darién Chiba?- Pregunta Haruka hastiada

-¿Quién lo busca?

-Haruka Tenou y Setsuna Meio

-Bien, espere- la recepcionista llama por el teléfono para comunicarse con Darién- doctor Darién Chiba, lo esperan dos personas Haruka Tenou y Setsuna Meio, ¿las hago pasar? Si, gracias

-Pueden pasar, a todo esto, el doctor está bien guapo ¿saben si tiene novia?

-Ah sí y está muy enamorado- dice Setsuna

-Ah que lastima, estamos locas por el jeje

Haruka quería escapar, toma a Setsuna de la mano y se la lleva de ahí, la recepcionista las mira alejarse….

Haruka y Setsuna pasan a la oficina de Darién, debido a su alto rendimiento y un alumno ejemplar ya era un practicante de planta, y podía mandar a los demás y tener su propia oficina, Haruka y Setsuna lo ven con su bata de médico, el hombre es encantador, Haruka lo mira muy enojada desde el momento que entra y Setsuna lo saluda condescendiente:

-Hola, no me las esperaba

-Chiba debemos hablar contigo

-De Serena, la princesa, tu futura esposa- dice Setsuna

-¿Qué ocurre con Serena?

Darién estaba muy sorprendido por la llegada de las outer, ha contactado con Serena por mensajes y llamadas, pero Serena a estado algo fría desde la llamada desde hace unas semanas donde ella le pidió volver por enésima vez y él le dijo que era imposible, desde ahí ella le responde muy cortante y las conversaciones se volvieron vacías y sin contenido llegando solo al "estoy bien, hablamos".

-La princesa está muy mal, su animo a decaído, es por eso que te exigimos vuelvas a Tokio- dice Haruka desafiante

-No puedo hacer eso, estoy acá y…

-¿Acaso ella es menos importante que esto?- lo interroga Haruka

-Claro que es más importante, pero todos tenemos nuestra propia vida, Tu, yo y Serena

-Pero sabes que ella corre peligro, puede morir, no es algo así como así…

-¿Cómo?

-La princesa si vuelve a ver ese Kou puede morir, el tema como te digo es bastante oscuro y algo cruel…

-Ella me dijo algo de él, pero nadie me ha explicado bien, ¿podrías hacerlo por favor? Necesito saber para protegerla ustedes saben que ella es lo que mas amo.

Haruka le explica la historia a Darién, y este horrorizado la escucha, no entendía como podía ser tan sórdido y cruel, Haruka dice:

-Muy bien, ahora ¿entiendes?…

-Darién se queda callado, Haruka le dice muy molesta:

-Di algo…

Darién estaba sumergido en muchos pensamientos, la mujer que amaba estaba en peligro, pero también estaba su futuro, así que sin pensarlo dice:

-Hare lo imposible para retirarme de la práctica, no puedo llegar y irme, esta mi título también en juego

-Yo no lo pensaría, tu…- Setsuna sostiene el brazo de Haruka y la interrumpe.

-Lo entendemos príncipe- dice Setsuna tratando de poner el control a la situación- vámonos Haruka

-Pero… muy bien, espero que entiendas, y vuelvas, ella te necesita, ella es muy frágil, no confíes tanto en lo que ella siente por ti, a veces esa confianza puede jugarte una mala pasada, y no le digas a la princesa que venimos hablar contigo, adiós Chiba…

Haruka y Setsuna se despiden de Darién, este se queda impávido, se dirige a su silla del escritorio de la consulta, se sienta, y se toma la cabeza, estaba en problemas. Los dichos de Haruka lo descolocaron de cierta forma ¿Por qué debería preocuparse de los sentimientos de Serena? El sabia que Serena lo amaba demasiado y no se presentaba ningún peligro de cierta manera…no lo había para el… ¿o sí?

Haruka y Setsuna suben al auto, Haruka dice:

-Esperemos que ahora si entienda la situación

-No hay nada que esperar, el príncipe entendió perfectamente

-No se tengo mis dudas

-No dudes de él, ahora vayámonos a casa

-La princesa no puede enterarse de esto, pensar que el volvió por presión puede ponerla mas frágil aun

-Si ella no puede enterarse, volvamos a casa, Michiru debe estar mejor

-Si vámonos…

-Haruka presiona el acelerador para irse y volver a Tokio

...

Serena se encontraba en su casa sin ánimos de nada, pero pensaba en que la idea de ir al concierto no era descabellada, pero también pensaba en el peligro, estaba muy confundida, en un momento llega un mensaje a su celular, mira y era Darién:

"_amor: intentare regresar en dos semanas más, estoy en gestiones, te amo"_

Serena siente algo de alegría al ver ese mensaje, pero no es la que ella esperaba, Darién podría volver, y eso la calmaba, aprieta el celular en su corazón y dice:

-Darién, no sabes cuánto te necesito….

Llora…en eso suena el timbre, Serena va abrir….era su madre, Serena la mira con cierta queja y su madre estaba algo sorprendida:

-Serena, como estas tan descuidada

-Discúlpame… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verlos, ¿está tu hermano?

-No, salió como siempre, ya ni pasa en casa

-Mmmm

Serena no sentía nada de alegría de ver a su madre, hace más de un mes que no la veía, y hablaban contadas veces por teléfono, vio que su vientre ya marcaba el embarazo, no sentía alegría, pero ese ser viviente no tenía la culpa de nada, en eso su madre va al sillón, Serena la mira y le dice:

-¿quieres algo?

-Un té

-Okey

Serena le pasa el té a su madre, se sienta al lado de ella, la mira, para ella ya era una desconocida, pero era su madre, no entendía como su familia había cambiado tanto en estos dos meses… Ikuko habla al sentir el silencio:

-Serena, no sabes lo feliz que soy

-….

-No me dirás nada

-No sé qué decirte, yo no soy feliz

Su madre la mira con sorpresa y le dice:

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que porque?

-Serena, el amor no se maneja, igual estaré siempre para ti

-Se ha notado estos meses

-Serena, ¿estás atacándome?

-No…solo digo la verdad

-Serena, tienes todo para ser feliz: tu familia, tus amigas, tu novio, eres linda y una chica llena de amor

-Eso no es cierto

-Si es cierto

-¡CLARO QUE NO, SI NO ESTA ESE AMIGO QUE TANTO AMO!

-Ehhh

-Ahhhh

Serena se sorprendía de sus palabras, su madre la mira:

-¿Qué amigo?

-Nadie, no tiene…

-Serena creo que deberás entender, la demanda de divorcio sale en unos días, podre casarse y tener a mi hijo, tu hermanito, todo será como antes, pero algo distinto

-Podrías preocuparte por Sammy también, porque ya ni pasa en casa

-Hablare con el

-…..

La frialdad de la madre de Serena no le gustaba nada, así que fue directa:

-Mejor deberías irte

-¿Pero?

-¡VETE!

-Ahhh Serena, espero haya otro momento

La madre de Serena se dirige a la puerta no sin antes decir algo:

-A veces las cosas cambian, debes escuchar tu corazón, si no nunca serás feliz

-….

La madre de Serena cierra la puerta y se va, Serena se agacha en el corredor y llora, lloraba a cada momento, no sabía que le estaba pasando, tenía miedo y muchos temores, a lo mejor había que aceptar que algo no andaba bien en su corazón…

Serena decide salir de la casa, se ducha, se viste, no le avisa a las chicas quería caminar sola, a lo mejor eso le ayudaría para estar más tranquila, se dirige al parque, quería pensar y aclararse consigo misma, en eso se acerca al lago, cuando ve a alguien que no se esperaba: era Seiya.

Serena casi pierde la conciencia, Seiya estaba mirando el lago muy tranquilo, con unos lentes oscuros y fiel a su estilo. Serena lo mira, quería acercarse, pero algo se lo impedía, quería hablarle, pero eso significaría lo peor.

Seiya sigue mirando el lago, cuando se acerca Cassandra, que lo besa por sorpresa, Serena solo los mira, Cassandra lo abraza, en eso Seiya desvía la mirada y la ve, este se queda fijo, Serena lo mira con tristeza y decide irse, este suelta a Cassandra y Seiya dice:

-Es ella

-¿Quién?

-No nada…

-¿Qué raro te pusiste?

-Vamos a los botes mejor

-Si, vamos- Cassandra sostiene del brazo a Seiya y mira por todos lados para ver si había algo que produjo esa reacción, pero no había nadie…

Así los dos se suben a los botes del lago…

Serena ya estaba lejos llorando agachada en el parque:

- Que me pasa, ¿Por qué tengo estas reacciones? Ya no puedo más…

Mientras tanto en el planeta Kinmoku se encontraba Kakyuu la princesa de los Three Lights, mirando desde una esfera de cristal lo que ocurría en la Tierra, lo hacía desde que se fueron sus amados guardianes, estaba al lado de ella un súbdito, estaba muy preocupada de lo que estaba viendo, la última imagen era Serena llorando:

-Todo está mal, no debí haber confiado en Lagoon

-Princesa ¿se le ofrece algo?

-Ahora no…gracias

-Muy bien

-Selet

-Si, como diga su alteza

-Creo que deberé volver a la tierra

-Princesa, eso es algo muy complejo y…

-Sí, pero es necesario

-Es muy peligroso

-Sí, pero es necesario que vaya

-¿En cuánto tiempo?

-No se debo verlo bien, avisa a los habitantes, por mientras te tendré a ti preocupada de los problemas del Kinkomoku, tu eres de mi confianza, ve, avisa…

-Muy bien, avisare

-Bien, gracias Selet

Selet se va y la princesa dice:

-Parece que la princesa de la luna se fijo en la estrella fugaz

La princesa de los Three decide volver a la tierra ¿Qué pasara?

Continuara…


	13. XIII: No me digas que me olvidaste

Capitulo 13: No me digas que me olvidaste

"**El olvido es una forma de libertad".Khalil Gibran**

Ya han pasado una semana y media desde que Serena vio a Seiya en el parque con Cassandra y esto le produjo un gran dolor en su corazón, ella no entendía muy bien el porqué, pero estaba muy confundida, los días se le hacían desesperantes, tenia pesadillas, y muchas veces estuvo a punto de decirle a Darién Seiya por teléfono.

Definitivamente Darién volvería a Tokio, hizo todo lo posible, tuvo que reclamar que tenía serios problemas personales, costo un mundo convencer a sus superiores de que no podía continuar la práctica, por lo menos por un mes, al final Darién logro convencerlos y volvería en unos días a Tokio, Serena no se sentía tan feliz como esperaba, estaría saltando de felicidad, hace unos 8 meses atrás, cuando Darién partía a Estados Unidos y la dejaba por los mismos motivos, esto era distinto, Serena no estaba bien…

Aun así decidió que debía volver a comer como antes, y vaya que lo hacía bien, las raciones de pasteles y manjares volvieron a su menú principal, Serena recuperaba el color y el brillo de antes de a poco, de cierta manera el regreso de Darién la motivo alimentarse, pero también estaba la necesidad del concierto de Seiya y sus hermanos, a lo mejor quería que la viera como era antes, una chica no muy delgada, simple, pero que poseía un magnetismo impresionante con los chicos.

Serena estaba nerviosa, Darién volvería un día después del concierto de los Three Lights así que no habría culpas ¿o si las había?, solo pensaba que debía estar preparada…

Haruka y Michiru, junto a Setsuna sienten nuevamente un poder maligno, esta vez es en el auditorio donde se realizara el concierto de los Three Lights, Michiru había recobrado la conciencia y no había ninguna secuela, eso si seguía dibujando al mousntro que al final supieron que era Lagoon con la confirmación de Lita, no se sabe mucho de el enemigo: solo que borra memorias y que odia a la familia lunar y desea venganza, eso si no entienden porque utilizaría a Seiya, porque vaya que lo estaba usando, mejor hubiera sido mejor que haya atacado a Darién o a Rini, pero el blanco fue alguien que nadie se imaginaba. Las Outers sabían que ella escogió a Seiya por algo, analizando más la situación se producían varias interrogantes: ¿porqué los Three Lights estaban en la tierra?, ¿Por qué era Seiya el blanco? ¿Por qué querría olvidar a Serena a pesar del dolor que sentía? Muchas interrogantes sin respuesta, lo único que sabían es que Lagoon era de una mente metódica y que tenía todo fríamente calculado, debían saber la verdad, estaba decidido a ir a ese auditorio a observar, querían ir solo las cuatro, pues involucrar a las Inner sería mucho problema y no querían preocupar más a su princesa.

Las entradas estaban agotadas, así que decidieron entrar de forma ilegal al lugar, de alguna forma entrarían, debían estar ahí, igualmente no querían que los Kou supieran de su presencia en el lugar porque sería algo complejo.

Haruka escucha la radio y suenan los Three Lights, hoy era el concierto, y debían estar atentas, Setsuna le pasa un café, y Haruka lo toma con cierta indiferencia, Michiru estaba bañándose y Hotaru estaba en la escuela, Haruka dice:

-Estos tipos son plaga, en todas partes…

-Eso si no han sacado nada nuevo- dice Setsuna con su tono de siempre

-Si, odio su canción

-Bueno, eso no importa aquí, debemos ir a ese auditorio y atacar al enemigo…

-Los Kou no nos dirán mas de lo que ya me dijeron, pero sé que me ocultan mas información

-Si no podemos confiar más en ellos, solo queda hacerlo por nosotras mismas

-Así es, esta noche debemos enfrentar al enemigo

-Así es…

...

Serena estaba en la escuela comiendo unos panecillos, se encontraba sola, Mina estaba en otra parte, al comer ve que unas chicas murmuran unas cosas, ella trata de ignorarlas, en eso se da cuenta que hablan del concierto, parece que ya es tema nacional, Serena estaba dispuesta a ver a Seiya y encontrar una solución a esta triste historia, quería que él y ella volvieran a ser amigos, y que todo fuera como antes, pero ese antes no se sonaba tentador, puede que en su mente ingenua que todos creían hubiera otra cosa, pero no podía hacer mas, en eso ve que aparece Cassandra de la nada y habla con las chicas y desaparecen, Serena las mira alejarse mientras sigue comiendo los panecillos, de repente suena su celular, era Darién:

-Hola- dice Serena

-Hola amor

-Ah hola Se…digo Darién

-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que tengo una buena noticia

-¿Cuál?

-Me adelantaron el regreso, vuelvo hoy

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Serena se sorprende, en vez de alegrarse se siente extraña, ¡ERA DARIEN!, el amor de su vida, y ella dice un ¡QUEEE!, en vez de un "¡SI ESTOY FELIZ!":

-Si, vuelvo hoy

-¿A qué hora?

-A las 20:00

Ah esa hora era el concierto, Serena no podía, que debía hacer, sin pensarlo responde:

-No puedo ir Darién

-¿no? ¿Por qué?

-Porque…porque debo estudiar, tengo exámenes, siempre quedo en los extraordinarios

-Ah, te entiendo

Serena sentía felicidad de que Darién no la presionara, así que le dice lo siguiente:

-Por eso te quiero, porque eres comprensivo con tu tonta novia

-No digas eso, tu eres una niña muy perseverante

-Gracias mi Darién

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana

-Si…

-Adiós

-Saludos

Darién corta, Serena se sentía sucia, porque no iba a ver a Darién y si a Seiya ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

...

En casa de los Kou, estaban preparándose para el concierto, debían ir a ensayar y luego presentarse, incluso mañana les llegarían canciones de los mejores compositores de Japón, ellos tenían escritas unas canciones, pero querían probar con ciertos estilos nuevos. Yaten y Taiki estaban en el living comedor tomando un café antes de partir, Seiya estaba con Cassandra en su habitación, y en unos minutos debían partir, Yaten dice:

-Me preocupa

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Seiya, que no veo muy entusiasta su relación con Cassandra

-Eh si, debemos darle tiempo

-¿tiempo? Están juntos más de tres meses

-Sí, pero tú sabes que esas cosas son lentas

-Yo quiero que Seiya pueda rehacer su vida, no sé realmente que le vio a esa niña

-Seiya es impredecible, tu sabes, yo tampoco entiendo muy bien

-Esperemos que Cassandra lo logre, este café esta frio

Seiya se encontraba en su habitación con Cassandra, estaban juntos en la cama de él, ella lo miraba con fascinación, estaba completamente enamorada del joven ojos azules de los Kou, pero ella seguía sintiendo la distancia de él, eso le dolía, sabia en el fondo que podía estar pensando en al insípida chica Odango y no podía aceptarlo.

-Oye Seiya

-¿sí?

-Quería saber si….

-Si ¿Qué?

-Bueno…

En ese instante Cassandra se abalanza sobre él y lo besa con mucha pasión, pero este no responde de la misma manera, quería desabrocharle la camisa, pero este se opone, la saca de encima y se va a mirar la ventana, ella le recrimina:

-¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO, YO QUIERO QUE PASE ESO, Y TU SIEMPRE ME RECHAZAS!

-Es que no estoy listo

-Mientes, piensas en esa niña

-¿Qué niña?

-Como que niña, Serena Tsukino, la niña tonta rubia…

Cuando Seiya escucha ese nombre, recuerda a la joven de mirada triste del parque, sin pensarlo, no podía sacársela de la cabeza, no sabía porque, ¿Por qué recordar a alguien que solo has visto una vez, y que nunca más volverás a ver? Muchas veces en nuestra vida vemos personas caminar, pero de verlas nuevamente es muy difícil, es un proceso normal en la vida, pero Seiya no olvidaba a esa muchacha, de cierta forma quería verla denuevo…

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunta Cassandra

-Nada, bajemos

Seiya va bajando, y Cassandra estaba furiosa:

-Maldita chica esa, juro que te matare…

Cuando Seiya estaba abajo, sus hermanos se paran y deciden irse, Yaten dice:

-Que te demorabas ¿paso algo?

-Deja de hacer preguntas indiscretas, vámonos

-Okey…

Seiya abre la puerta y Taiki le sigue, Cassandra va bajando las escaleras y Yaten la mira, Cassandra siente cierta incomodidad con la mirada de Yaten, ella se llevaba muy bien con los hermanos de Seiya, pero en cierta forma le incomodaba el joven de ojos verdes, porque su mirada era algo fría y petulante, Yaten le dice:

-Parece que esta difícil…

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada, solo recuerda que depositamos toda la confianza en ti, para que Seiya se olvide de esa chica…sé que no hemos sido muy claros de que tipo de relación tuvieron, pero creo que ya te diste cuenta que significo o que significa

-Ustedes me hablaron de ella, pero jamás pensé que volvería a verla, la vida es un engaño…

-Mmmm, por eso esperemos lo logres, te estás retrasando, Seiya puede que ahora no sea su amigo, pero uno nunca sabe con los sentimientos, lo dejo en tus manos…

-Mejor vámonos….

Yaten sale antes de la casa, y Cassandra se queda un momento parada, ¿Qué tenía esa chica que tenia loco a Seiya? Era torpe, ridícula, insulsa, no había nada que llamara la atención, ella al contrario era una joven con muchas cualidades, era deportista, tenía dinero y su belleza era algo sobresaliente, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Serena, aun así Cassandra ocultaba algo que nadie sabía, que muy pronto se develara:

-Maldita Tsukino, juro que te destruiré…

En eso sale de la casa…

...

Mina iba corriendo a la tintorería, quería saber si estaba listo su vestido, le informan que no, ella se desgana y no entendía el porqué: le dicen que ese proceso es largo y que el vestido no era algo barato, debía estar con sumo cuidado, Mina se resigna, y decide irse, eso si ve a alguien entrar, era Michiru, Mina no le gustaba mucho verla, pues ella no podía enterarse que iba al concierto de los Three Lights con Serena, dice cínicamente:

-Hola Michiru ¿tu por aquí?

-Hola, si, es que vine a buscar un vestido

-Ahhh yo igual, pero no está listo, creo que deberé usar…bueno

-Ah, ¿saldrás? Una chica como tú debe tener novio

-Ahhh, bueno, como sabes solo uno no es suficiente

-Jajaja, que linda eres

-¿y tú saldrás?

Michiru tampoco quería que se enterara que iba al auditorio del concierto a averiguar sobre el enemigo, no querían involucrar a las Inner en esto, además Serena estaba muy frágil:

-Si, iré aun restorant a comer con Haruka- ella no entendía porque le daba esa respuesta, le parecía un juego de niños

-Ahhh, bueno debo irme, nos vemos

Mina corre despavorida, Michiru la mira alejarse y saca una tímida sonrisa

-El vestido de Michiru Kaioh

-Aquí esta

-Gracias

...

Ya era la hora, Serena estaba lista, usaba un vestido corto negro y unos aros del mismo tono, ella nunca usaba negro, pero quería verse elegante aunque le saliera mal. Luna no estaba, como siempre, y que decir su familia, ya nadie estaba, ya ni siquiera su padre estaba en el sillón viendo televisión, la casa le pertenecía las 24 horas del día… su aspecto había mejorado, ya no se veía tan enferma, las raciones de dulces estas dos semanas surtieron efectos, así que salió, debía juntarse con Mina en el auditorio…

Serena llega al auditorio y ve a Mina en la fila, como siempre estaba como loca y despavorida, le cuenta que Michiru la vio y toda la anécdota, como estaba apurada encontró un vestido tono naranja con aretes que tenía guardado, pensó que se había sacado la lotería, Serena no le prestaba mucha atención, estaba nerviosa, vería a Seiya desde lo del parque…

Mientras tanto, en una parte oculta Haruka y las demás Outer estaban pendientes, Haruka divisa a Serena desde la fila, se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, pensó que debía hacer algo, era su princesa exponiéndose nuevamente al peligro, pero esta vez prefirió no hacer nada, pues a lo mejor sería peor:

-¿te pasa algo?- le pregunta Michiru

-No nada, todo bien

-Mmmmm

-Debemos esperar unos minutos, ¿Michiru ves algo en el talismán?- le pregunta Setsuna

-Si, veo que la energía maligna esta cada vez más cerca

-Por eso cuando el público entre, deberemos estar atentas

-Si

Serena y Mina ya estaban adentro, el lugar no era muy grande, pues no querían mucha gente para este regreso, se sientan en sus ubicaciones y esperan a que empiece el concierto…

Haruka y las demás logran noquear a los guardias y entran con facilidad, estaban esperando el momento para atacar, no había tiempo para arrepentirse.

Se apagan las luces y salen los hermanos Kou, en eso Serena siente una alegría en su corazón de ver nuevamente a Seiya, y ver que estaba feliz y como siempre alegre, no veía nada fuera de lo normal, lo que la tranquilizo, Mina se da cuenta de eso y dice:

-Deja de mirarlo tanto

-Ah, no es que- Serena se sonroja

-Jajajaja, sé que es encantador, pero tienes novio

-Si se, Darién volvía hoy

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!, me hubieras dicho para que estuvieran juntos

-No, no te preocupes, quedamos de vernos mañana

Mina no entendía porque Serena no estaba feliz de ver a Darién, ella fue testigo como más de 8 meses, Serena sufría por su ausencia, pero ahora estaba muy indiferente, prefirió disfrutar del concierto.

Mientras cantaban, Seiya mira al público y se da cuenta de la presencia de Serena, se recuerda que ya la había visto en el parque, y comienza a sentir algo mágico, ella se da cuenta y siente alegría de que la haya notado, Seiya no dejaba de mirarla y ella tampoco, en ese momento se acaba el concierto y los Three Lights se despiden anunciando nuevo disco y gira, Seiya la mira nuevamente y se va de ahí…

-Estuvo genial, ¿verdad Serena? ¿Serena?

Serena ya no estaba ahí, Mina ve que había una puerta hacia atrás, el público se va de ahí, y ella aprovecha de pasar.

Serena logra entrar y ve a los Kou junto a Cassandra:

-¡Seiya!- dice Serena

-Ahh- dicen los cuatro

Yaten dice:

-¿tu? ¿Qué pretendes?

-Seiya, yo…tu me conoces, me llamo Serena Tsukino

-¿Serena? Tu eres la niña del parque- dice Seiya

Serena se sorprende que recuerde ese pasaje…

-Es mejor que te vayas- dice Taiki

-No, Seiya se que podemos encontrar una solución

-¿solución? ¿de qué?- se pregunta Seiya muy confundido

Ella le toma la mano, Cassandra se siente hervir y los Kou estaban preocupados:

-De que yo y tu nos conocimos hace un tiempo atrás, éramos amigos, yo quiero que volvamos a ser lo de antes

-¿antes? No entiendo…

-¡Serena!- era Mina que estaba viendo la escena, había llegado justo a tiempo.

En ese momento la princesa del planeta Wateriano estaba viendo a través de su esfera de cristal que ocurría, y era feliz con lo que veía, de que la princesa sufriera el desprecio de Seiya, ella odiaba con toda su alma a esa princesa, todos se preguntaran porque uso a Seiya para poder vengarse, ¿porque él?, ¿Por qué no podía ser Darién o Rini?, pues la respuesta era simple: la princesa Lagoon, solo podía borrar las mentes definitivamente de personas que sentían un dolor o un pesar en su corazón, mientras mas sufría la persona, más efectiva era la borrada de memoria, es por eso que Seiya le servía, el no haber sido correspondido por su amado bombón, le creó un dolor inimaginable, por eso Darién y Rini eran demasiado felices para poder hacerlo, ella sabía que era la forma de vengarse, ella quería matarla, y haber usado esa estrategia le daba resultados:

-Sé que sufres princesita, te odio, habitante de Kinkomoku se cruel con ella

En un momento Seiya siente un dolor de cabeza y dice sin pensar, sus ojos no presentaban expresividad y se veían agresivos:

-¡Déjame en paz!, no sé quién eres, ¡eres una molestia!

Todos se sorprenden, Seiya no era alguien agresivo, y estaba tratando con desprecio a la persona que mas amaba:

-Seiya- dice Serena al borde el llanto

-Déjame, no sé quién eres, y si te conocí, no me interesa recordarte, prefiero tenerte olvidada

-¡Queeee!- dicen todos.

-Esto es lo que te dije Yaten

-No pensé que sería tanto, de verdad esto es lo más irreal que he visto, parece que esa irracionalidad se vuelve racional.

Seiya se aparta de ahí, y los hermanos lo miran extrañados, pero entendían esa reacción pues cada borrada de memoria lo ponía agresivo con la persona que había olvidado, de cierta forma preferían eso a que Serena fuera recordada y que Seiya sufriera. En ese instante Serena llora, Mina se acerca, y en eso Yaten la saluda, eso le pareció extraño, los tres se alejan sin antes decirle que mejor se fueran, Cassandra estaba feliz de lo que vio, Mina dice:

-Serena quédate tranquila

-Creo que lo mejor es irnos

-Si yo también creo, debí poner en su lugar a ese tonto, al final estuvimos aquí por nada….

-No, el está bien, solo lo he hecho sufrir, mejor vámonos…

-Mmmmm

Seiya estaba en escenario, comienza a dolerle la cabeza denuevo, la princesa Lagoon le dice a una de sus súbditas que ataquen, y la obedece, Yaten y Taiki se acercan a él para calmarlo, Seiya no se explicaba lo que había hecho, en eso aparece el mounstro que los ataca y los paraliza a los Kou.

Serena y Mina escuchan gritos, y se dan cuenta de lo que paso que deciden transformarse, Cassandra no había salido al escenario y ve las transformaciones, para ella no fue ninguna sorpresa, pues ella sabia quien era Serena Tsukino, sabia quien era Sailor Moon, así es: Cassandra era una súbdita de Lagoon, Selfide, una de las más fuertes, si aun no atacaba era porque la princesa Lagoon le dijo que debía esperar, pues su misión era estar de novia de Seiya, y su ataque debía esperar, Cassandra era parte del lado maligno:

-Sabia quien eras, debo hablar con la princesa para matarte pronto, ¡te odio!

Sailor Moon y Venus van ayudar a los hermanos Kou, pero el mounstro al ver a Sailor Moon la toma por el cuello para matarla, Venus lanza su cadena de amor, pero esta no funciona, y le lanza un paralizante, el mounstro comienza asfixiar a Sailor Moon…

-¡Tierra, tiembla!

El poder de Uranus es efectivo y aparecen las demás Outer, Sailor Moon logra estar mejor, Uranus le dice que como se le ocurrió ir para allá, Sailor Moon solo la mira, en eso Uranus increpa al mounstro, este dice la verdad:

-Jajajaa, para que sepan todo esto es una venganza, nosotros usamos a esos habitantes de Kinkomoku para vengarnos

-¡Queeee!- grita Yaten- ahora entiendo porque estos mounstros atacaban, sabía que había algo raro…

-Fuimos engañados por esa princesa, somos ingenuos- dice Taiki

Seiya no entendía nada, solo miraba confundido, su mente solo daba vueltas, no dejaba de contemplar a Sailor Moon, no entendía porque, ella se da cuenta y lo mira también, el mounstro prosigue:

-Así es, su reino nos dejo renegados a la nada, nuestra princesa y nosotros vivimos en soledad por su culpa, solo vivimos de memorias borradas, por culpa de esta mujer

-No sé a qué te refieres, la princesa jamás le haría daño a los demás- dice Plut

-Mienten, por eso las destruiremos

En ese instante el mounstro vuelve tomar a Sailor Moon, y paraliza a las demás, Seiya quería ayudarla pero no podía moverse, comienza gritar que la dejara en paz, en ese instante aparece una energía luminosa que transmitía mucha paz, lo que elimina al mounstro, todos se impresionan, miran de donde provenía y era la princesa Kakyuu quien acabo al mounstro, y logra que el poder paralizante acabe, Yaten dice:

-Princesa usted

-¿princesa? Que es todo esto, la cabeza me da vueltas- dice Seiya sin entender nada.

Seiya comienza a tambalear y sus hermanos lo auxilian, las demás scouts miran a Kakyuu y esta dice:

-Vine a ayudarlas Sailor scout

Mientras tanto Cassandra maquinaba la venganza en contra de Serena, Sailor Moon

Continuara….


	14. XIV: El Deja Vú de los recuerdos

**Hola a todas, espero les este gustando como va la historia, ayer me andaba muy mal fanfiction y no se podía ver mi fic, espero ahora no tengan problemas para leer, les quería decir que este capitulo es uno de los mas especiales para mi, ya que tiene relación con el capitulo 194 de Sailor Moon, espero les guste, como ya vieron mi fic se basa mucho en los recuerdos y hay acercamientos con la serie original de los 90, bueno espero les siga gustando, saludos a los que me leen y que tengan un lindo día *O*.**

Capítulo 14: El déjá vu de los recuerdos

**"No tienes que hacerlo, ¿Y si ya lo hice? Anónimo**

Las scout ya no estaban transformadas y se encontraban afuera del auditorio, la princesa se encontraba al frente de ellas, estaba igual que siempre, muy cálida y tranquila, mientras tanto Yaten y Taiki sostenían a Seiya que estaba cabizbajo sin entender nada:

-Princesa Serena, he venido a ayudar- dice la princesa acercándose a Serena

-¿no entiendo? ¡USTED PERMITIO ESTO!- le espeta Serena molesta.

Pues en parte era cierto, la princesa obligo a Seiya con sus hermanos a tomar esa drástica decisión, pero las cosas estaban muy álgidas y no había otra forma de solucionar los problemas.

-Y estoy infinitamente arrepentida- le dice la princesa acongojada- cometí un grave error en confiar en esas personas, le ruego me disculpe, es por eso que vine a rectificar mi error

-No se entiende nada- dice Haruka- ¿Por qué esta aquí?

-Ya les dije que era para ayudar, mis guardianes no sabían que vendría, están impactados al igual que ustedes, como saben Sailor Star Fighter, aun no me acostumbro a sus nombres actuales, tampoco me recuerda, eso se debe a que implica su pasado de Sailor, también yo estoy involucrada en esto, pero la princesa de la luna toca la peor parte por ser el principal objetivo.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde- dice Serena enojada, pero tranquila.

Seiya mira cada vez mas confundido y dice:

-Quienes son, Taiki y Yaten ¿que pasa?

-Nada, cuando estemos en la casa te explicamos- dice Taiki

-No entiendo, quiero estar…. no se, me confundo

Kakyuu prosigue:

-Si el recuerda a sus hermanos es porque no implica un pasado mayor, puede que sea lo de haber sido Sailor, pero los hermanos es mas fácil camuflarlo y no incita a dudas, ellos acá pudieron planificar una vida sin mayores problemas y explicaciones, pero eso es otra historia. Lo importante es que yo se de una solución, puede que no sea definitiva, pero la hay, para que Sailor Star Fighter y Sailor Moon sean amigos denuevo sin peligro y el recupere su memoria.

Las Sailors miran intrigadas, Serena no confiaba mucho, la princesa fue la que acepto todo esto y ahora quería limpiarse las manos:

-Debes entender princesa de la luna, Sailor Star Fighter no estaba bien, ahora estamos pagando todos lo ocurrido, pero yo se de una solución confiable, para que pueda recordarla sin problemas, eso si deberá esperar dos días, para que se calmen las cosas

-¿Cómo?- se pregunta Serena algo confundida…

-Vaya a la casa de mis guardianes en dos días, y le explicare cual es la solución, le garantizo que todo estará bien- la princesa toma las manos de Serena y esta siente algo de paz, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido.

-No aceptes- dice Haruka enojada

-Haruka, es decisión mía, yo quiero que Seiya me recuerde

-¿Por qué?- se pregunta Haruka

-Porque él es mi amigo, yo lo quiero como a todos ustedes

-Pareciera que fuera otra cosa…

Serena se sorprende con la aseveración de Haruka, mira a Seiya, este no la miraba, estaba mirando al suelo, su expresión era de hastió, la princesa dice:

-Vámonos

-Okey, princesa- dicen Taiki y Yaten

-No debería hacer tratos con ellas- dice Yaten

-Confíen en mi se lo que hago- dice Kakyuu confiada

-Solo aceptaremos por usted- dice Taiki

-¿ella viene con nosotros?- se pregunta Seiya

-Si, ella es alguien muy especial para nosotros tres, debe venir- dice Taiki

-Ahhh, bien, solo quiero irme- dice Seiya con su cabeza dada vueltas.

Kakyuu dice:

-En dos días nos vemos princesa, la espero…

Kakyuu y los Kou se alejan, mientras Serena mira alejarse a Seiya

...

Serena estaba en la puerta de su casa, les dice a Michiru y Haruka que se vayan, ellas le dicen que se quedaran cuidándola, ella insiste que se vayan, pero al ver que no hacen caso les cierra la puerta y se entra… las outers quedan afuera sin poder hacer mas, en ese instante Michiru siente un dolor en la cabeza, eran recurrentes después del ataque del súbdito de Lagoon, Haruka le pregunta que le pasa, ella dice que nada y deciden irse…

Serena ya estaba en su casa, su hermano estaba sorpresivamente, escuchaba música muy fuerte en su habitación, Serena no entendía nada pues el nunca esta en casa, va a su habitación, Luna estaba durmiendo en un costado de la cama, Serena se sienta en su cama, mira la foto de Darién ella y Rini. La deja a un lado, en eso recuerda que tenia el numero de Seiya, si, les daban un agenda de números de los compañeros ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?, la palabra recordar ya le parecía aterradora, ya iban mas de dos meses que Seiya no asistía a la escuela, pero vivía en el mismo lugar, así que debía ser el mismo numero, se decide a llamarlo quería escuchar su voz aunque fuera un instante y poder decirle muchas cosas, cosas que ni ella sabia explicar en estos momentos…

...

Seiya y Yaten estaban en el living comedor, la princesa estaba sentada plácidamente, Taiki dormía en su habitación. Seiya miraba a la princesa sin entender nada, aun así sentía una cierta cercanía con esa hermosa mujer, así que quería explicaciones:

-¿Quién es usted? Me prometieron darme una explicación, de verdad no es por ser grosero, pero no entiendo que pasa…

-Sailor Star Fighter no es el momento aun…

-¿Sailor Star Fighter? Me llamo Seiya y soy hombre.

-Bueno Seiya, aun no es el momento de conversar, debes ser paciente, por mientras estaré viviendo con ustedes

-¿¡Qué!?

-Si, espero no te moleste

-No, es algo raro y extraño pero su presencia no me molesta, usted es una mujer muy hermosa y encantadora, no había visto una así por estos lares jaja.

-Seiya, mas respeto con la princesa- dice Yaten enojado- para el su princesa era intocable y no merecía faltas de respeto…

-No seas tan aguafiestas y amargado, solo alago la belleza femenina de la princesa Kakyuu ¿así se llamaba verdad princesa?

-Si, gracias por tus palabras

-Seiya te golpeare…

En eso suena el teléfono, Seiya se ofrece a contestar:

-Hola

-…

-Hola, ¿quien es?….

-…..

-Mmmm, Yaten ven, no contestan

Yaten toma el teléfono y lo corta

-Oye a lo mejor era algo importante

-¿importante? Si claro…deben ser esas fans locas o alguien que a nadie le interesa… nada importante Seiya

-Siempre tan agradable…

Kakyuu habla:

-Que raras costumbres tienen las personas de este planeta- dice Kakyuu

-¿Cómo? ¿no es humana? No entiendo- Seiya estaba colapsando

-No te preocupes hermanito, mejor descansa- le dice Yaten en forma burlona- el día te colapso, yo me quedare con la princesa un rato mas conversando.

-Si mejor voy a dormir, que duerma bien princesa y tu también Yaten.

-Gracias- dice la princesa

Seiya sube las escaleras y se va a dormir, Yaten y la princesa se quedan conversando y esta le explica los pasos a seguir en estos momentos, los cuales decidirán el destino de Serena y Seiya…

Serena estaba muy mal, siente el corte del teléfono, escucho la voz de Seiya pero no fue capaz de decir nada, se sentía devastada, solo sintió un corte, no entendía que le pasaba, pero estaba segura de algo, extrañaba mucho a su amigo:

-Seiya, quiero estar contigo, como te extraño….

En eso suena el celular de Serena, era un mensaje, lo mira y era de Darién:

-"mira afuera"- Darién

Serena mira afuera en su balcón y era Darién esperándola, Serena lo mira con felicidad, sin pensarlo baja para verlo, al abrir las puertas lo abraza con mucha fuerza:

-¡Darién!, ¡mi Darién!

-Mi princesa, ya estoy aquí

-¡Son mas de las 23:00 de la noche!, y te apareces, debes estar cansado del viaje

-Nada me da cansancio si se trata de ti

-Muchas gracias Darién, no sabes como te extrañe- Serena lo sigue abrazando con fuerza-

En ese instante Darién toma el mentón de Serena y le da un lindo beso, ella sintió muchas cosas, pero algo le paso que no era lo que esperaba, aun así estaba feliz, y vuelve abrasarlo.

Darién le dice que vayan al departamento de él, ella acepta, suben al auto de Darién, en el trayecto Serena estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de mirarlo, Darién le preguntaba que le pasaba, igual el sabia como era Serena, y que siempre estaba pendiente de el, pero aun así la noto algo extraña, ella dice que nada, así ella se va mirando por el espejo del auto la ciudad iluminada de manera melancólica, cuantos recuerdos y memorias contiene esta ciudad llega ser enternecedor y a la vez terrorífico pensar en todas esas memorias.

Al llegar al departamento Darién pide unas pizzas, Serena queda muy feliz, tenía mucha hambre, así que quería solo comer y compartir una linda velada con su amado príncipe.

Comen la pizza y conversan de lo que estaba pasando, Darién le dice a Serena que no la dejara sola, que saldrán adelante como siempre, y que la ama más que a nadie, Serena estaba feliz, pero sentía un vacio de cierta forma, Darién lo nota, la notaba extraña y distante, en eso enciende la radio para amenizar el ambiente y se escucha la canción de los Three Lights "Nagareboshi He", Darién dice:

-Esta canción me persigue, la tocan en todas partes, es del grupo musical de tus amigos

-No son mis amigos

-Bueno dado los acontecimientos, pero ahora me contaste que habrá una solución y volverán a serlo

-Si eso espero…

-Así será, veras que volverán a ser amigos- Darién le toca una mejilla a Serena, esta tenia unas lagrimas en sus ojos y se los limpia…

-Gracias Darién

Darién le toca la mano a Serena, en ese instante Serena se sumerge en pensamientos hermosos con Darién, una canción de fondo que comienza a sonar en la radio después de la de los Three Lights, **Era de Kate Wislet, llamada What If (esa canción tiene mucha relación con Serena y Seiya busquenla en youtube xD) **nunca la había escuchado, le parecía linda, en ese momento se ve en un prado corriendo a la siga de Darién, este la mira corriendo, reían y disfrutaban del momento, ella lo alcanza, le toma la mano, los dos se miran, lo abrasa y le dice "Darién" era feliz junto a él, pero de repente al decirle que lo amaba, aparece la imagen de Seiya sonriéndole: "al fin me amas, soy feliz bombón"

Serena despierta asustada y algo lerda, mira y Darién dormía junto a ella en el sillón, sonaba la misma canción, una parte de la letra decía "Si tan sólo pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás".

Serena decide irse de ahí, no se sentía bien, así camina por la ciudad, sola, eran más de las 00:00 de la noche, en eso ve un teléfono público e insiste en llamar a la casa de Seiya, pero esta vez no contesto nadie, solo sonaba el tono….

-Seiya, perdí la razón. ¡que me hiciste!- Serena se agacha a llorar.

En ese momento Darién le manda un mensaje preguntándole donde estaba, pues había desaparecido de la nada, Serena le responde:

"tome un radio taxi y me vine a mi casa, estoy bien, gracias Darién- Serena"

Serena se estaba dando cuenta de algo, parece que ya no podía seguir negándolo más…

...

La princesa Lagoon estaba muy molesta, ya varias de sus súbditas estaban muertas, las scout les hacían problemas, ella quería matar a Sailor Moon como fuera, mas se entero que la princesa de Kinmoku, estaba en el planeta Tierra, y eso le molestaba:

-Maldita, te diste cuenta de mi plan, no se como, ¡DEBO MATAR A ESA PRINCESA LUNAR!, lamentablemente no puedo moverme de aquí, si me muevo de aquí puedo morir, por culpa de esa tipa, la memoria de ese ser insignificante no es suficiente y no puedo atacar a Kakyuu porque eso podría perjudicarme con esas "personas"… ¡rayos!

En eso aparece Selfide, la verdadera identidad de Cassandra:

-¡Su majestad!

-A tu- la princesa estaba de espalda- ¿Qué quieres? Tu y tus hermanas solo me han dado decepciones, ya la mayoría está muerta y tu solo lograste enamorarte de ese tipo…debería matarte pero te necesito

-No es así

-Si claro, yo se- la princesa ahora la mira imponente- cuando alguien siente ese sentimiento, yo nunca lo he experimentado, pero conozco muchos seres que lo sufrieron o lo gozaron, tu lo sufres, tu corazón esta roto porque él no te ama

-Princesa…

-Mira, tu misión era que lo vigilaras haciéndote pasar por Cassandra, te di ese aspecto humano, pero me pagas enamorándote de él, espero que logres algo, porque solo he tenido decepciones, ya no hay tiempo

-Quiero que me de la oportunidad de matar a Sailor Moon, puedo hacerlo

-Te dije que tu aun no puedes atacar

-Deme una oportunidad ¡por favor!

-No se…

-Tengo un plan para destruirla, es por eso que necesito que me facilite la maquina de las memorias

-¿para que la quieres?

-Quiero ahondar en la memoria de Seiya

-Pero ese tipo no me ha servido de mucho, se que la tipa esa ha sufrido, pero no hemos logrado NADA, amo que este sufriendo, pero quiero verla muerta

-Confié en mi

-…. Eres una inepta, pero confiare en ti, puedes usarla, no quiero mas fracasos

-Le prometo que no la decepcionare como las demás

-Bien, vete….

Selfide, va a la maquina, esta poseía una infinidad de memorias, todas sufridas, muchas pedían olvidar a un ser querido muerto, otros a un fracasado amor o un amor no correspondido como Seiya, así comienza analizar la memoria de Seiya y se da cuenta que su pensamientos hacia Serena eran demasiado hermosos y puros, nunca había visto un amor tan lindo, se sintió mal, porque el no sentía ni la mínima parte de eso por ella, pero estaba dispuesta a matar a Serena, la odiaba mas que nada, incluso creía mas que la princesa Lagoon, así se dio cuenta que había un pasaje donde Seiya y Serena tuvieron cierta cercanía, pensaba utilizar esto para su conveniencia, y poder provocar un dolor en la princesa, mantenerla frágil y así poder matarla:

-Esto me servirá, así que utilizare mi poder del tiempo

Ella era muy poderosa, podía utilizar el tiempo, pero esto solo podía ser utilizarlo una vez, una segunda podía ser la muerte, de cierta manera tenia un poder cercano a Plut, pero mucho más potente, estaba dispuesta a todo para lograr el amor de Seiya:

-No me lo quitaras, el será mio, ¡veras que te matare!

Así activa el tiempo, lo que provocaría que el día de mañana sea casi idéntico a ese día que ocurrió ese hecho, aunque con ciertas modificaciones, las cartas estaban echadas

...

Rei y Mina estaban afuera de la casa de Serena, le dicen que deben ir con ella a la escuela, dado a los acontecimientos recientes:

-¡SERENA! ¡VAMOS APÚRATE!

-No se porque siento que esto ya lo hice- dice Mina

-Deja de decir tonterías, y no grites como niña de primaria

-Sé que eso me lo dijiste antes

-Cállate Mina

Serena sale de la casa, no estaba de muy buen aspecto, realmente durmió poco, las chicas le dicen que debían cuidarla del enemigo, pues ella era el blanco, no Seiya, el solo estaba siendo usado, independiente si la recuerda o no, ella debía estar muerta para Lagoon…

-Chicas no es necesario

-Claro que si, debemos estar atentas- dice Rei

-Si, además no sabes si esa persona que camina ahí es el enemigo

Rei y Serena miran, era Cassandra riéndose con sus amigas, Mina y Serena entran a la escuela, así todo el día Mina cuida a Serena, de cualquier cosa, incluso de unas chicas que inocentemente pasan por al lado, corriéndolas con un rostro amenazador:

-Mina no te preocupes

-No sabes si ella o ella, o ella pueden ser el ¡enemigo!

Apunta y era Cassandra nuevamente pasando por al lado de ellas, mirándolas despectivamente, Serena solo la observa con rostro triste y Mina la mira preocupada…

Serena guarda sus cosas para irse de la escuela a su casa, Darién no había llamado así que pensaba descansar comiendo o viendo historietas, cuando sale ve a las demás afuera esperándola, Amy y Lita, Serena no entendía nada:

-Vinimos a cuidarte- dice Amy

-Si- dice Lita

-Ya les dije que no es necesario

-Claro que lo es Serena, puedes morir o perder la memoria no quieres quedar amnésico como Seiya o ¿si? Y mas que ni se acuerda de ti- dice Mina con una risa algo burlona, sin medir sus comentarios

Serena al escuchar el nombre de Seiya y lo que dice Mina cambio su rostro, y dice:

-No confían para nada en mi cierto, quiero que se vayan, déjenme sola

-Pero- dicen las tres

-¡VÁYANSE!

Serena corre y se va por las escaleras, las demás se van a juntar con Rei en una cafetería y le explican que Serena reacciono mal, Rei estaba preocupada, sabía que Darién había vuelto, pero Serena seguía igual de extraña, parece que el problema era Seiya no Darién:

-Vayamos a buscar a Darién, a lo mejor el la convence

-Si es lo mejor- dice Amy

-No sé que le pasa esta muy rara- dice Mina

-Me entere por Haruka que vio a Seiya- dice Rei

-Si yo tuve la culpa- dice Mina con vergüenza

-Ya eso paso, vamos a buscarla, hay que protegerla- dice Rei

-Si- dicen Mina, Amy y Lita

Serena estaba en la escuela, camina como tonta sin sentido, en eso llega a la sala, ve el asiento de Seiya, tenia escrito en su mesa "no te des por vencido" sabia que no habían pasado casi ningún momento juntos en esta escuela, pero lo extrañaba, el siempre la hacia reír o se le ocurrían ideas tontas que ella igual comprendía, así que decidió irse a la azotea, ahí recordó cuando lo beso, y como comenzaron sus confusiones, recuerda cuando le decía bombón y las muchas cosas que pasaron juntos, y el ultimo momento cuando le dijo que mejor no era necesario recordarla, en ese momento Serena se acuerda de una escena de unos meses atrás cuando le pide remplazar a Darién, pensaba que debía tomar la opción de Kakyuu, ¿era lo mejor?. En eso, se da cuenta que lo que esta viviendo ahora es muy parecido a lo que paso ese día ya tan lejano.

-¿Cómo? Esto esta repetido, siento que lo viví, Seiya te extraño tanto- Serena comienza a sollozar- ¿será que aparecerás ahora como esa vez?

-Jajaja, tonta

-Ahhh

En eso aparece Selfide:

-Hola Serena Tsukino, digo Sailor Moon

-ahhhh

-Ahora te matare

-…..

...

Yaten y Seiya miraban canciones que les habían compuesto prestigiosos compositores en unas enormes carpetas, debían empezar las grabaciones del disco pronto como también la gira, Seiya ya estaba mas tranquilo con la presencia de la princesa, que estaba durmiendo en una habitación que le habilitaron, en eso Seiya dice:

-¿la princesa es soltera?

-Oye, mas respeto

-Es que esta bellísima

-Eres un tarado, preocúpate de las canciones

-Okey, era broma, pero en el fondo es verdad

En eso Seiya ve el titulo de una canción que llama su atención "muchacha ojos de luna" cuando la ve recuerda a esa muchacha del parque y el concierto, la había olvidado en todo este rato, pero al recordarla sintió algo de alegría y dolor

-¿Que te pasa?

-Nada, debo irme, quede de salir con Cassandra

-¿Me dejaras solo?, recuerda que Taiki tuvo que ir ver unos papeles y volverá tarde

-Ya elegí las canciones, eran 10 por cada uno, están con un ticket

-¿Cómo?, ¿tan rápido?, así se nota tu poca critica musical

-Diría sentido musical, adiós

-Okey

Seiya se va, en eso Yaten ve el titulo de la canción ya mencionada, se queda pensativo y triste, en el fondo no quería que su hermano sufriera más

...

En eso las demás y Darién estaban en la escuela, buscan a Serena, pero no la encuentran, esta escuela es muy grande:

-¿Alguien busco en la azotea?- pregunta Rei

-Siento que esto ya lo viví- dice Mina

-Cállate Mina- le dice Lita

-Yo iré a la azotea, sigan buscando- dice Darién- ¿Dónde queda?

-Por ese lado, a la izquierda, subes- dice Mina

-Okey

-De verdad esto ya paso

-Mina…- dice Lita, sabía que Mina era loca, pero a cada momento decía eso, para ella este día no tenia nada de igual a otro.

...

Serena es atacada por Selfide:

-Estaba jugando con tu mente, así que ahora podre matarte, sé que estas débil, vamos ¡transfórmate!

-¡Eternal Sailor Moon! ¡transformación!

Serena se transforma y dice:

-No me dejare vencer

-Eres una tonta, te matare

Sailor Moon se sentía débil, pues el ataque mental la dejo algo confundida, en ese momento esquiva unos ataques, Selfide ve que puede dar un golpe bajo y lo hace, Sailor Moon no logra reaccionar…

En ese instante aparece una rosa roja, Sailor Moon recuerda la escena donde aparece Seiya esa vez, defendiendo de Tyn Nyanko, si, no podía ser otra persona, debía ser Seiya.

Pero esta vez no era el, era Darién como Tuxedo Mask, que ironía, antes ella esperaba que fuera Darién en vez de Seiya, Sailor Moon queda en shock:

-¿Quien eres?- le pregunta desafiante Selfide

-Soy Tuxedo Mask, y vengo a defender a Sailor Moon de ti

-Ha, tu eres el príncipe, veamos que tan fuerte eres

Tuxedo la ataca con el bastón y logra noquearla, le dice a Sailor Moon que la ataque, esta no reaccionaba, Tuxedo Mask le insiste, ahí reacciona y ataca:

-¡Curación lunar, acción!

Un poder llega al codo de Selfide, pero logra escapar de un ataque más frontal:

-Malditos, se salvaron, pero sé que el corazón de esa tonta sufre, adiós

Se eleva y desaparece, Sailor Moon y Tuxedo quedan impávidos, este mira a Sailor Moon, esta no reacciona y cae al suelo…

...

Seiya estaba afuera de la casa de Cassandra, le informan que esta aun no llega, el no entendía, la mucama le dice que si quiere la espere adentro, el dice que bueno, en eso aparece Cassandra atrás de él:

-Hola- dice Cassandra

-Hola, ¿que la paso a tu muñeca?- le pregunta Seiya que la veía vendada

-Ah nada, me queme haciendo pasteles- se reía con ciniquez

-Ah, ya veo, bueno vamos a donde te dije

-Si obvio

Cassandra en sus pensamientos:

-No te la haré fácil Sailor Moon

...

Ya estaba atardeciendo, Serena y Darién estaban aun en la azotea, en eso Serena, que se dio cuenta que esto ya había pasado y que Selfide quiso usar esos recuerdos de manera cruel para matarla, no podía evitar decir unas palabras:

-Darién, a veces te has dado cuenta que la memoria puede ser muy frágil y la vez tan aterradora

-¿Qué?

-Si que la memoria y los recuerdos pueden ser borrados de la nada, pueden no existir mas mañana o ayer, o en el futuro, tu mismo lo viviste cuando no sabias nada y buscabas el cristal de plata

-Si, pero no entiendo el punto

-El punto es que- Serena comienza a llorar- el punto es que recordé cuando Seiya vino ayudarme cuando tu no estabas, no sabia nada de ti, no respondías mis cartas, en ese momento estaba mal, y Seiya me pidió una oportunidad, y el ahora no sabe quien soy, no le importo en lo mas mínimo…

-Serena tú…

-Así es, me gustaría que estuviera aquí, y me lo volviera a decir, sin darme cuenta ¡ME ENAMORE DE SEIYA!

-Yo….

Serena se tira al suelo, y comienza a llorar de forma aun desconsolada:

-Ya no quiero seguir engañándome, todo este tiempo, he estado esperando que me recuerde, que me diga que me ama como esa vez, que me necesita, pero esto se fue de las manos, lo extraño, lo quiero conmigo, perdóname Darién, por favor

Darién estaba sorprendido, su princesa, que siempre creyó que lo amaba incondicionalmente, le declaraba que amaba a otro, no entendía muy bien que hizo mal, que hicieron mal, Darién le toca los hombros y le dice:

-¿Qué hice mal?

-Darién

-Dime que hice mal, se que podremos salir adelante, yo te amo, y apoyare la decisión que tomes, por eso dime que hice mal…

-Darién

Serena abraza a Darién y llora sin control, las demás estaban ahí mirando, Rei quedo más impactada que cualquiera, Mina dice:

-Les dije que esto lo vivimos

-Mina- Lita con una gota en la cabeza

-Serena- dice Rei- muy impactada

Las chicas miran la escena, Serena se enamoro de Seiya, ¿Qué significaba eso? Ahora la princesa en dos días le daría una solución, que parece se ve cada vez mas esquiva…

Continuara…

Canción que escucha Serena: What If- Kate Wislet

watch?feature=player_embedded&v=4_ieoRBAAz8


	15. XV: La Sinceridad de mis pensamientos

Capítulo 15: La sinceridad de mis pensamientos

**"Mejor que con palabras la sinceridad se muestra con acciones". William Shakespeare**

Serena y las demás se dirigen a la casa de esta, nadie hablaba nada, se desplazaban en silencio, todo era confuso, Serena había abierto su corazón y la verdad era más dura de lo que todas pensaban, de hecho nadie se lo imaginaba, la única que sospecho algo fue Rei, pero solo fue eso, sospechas, ella misma fue la que le aclaro las cosas una vez respecto a Seiya, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas: Serena estaba enamorada de Seiya, algo inexplicable, no se entendía por qué había ocurrido, y como esta situación se fue de las manos.

Ya estaban cerca de la casa de Serena, Darién no quiso ir, quedo en shock y necesitaba pensar, luego de las palabras que le dedico a Serena y está a él, mientras lloraba en sus brazos, vieron a las chicas y ellas quedaron de ir a dejarla a su casa dado el peligro que corría y la delicada situación moral en la que estaba, Darién les dijo que la cuidaran y que cualquier cosa le avisaran al celular, así las chicas se fueron para ir a dejar a Serena a su casa.

Serena no decía nada en el camino estaba muy seria y su rostro no mostraba expresividad, Mina que era como cotorra solo tiro un mal chiste, y seria, pero todo se dio en silencio, solo la miraron, incluso Serena como que sollozaba a veces y trataban de calmarla.

...

Estaba Seiya y la princesa Kakyuu en la casa de los Kou, él le dice:

- Princesa, creo que podría ponerse ropa más cómoda

- ¿ropa más cómoda?

- Si, es que ese vestido esta como no sé, se ve incomodo, además hace mucho calor ahora

- No entiendo muy bien

Yaten aparece y golpea la cabeza de Seiya:

- Oye ¿¡qué te pasa!?- exclama Seiya molesto

- Eres un falta de respeto máximo, te mereces eso y mas

- Cállate

- Cállate tu, princesa disculpe a este ridículo

- No te preocupes Star Healer, igual me gustaría ver eso de la ropa

- No ves, ella acepto

...

Como siempre, la casa de Serena estaba vacía, no había nadie, ella no quería que entraran las chicas, pero estas le insistieron tanto que las dejo pasar, Serena dijo que iba a ducharse y ponerse el piyama, estaba muy seria, las chicas solo la miraban algo nerviosas y la esperaron.

Serena se ducha y se pone el pijama rápidamente, no quería pensar en nada, trataba de neutralizar su mente, pero era complejo, pensamientos iban y venían, no dejaba de pensar en la última escena que vivió, de cierta manera parecida a la de unos 8 meses atrás…aunque ahora le hubiera gustado decirle que si, a esa persona.

Serena baja, las chicas al verla se asustan las, estaban nerviosas, todas estaban en silencio, en eso Serena se sienta, las muchachas se corren del sofá donde se sienta y la dejan sola, ellas se acomodan en el otro, Serena cierra los ojos y los abre de manera mecánica, las chicas solo la miran, en eso alguien quiebra el silencio incomodo de horas:

- Serena, ¿quieres un te?- era Lita muy inocente lo que quiebra ese silencio incómodo.

Las chicas la miran, Serena se queda callada y lanza un tímido:

- Si, gracias

Las scout inner se sorprenden, así Lita va a la cocina y le prepara un té a Serena:

- ¿Dónde está el té y la azúcar?

- Si está en la lacena

- Bien

Lita prepara el té y se lo pasa a Serena:

- Aquí esta

- Gracias-Serena lo prueba- esta delicioso

- Hice lo mejor que pude- Lita lanza una sonrisa tímida

En eso Serena deja el té en la mesa, las chicas esperaban que dijera algo al respecto de lo que ocurrió, pero no veían ninguna reacción de parte de ella, así Mina dice algo, ella en si era la que tenia mas personalidad, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero las cosas estaban más tranquilas y estaba decidida a hablar:

- Serena, queremos saber que paso, dinos ¿Qué paso?

Serena dice:

- ¿A qué te refieres?- sorbe el té para tratar de evadir preguntas.

- ¿Cómo?, Serena acabamos de escucharte y no es algo que debamos tomar a ligera, son sentimientos y con eso no se juega

Todas miran a Mina, estaba enojada de cierta manera porque Serena no abrió su corazón como debió ser, todo el tiempo evasivas y "es mejor dejar las cosas así" por eso la reacción de Serena le molestaba y le asfixiaba, en eso Rei toma la palabra:

- Recuerda que vine hablar contigo y no quisiste decir nada, es momento que nos digas todo, somos tus amigas, queremos saber qué te pasa, porque paso esto, dinos Serena, Darién tampoco se merece esto

Serena mira a sus guardianas de forma muy profunda y en eso estalla:

- ¿Darién? Y ¿¡QUE PASA CONMIGO!?

- Serena, estamos aquí por ti no por Darién- dice Lita- Rei dice eso porque igual Darién es nuestro amigo

- Ya veo, mejor vayan a consolarlo a el

- ¿Por qué reaccionas de esa forma tan violenta con nosotras?- dice Amy tratando de tomar la calma- dinos Serena ¿Qué hicimos mal? ¿Qué se hizo mal?

Eso hizo recordar a Serena las últimas palabras que le dedico Darién, y eso la hizo estallar mas, comienza a llorar, y Rei dice:

- Deja de llorar, no sirve- Rei tenía una mano alzada, Lita le toma la mano y le hace una mueca con la cabeza en señal de negación

- Serena, necesitamos que hables, di algo- dice Mina

Serena toma calma y dice:

- Bueno si quieren la verdad, esta es mi verdad: en mi familia esta todo mal, mi madre nos abandono y se fue con otro hombre, mas, está embarazada, mi padre se la pasa en el sillón, pero ahora lo escucho llegar muy tarde, pasadas las 5:00 am, ni me mira en las mañanas, mi hermano nunca esta, y si esta, escucha música a todo volumen, y me insulta como siempre. Y lo otro, me enamore de Seiya, si, no sé cómo paso, pero no puedo sacármelo de mi cabeza, y nos besamos hace un tiempo atrás, eso provoco más dudas en mi cabeza, creo que el fondo siempre me atrajo pero no lo aceptaba, jamás pensé que dejaría de amar a Darién, pero esto paso, no se puede hacer nada. Y ahora Seiya no me recuerda, de hecho me desprecio la última vez que lo vi, en cierta manera me siento culpable, pues yo misma juzgue sus sentimientos mal, esa es mi linda verdad ¿contentas?

La Sailor del agua, del trueno, del fuego y del amor quedaron pasmadas ante tanta información desconocida, trataron de aceptarlo, era mucha información en unos pocos minutos que hablo Serena, la más shockeada fue Amy, pensaba en Darién y que ella siempre envidio esa familia diez de Serena, ahora esta era una mentira, así Mina hablo:

- ¿Cuándo lo besaste? ¿Cómo besa?

- ¡MINA!- dice Lita en señal de regaño

- Hay jajajaja

- Fue después del partido de basquetbol donde me fuiste a ver, Seiya me recordó porque me vio besarme con Darién, y bueno, lo vi llorando en la lluvia, me dijo que me recordaba y que aun me amaba, y yo lo bese, y de ahí mi cabeza no deja de pensar en el, mas si pensamos en todas las situaciones que viví con el

- Oh Serena no sé qué decirte- dice Mina

- ¿y Darién? ¿lo dejaras así?- le pregunta Rei

- Déjame pensar bien, no estoy ahora para pensar en Darién- dice Serena

- ¡EL ESTA SUFRIENDO!- Rei estaba muy enojada y alza la voz

Las demás tratan de controlarla y se sorprenden de la reacción de Rei, Serena estaba tranquila, no expresaba mucha emoción, en eso Mina dice:

- Yo te apoyo, si quieres estar con él, lo acepto, yo los ayudare en lo que pueda

- Yo también te apoyo Serena- dice Lita

- Yo también- dice tímidamente Amy

Rei se ofusca y dice:

- ¡Pues yo no lo acepto!

- Pero Rei…- dice Mina

- Nada de peros, yo estuve contigo en una situación muy parecida, y esa vez te quedaron las cosas claras, veo que me equivoque, me voy de aquí, deberías pensar más en los sentimientos de la gente, juegas como que fueras no sé, no sé qué te crees, pobre Seiya espero nunca te recuerde…

Serena siente una puntada en su pecho, las demás miran a Rei muy sorprendidas, Mina quería golpearla pero se contiene, Rei estaba casi llorando, y se va de la casa de Serena con un portazo. Lita trato de controlarla pero fue imposible. Serena comienza a llorar, y Mina le dice:

- Serena no llores, se le pasara, además mañana debes ir donde Seiya recuerda que la princesa nos dará una solución

- Lo sé, no sabes cuánto quiero verlo

- Lo sé, si quieres te acompaño

- Gracias

- A para mí que va por otros intereses- dice Lita

- Claro que no, voy porque…porque quiero ayudar

- Si claro, bueno nosotras nos vamos con Amy, ¿Mina te vas?

- No, me quedare con Serena

Lita y Amy se van, Mina y Serena se van a su cuarto y se quedan conversando, Serena logra abrirse más sobre sus sentimientos y Mina entiende más las cosas:

- Debes hablar con Darién

- Si lo haré, me duele mucho todo, pero es lo que siento

- Se viene difícil, sabes lo que implica todo esto ¿cierto?

Serena se queda en silencio, sabía que esto implicaría muchas cosas, pero en ese momento no quería pensarlas, necesitaba a Seiya y quería tenerlo a su lado, quería pensar en el presente y el futuro borrarlo un momento:

- Pensemos en mañana

- Okey

Se duermen

...

Darién estaba en su departamento, estaba desecho, jamás pensó que esto pasaría: la princesa de sus ojos amaba a otro, una persona que jamás pensó que podría quitársela, el sabía que era una Sailor, pero ahora era hombre porque se lo pidió a su princesa, ese chico que le dijo que él debía protegerla, por eso no entendía que hizo mal, Serena no le respondió esa interrogante, los muebles estaban todos destrozados y la foto de ellos dos estaba rota en el piso, Darién sentía rabia, y celos, quería matar a Kou, pero el sabia que el ciertamente victima de todo esto, al igual que Serena, en eso suena el timbre, Darién toma fuerzas y abre, pensaba que era su amada chica odango:

- Hola

- Rei, ¿tu aquí?

- Si, vine a decirte que tienes mi apoyo

- Rei no sé qué decirte

- No, solo quería

- Espera….no te vayas

- ¿no quieres que me vaya?

- No quédate por favor

Darién hace pasar a Rei, este la mira fijamente y ella se pone algo nerviosa….

...

Ya era de otro día, Serena y Mina van a la casa de los Kou, de la cual Serena no era bienvenida, Mina le dice que alegrara la cara, Serena no estaba my feliz, porque estaba algo nerviosa y esperaba un buen recibimiento, Mina toca el citofono dice quien es y las dejan pasar, en eso en la puerta las recibe Kakyuu con una ropa veraniega y con un delantal tenía toda su cara de pastel y el delantal tenia trozos quemados, atrás estaba Taiki en las mismas condiciones:

- Jajajaja ¿Qué les paso?- pregunta Mina

- Es que quise hacer un pastel con Maker, pero no salió bien jajaja, disculpen el recibimiento

- No se preocupe

En eso Serena y Mina entran al living y estaba Yaten leyendo un libro, cuando las ve las mira con su típico gesto despectivo:

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- La princesa nos cito- dice Mina

- Ahhh, solo las acepto porque la princesa así lo quiso, si no, por mi se fueran

Las dos solo lo miran, sabían cómo era Yaten, así que mejor no decir nada, en eso la princesa aparece con un vestido muy lindo que hacia resaltar su figura, ella era hermosa y se veía muy casual como una humana común:

- ¿Y ese vestido?- le pregunta Serena- esta lindo

- Seiya, que dice que no es Sailor jaja, me lo dio, tiene buen gusto.

Serena siente algo de celos con esa respuesta, pero se contiene, Mina la mira y dice:

- Si muy buen gusto, no ves ahora tu próximo novio te comprara ropa

- ¿próximo novio?- pregunta Yaten- dejen de jugar, váyanse

- Era una broma, no nos eches denuevo- clama Mina

- Cállense, no las soportó

- Healer, por favor, cálmate- le pide Kakyuu a Yaten

Yaten se calma, la princesa les dice que tomen asiento, la princesa dice:

- Bueno viniste como te dije, la solución que tengo no es garantiza de que todo se solucione, pero esta puede paliar las cosas, mientras buscamos una solución real, porque debe haberla, estoy buscando en los escritos de mi planeta, como dije, estoy muy arrepentida de lo que paso con Figther, digo Seiya…

- Ya esta perdonada- Serena siempre era una persona compasiva y sabia el significado del perdón

- Gracias princesa de la luna, estoy confortada con tu perdón

- No tenemos porque recibir perdón de ella- dice Yaten

- Healer, silencio

- Lo siento princesa…

Taiki les trae pastel a todos y se sienta junto a su princesa y Yaten, mientras Mina y Serena estaban en el otro sofá, el pastel estaba delicioso

- Tiene buena mano para cocinar- dice Mina

- Gracias, pensé que sería peor- dice Kakyuu riéndose

En eso conversan de temas triviales y superfluos, Serena se sorprende de que la princesa no fuera tan seria, y que fuera hasta graciosa, incluso hablo de anécdotas de vida de los Three Lights, lo que a Yaten desespero y a Taiki lo tenía en vergüenza, incluso Yaten estaba decepcionado de la conversación ridícula en la que no era participe pero si oyente, y sus oídos zumbaban, le dice a Taiki:

- Esto es lo peor que podría haberme ocurrido

- Yaten, calma, pronto se irán

- Hay estas mujeres, están metiendo a la princesa en su mundo infantil

En eso la princesa dice:

- Bueno hablemos de los que nos convoco

- Al fin, de ahí se van por favor- dice Yaten harto

- Bueno princesa Kakyuu, ¿Cuál es la solución?- le pregunta Mina con mucha curiosidad.

- Primero que todo, debe responderme una pregunta Sailor Moon

- Si, pregúntenme

- ¿Qué siente por Star Fighter, digo por Seiya?

Todos se quedan callados, los Kou ya se imaginaban la respuesta "lo quiero pero como amigo, tengo novio", Mina estaba nerviosa, le da la mano a Serena y la anima, esta habla:

- Estoy enamorada de Seiya

Los hermanos Kou quedaron impactados, Yaten toce y Taiki abre los ojos como platos, Yaten dice:

- No me hagas reír

- Es cierto, no miente- dice Mina

- ¿pero cómo? ¿Cuándo?- se pregunta Taiki

- Yo ya lo sabía, pero necesitaba que me lo aclarara- dice la princesa del planeta de fuego

- ¿Cómo?- le pregunta Mina

- Pude verlo en tu resplandor, se notaba que amabas a mi guardián más fiel, Fighter siempre ha sido un ejemplo de protección para mí, pero parece que se cambió por ti jajaja, bueno de eso mucho tiempo, tengo la habilidad de percibir cosas además los vigile desde mi planeta, sabia de los acontecimientos… Fighter ya no me tiene en su corazón.

- No diga eso- Serena se sonroja- él también la quiere mucho, fue testigo de eso cuando llego a este planeta.

- No puedo creerlo, mi hermano cuando se entere llorara- dice Yaten aun en shock

- Seiya ya no estará en la friendzone- dice Taiki

Serena estaba muy avergonzada:

- Yo y Seiya nos besamos cuando me recordó en un episodio, creo que usted sabe de eso y de ahí comencé a dudar y me di cuenta que me enamore y que lo necesito, todos estos acontecimientos llevaron a esto que siento hoy.

- Bahhhhh estoy impactado- dice Yaten- ese Seiya se lo tenía escondido

- Yo igual, Seiya me sorprendió- dice Taiki

La princesa dice:

- Princesa de la luna, la solución es sencilla, a las 12:00 pm tu y Seiya se unirán en un hechizo de protección que cuenta de miles de años en el planeta de los tréboles verdes, un planeta vecino, ellos usan magia blanca, y me dieron esta solución, hace muchos años atrás paso una historia algo parecida, pero ahora no ahondare en ello…

- ¿un hechizo?- pregunta Serena

- Si se llama el hechizo del trébol verde

- ¿Y qué más?- le pregunta Serena

- Bueno debes estar los dos a las 12:00 pm, la luna estará llena, debemos ir al parque de la ciudad porque ahí se verá más clara, luego de eso deben unir sus manos y mirarse fijamente, y sincronizarse, luego de eso el hechizo está listo

- ¡Ahhhh qué bueno!- se emociona Mina

- Eso si hay una condición- dice Kakyuu

- ¿Cuál?- le pregunta Serena

- No debes dudar en tus sentimientos sobre Fighter, digo Seiya, a lo que me refiero a que si piensas que no lo amas o esta insegura, el hechizo se debilita, por eso debes estar segura, y debes terminar temas pendientes antes del hechizo, los sentimientos están en juego en esto.

Serena se da cuenta que debe terminar con Darién antes, pues las cosas no quedaran claras, así que pensaba terminar con él, pues de verdad ya no lo amaba, aun así quedaba algo pendiente que Serena quería preguntar:

- ¿Con ese hechizo Seiya me recordara?

- No, el debe recordarte antes, por eso antes de las 12 debe acordarse de ti, con este hechizo podrán vivir tranquilos, la princesa Lagoon no es capaz de sentirlo, por eso es eficiente, los habitantes de los tréboles verdes tienen mucho poder y Lagoon no puede contra ellos

- ¿Cómo puedo hacer que me recuerde?

- Bueno….

En eso sienten que alguien entra, era Seiya feliz, saluda a la princesa, ignorante de Serena y Mina:

- Hola mi linda princesa, ¿como esta?, le traje mas ropa

- Seiya, déjate de ser un irrespetuoso- Yaten no soportaba las escenas coquetas de Seiya

- Gracias Seiya, ¿Dónde andabas?

- Con Cassandra mi novia, pero podrías cambiarla por usted

- ¡SEIYA TE GOLPEARE!- Yaten deseaba estrangularlo con sus manos.

En eso Serena se siente mal por lo que dice Seiya se para y dice:

- Nos vamos

- ¿Cómo?- se pregunta la princesa

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- les pregunta Seiya a Mina y Serena

Serena mira a Seiya él estaba dudativo, y vuelve a decir:

- ¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunta Seiya a Serena

- Nadie importante nos vamos

- Pero Serena- dice Mina…no quería irse aun

- Mina vámonos

En eso se despiden de Kakyuu que le dice:

- Te espero a las doce, no te preocupes, sobre lo que me preguntas yo se la forma, si no llegas no habrá otra oportunidad, es ahora o nunca, nos vemos princesa

- Gracias, que este bien y nos vemos- Serena estaba algo dudosa, pero era la única opción, le dolió la actitud de Seiya, aun así sentía felicidad de verlo denuevo.

Serena mira a Seiya y este sigue dudando, se van y este dice:

- ¿le muestro los vestidos?- le pregunta a Kakyuu

- Claro Seiya

- Ayyyy ¬¬- Yaten no daba más de rabia

...

Serena y Mina caminan, esta no entendía que le pasaba a Serena, debería estar feliz por esta solución, pero en vez de eso se molesta y se va, esta estaba a punto de llorar:

- ¿Qué te pasa Serena?

- Creo que es mejor dejarlo así

- ¿Cómo?

- Si, mejor dejémoslo así, él está con Cassandra y coquetea con la princesa Kakyuu que es más linda que yo.

- Pero no las ama, él siempre te amara a ti, el muere por ti

- Pero…

- Serena no dudes

- …

- Al recordarte volverá amarte, además ahora note que te miro con cierto interés, en su corazón aún quedan esos sentimientos, confía

- Mina…yo…- Serena toca su pecho.

Serena estaba llena de dudas, pero debía tomar una decisión esa era si aceptaba ese hechizo o no, el cual la comprometería con Seiya para siempre….

Continuara….


	16. XVI: Pintame una sonrisa

Capitulo 16: Píntame una sonrisa

**"La sonrisa es una verdadera fuerza vital, la única capaz de mover lo inconmovible." Orison Swett Marden**

Serena se dirige a su casa, Mina ya la había dejado, estaba hecha un mar de dudas, no sabía bien si aceptar o no: "te espero a las 12 PM en el parque" le dijo la princesa, con su actitud había demostrado que si iba a llegar, Pero ahora no sabía si hacerlo o no: vio a Seiya feliz diciendo que venía de ver a su novia Cassandra, tal vez a que nivel habían llegado ya en su relación, eso le provocaba celos en parte y rabia de porque actuaba de esa manera, creía que estaba siendo egoísta: a lo mejor Seiya la había olvidado independiente de que no la recordara, tal vez amaba a Cassandra, esta misma dijo que se casarían una vez, parecía un mal chiste, pero parece que era cierto. Ahora que sus sentimientos hacia Seiya habían cambiado quería estar con él, eso era egoísmo, pero lo deseaba, quería abrazarlo y besarle con fuerza con en sus últimos sueños, que ya no tenían un toque inocente, sino más pasional, deseaba a Seiya, pero no sabía si aceptar o no, odiaba esa inseguridad como también sus miedos a cómo actuar, como también un punto muy importante: Darién y Rini, el tema de los recuerdos y la memoria estaban muy insertados en su ser, y borrar todas esas cosas no era tarea fácil, ella sentía un lindo cariño por Darién, sabía que no lo amaba, pero ¿Rini? Ella no debía pagar sus sentimientos, ¿Qué pasaría con ella?, Serena estaba llena de dudas, estaban sus sentimientos y lo impuesto por un destino que ni ella misma sabía que existiría al nacer.

Todo ese revoltijo mental se hacía más intenso, hasta que Serena llega a su casa: estaba su padre, su madre y su nuevo "esposo", su hermano como siempre no estaba, ella los mira con extrañeza, se acerca y pregunta:

- ¿Qué está pasando?

- Serena, hija, ¿cómo estás?- pregunta Ikuko inocentemente

- Hola, tanto tiempo, que ocurre, ¿él es?

- Si él es mi futuro esposo, Hiroto.

- Hola mucho gusto, Serena- dice Hiroto

- Hola- le responde de manera cortante pero respetuosa.

Su padre Kenji en eso salta y dice:

- ¡YA TE FIRME EL DIVORCIO! ¡PERO NO ME QUITES A MIS HIJOS!

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Exclama Serena sin entender

Serena no entendía ¿en qué momento firmaron el divorcio? Ya cada vez se enteraba menos de las cosas, sus padres se hacían desconocidos, desde que empezaron a no estar en casa, y su madre se tomaba todo a la ligera, no eran sus padres, no quería que lo fueran:

- No Kenji, ellos se irán conmigo, Serena luchare por su custodia, aun son menores de edad, sé que tengo más derechos, pero quiero un papel que lo reafirme, apenas gane se irán conmigo- le dice Ikuko.

- Como, ¿Cómo sabes que quiero irme contigo?- le pregunta Serena enojada.

- Hija, es normal que los hijos estén con sus madres, conmigo estarán bien

- No quiero vivir contigo

Ikuko mira con extrañeza a Serena, no entendía esa reacción, ¿Cómo su pequeña decía semejante barbaridad? Kenji interviene:

- No ves, deja de molestarla

- Tampoco quiero estar contigo- le dice Serena

Los dos miran con cara de "¿Qué?" a Serena, ella prosigue:

- Saben los dos me tienen harta, solo piensan en ustedes, son unos egoístas

- Serena pensamos en ti, yo ya no amaba a tu padre, sería mucho más egoísta quedarme por algo falso que algo real.

Esas palabras tocaron a Serena, ¿ella no estaba siendo egoísta? Pensaba en todo lo que implicaba estar con Seiya, su hija Rini y Tokio de Cristal, que era más factible: ¿los dos pasos eran egoístas? Irse a correr por Seiya porque sus sentimientos no eran los mismos, eso implicaba un cambio en el futuro o quedarse con Darién para mantener esa ilusión de cuento de Hadas solo para mantener ese mundo que para ella era falso actualmente, ¿Qué es el egoísmo?

Serena no decía nada, su madre prosigue:

- Uno debe escuchar su corazón, lo que ama, y yo amo a este hombre, cuando lo conozcas te darás cuenta, viviremos felices no les faltara nada

- No me quites lo que me queda- le dice Kenji suplicante

- Tu tampoco luchaste por este matrimonio, solo te quejas por estupideces, eres un hombre simple

- Cállate, no me quitaras a mis hijos

- No te los quitare son míos, nacieron de mi

- Eres una mujer ridícula

- No permitiré que la insultes- dice Hiroto, pensando en defender la honra de Ikuko.

En eso Serena decide hablar:

- Mejor me iré a mi habitación, mama mejor vete

- Pero hija…-le dice Ikuko preocupada

- Después hablamos, gracias

- Hija

Serena sube las escaleras para ir a su habitación, se tira a su cama, Luna no estaba, y comienza a llorar con muchas fuerzas, ella estaba actuando igual a sus padres o peor, deseaba estar con Seiya pero eso implicaba el dolor de un ser inocente, la pequeña dama, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cuál era el paso más factible?, Serena decide ver un libro de frases sabias, abre cualquier pagina, esta decía:

_"dibújame una sonrisa"_

Ella se queda pensativa, ¿Qué podría dibujarle una sonrisa? ¿Seiya? O ¿su cuento de hadas de Tokio de Cristal?:

- Estoy muy confundida, nada me conforta en este momento

En eso Serena mira la hora: 18:00, solo quedaban seis horas para tomar una decisión que implicaba muchas cosas: terminar con Darién o no, el fin de Tokio de Cristal.

Serena decide dormir, a lo mejor con eso podía estar más tranquila, no quería pensar…

….

Serena se encuentra en un lugar lleno de luz, era muy claro, sentía mucha paz, en ese momento aparece una luz con forma femenina, no era muy clara en cuanto a su fisonomía esta le habla:

- Hola, princesa de la luna

- Hola ¿Quién eres?

- Soy la princesa Kara, soy la princesa del planeta de los tréboles verdes

- ¿tú eres?

- No puedo verme claramente, pero quería ayudarte

- Nada puede ayudarme

- Si puedo ayudarte

Serena la mira, en eso ella se acerca y le toca la mano, siente mucha paz, algo que no sentía hace meses:

- Debes escuchar tu corazón, lo que te dice en estos momentos, después te arrepentirás de lo que está pasando ahora, tiempo atrás paso algo muy parecido, por eso sé de qué te estoy hablando

- ¿Cómo?

- Eso después te lo explico, solo te digo que seas valiente y luches por este presente, el futuro se verá después, si pensamos en el futuro nos complicamos por cosas que podrían ser lindas en el presente, por eso te digo que lo piensen con el corazón no con la mente

- Yo…

- Cuídate y de verdad, escúchate, dibujaras la sonrisa más hermosa si me haces caso

- Muchas gracias

- Adiós

Serena despierta, era un sueño muy real, ¿era la princesa de los tréboles verdes? ¿La misma del hechizo?, al parecer si, Serena en ese momento mira el reloj: 21:00

...

Estaban Seiya y sus hermanos junto a su princesa jugando cartas, Taiki ganaba todas las partidas, y ya estaba siendo tedioso:

- Taiki deja de ganar- dice Yaten

- Es cosa de practica- dice Taiki confiado

- Sabes me aburrió esto, me iré a dar una vuelta- dice Yaten

- Okey vuelve temprano- le dice Taiki

- Bien- dice Yaten al cerrar la puerta.

- Yo me iré a mi cuarto princesa- dice Taiki

- Muy bien Taiki, de a poco me acostumbro a sus nombres

- Jajaja, gracias

Taiki sube a su habitación, Seiya y la princesa se quedan solos, en eso ella le dice:

- Quería obsequiarte algo Seiya

- Un regalo, me imagino como debe ser, siendo de una persona tan hermosa y admirable

- Muchas gracias Seiya, toma

En eso saca un tipo de micrófono, Seiya al mirarlo siente una especie de duda:

- Que es esto

- Un dispositivo de transformación

- ¿de transformación? Insiste con eso que soy Sailor y mujer

- No, no eres mujer ahora, eres hombre, con esto te transformaras en guerrero, en guerrero Fighter

- ¿?

- Espero te guste, y no me preguntes más después sabrás mejor lo que es ese micrófono de transformación.

- Esta como raro, nunca había visto micrófonos así

- Bueno, creo que me iré a mi cuarto

- A yo también

En eso van subiendo las escaleras y la princesa sostiene el brazo de Seiya, él la mira con extrañeza, en eso le dice:

- Toma

- ¿?

Mira y era un cd, ¿Por qué la princesa le pasaría un cd?

- Usted también canta, que interesante, es una mujer admirable

- No, este cd lo hiciste tu

- ¿Cómo? ¿en que momento?

- Si es tuyo, quiero que lo escuches, después entenderás bien al escucharlo.

- ¿Ahora?

- Si ahora, es importante

- Bueno, gracias, todo esto es raro, pero le haré caso.

- Nos vemos en un rato

- Bien

- Seiya…

- ¿Si?

- Solo quiero que seas feliz y discúlpame si te hice daño, pero tú con tus hermanos son las personas más valiosas que tengo, solo quiero tu bienestar

- Ah gracias usted también me agrada mucho, de verdad

- Qué bueno

- Puedo abrazarla

- Si claro

Seiya abraza a la princesa, al hacerlo siente su olor, el cual le provoca una sensación de familiaridad, y le provoca cierto shock, deja de abrazar a la princesa:

- Ese olor es

- Descansa nos vemos

Seiya mira el cd y decide entrar a su dormitorio, el cd que le paso la princesa a Seiya, contenía canciones que le escribió a Serena, pues para paliar su dolor, le compuso canciones con las cuales reflejaba su padecimiento y así tratar de atenuarlo, pero las cosas se pusieron mucho más difíciles. Después de la borrada de memoria, el cd quedo ahí, la princesa no quiso deshacerse de él, ella quiere ver si con este Seiya recuerda a Serena, mira la hora 22:00.

...

Yaten va caminando por las calles, estaba algo harto de todo, en parte quería estar en su planeta, pero aun así le agradaban algunas cosas de la Tierra, como algunas expresiones artísticas y algunas comidas caseras muy finas, en una se asoma por una pastelería, ve un pastel que se ve delicioso, piensa en llevárselo a su princesa para que lo pruebe, pues parece que se quedara por un largo tiempo, eso le agradaba, para él su princesa era todo, la única mujer a la que le dedicaría su vida, se dispone a entrar para comprarlo y escucha una voz que le parecía familiar y molesta:

- No sabía que te gustaran los pasteles

- Tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada pasaba por acá, también vine comprar pasteles- era Mina detrás de Yaten.

- Ah, no sabía que te gustaran, pensaba que la única glotona era tu amiga Serena

- No, para que veas

- Jajaja, bueno entrare

- Yo igual

Entran y salen del negocio, en eso Mina aprovecha la oportunidad para proponerle algo a Yaten, ella sabía que él no era muy agradable con la gente en general, pero quería aprovechar esta oportunidad, pues siempre le gusto Yaten, y Taiki y Seiya, pero más Yaten:

- Yaten ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa a tomar un té con pastel?

- ¿Cómo?

- Creo que las cosas están mejor entre nosotros denuevo, así que quería que conversáramos

- ¿Qué podría conversar contigo?

- No sé , de cómo será eso del regreso de ustedes, de Serena y Seiya o no se

- Que temas tan interesantes, eres muy rara, pero sabes me gusta la idea

Mina se sorprende de las palabras de Yaten, y dice:

- Bien, mi casa no queda tan lejos de aquí

- Qué bueno, no quiero caminar tanto

- Bien, ¿oye que hora es?

- Son las 22:30

...

Serena va camino hablar con Darién, estaba nerviosa, pero creía que era lo mejor, debía aclarar las cosas con él, después de todo su amor era algo mucho más allá de algo cotidiano y simple, estábamos marcados por un destino y por una vida pasada que era muy difícil romper, pero ya había pensado muy bien que hacer, estaba dispuesta a enfrentar esta "verdad"

Toca el timbre, en eso abren: era Darién muy demacrado, pero podía mantenerse en pie, sus ojos estaban hinchados y al ver a Serena hizo un gesto de resignación, ella dice:

- Puedo pasar

- Si, pasa

Serena ve el departamento de Darién y este estaba muy limpio, como siempre, no había signos de nada extraño, el dice:

- ¿pensabas que había pasado algo?

- No, es que…

- No te preocupes, todo está bien…

En ese instante Serena pone sus ojos en unas maletas que Darién tenia al costado de la entrada, ella pregunta, aunque se imaginaba de qué se trataría:

- ¿eso es?

- Si me voy denuevo a la práctica, hable con mi superior y dijo que podía reintegrarme…

- Ya veo…

- Bueno… me imagino a que vienes, Serena

El tono de voz de Darién era algo severo pero a la vez triste, Serena no quería llorar, pero no pudo con las lágrimas y dice:

- Perdóname Darién, yo no quería lastimarte

- Pues lo hiciste, jamás pensé que pasaría algo así, yo trate de ser lo mejor, incluso cambie algunas cosas que creí que estaban mal, pero eso no fue suficiente, por eso quiero saber ¿Qué hice mal?

- Nada Darién, eso fue culpa mía

- Estoy muy desconcertado, creo que subestime tus sentimientos y a ese tal Seiya…

- Darién yo….

- No te preocupes, yo ahora me iré a preocupar de mis deberes, a lo mejor necesitamos pensar, no sé, o puede que ya vayas a correr a los brazos de Seiya

- No es así…yo…

- No importa, yo ahora pensare muy bien que haré, y tu también deberías hacerlo, hay una historia detrás, yo de verdad no quiero presionarte, te amo y quiero tu felicidad, pero entiende mi postura

- La entiende de verdad, que la entiendo

- Ya debo irme…

- Darién

- Sé que me estas terminando, no necesitas decir nada

- ….

Serena llora, Darién le abre la puerta, estaba desconsolado, Serena se acerca a la puerta y dice:

- De verdad siempre estarás en mi corazón

- ….. mejor vete

- Adiós Darién

- Adiós Serena

Sin antes de que Serena se vaya, este la besa en los labios y la abrasa fuerte, para ella fue una sorpresa, se inquieta lo que le transmite ese beso, en el cual se dio cuenta que no sentía nada por Darién, comienza a llorar y lo aparta:

- Hasta nunca, Darién

Y corre por las escaleras, Darién golpea la pared y comienza a llorar como nunca lo había hecho…mira el reloj: eran las 23:00

...

Seiya está en su habitación, comienza a ver revistas, se da cuenta que ya aparecen él y sus hermanos en varios artículos, el negocio con el nuevo productor ha dado sus frutos y la grabación del nuevo disco esta inminente, eso si se da cuenta que hay cosas muy rosas: como cuáles son sus novias, que les gusta de las mujeres, etc. Eso lo encontraba muy superficial, aun así el único que tenía novia era el, sus hermanos estaban solteros, no entendía muy bien porque lo eran, si podían tener las novias que quisieran, ni el mismo entendía porque estaba con Cassandra, ni siquiera le gustaba, aun así algo hacia que estuviera con ella, algo que no entendía, en ese instante mira el cd que le paso la princesa Kakyuu, se decide a escucharlo:

- A ver qué tal es esto jaja

Lo coloca en la radio que tenía en su habitación, y comienza escuchar las canciones, en un instante comienza a recordar un planeta muy lejano, donde vivía, habían habitantes, el cual costo que se reconstruyera, pero logro salir adelante, en ese instante se ve con una figura femenina, al igual que sus hermanos, pero el deseo de ser hombres les permitió serlo por siempre, después de eso se ve sumergido por una terrible depresión: el recordar a una persona que amo inmensamente pero no pudo concretarse ese amor porque esta amaba a otra, esa persona era una chica con belleza angelical, cabellos dorados y largos, ojos color océano y una piel muy blanca como la nieve, largas piernas y una figura que jamás pensaría olvidar: era Serena Tsukino, la chica odango, su bombón.

**(Aquí suena la canción de Seiya Ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi, creo que varias la conocen jeje, sino en youtube esta disponible n.n)**

**_"Mi existencia es solo para mi preciosa princesa _**

**_Inclusive tengo que luchar por ella día a día,_**

**_Pero __ vine a este planeta y tú también eres una princesa _**

**_Y fui embrujado por tu hermosa sonrisa "_**

Su cabeza comienza a rodar con los recuerdos, el como la conoció, que vivieron, que fue muy corto pero intenso para él, sus amigas, sus hermanos, Galaxia, su princesa, él debía encontrarla, se entera que es Kakyuu, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, se da cuenta que las canciones, 10 en total eran para su amada bombón, al terminar de escuchar, sus ojos lloraban, estaba impresionado….

- Entonces, siempre fue ella, por eso, esos dolores de cabezas y esas confusiones, se quien realmente soy.

Seiya sale de su habitación, baja las escaleras y ve a su princesa:

- Seiya, ya lo sabes

Lo mira con ternura, él la mira fijo y dice:

- Ya recordé quien era realmente y a ella

- Si ella sobretodo

- Aun así, a pesar de que no me ame quiero seguir recordándola, ¿Dónde está? Quiero verla para pedirle perdón y que las cosas se aclaren… a pesar de todo el dolor yo…

- Seiya, tu no querías olvidarla, todo fue un plan maléfico de Lagoon, uso tu dolor, y nosotros caímos en la trampa, podrás verla pronto

- Esto es….confuso. Si quiero verla…

La princesa se acerca a Seiya, le toca sus manos y le dice:

- Seiya, la historia es muy dolorosa y te la explicare…

Así la princesa le explica lo más sencillo posible todo lo que paso, y que pasara, Seiya se queda impresionado, pero hay algo que no cree y lo tiene con muchas dudas:

- De verdad ¿ella me ama? Eso es mentira

- No es mentira, ella me lo dijo, para que mentiría, le dije que debía terminar todo para que su historia comenzara, además es importante ese sentimiento para el hechizo…

- ¿historia? No sé todo es raro, yo no creo que me ame

- Seiya, ahora haremos el hechizo, quedan 30 minutos, será en el parque, si no lo hacemos deberás perder la memoria denuevo o morirás.

- No sé si prefiero perder la memoria denuevo o esto que es falso o podrá ser real…no se

- Seiya no miento

- …..

- Dime, ¿lo harás o no?

- ….

...

Serena sale corriendo hacia el parque, quería hacerlo, ya estaba determinada, si Seiya no llegaba lo aceptaría, ella sabía que era culpable de ese dolor que el sentía, pero quería intentarlo…

Llega al lugar y ve que no hay nadie, Serena espera unos 5 minutos, ya eran las 23.50, no pasaba nada, así comienza a llorar:

- Soy una tonta, no se a que vine….mejor me voy, solo he provocado dolor en las personas…

- ¡Bombón!

**(Aquí suena la canción Blankpage de Christina Aguilera)**

**_"__Tenía miedo__  
No estaba preparada  
Oh, para las cosas que dijiste  
Si pudiera deshacer el hecho de que te lastimé  
Haría lo que sea  
Para que pudiéramos superarlo..."_**

Serena se da vuelta y ve a Seiya, no podía creerlo, estaba ahí junto a su princesa, los acompañaba Taiki. Serena no podía creerlo, era Seiya y la recordaba, esa palabra como la llamaba era indescriptible, pensar que le molestaba que le dijera de esa manera, pero después se acostumbró, era una prueba de que la recordaba en ese instante Serena llora y corre hacia el:

- ¡SEIYA!

**_"Cómo puedo borrar, las decisiones una vez tomé?_**

**_¿Cómo vuelvo atrás?_**

**_¿Qué __más__puedo hacer?_**

**_Todos esos despojos_**

**_ Son corazones llenos de vergüenza"_**

Lo abraza y llora con mucha intensidad, él la abraza con fuerza, ella dice:

- Me recuerdas, estoy demasiado feliz, en serio

- No ves, ya estoy aquí

- Debo decirte que…

Seiya le sostiene el mentón y la mira con dulzura, Serena se pone algo nerviosa, Seiya era coqueto y lo volvía hacer con ella:

- No digas nada para hacerme sentir bien

- ¿Cómo?

- Puedo aceptar que no me amaras como yo lo hago, y podemos tener la misma relación que antes, es un sacrificio que asumiré, sé que el hechizo funciona más efectivamente si me amas, pero la princesa me dijo que podíamos mantenernos como amigos, implicando sus riesgos, pero prefiero tu bienestar que el mío.

- Seiya, tu…

- En serio bombón…

- Seiya yo te amo

- ¿?

- Te amo, no miento

- Estas bromeando

- No bromeo

En ese instante Serena se enoja y comienza alzar los brazos, Seiya se ríe de ella, la princesa y Taiki solo observan la infantil situación, así Seiya dice:

- Aun no me la creo, esto es….

- Si te amo, me di cuenta que quiero estar contigo, independiente de todo

- Mi bombón estoy demasiado feliz, aun no me lo creo

Seiya la abrasa y Serena se sonroja, y dice:

- Te prometo que siempre estaré para ti, y disculpa si te hice sufrir

- No digas eso, yo debería disculparme- Serena llora

- Bueno creo que es mucha conversación, debemos hacer el hechizo- dice Kakyuu

- A verdad- dice Seiya

Así es como Seiya y Serena se ponen en la posición del hechizo, y la princesa crea un campo de energía, ellos tocan sus manos, Serena pensaba muchas cosas, en uno de esos era Darién, pero sabía que lo que hacía era porque que quería, Seiya pensaba que al fin podría estar con Serena, su sueño se cumplía al fin…

**_"Dibújame una sonrisa__  
Y sálvame esta noche  
Soy una página en blanco  
Esperando para que me traigas a la vida  
Píntame tu corazón  
Déjame ser tu obra de arte  
Soy una página en blanco  
Esperando que comience la vida...  
Dejemos que nuestros corazones lo hagan  
Y que latan como si fueran uno  
Dejemos que nuestros corazones lo hagan  
Y que sean como uno para siempre"_**

Seiya nunca pensó que esto ocurriría, en ese instante Serena y Seiya pintan una sonrisa en sus caras, que no tenían hace muchos meses, la princesa noto eso lo que provoco mucha felicidad en ella, Taiki estaba impresionado de lo que ocurría, ya eran las 24:01, y el hechizo ya estaba terminado

¿Qué pasara ahora con Serena y Seiya?

Continuara...


	17. XVII: La luz de nuestras vidas

Capitulo 17: la luz de nuestras vidas

**"El amor alivia como la luz del sol tras la lluvia" William Shakespeare**

Mina y Yaten se encontraban conversando en la casa de esta, no se habían dado cuenta como había pasado el tiempo, el pastel estaba delicioso y el té había quedado exquisito, eso fue gracias a una receta que Lita le había enseñado a Mina hace un tiempo atrás, así se fue toda la noche, Yaten y Mina habían olvidado lo del hechizo de Serena y Seiya, en eso Yaten ve la hora:

- ¿Cómo? Ya son las 1:00 am

- Jajajaja, increíble no

- Hay debo irme, no sé cómo se me paso el tiempo rápido contigo, esto es raro

- Para que veas que puedo hablar cosas interesantes

- Eh no…

- Oye…no tienes por qué ser tan grosero

- Lo sé, pero bueno debo irme

- Bueno ¿Cómo te iras?

- Eso es algo ridículo, me iré en taxi

- Te dejo abajo

- No, mejor bajo solo

- Okey

- Eso si te quería hacer una pregunta

- ¿Cuál? Mientras no sea algo malo puedo

- Es sobre tu carrera de cantante

Mina no quería ahondar mucho en el tema, pues ha participado en castings sin lograr mayores resultados, en uno tuvo cierta oportunidad pero tuvo incompatibilidad de caracteres con la persona que la representaría, en otros le dijeron que era tiesa y que no poseía una gran voz, cosas que no permitieron la continuación de ese sueño:

- Me ha ido mal, como que me canse

- ¿Cómo? ¿te darás por vencida?

- Es que…

- Debes continuar, recuerda que te vi una vez en una presentación y de verdad me impresionaste, ya dije que era bastante exigente, no sé qué pensaras las otras personas que te evaluaron, pero de verdad son unos ridículos

- Ah gracias

- Piénsalo, de verdad debes continuar

Mina quedo de pensarlo y deja a Yaten en la puerta, le dice que ojala la haya pasado bien, él le dice que se la paso bien, aunque ni el entendía porque, en ese momento al despedirse, Yaten besa a Mina en la mejilla, esta queda shockeada por esa reacción inesperada:

- Adiós

- Oye espera, ¿Qué hiciste?

- ¿Qué hice? Me estaba despidiendo

- ¿Cómo? Es que viniendo de ti

- Jajajajaja, me voy

- Espera….

Yaten ya había tomado en ascensor, Mina no entendió porque hizo eso…

...

Ya era de otro día, Serena estaba feliz, después de aproximadamente dos meses o tres meses tristes, al fin la alegría volvía a su vida, al fin Seiya estaba a su lado nuevamente y podían estar juntos como ella deseaba, aun así no quedo muy claro ayer en que quedaron, pues solo se abrazaron y se declararon, no hubo beso o algo así, Serena estaba dispuesta a que hubiera al fin un amor entre ellas, así que iría a verlo a la casa después de clases.

Baja, como siempre no había nadie, en eso Serena ve una nota en una mesita, extrañamente era de su hermano:

_"cabeza hueca, hoy traeré unos amigos, espero no molestes_

_Atte_

_Yo"_

Serena se extraña de eso, su padre hace días que se fue de viaje por trabajo, y volvería en una semana, por eso entendía que su hermano llevaría amigos, pero no sabía qué clase de amigos, su hermano anda muy raro y no entiende sus actitudes, eso sí Serena no quiso tomarle mucha importancia y se dirige a la escuela.

Serena va subiendo las escaleras, y en eso siente alguien por detrás que le toca la cintura y le tapa los ojos con ambas manos, ella estaba nerviosa y esa persona dice:

- ¿Quién soy?

- Ah, ¿quién eres? me da miedo

- Adivina

- Seiya

- Jajaja, como que Seiya, el gran Seiya

Serena se da vuelta y era Seiya, estaba sonriente y alegre como ella lo conocía, ella dice:

- Me asustaste

- Jajaja, quería darte una sorpresa, he vuelto

- Si me di cuenta

- Debes estar feliz de tenerme aquí

- No se

- Jajajaja, no cambias bombón

En ese momento Seiya se sienta, Serena lo queda mirando, y él le pregunta que le pasa, ella dice:

- Seiya quería hablar contigo

- ¿sí?

- Bueno ayer, tú sabes…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Seiya, ayer te dije lo que sentía por ti, y tu también, y quiero saber en qué estamos

- ¿?

- Dime, ¿somos algo?

- …

Seiya se queda en silencio, Serena se asusta con eso, ella sabía que Seiya estaba con Cassandra y le preocupaba que a lo mejor él la quisiera, no podía aceptarlo:

- Ya veo quieres jugar conmigo y Cassandra

- No, no es eso

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no respondes?

- Bueno es que….bueno…

- Si…

- Si es cierto, quiero estar con las dos

Serena siente un dolor increíble, se levanta y comienza a llorar, y dice:

- ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en un Casanova como tú!

- ¡Oye espera!

Serena se dispone a correr, pero Seiya la sostiene de la cintura, y se acerca a su oído:

- Era broma, tu sabes que eres la única

- Ahhhh, suéltame- Serena estaba sonrojada y nerviosa

En ese momento llega Mina:

- Aja, los vi, en que andan

- Nada, solo…- dice Serena sin saber qué hacer, estaba muerta de vergüenza

- Si claro, ajajajaja, mejor compórtense

Seiya y Serena se mantenían en la misma posición, y esta quita a Seiya de encima, muy enojada, el dice:

- Hablare con Cassandra hoy mismo después de clases

- Muy bien…

- Luego de eso quiero mostrarte algo

- ¿? En qué piensas- dice Serena roja

- Iremos a un lugar muy especial, ya veras

- Ahhh

- ¿Qué pensabas?

- Nada

- Bueno…mejor siéntate

Seiya se sienta, Serena se sienta en su puesto, mira hacia atrás, Seiya era ignorante de su mirada, estaba mirando un cuaderno, ella vuelve a mirar el pizarrón, mientras Mina estaba atrás pensando en lo que ocurrió con Yaten.

...

La princesa Lagoon estaba muy molesta, no podía atacar a Seiya, del cual se había enterado había recuperado la memoria, él le otorgaba pistas de la princesa que odiaba y por el cual la mantenía más frágil, pues sabía que utilizaron cierta magia con él y la princesa lunar para no poder atacar, sus poderes eran inútiles:

- Maldita magia de esos tréboles verdes, no puedo atacar, y mis súbditos son débiles ante ellos, que puedo hacer, ¡rayos!

Así aparece Selfide para hablar con Lagoon:

- Solo fracasos y fracasos, ahora no puedo atacarlo ni a él ni a ella

- ¿Cómo?- le pregunta Selfide

- ¿Cómo?, ¿no sabes?

- ¿Qué cosa princesa Lagoon?

- El infeliz y la estúpida están juntos ahora, y no puedo atacar…

Cassandra sintió una puntada en su corazón, no entendía, Seiya había recuperado la memoria y gracias a una magia podía estar con Serena, sintió un dolor inmenso, sabía que Serena ahora correspondía a Seiya, todo se volvía un derrumbe a sus espaldas:

- Lo más seguro es que te termine hoy, ¡malditos!

- No puedo creerlo

- Escucha, has sido un fiasco, pero solo me quedas tu y otras pocas súbditas vivas, yo no puedo moverme de aquí, ya sabes, cuando este chico te termine no opongas resistencia, ya no pudiste hacer mas

- Pero es que yo

- Sé que lo amas, pero ese no es el fin de tu vida, es complacerme

- Está bien…- Cassandra acepta de malas ganas

- Tomaremos el otro plan

- ¿Cuál?

- De ahí te explico, dejare que sean felices unos momentos, después atacare

- Está bien

- Ahora vete

- Si, su majestad

Selfide se va un rincón y comienza a llorar, nunca había sentido algo así, ella sabía que si se enamoraban estaban destinadas a todo o nada, eso quiere decir que solo podían amar a esa persona eternamente, su raza estaba destinada a ser amada o no, por una sola persona, ella se enamoro de Seiya, a pesar de que todo fue un plan, ella sentía cosas por él, y quería que fuera feliz, pero no con esa tipa de Serena, la odiaba con toda su alma:

- Que hare ahora, esto es doloroso ¿esto es llorar? ¿esto es amar? Solo me queda aceptar que nunca serás mío, pero nunca serás de ella, eso lo aseguro.

Selfide golpea la pared y no paraban sus lágrimas.

...

Mina y Serena almorzaban, esta había recuperado el apetito hace un tiempo, lo que alegraba a Mina, se veía la antigua Serena la que reía y comía sin parar, Mina le pregunta:

- ¿en que quedaron?

- Ahhhhh

- Ahhhh te haces la inocente

- Ahhh bueno, me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa

- Mmmm…que bueno, me siento muy feliz por ti amiga

- Ahhh yo…

- Y otra pregunta ¿se besaron denuevo?

- ¿Cómo?

- Como que ¿Cómo? Si hubo un beso, pues ahora son novios o no

- Ahhhh

Cuando Serena escucho eso de "novios" no supo muy bien que decir, Seiya debía terminar con Cassandra y luego de eso creía que él le preguntaría sí podrían ser "novios" ahora ella creía que era el comienzo de una historia que jamás se pensó se escribiría en su vida:

- Es que no, pero puede que hoy, ¿Qué cosas digo?

- Andamos muy nerviosas, ese Seiya siempre te provoco nervios ¿o no?

- Bueno

- Jajaja

- Oye ¿Qué hiciste anoche? Nunca apareciste, lo más raro es que Yaten tampoco estaba

- ¿Yaten? A no se- Mina no quería decir lo que paso anoche con Yaten

- Bueno, da lo mismo, ahí te cuento que paso

- Bueno, ya tocaron la campana vamos a clases

- Si…

Así avanzo la tarde, Serena no podía concentrarse pensando que atrás estaba Seiya el cual jugaba con sus coletas y lo regañaba, lo ponía muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, pero era Seiya y se veía que seguía siendo el mismo. En la clase de lenguaje Seiya le pasa un papel a Serena, era de tono rosado con un sello de estrella, le sorprendió tanto detalle:

_"hoy a las 20:00 te espero en el edificio cosmo"_

_Te ama Seiya_

Serena se sonroja con ese mensaje, lo mira atrás, pero este continuaba de lo más normal haciendo la tarea del día, la profesora le dice a Serena que preste atención…

Se acaba la clase y Serena se dispone a irse y Seiya le dice:

- Nos vemos Bombón

- Siii

- Cumpliré mi promesa, sabes que soy de palabra, nos vemos

- ….

En eso aparece Mina y dice:

- Veo que no le crees

- No es eso

- Entonces

- Es que…

- ¿es que…que?

- Me da miedo decepcionarlo

- ¿Cómo?

- Es que no se, entiéndeme también…

- Serena no empieces…

- Son muchas cosas, pero ahora no puedo decirte…

- Okey hablamos luego

- Bien….

Así Mina se va y Serena está hecha un mar de pensamientos: ella sabía que amaba a Seiya, sentía esa necesidad de él, pero habían cosas de ella que podían decepcionarlo, precisamente Darién y Tokio de Cristal o que no fuera lo suficiente, a pesar de ello, creía que se estaba adelantando mucho a los sucesos, ahora pensaba verse linda para Seiya…

...

Los Kou, Taiki y Yaten, están comiendo pastel, la princesa se volvió adicta a la repostería, y todos los días deben comer sus pasteles:

- Ya no quiero más…- dice Yaten

- Estoy exhausto- dice Taiki tocando el estomago

- No es justo, Seiya se salva de esto, mas si ahora anda de novio con esa niña

- Jajaja oye ¿y tú en que andabas?

- ¿Cómo?

- Ayer no te apareciste

- Ah nada, solo estaba tomando aire

- Te salió largo el paseo

- Si muy largo, ni te cuento

De repente les avisan que hay visitas, era Cassandra, estos no sabían cómo reaccionar al verla pues sabían que iba a pasar algo inevitable, a pesar de todo le tenían cierto aprecio a Cassandra, pues sabían que amaba a Seiya, pero no podían controlar los sentimientos eso estaba claro, Seiya les dijo que había citado a Cassandra y que si llegaba debían hacerla subir a su habitación:

- Hola- dice con sonrisa cínica Taiki

- Hola, ¿Dónde está Seiya?

- Él está arriba, dijo que fueras a su habitación

- Bueno- la cara de Cassandra estaba triste parece que intuía algo

- Subiré, adiós

- ….

Cassandra subía los peldaños de la escalera, se veía triste y afligida, Taiki y Yaten la miraban subir…

- Me da pena- dice Yaten muy convincente

- ¿Desde cuándo te dan pena las personas?

- Desde hoy

- Jaja, oye debemos terminar el pastel

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cassandra toca tímidamente la puerta, Seiya dice que pasen, ella entra tímidamente, y cierra la puerta:

- Hola- agacha la cabeza a casi a punto de llorar

- Hola

- ¿para qué me citaste?-levanta la cabeza y finge una sonrisa- a donde vamos a ir hoy ¿al parque? ¿al cine? Tu siempre sales con cada idea jeje

- No te cite por eso

- Bueno ¿y para que me citaste?

- Cassandra seré claro contigo, creo que no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, y tú ya sabes que…

- Que no me amas ¿verdad?

Seiya se sorprende de su afirmación, y continúa:

- Bueno yo…

- Si, es por ella ¿Cierto?- ahora Cassandra lloraba

- Bueno,

- ¡DILO!

- Si es por ella

- ¡Serena Tsukino!

- Sí, no sé porque, pero recordé toda mi vida, de una cierta forma la había olvidado y la recordé…

- Se todo eso, ya te paso una vez…todo es confuso…de amnésico a recordar todo y el ciclo continua…no se…

- ….

- Ahora que la tengo no pienso perderla, la amo con todo mi ser, no puedo dejarla ir

- ¿Cómo sabes que ella no traicionara?

- No lo hará

- Deja de confiar tanto en esa…

- No la ofendas…

- Ella solo te estará usando, ella no te ama como yo-Cassandra llora y se acerca más a Seiya

Él la mira y ella se trata de acercar su mano a él para besarlo, pero él le toma la mano, continua llorando:

- No sé cómo, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Ella es insignificante una niña insulsa y sin contenido mental

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Ella es una de las personas más lindas que hay me enseño más que cualquiera, y su resplandor es uno de los más hermosos que hay.

- ….

- Es mejor que te vayas

- Yo…

Cassandra abraza a Seiya con desesperación, este la deja, llora de una forma desgarradora, sabía que no podía hacer mas, su princesa le ordeno que debía dejarse terminar por Seiya, porque planearía un plan B, pero ella no aceptaba esto, ella quería a Seiya con ella:

- No quiero que te alejes de mí, ¡te amo!

- Lo siento, Cassandra- acaricia su cabeza- te juro que te entiendo

- No creo

Lo suelta, se da vuelta de espaldas y dice:

- Te arrepentirás, ella no te ama, es una tonta que abusa de tu corazón

- Prefiero tomar el riesgo, a no pensar de que no lo intente

- ….adiós Seiya Kou

Cassandra abre la puerta y la cierra, de cierta manera Seiya le tenía cariño a Cassandra y lo que paso lo tenía mal, pero era preferible a estar engañado

- Lo siento Cassandra…

Cassandra sale corriendo por las escaleras, Taiki y Yaten se dan cuenta, sin decir nada sale de la casa, Seiya estaba en las escaleras, los tres se miran…

Cassandra ya estaba lejos, lloraba y lloraba, en eso aparece un reflejo, era Lagoon:

- Muy bien Selfide

- Si cumplí mi ama

- Me parece, les daremos un tiempo de felicidad

- …

- Selfide, si todo sale bien, puedo permitirte que estés con ese chico

En ese momento Cassandra se arrodilla y dice:

- ¡SI POR FAVOR QUIERO ESTAR CON EL!

- Ahora ven, debemos planearlo todo, dejémoslos disfrutar jajaja

- Si destruiremos a ese niña

- Siiii

Así desaparecen

...

Serena estaba en su habitación pensando en que se pondría para la especial velada con Seiya, estaba algo nerviosa, pues habían pasado muchas cosas tristes, y no asimilaba del todo, lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía que tendría que enfrentar muchas cosas, debía decirle a Seiya toda su "verdad", que no era solo Tokio de Cristal, si no que otras cosas que ella a lo mejor no querría que el supiera, pero estaba determinada a decirle.

Encuentra el vestido, era blanco con uno prendedor y unos aretes rosados con zapatos blancos, creía que era ideal para esta noche, cuando se determina a irse, puede ver a Luna que la observa con desconfianza, Luna al igual que sus padres y su hermano ni pasa en la casa y rara vez está ahí, pues ahora lo estaba y no le gustaba a Serena la mirada de esta:

- ¿a dónde vas?

- ¿Luna? Muy rara vez pasas por aquí y me preguntas donde voy

- Si es que te he visto muy rara, bueno, no sé muy bien que está pasando, pero lo único que sé es que el enemigo está cerca y puede lastimarte

- Pues no lo hará, así que me voy

- Serena necesito que me digas que pasa

- Lo que pasa es que ahora no me regiré por un destino impuesto que no elegí, si no que llego y punto, ahora seré yo

- ¿Cómo?

- Que no me casare con Darién y no existirá Tokio de Cristal, ahora tomare las riendas de mi vida

- Serena, que dices, Darién no se merece eso…

- Sé que no, pero ya no lo amo

Luna no entendía nada, no podía creer que la princesa ya no amara a Darién, eso jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, ni en sus mejores pesadillas:

- Entonces todo ese comportamiento que tuviste estos meses, era por… ¿Seiya?

Serena duda un momento, y luego responde con seguridad:

- Si fue por él, ya me di cuenta de mis sentimientos así que ahora no lo dejare ir…

- Estoy impactada

- Bueno me voy

- Pero Serena, y ¿Rini?

Serena duda un momento, pero responde con seguridad:

- No quiero pensar eso, adiós

- ¡Serena!

Serena se va, cuando va bajando las escaleras ve a su hermano con sus amigos, eran 4, no estaban haciendo nada raro, así que Serena se va tranquila…

….

Serena llega al edificio donde estaría Seiya, sube y le dice al conserje que venía de parte de Seiya Kou, el conserje la deja pasar, el lugar era el último piso en la terraza, Serena sube por el ascensor, al abrir la puerta mira y estaba Seiya de espaldas, estaba vestido con su traja de Three Lights, hace tiempo que no lo veía así, Seiya se da vuelta y mira que estaba su sueño al frente de él, aun no podía creérselo, pero era cierto, estaba su bombón ahí y no la dejaría escapar:

- Bombón, llegaste, que puntual

- Ya cambie en ese sentido, ya lo viste

- Recuerda que no sabía quién eras JAJA

- Como es posible, mejor me voy

- Espera- Seiya le sujeta el brazo- no te enojes, prometo rectificar

- ¿Y cómo harás eso?

- Muy fácil

Seiya chispea sus dedos y se apaga la luz, Serena comienza a gritar:

- ¡¿QUE TE PASA, QUE HACES?!

- JAJAJA, no te preocupes porque ya te dije que sería tu guía

Serena recordó el episodio de tiempo atrás cuando Seiya la asusto pensando que "abusaría de ella" estaba demasiado nerviosa, en eso siente que Seiya la toma en contra de su pecho, y siente más nervios aun, en eso se prende las luces.

Serena mira a Seiya y dice:

- Me asustas

- ¿Por qué?, no hice nada

- Si claro

En eso ve al medio y aparece una mesa con lo que más ama Serena: comida, Serena corre a la mesa, y estaba fascinada, no podía creer que hubiera tantas cosas para comer:

- No ves

- Ahhhh esto es felicidad

Se sientan y comen, en eso conversan de temas triviales que a nadie le importan, pero para ellos si lo eran, pasaron muchas cosas, y querían recordar, recordar esa palabra se hacía tan frágil a veces y esquiva tiempo atrás, pero querían acordarse de ciertas cosas:

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- le pregunta Seiya a Serena

- Si, fue esa vez en la grabación

- No fue esa vez

- ¿Cuándo fue entonces?

- Fue en el aeropuerto, desde que te vi jamás te olvide

- Ahhhh, jajaja- Serena ni siquiera recordaba la situación del aeropuerto

- Bueno dime ¿Cuál es el momento que más recuerdas de mí?

- Lo que más recuerdo de ti mmmm

- ¿?

- La batalla con galaxia

- ¡COMO!, me recuerdas como mujer

- Hay eso ya no existe, Fighter era más simpática que tu

- No puedo creerlo

- Es broma, lo que más recuerdo fue la cita que me invitaste y esa vez cuando…

- Cuando te pedí reemplazar a Darién

- Si esa…- Serena no quería colocar caras tristes que se contiene yo toma agua

- Creo que logre mi cometido

- ….

- Bueno no quiero pensar en el pasado si no en el futuro

- Si debemos ver como derrotar al enemigo

- Si pero ahora quiero pensar en nosotros

- ¿Cómo?

- Como que ¿Cómo? Cumplí mi palabra, ya termine con Cassandra

- Ah que bien…

- Es por eso…

- Si

- Quiero que te pares

- Okey

Seiya toma la mano de Serena y la lleva al balcón, en eso le muestra las estrellas, él le dice que esa que brillaba mas al fondo era su planeta, le dice que no extraña nada de allá, que estaba feliz porque al fin estaba con ella, Serena se impacta cada vez más el amor que podía brindarle Seiya ¿ella era capaz de compensar todo eso? Ella se asustaba de no poder lograrlo…

En eso le dice que entre, la mira fijamente a los ojos y le toma las manos, le dice:

- Serena Tsukino, que raro me oigo diciendo eso, ¿quieres ser formalmente la novia del gran Seiya Kou?

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, no puedo creerlo

- ¿Cómo?

- JAJAJA, no pierdes tu ego

- Jamás

- Muy bien, déjame pensarlo, no

La cara de Seiya se desfigura inmediatamente a lo que Serena dice:

- Es broma, si quiero, lo hice para probarte

- Me asustaste

- Puedo ser mala también

- Si me di cuenta

- Bueno creo que debo irme, porque es algo tarde y mi hermano esta en casa solo, me da miedo que haga algo.

- Espera…

- Si

- Falta algo

- Que falta

- Como que falta, faltan dos cosas

- ¿?

- Si

Seiya saca un colgante con forma de luna, se lo pone a Serena en el cuello

- Esto es de mi planeta, quería dártelo

- Muchas gracias

- Y bueno falta las segunda cosa

- Si

En eso Seiya toma a Serena por la cintura y la mira fijamente, le toca su cabello, ella estaba muy nerviosa, a lo que no sabía cómo responder, y la besa, Serena se sorprende, pues esta vez el beso era distinto, las cosas eran de otra manera, así que se dejó llevar por el beso, aprieta mas a Seiya contra de ella, y se besan con profundidad por largo rato, Serena luego pone su cabeza en el hombro de Seiya y comienza a llorar, el no entiende:

- ¿Qué pasa? Te decepcione

- No es eso

- ¿Entonces?

- ¡No quiero que te alejes de mí nunca más por favor!

- Jamás, nunca lo haría

- Prométemelo

- No lo hare

La mira y le limpia las lagrimas

- No lo hare, te amo con toda mi alma

- Seiya…

Se abrazan por largo rato y Serena dice que debe irse su casa, Seiya le dice que él la va a dejar, pues él debía comportarse como tal, y estaba su automóvil dispuesto, Serena se sorprendió que supiera manejar:

- ¿En qué momento aprendiste a manejar?

- Jajaja eso no te lo diré es un secreto

- Tonto

Serena sube al auto y la lleva a su casa, para sorpresa de Serena no tuvo que guiarlo, Seiya recordaba perfectamente cómo llegar, era increíble como su memoria podía llevarlo hasta los más mínimos detalles sobre ella. En eso al llegar a la casa, Seiya se despide de ella, y vuelven a besarse, Serena estaba en las nubes, y Seiya también, luego de eso se despide de ella y ella también…

Serena entra a su casa y se sorprende de lo que ve…

¿Qué habrá visto Serena?

Continuara…


	18. XVIII: Una cita para recordar

Capítulo 18: Una cita para recordar

**"Llegará un día que nuestros recuerdos serán nuestra riqueza" Paul Géraldy**

Serena ve a su hermano tirado en el sofá, había muchas botellas de alcohol y cigarrillos, no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, los amigos que lo habían visitado no estaban, así que lo interroga:

- ¿Qué paso aquí?

- ¡ay! me despertaste tonta

- Dime, te estoy preguntado ¿Qué paso aquí?

- Eso no te incumbe

- ¿Porque esta todo sucio?, y ¿todas estas botellas y cigarros?

- Yo no me meto en lo que haces tú, déjame tonta

Sammy quita a Serena de su camino y se va a su cuarto, esta se queda quieta pensando que deberá limpiar todo eso…

...

Ya era de mañana, Serena se decide a limpiar todo lo sucio, su padre volvería en una semana más y su hermano ya había partido a un rumbo desconocido, limpiando se encuentra con algo que no le gustaba, ¿podría ser? ¿Acaso esa era la razón del comportamiento de su hermano? Serena pensó muchas cosas, pero prefirió esconder lo que encontró en un cajón del living, no sabía si decirle algo, sabía que no serviría, pero pensaba que algo debía hacer, a lo mejor debía pedir ayuda, era su hermano, pero sentía que no serviría de nada, su familia se desmorona a pedazos.

Serena se queda en el sillón viendo televisión, pensaba en sus momentos felices con su familia, momentos que jamás volverán, solo eran recuerdos, que como ya se menciono anteriormente estos podrían ser frágiles o arraigados a una vida que jamás volverá…

Serena estaba aburrida viendo la televisión, veía un programa infantil, no sabia que mas colocar, en eso se queda dormida, de repente suena su celular, despierta a duras penas, ve el remitente era Seiya, al ver su nombre su cara cambia completamente, a lo mejor las cosas podían mejorar y necesitaba hablar con el:

- Seiya, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi celular?

- Me lo diste ayer

- Ah no lo recordaba

- No ves, es normal olvidar

- Tonto, no empieces con eso, mejor…

- No, oye, te quería invitar a una salida hoy

- ¿Cómo?

- Si es hoy en la tarde, así que espérame lista

- Seiya…

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, estaré lista, a ¿qué hora pasas?

- A las 16:00

- Bien, te espero

- Te amo

- Nos vemos Seiya

Serena corta, no sabía pero no podía decirle te amo tan fácil, sabía que no podía ser tan rápida, aunque ella sabía que para otras cosas si lo era, necesitaba decirle a Seiya su verdad, porque no quería que se ilusionara con una joven que creía intachable, a lo mejor estaba siendo muy severa, pero así se sentía en esos momentos.

Serena se prepara, Luna no estaba como siempre, ya era recurrente que no hubiera nadie en casa, ya era parte de todo, así que se sentía normal, ya estaba lista con una blusa blanca, una falda rosa y zapatos del mismo color, mas unos aretes rosas.

Seiya toca la puerta, y ella sale a saludarlo, lo besa en la mejilla, Seiya dice:

- Se supone que debes besarme en otra parte

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Nada

- Cállate si no me arrepentiré

- Ya veo…

En eso Seiya toma de la mano a Serena y la aprieta en contra de él, ella se queda quieta y no podía controlar lo que sentía, Seiya dice:

- Aun no me creo que esto sea real

- Si es real, no sé porque pero quiero llorar

- Jajaja, igual que ayer

- Porque siempre todo lo tomas sin seriedad

- Lo siento es parte de mi esencia

- …

- Ya ahora si

Seiya toca el mentón de Serena y la besa, ella se deja llevar, lo abraza con fuerza, después de eso Seiya le dice que suba al auto:

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ya veras

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Porque siempre piensas mal de mi

- No es que

- ¿Es que?

- Seiya debo decirte algo

La cara de Seiya no era muy confortable, Serena lo mira asustada, y dice:

- Mejor después

- No dime, debemos ser sinceros, lo que sea lo entenderé

- Bueno, es sobre mi hermano

- ¿tu hermano?

- Si es que encontré algo que no me gusto, pero después lo hablamos llévame donde quieras

- Qué bueno saberlo

Seiya conduce, en ese momento Serena le toma la mano donde sujetaba el manubrio, Seiya sentía demasiada felicidad, no podía imaginar que podía estar con la mujer que mas amaba, ¿esto era real? Pues si lo era…

...

Serena y Seiya llegan al lugar donde Seiya quería llevarla, era un parque de diversiones nuevo en la ciudad, Serena lo había visto pero nunca había ido, así que estaba feliz:

- Esto era, que lindo

- No ves, siempre piensas en otras cosas

- ¿en que estaría pensando?

- No lo se

- Mejor entremos

Seiya sostiene la mano de Serena y corriendo la lleva a la entrada, Seiya siempre ha sido impulsivo, pero a veces esa impulsividad podía ser encantadora…

Serena y Seiya entran al parque y así él le señala todas las partes que podían acceder, pues el tenia pase libre, como toda una estrella que él se jactaba ser, era tantos los juegos que no podían saber a cual entrar…

Así primero suben a la montaña rusa, donde Serena quedo mareada de esta, llegando a vomitar en un instante bajada del juego, después de eso jugaron a tiro al blanco con una pelota, una reboto y llego a la cara de Serena, aun así Seiya gano un premio, el cual le obsequio a Serena, era un conejo rosa con un listón rojo…

Luego de eso subieron a casi todos los juegos que habían, no paraban de disfrutar, Serena se sentía desestresada y olvidar sus problemas, el olvido podía ser muy doloroso pero a veces era aliviador para ella sobre todo ahora.

...

Haruka y Michiru decidieron ir al parque de diversiones, sin sospechar que verían algo que no les gustaría nada, estaban en la cafetería, era raro que estuvieran en ese tipo de lugares, pues ellas son más de un estilo más maduro y algo mas sofisticado, pero sentían una presencia maligna por el parque:

- Todo esto es complejo- dice Haruka

- Si, esa presencia está muy cerca- dice Michiru algo preocupada

- Debemos estar atentas, hace días que no siento nada, pero ahora se está reactivando

- ¿podría ser que uno de esos seres se haga pasar por humano?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué piensas en esa hipótesis?

- Porque es raro que se hayan difumado sus presencias y ahora se sientan nuevamente, a lo mejor están camuflados

- Tienes razón, además ya sabemos cómo es Lagoon, es idéntica a sus súbditas, pero más bella.

- Si Lagoon, es la mujer que pinto…

- ¿Sigues sintiéndola cerca?

- No, ahora siento la presencia de otro ser de esos, pero esta con sed de venganza, Lagoon a desaparecido de mis pensamientos.

- Mmmmm, no sé, a todo esto supe que Chiba volvió pero se fue nuevamente

- ¿sí? ¿Cómo supiste?

- Setsuna se comunicó con él, pero el no entro en detalles, que tipo tan irresponsable y débil

- Que mal, ¿qué será de esa niña ahora?

- No sé, pero no entiendo porque volvió y se fue tan rápido

- Deberemos averiguarlo…

- Si ella debe ser protegida

- si

Eso no fue necesario, pues en un instante Michiru mira y le dice a Haruka que mire la escena que se está perdiendo, si, ¡ERA SERENA JUNTO A SEIYA MUY FELICES ENTRANDO AL CAFÉ!, la cara de Haruka se desfigura y Michiru queda desconcertada, los ven sentarte, y mas era la sorpresa de las dos que este le tomaba las manos de manera muy cercana, Haruka se para muy molesta, Michiru la controla:

- ¡Que es esto!- exclama Haruka molesta

- Haruka contrólate

- No puedo creerlo ¿Qué pasa?

- Espera…mejor hablemos cuando salgan de la cafetería, no podemos hacer un escándalo aquí

- ….

Serena y Seiya piden su pedido, Serena pide cinco helados, Seiya sabía que le gustaba comer, pero a veces se pasaba en sus gustos, pero él la amaba tan cual era:

- No te cambiaria nada mi hermoso bombón

- Seiya

- Estoy tan feliz, estuve muy mal estos meses, pero todo se recompensa con solo estar contigo en este momento

- ….

- Porque esa cara de tristeza, no llores

- No es que…discúlpame

- No te disculpes, solo estar así contigo puedo vivir feliz

- Seiya…

Haruka estaba con ataques de ira, pero se estaba controlando, tanto que rompió una tasa, y el mozo por el solo terror no le dijo nada, en ese momento Serena y Seiya se levantan de la mesa y se van, Haruka corre tras de ellos y Michiru la persigue:

- ¡Oye!- exclama Haruka

Seiya y Serena se dan vuelta y ven a Haruka y Michiru, la cara de Serena era de terror y la de Seiya de fastidio, Haruka se acerca y lo agarra de la pollera, Serena le dice que se detenga:

- ¿¡Que significa esto!?

- ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que yo haga con mi vida?

- No me interesa tu vida, si ella está involucrada si

- ¡Detente Haruka suelta a Seiya!- dice Serena interviniendo entre los dos

Haruka lo suelta y dice:

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? tu sabes…

- Si se que todo esto es algo raro, pero es lo que siento

- ¿lo que sientes?

- Así es, yo ahora quiero estar con Seiya, se que corremos un gran peligro, pero ahora gracias a la princesa Kakyuu podemos estar juntos

- No entiendo nada

- Tú tienes a Darién Serena- dice Michiru

- Ya no, termine con el…

- Ahora entiendo todo- dice Haruka- no puedo creer que no haya luchado nada, es un cobarde

- Quiero que me entiendan por favor

- Tu sabes que esto es muy peligroso, podrían morir

- no me importa morir, si estoy con mi bombón

- Seiya- dice Serena

Haruka y Michiru miran a Seiya muy serias, Haruka dice:

- Tu…

En eso se escucha un grito a lo lejos, Haruka y Michiru corren, Serena le dice a Seiya que la espere, el dice que la acompañara, pues puede ayudarla, le muestra el dispositivo de transformación, con eso Serena se siente más tranquila y corren hacia donde se sintió el grito…

Haruka y Michiru miran y era uno de los mounstros de Lagoon succionando las memorias de las personas del parque de diversiones, el mounstro tenía en sus manos a una chica la cual tira al suelo, luego de haberla atacado, Haruka y Michiru se transforman:

- ¡por el poder del planeta Urano transformación!

- ¡Por el poder del planeta Neptuno transformación!

"Formo parte de una nueva época, mi nombre es Sailor Uranus y entrare en acción"

"Lo mismo digo yo, mi nombre es Sailor Neptuno y entrare en acción"

- Al fin llegaron, Las estaba esperando.

- ¿Cómo?

El mounstro lanza una seda azul que logra envolver a Neptune, Uranus logra zafarse y lanza su ataque al mounstro:

- ¡Espada, elimina!

La seda se rompe y Neptune cae al suelo, Uranus va auxiliarla, el mounstro dice:

- Me llamo Selfide y soy de las súbditas más fuertes de mi amada ama Lagoon

- ¿Selfide?

- Siento que he visto a esta persona- dice Michiru

- ¿Sí?- se pregunta Uranus muy contrariada

- Me duele la cabeza

- Neptune

- JAJAJA, son unas tontas, ahora mismo les quitare su memoria y las matare

- ¡Alto ahí!- se escucha a una joven exclamar

- Ah- dice Selfide

- No voy a permitir que interrumpas un día de diversión para las personas que se aman, sus familias o amigos

- ¡Tú!

- Soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia

- ….

- Soy Sailor Moon, y te castigare en el nombre de la luna

- ¡Al fin tú, maldita acabare contigo!

- …. Pero si tú eres… la de la otra vez

- Así es… ¡MUERE!

- ¡SAILOR MOON!- grita Uranus y Neptune que no logran responder porque estaban algo lerdas con el ataque anterior

- ¡AHHH!- Sailor Moon es apunto de ser atacada por Selfide

En eso Selfide recibe un ataque inesperado

- ¡Espada de fuego estelar!

Selfide es atacada, mira quién es y se sorprende que sea el: era Seiya, la persona que le había roto el corazón que se pone al frente de Sailor Moon para protegerla:

- No permitiré que le hagas daño

- ¡Eres tú!

- Seiya me salvaste

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si

- Ahora te destruiremos

Selfide recordaba que no podía quitarle la memoria a Sailor Moon por ese campo de energía que la envolvía junto a Seiya, podía matarla, pero ahora que estaba Seiya era complicado, porque no quería herirlo, además desobedeció a Lagoon quien le dijo que no podía atacar aun, pero el despecho y los celos pudieron más, sentía tristeza de que Seiya la odiara:

- ¿Por qué me miras así?- le pregunta Seiya enojado.

- …..

En ese instante Selfide llora, no entendían que pasaba, ella da vuelta su espalda y le devuelve las memorias a las personas, y dice:

- Adiós, nos volveremos a encontrar…

- ¿?

Selfide desaparece, los cuatro quedan extrañados de lo que ocurría, en eso Uranus nota que Neptune no estaba bien, estaba muy débil.

….

Estaban en una parte del parque y Haruka no entendía que le pasaba a Michiru, Seiya y Serena tampoco sabían que pasaba, Michiru con suerte podía hablar:

- Ella, es…- dice Michiru débil

- Michiru, por favor, ¿qué te pasa?- Haruka estaba colapsando

- Yo puedo ayudar- dice Seiya

- ¿En que podrías ayudar tú?

- Haruka deja a Seiya- dice Serena

En ese momento Seiya le toma las manos a Michiru, y de este sale un poder de sus manos, Haruka y Serena no entendían como podía hacer eso, en ese instante, Seiya siente una presencia maligna y una imagen muy fatalista sobre Michiru, luego de eso está logra reaccionar bien, Seiya presentía que Michiru corría peligro:

- ¡Haruka!

- Michiru- está la abraza- pero como, como aprendiste hacer eso

- Es una magia antigua del planeta de los tréboles verdes

- ¿tréboles verdes?

- La aprendí en mi planeta

- Ja, debo reconocer que como Star Fighter tenías tus habilidades

- Eres un sujeto muy extraño- le dice Seiya enojado

- Ya no peleen, Seiya gracias por ayudar a Michiru- dice Serena

- Te recomiendo que la cuides mucho, ella está sufriendo mucho, espero tomes esto y lo practiques

- …

Haruka se sube al auto con Michiru, que a pesar de haber despertado estaba algo débil, Haruka dice:

- Seiya

- Si

- No creas que esto se quedara así, solo quería pedirte algo

- si

- cuídala mucho, no creas que aceptare esta relación, pero solo te pido que la cuides, nos veremos para saldar cuentas

- recuerdo que alguna vez me lo dijiste

- veo que tu memoria está bien puesta

- no me subestimes

- ja

Haruka se va junto a Michiru, Serena y Seiya también deciden irse, Seiya le dice a Serena que es mejor que la vaya a dejar a su casa…

Ya estaban en la casa de Serena, en eso Serena le dice a Seiya:

- esa tal Selfide, sentí como que estaba triste

- sí, lloro de la nada, eso fue extraño…

- al final no resulto como querías Seiya

- ah no te preocupes, igual rescato lo lindo del dia

- si

- además tendremos muchos momentos más, espero sean eternos

- ….-Serena no sabía que decir ante esas palabras, pensó en Rini y Darién, y eso la confundió- bueno me voy a bajar

- Espera….

Seiya le toma la mano a Serena y le dice:

- No me importa que obstáculos deba vivir, siempre estaré contigo, tienes el poder sobre mi

- Seiya tu…

- No digas nada

En eso Seiya besa a Serena, y esta se deja llevar, en ese instante ve que las luces de su casa están prendidas, recién lo nota, en eso le dice a Seiya:

- Bueno debo irme

- ¿nos veremos mañana?

- Seiya hay escuela

- Ah verdad ya nos vemos allá

- Muy bien, te amo

- Yo…..igual, Seiya…

- Si

- La pase muy bien, mucha gracias

- Para eso estoy, bombón- dice Seiya con una sonrisa y parte en el auto.

En eso Seiya se va, Serena mira en dirección a su casa, cuando entra se sorprende de lo que ve: a su madre, y padre y su hermano, su madre lloraba desconsoladamente y su padre estaba serio. ¿Que habrá ocurrido?

Continuara…


	19. XIX: Siempre estarás en mis memorias

Capitulo 19: Siempre estarás en mis memorias

**"La vida sólo vale cuando se entrega poco a poco a los demás" Pacoyo**

Serena ve la escena y no entendía nada, al ver sus padres y hermanos en una situación algo confusa, sumado a que su padre volvería en un tiempo más y su madre extrañamente estaba ahí. Su padre la abraza con fuerza sin previo aviso, algo que no ocurría hace mucho tiempo, Serena se descoloca un poco pero en parte sentía un abraso de su padre, el cual hace mucho tiempo era esquivo, Kenji dice:

- Hija al fin llegas

- Que pasa aquí- Serena se zafa de su padre, pues ya le parecía algo perturbador tanto afecto.

- Es que debemos hablar como familia

- ¿Cómo? ¿eso no debió pasar hace mucho tiempo atrás?

Su padre y su madre la miran con caras de que entendían a qué se refería: ¿Qué había ocurrido con esta familia? Su hermano estaba indiferente a todo lo que estaba pasando, no emitía palabra o emoción, en eso el padre de Serena le dice que se siente al lado de él, ella le obedece, así mama Ikuko toma la palabra:

- Hija, debemos decirte algo

- ¿Qué pasa?, sean claros

- Hija, tu hermano no está bien

Serena se sorprende de las palabras de su madre, eso se suponía que debía haberlo sabido hace mucho tiempo ya:

- Ya hablamos el tema, y te hiciste la indiferente, es obvio que Sammy no está bien, ¡realmente quien está bien aquí!

- Creo que nos equivocamos en muchas cosas, una de ellas es que tu hermano fue descubierto robando en una tienda con unos amigos, lo fuimos a buscar al cuartel policial. los policías nos contaron que se han suscitado muchos robos por ese sector comercial y se sospechó de que sea el mismo grupo de Sammy, y ellos confesaron ser los ladrones.

- Ahora entiendo

- ¿Cómo?- se pregunta Ikuko, sin saber que pasara con su hijo.

- Que sabes Serena

- Es que hoy limpiando encontré una cadena de oro, muy cara, ayer Sammy compartió con amigos aquí, así que saque por conclusión que el la tomo o la robo de alguna parte, era imposible que Sammy la allá comprado.

Las cosas eran muy delicadas, mama Ikuko prosigue:

- Todo esto es confuso, además yo no puedo pasar por estas cosas, estoy embarazada y debo estar tranquila…

- ¿a ti solo te importa ese hijo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- Sammy habla después de haber estado en silencio

- Claro que me preocupas, por algo estoy aquí

- ¡Mientes!

- Sammy por favor, tu actuar no es de los mejores, no te pongas a la defensiva

- Ustedes solo piensan en ustedes mismos: tú solo te la pasas en el sofá, tú ahora estas con otro hombre y mi hermana no sabe nada de la vida, solo llora y llora…

En ese momento mama Ikuko le da una cachetada a Sammy, y le dice:

- El que no sabe nada de la vida eres tú, comportándote de esta manera, como un delincuente, donde están los valores que te inculque, uno se enamora y tú no sabes nada de eso, yo intente salvar esto, pero creo que el corazón gano más, sé que me equivoque, lo acepto, por eso quiero rectificar contigo

- Mama- dice Serena

- Puede que tu hermana sea una llorona y algo torpe, pero ha podido llevar mucho mejor la situación que tú, así que réctate

- …..lo siento- dice Sammy vencido por las palabras de su madre.

- Es por eso que te iras a ese campamento de adolescentes por un mes, no quiero problemas, los policías dijeron que era lo mejor, pues aun eres muy joven, y tienes una oportunidad, mañana mismo iremos a devolver esa cadena de oro y al día siguiente te iras al campamento.

- Pero yo… ¡no quiero ir!

- Lo siento Sammy

- ….déjenme tranquilo- Sammy corre a su madre y se va del living

- ¡Sammy!- gritan Serena, Kenji y Ikuko.

Sammy se va a su habitación dando un gran portazo, Kenji dice:

- Deberemos tener más cuidado con el

- Estoy devastada- Ikuko cae al sofá y lleva sus manos a su rostro lamentándose.

- Mama, creo que es mejor que descanses, le hace mal a mi hermano que está por nacer en unos meses.

- ¿Serena? Tu…

- Creo que las cosas están algo más claras, saldremos de esto te lo aseguro, no abandonaremos a mi hermanito.

Después de mucho tiempo Serena y su madre se entendían, de cierta manera ella sabía que ese hijo no tenía la culpa, los padres de Serena se abrazan junto a ella, sabían que debían ayudar a su hermano, en eso Kenji se ofrece a ir a dejar a mama Ikuko, ella acepta, Serena se despide de ella con un beso…

Serena sube a su habitación, de repente mira la foto de ella junto a Rini, y piensa en muchas cosas ¿Qué pasara con esa historia?, no quería pensarlo mucho, pero lamentablemente como dice su madre, ella debía escuchar su corazón, ella ya no amaba a Darién, ya se había dado cuenta, pero aun así sentía muchos temores, normales a su situación autoimpuesta antes de nacer…

...

Ya era otro día, Serena se preparaba para ir a clases, de repente tomando el desayuno ve a su hermano asomarse, este le sonríe y se va junto a su madre que lo esperaba, en un día más se debía ir al campamento. Serena queda algo extrañada de esa reacción.

Ya en la escuela, Serena ve que Seiya aún no llega, algo raro, pues él siempre llegaba antes o al rato de ella, tocan la campana y ve a Mina, se saludan y esta va a su banco, Seiya no llego.

Así transcurren las clases, Serena mira el banco de Seiya, preocupada de que la habrá ocurrido, pues ayer no fue un día fácil, la pelea con Haruka y Michiru a lo mejor provocaron algo en él, ¿no querrá verla? Ella no quería que ocurriera lo mismo de hace un tiempo incluso cuando antes de que volviera a la tierra cuando Haruka y Michiru le impedían verlo, Mina la mira desde su banco, preocupada de que podría estar pensando la cabeza loca de Serena.

Se acaba la clase, en ese instante la profesora de literatura le dice a Serena que se acerque, Mina la espera en la puerta:

- Señorita Tsukino, quiero decirle que su ensayo de literatura esta increíble

- ¿Sí?

- Si, saco puntuación máxima en la clase, creo que es uno de los mejores que he leído

- Enserio

- Si podría pensar que podría estudiar más adelante algo relacionado con esto, creo que tiene mucho talento

- Muchas gracias, estoy algo impactada

- Debería tenerse más confianza

- Creo que pensare en tenerla

- No sé si le molestaría que lo presente en un concurso

- ¿Concurso?

- Si

Mina le alienta que diga que sí, Serena dice que asiente, y la profesora le dice que estará comunicándose por cualquier eventualidad, en eso Mina se acerca y le dice:

- Serena ¿Desde cuando escribes?

- No se

- Como que no se, jajaja

- Solo fue una tarea

- Si ese ensayo horrible, ¿de qué lo hiciste?

- Sobre las memorias de las personas y como los recuerdos pueden implicar ciertas situaciones

- ….parece que el tema te dejo intrigada

- Ahhh bueno yo…

- Oye debemos hablar

- Bien

Serena y Mina se van a una parte de la escuela a conversar, hablan de cosas como cualquier chica, hasta que toca el tema que no quería hablar:

- Como han estado las cosas con Seiya

- Ahhh…bueno

- Hoy no vino a la escuela ¿pelearon?

- No

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que ayer Haruka y Michiru

- Ah ya veo… ¡que aguafiestas son!

- Las entiendo en parte, no es fácil lo que está pasando, pero no puedo evitar lo que estoy siento.

- Si te entiendo, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo amiga- Mina le toca el hombro a Serena

- Gracias Mina

- Ya…y lo más importante ¿se besaron?

- ¡Qué preguntas!- Serena se sonroja

- Vamos, tu sabes eso es necesario en una relación

- Pues…

- Si

- Nos besamos

- Ahhhh que lindo y ¿qué tal?

- Si está bien, todo bien

- Ese todo bien no me suena a convencida

Serena se sentía en una tetera hirviendo, estaba muy nerviosa, en eso tocan el timbre para volver a clases:

- Hay que ir a la sala

- Oye espera…está loca, ¡quien habla! Yo misma estoy algo loca, jaja- Mina se toca su cabeza y cierra un ojo, y sale corriendo tras Serena que salió volando a la sala.

En eso transcurren las clases, Serena mira su celular, pero ninguna señal de vida de Seiya, cuando se acaban las clases Mina le dice a Serena que tomen un helado en un negocio nuevo que abrieron donde estaba antes Crown, el negocio de Andrew, ella acepta.

El negocio era muy lindo, Andrew con su hermana se erradicaron en otra parte de Japón, hace unos meses, así que Crown ahora solo vendía helados y de distintos sabores y algunos que no habían en otro negocio de la ciudad, no los han visto hace meses, pero Lita le conto a Mina, ya que veces hablan por correo con él, que Andrew pensaba casarse pronto con su novia Reika y la hermana querría estudiar algo como sicología, parece que la vida les sonreía:

- ¡Se extraña a Crown!- dice Mina

- Si…

- Serena ¡cuéntame que te pasa! No has probado el helado, es grave…

- Nada- dice Serena con cero cara de convencimiento

- No mientas algo te pasa

- ….

- Vamos soy de confianza, ¡cuéntame!

Serena toma confianza y dice:

- Es mi hermano

- ¿Sammy?

- Si

- La otra vez nos contaste que estaba todo mal en tu casa, y todo, ¿paso algo más grave?

- Sí, mi hermano…robo una tienda

- ¡cómo!

- Sí, no sé qué le pasa a mi familia, mañana se ira a un campamento de adolescentes

- Que mal todo, pero ánimo, saldrán adelante- Mina le toca los hombros a Serena, y esta se siente apoyada

- Gracias por todo tu apoyo este último tiempo, yo creo que si no fuera por ti estaría más loca de lo que estoy

- Denada Serena, para eso esta Mina Aino…

- Pero quiero ver a Seiya, me preocupa…puede que…

- Vamos a la casa, debe estar ahí

- Ahhh ¿me acompañas? Es que siento que puedo ser molestia- Serena siente alegría de que Mina la acompañe y la apoye.

- Si, vamos

- Okey

Serena y Mina se van del negocio con dirección a la casa de los Kou

...

Aparece Selfide siendo atacada por un rayo de Lagoon, la que la deja mal herida:

- ¡QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJE IMBÉCIL!

- Mi señora- Selfide estaba mal herida y no podía pararse

- Tonta, no debías hacer eso, sabes que puede ser un paso peligroso

- ….

- Ya estoy ideando un plan efectivo en contra de esa tonta y sus amigos, estoy atacando por otro lado, sumado a que daré un paso en falso

- No entiendo muy bien

- Luego lo entenderás, ahora ve a que te curan, me sirves viva, eso te pasa por no obedecer, si vuelves hacer algo indebido las pagaras muy caro

- Si ama…- llega una súbdita que atiende a Selfide y se la lleva

Lagoon mira su esfera de cristal y observa a Serena y Mina y sonríe de forma sarcástica:

- Se acerca tu fin maldita jajajajaja.

…

Estaba Yaten y Taiki en el living, Yaten jugaba con una pelota:

- ¡Que aburrido estoy!

- Recuerda que en unos días comienza la grabación del disco

- Ah tendré algo que hacer, a veces pienso a que volvimos acá, pero todo fue por Seiya, no sé, todo es tan abstracto.

- ….

- Oye, ¿Por qué no entramos a una escuela? Puede ser la del tonto de Seiya

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque así hacemos algo, además si Seiya entro a la escuela fue más que nada por una condición de Lagoon, que ahora entiendo porque estaba esa condición. Nosotros no tenemos por qué ir, pero me interesaría estar denuevo en los preceptos de aprendizaje de los humanos, y tú eres un cerebro intelectual…

- Es que no veo la necesidad de ir a esa escuela o a otra, nosotros solo debemos preocuparnos de estar cerca de Seiya, pero no invadirlo, recuerda que esa fue otra condición, eran tantas que se me hace bastante preocupante que no hayamos notado nada, fuimos muy ingenuos y muy confiados en esa princesa. Ahora me cuadran tantas cosas, sobre todo una

- ¿Cuál?- pregunta Yaten

- Ahora creo saber porque Seiya sufrió mas

- ¿Cuál es?

- Lagoon puede controlar los corazones que han pasado por algún dolor e intensificarlo, eso lo investigue, la princesa me contó que ese dato se le fue, como que nadie lo recordó, pero lo leí en el libro del planeta de los tréboles verdes, libro que fue entregado a la princesa y donde supo todo. Seiya estaba tan mal de ánimo que Lagoon uso eso, creo que en si se dio cuenta que Seiya si era importante para Tsukino. La princesa pude encontrar todo eso gracias a ese libro, lástima que fue tarde, ese planeta puede salvar a nuestro hermano. De verdad fuimos tontos.

- Si es racional lo que dices, sumado a ese planeta que ha sido de gran ayuda, pobre de mi hermano. Aunque ahora la historia es distinta no confió en esa niña de Serena.

- Yo tampoco confió mucho en ella, pero démosle una oportunidad, ella no las dio, intentémoslo…

- Si tienes razón. Tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz con ella, hace mucho tiempo no veía a mi hermano tan feliz, hagamos el intento, aunque no me agrade del todo.

- Sí…

Sienten que tocan el timbre, Taiki dicen que hagan pasar las visitas, Yaten queda pasmado cuando ve a Mina junto a Serena, este dice:

- Hola ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

- Es que Seiya no fue a la escuela, ¿le paso algo?

- Ah ese Seiya debió avisarte, toma- Yaten le pasa una dirección a Serena- está ahí, es que a veces le da la locura

- Ah gracias Yaten

- No hay de que

- Bueno iré para allá

- Yo me quedare- dice Mina

Yaten no entendía lo que decía Mina, igual no podía echarla, pues quería ser más atento y no ser tan grosero de ahora en adelante, sobre todo con por su amada princesa, la mujer más importante para el:

- Está bien, un gusto Taiki y Yaten

- Adiós Serena

Serena se va, estaba contenta de que Yaten no fuera tan desagradable con ella, Serena se va y aparece Kakyuu:

- Sailor Venus, ¿Qué haces por acá?

- Ah hola princesa vine a saludar

- Ah que bueno, quédate a comer pastel con nosotros

- Muchas gracias

- ¿otro pastel?- Yaten estaba hastiado de todos los días comer pastel

- Si ahora será uno de tres leches jaja, espero te guste Venus

- Claro, muchas gracias…

Yaten no sabía dónde meterse, pues ya no daba más con los pasteles y estaba asqueado de ellos…

...

Serena va a la dirección que le paso Yaten, llega a un edificio, le dice al conserje que venía de parte de Seiya Kou, el conserje lo llama por el cito fono y este le dice que pase, Serena sintió algo de alivio por eso, el piso era el 18°, cuando llega ve la puerta abierta, se la dejo abierta para que pasara:

- ¡Alo Seiya!

Mira y estaba Seiya sentado mirando por la ventana del departamento, Serena se acerca tímidamente, este se da vuelta y dice:

- Bombón, me sorprendiste, ¿Quién te dio la dirección?

- Yaten

- ¿Yaten? Que le pasa a ese jajaja

- No sé, andaba agradable

- Qué bueno, deben tratarte bien, si veo que te dicen algo al frente mío o como sea, ya verán esos dos, tu eres lo mas preciado que tengo.

- Seiya yo…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela? Pensé que te habías enojado conmigo

- No, como crees eso, no es que necesitaba pensar

- ¿pensar?

- Si es que no se…estoy algo loco, no me hagas caso

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es que tengo miedo

- ¿miedo?

- Si miedo a que te pierda, no podría soportarlo

- Seiya eso no pasara- Serena toma sus manos y pone una en su mejilla- ya te dije que solo quiero estar contigo

- Pero y ¿tus amigas? Me tienen harto que se impongan, no responderé de mi cuando vea nuevamente a ese tal Haruka…

- Ellas no tienen nada que hacer, además ayer salvaste a Michiru

- Si se, pero para ese sujeto Haruka nada es suficiente

- ….

Seiya toma de la mano a Serena y la lleva a su habitación:

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Porque me traes acá- Serena se sonroja al ver la televisión y la cama ahí, piensa en esa vez que pensó mal de Seiya, eso si ahora la situación era distinta, pero aun así se sentía muy nerviosa, hervía en nervios y de vergüenza…

- Es el único lugar donde hay televisor

- Pero ¿porque querría yo ver televisión?

- Es que yo quiero ver televisión

- Ah okey

En eso Seiya enciende el televisor, Serena estaba muy tensa, siempre pensando mal de Seiya lo que la hace sentirse tonta, Seiya estaba muy normal, pero ella estaba incomoda, Seiya se da cuenta, y le dice:

- ¿Quieres un jugo o algo?

- Si

- Sabes mejor apagare el televisor- dice Seiya apagándolo con el control remoto

- Okey

En eso Seiya se levanta de la cama y le trae un jugo a Serena, ella lo toma muy nerviosa, luego Seiya enciende la radio, así Serena recuerda ese sueño donde se dio cuenta que sentía cosas por Seiya, en el departamento de Darién y que este había encendido la radio. Eso le produjo más incomodidad, ¿más incómoda podría estar? Serena deja el vaso vacío en la cómoda que había al costado suyo, en eso Seiya se sienta a su lado y ella le dice:

- Seiya, quiero saber algo

- ¿dime?

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de mí?

- Eso, ¿para qué quieres saber? Eso es fácil- Seiya le toca el mentón a Serena- cuando te vi por primera vez

- Tu…

- ¿Que pasa?

- Nada, es que debo decirte algo

- ¿Que cosa?

- Yo no soy lo que piensas

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Eso, no soy esa niña ingenua que crees

- No entiendo el punto

- Mira, en mi casa están pasando muchas cosas feas, mis padres se separaron, mi madre se casara con otro hombre y mi hermano es cleptómano

- Ah…que tiene que ver eso contigo

- Nada al respecto de que soy en realidad

En ese instante Seiya abraza a Serena de la nada, esta comienza a llorar, Seiya le dice:

- Aquí estoy yo para cuidarte, te apoyare siempre, tu sabes que eres mi resplandor y nunca te dejare- Seiya besa la cabeza de Serena

- Seiya muchas gracias, tu eres lo que más quiero, créeme

- Si tus padres están peleados o separados, te puedo dar como consejo que trates de que ellos solucionen sus problemas solos, en cuanto a tu hermano espero tenga la suficiente madurez de rectificar, si no yo mismo lo enderezare

- Seiya…te puedo decir algo

- ¿dime?

- Hueles muy bien.

- Gracias tu hueles mucho mejor

Serena se zafa de Seiya, Seiya le limpia las lágrimas, pero continua llorando, él le dice:

- Eres lo más lindo que tengo

- Yo…

- Si…

- Seiya, toda esta situación es muy compleja, no sé muy bien que pasara o que vendrá, pero sé que quiero estar contigo- Serena vuelve abrazar a Seiya…

En ese instante el besa a Serena, Serena se deja llevar y piensa en todos los momentos de su vida, en todo, en sus amigas, los dolores que vivió, las batallas, las personas que gano y perdió, muchas cosas pasan por su cabeza, en ese momento Serena aprieta tanto a Seiya que llega enterrarle las uñas y este se queja de dolor:

- Ah me dolió

- A discúlpame

- No te preocupes fue el mejor dolor que pueda haber tenido

- ¿sabes algo?

- Si…

- ¿tú crees que las personas debas estar destinadas solo a una persona en su vida?

- No creo, pues por algo estoy contigo ahora

Serena se sorprende de las palabras de Seiya y dice:

- Sabes creo que ahora entiendo que la primera persona a la que le entregas no tiene por qué ser el único

- ¿te refieres a Darién?

- Eh si-dice Serena- él fue mi primer hombre en todo sentido, pero ahora quiero estar contigo…

- Pues ya te dije que yo pienso en el presente no en el pasado

Serena y Seiya no dejaban de estar abrazados y Serena piensa en muchas cosas, ya no le temía al lobo y prefería ser devorada toda la eternidad si era necesario y dice:

- Quiero estar contigo ahora

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, quiero que estemos juntos ahora

- Pero bombón, estamos juntos hace poco tiempo y yo…

- ¡quiero estar contigo!- Serena lo abraza mas

- Pero yo…

Serena le toca la mejilla, y acerca su boca y ella le dice:

- Quiero estar contigo siempre, te amo

En ese instante Serena comienza a sacarse la chaqueta de la escuela y lo que continúa, Seiya la queda mirando impresionado, estaba viendo a su amado ángel entregándosele:

- Entonces

- Si quiero…

Serena comienza sacarle la chaqueta a Seiya y la camisa también, podía sentir su trabajado cuerpo, al ver su torso desnudo sentia algo de excitación, su piel era tan hermosa, era como sentir una seda en sus manos, contempla el cuerpo de Seiya al tocarlo unos minutos:

- Aun no creo que

- Créelo

Así es como Serena y Seiya se entregaron el uno al otro, ella comienza a besarle con mas intensidad, mientras el juguetea con la lengua de Serena, comienza tocarla con mas pasión con sus dos cuerpos desnudos, dando a paso a caricias mas excitantes, los cuales provocaron que Serena y Seiya desearan mas, era un torbellino de amor entre los dos sintiendo sus cuerpos unidos como una aguja y un hilo, se sentían felices de que podrían compenetrarse, y podían sentir cada parte de su cuerpo unida al otro, así es como estuvieron toda la tarde entre besos y caricias, mientras la radio sonaba música que los acompañaba en ese momento mágico que nunca olvidarían…

Continuara…


	20. XX: Las dudas de los pensamientos

Capitulo 20: las dudas de los pensamientos

**"Si comienza uno con certezas, terminará con dudas; más si se acepta empezar con dudas, llegará a terminar con certezas. "Sir Francis Bacon**

_"¿que sientes ahora?_

_¿Te sientes muy feliz con lo que has hecho?_

_¿Crees que estuvo bien, después de todo lo que hay detrás?_

_¿Te crees muy especial por ser la princesa Serenity, futura Neo Reina Serena?_

_¿Crees que hiciste lo correcto? ¡Dímelo!_

_Dice una voz de forma cruel y desafiante, mientras Serena está del otro lado con el uniforme escolar de su antigua escuela Juuban:_

- _¡No lo sé!, ¡déjame!_

- _¿No eres capaz de responder unas simples preguntas?_

- _No son simples_

- _Claro que lo son, eres una deshonra, solo haz cometido errores: primero no sabes qué hacer ante el ataque de una enemiga, te enamoras de un ser de otro sistema exterior, luego dejas a tu novio que es el indicado y destinado y ahora te acuestas con este otro tipo luego de tiempo de estar con él, ¿alguien maduro y capaz de razonar haría todo lo que hiciste?_

- _No lo sé, solo sé que es lo que deseo_

- _¿Estas segura? Solo veo miedo en tus ojos_

- _Cállate no quiero escucharte mas_

- _Eres peor de lo que me imaginaba_

- _Sabes no se quien seas pero deberías darme tu rostro_

- _¿Quieres saber quién soy?_

- _Si muéstrate, uno debe dar la cara…_

- _¡Quien habla! No has sido ni siquiera capaz de darla tu_

- _¡Muéstrate!_

- _Muy bien lo hare_

_En eso aparece esa persona que hablaba detrás de las sombras, para sorpresa de Serena era su madre, la Reina Serenity que le recriminaba en su cara y de manera cruel su actuar_

- _¡Me das vergüenza!_

- _¡No puedo creerlo!_

_En ese momento Serena es atrapada por unas enredaderas oscuras y comienzan a asfixiarla_

- _Muy pronto te darás cuenta que cometiste un gran error_

- _Madre_

- _Adiós _

- _Espera…me ahogo_

_En eso momento se siente desvanecer mientras cae una lagrima de su ojo derecho…." _

…...

Serena es despertada por la alarma, queda en shock con esa horrible pesadilla, estaba sudada y con los ojos hinchados al verse en el espejo y tocarse el piyama, no entendía porque su madre le decía todo esto, pero en parte la entendía: estaba siendo bastante impulsiva e inmadura en este último tiempo, se estaba asustando de cómo estaba actuando…

Primero no sabía que hacer contra Lagoon, el enemigo estaba desaparecido, pero no ha sabido que hacer para acabar con él, la única solución la tuvo Kakyuu y todo ha estado normal, pero no es ni siquiera una solución definitiva, ella no ha sido capaz de nada. Luego está el caso de Seiya, del cual se enamoró debido a todo lo ocurrido, la soledad y todos los acontecimientos la llevaron a quererlo, pero si hubiera pasado esto ¿realmente se hubiera enamorado de él? Tal vez jamás hubiera pasado, tal vez sería su amigo como siempre o tal vez no lo hubiera visto nunca más, todo fue meticuloso y cruel, todo un plan de Lagoon, es por ello que a lo mejor esos sentimientos solo se dieron por una razón y esa fue la intervención de Lagoon. Después nos encontramos con el peor de los casos: su destino escrito. Darién seria su esposo y su pequeña hija Rini nacería, pero ahora estaba siendo una "asesina" de cierta forma, estaba su felicidad y la de una vida. Y lo último fue el que haya llegado a un nivel de intimidad más fuerte con Seiya, no entendía por qué lo hizo tan rápido, ella ya no estaba virgen cuando estuvo con él, Darién había sido el primero, pero aun así ella no era una chica de ir a estar con cualquiera en un mes o una semana, con Seiya llevaba saliendo menos de un mes y pensando que con Darién había pasado más de un año para que pasara algo, se sentía algo extraña, pero aun así no estaba arrepentida de ello, pues le gusto estar con Seiya y no ha sido la única vez, ya era de cierta forma habitual ir a su departamento y estar juntos, de eso ha transcurrido un mes nuevamente, en total son dos meses junto a Seiya y las cosas se están dando demasiado rápido, a veces el tiempo es nuestro peor juez y parece que eso le estaba pasando la cuenta, después de todo este tiempo no había tenido una pesadilla así de horrible, ¿Por qué ahora? Puede ser que la culpa ya la tenía en su más profundo inconsciente, y ahora está saliendo a la luz…

Estaba harta de pensar, cada vez que lo hacía todo era más enredado y confuso, así que decidió ducharse e irse ver a Seiya en departamento, su padre no estaba, su madre se fue a otra región y su embarazo esta por los cinco meses y su hermano aun no vuelve del campamento, el día que se fue este estaba a punto de llorar, fue algo sorpresivo verlo así de vulnerable, luego de eso solo ha sabido que está bien y parece que podría volver muy pronto a la casa…Luna tampoco estaba, así que iba a darle una sorpresa a Seiya...

En el tiempo que estaban juntos Seiya la llevo a muchas partes: al acuario, al parque de diversiones, al bosque, incluso pensaban ir a la playa más adelante, también quería llevársela fuera de Japón, pero eso no convenía ahora por las clases, además el año estaba por acabarse, y Serena quería terminar de estudiar, para él era más fácil que solo estudiaba por ¿estudiar? … ella no sabía cómo podría ser su vida junto a Seiya, pero si sabía que lo de ser princesa a lo mejor no existiría más o puede que no, pero no le importaba, aun así prefería no pensar en eso, porque el futuro ya para ella era un problema, una espina en su corazón, quería vivir lo que estaba pasando ahora…

En ese instante Serena mira la foto que tenía con Darién y Rini, aun la posee en el escritorio, al hacer eso mira muy seria el retrato, lo guarda en una caja de su escritorio y se va…

...

Vemos a un joven muy atractivo en su escritorio de médico, estaba viendo recetas y otros temas de sus pacientes, la práctica acabaría en en semanas, y ya estaba siendo un alumno de excelencia, se graduaría con las mejores notas, pero aun así se sentía vacío: faltaba su amada princesa.

Hablamos de Darién, este estaba mirando la una foto junto a Serena de las muchas que poseía en su escritorio, a pesar de que han pasado dos meses de que terminaron, no podía sacar la foto de ahí, quería mantener esos recuerdos, de hecho en el hospital algunos saben que tuvo novia y que aún están juntos, no ha dicho nada de la separación, muchas chicas lo pretendían, pero el solo amaba a una, y sentía que era cada vez mas esquiva, en todo este tiempo le mando veinte correos para saber de ella, incluso le mandaba mensajes al celular, quería saber si había una pisca de esperanza, pero Serena no respondía nada, solo respondió un mensaje con: saludos y que estés bien.

Eso le demostraba que era posible que si este con Kou, le dolía pensar que ya no era de ella, si no de otra persona, pero aun así pensaba en la felicidad de ella, y quería luchar, luchar a veces se veía esquivo, pero quería pelear el amor de su amada, él sabía que no estaba haciendo nada ahora, pero sus sueños profesionales también son importantes, ¿Qué era más importante? Pensaba en lo que le había dicho Haruka y en cómo estaba actuando, ¿Qué debía hacer? en eso tocan la puerta, Darién deja pasar:

- Hola- era una joven castaña con delantal de médica, de ojos azules y de piel muy blanca…

- Hola Francia- dice Darién contento

- ¿Cómo estas Darién?

- Bien, aquí viendo lo de los pacientes

- Siempre preocupado de todo

- Sí, quiero salir bien de esto

- Queda menos

- Si

- Oye Darién, quería saber si ¿querrías ir conmigo a tomar un café y conversar?

Francia era una chica que Darién conoció en la práctica, era de otra universidad y le agradaba, era muy linda, y una chica muy responsable y aplicada como el, habían compartido algunas veladas con pacientes y de distracción con los demás practicantes:

- Me gustaría

- Que bien, te espero

- Gracias Francia

Francia cierra la puerta, Darién mira la foto con Serena y la guarda en un cajón de su escritorio, debía olvidarla….pero se hacía imposible, o tal vez si había una posibilidad, sí que la hay…

...

Serena estaba junto a Seiya, estaban jugando video juegos, Seiya le ganaba todas las partidas a Serena:

- ¡He vuelto a ganar!- dice Seiya como niño de diez años que se gana un juguete

- ¡No es justo!- dice Serena muy enojada

- ¿Me perdonas?- Seiya hace pucheros

- No

Seiya la besa por sorpresa

- ¿Y ahora?

- Bueno tráeme un helado, que sea de vainilla, tienes muchos sabores en tu refrigerador…

- ¬¬* ¡crees que soy tu esclavo!

- No, ¡solo obedece!- dice Serena fingiendo enojo solo para molestar a Seiya

- Okey

Seiya va a buscar un helado para Serena, Serena siente que vibra su celular, era un mensaje de Darién, ella los ignoraba, de hecho veía el remitente y los borraba, pero ahora no quiso hacerlo y lo mira:

_"Serena espero estés muy bien, puede que vuelva antes de lo esperado…_

_Te amo"_

Serena se sorprende de eso ¿no se suponía que habían terminado? Aun así le intrigo saber que quería decirle Darién, en ese momento siente un mareo, Seiya llega con los helados los tira al suelo al ver a Serena con aspecto enfermo:

- ¿Mi amor que te pasa?

- Ah nada solo fue un mareo

- ¿te sientes bien?

- Si estoy bien

- Está bien, es que no te veía así nunca

- Solo es un mareo…ahhh

- Que pasa

- siento nauseas…

...

En ese instante Serena se toca la cabeza y siente todo pesado, su piel se pone de todos los colores, Seiya se asusta, que la toma en brazos y la acuesta en la cama:

- Estaré bien

- No espera, llamare a un doctor

- ¡No se me pasara!

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si, tráeme agua

- En seguida

Seiya le trae un vaso con agua a Serena, el la ayuda a que lo tome, al tomar el agua recupera el color:

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si, gracias

- Estaba asustado mi hermosa- le toca el cabello

- No estoy bien, llévame a casa

- ¿No quieres de mis cuidados?

- No es eso, es que quiero ir a mi casa

- Está bien, pero me quedare contigo

- Es que…

- Es que nada…

Seiya se lleva a Serena a su casa, no quería dejarla sola, ella le insiste que se vaya pero él no hace caso, así que lo hace pasar, como siempre no había nadie, Seiya ayuda a Serena a subir las escaleras, pues no podía caminar:

- No ves que no estás bien, no me iré de aquí

- Seiya no…

- ¿Aun estas mareada?

- Si demasiado…

Seiya la lleva a su habitación, y la recuesta, Serena estaba mareada y con asco, Seiya dice:

- Insisto que veamos a un doctor

- No quiero

- No te haré caso, debes hacerlo

- No quiero ningún doctor, ya se me pasara

- Me quedare aquí hasta que te vea bien, tiempo que no visitaba esta habitación

- Si

- Esta algo cambiada, has madurado

- Cállate

En ese momento Serena se sentía mejor, Seiya le sostenía la mano, de repente siente una paz infinita que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, era como una luz que inundaba el lugar, en ese instante se le aparece la imagen de una pequeña muy rápido, sin poder distinguir su rostro, en ese instante Serena vuelve en sí algo asustada, Seiya también se asusta:

- ¿Qué paso?

- ¿¡Que fue eso!?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Nada

- ¿?

Serena ya se sentía bien, sus energías estaban más repuestas, de repente se para de la cama y le dice a Seiya que se vaya, él le pregunta como grabadora si está segura y si está bien, ella ya harta dice que sí, entonces Seiya a regañadientes obedece y Serena lo acompaña a la puerta. Tal es la sorpresa que ven a Kenji llegar, Serena no presenta emoción y Seiya no estaba para nada nervioso.

- Hola hija y ¿este muchachito quién es? ¿un compañero de colegio?

Para Serena su padre ya no era sinónimo de nervios y nada así, su actitud hacia él era otra así que responde secamente:

- Es mi novio se llama Seiya

- ¡¿COMO QUE TU NOVIO?! ¡¿TU NOVIO NO ERA EL SEÑOR?!

- Esa historia ya fue…

- Por lo menos este se ve de tu edad

- Es de mi edad.

- Ah cuidado con propasarte con mi hija jovencito

- No se preocupe señor Tsukino está en buenas manos- dice Seiya muy seguro de sí mismo, pues una de sus características era no tener nada de vergüenza…

Luego de eso el padre de Serena va directo a su habitación y cierra la puerta:

- Qué raro que no se haya sentado en el sofá

- Jajajajaja, parece que quiso cambiarlo por su habitación

- ¡Qué fastidio!, nos vemos mañana en la escuela

- Mañana no iré

- Ahora no vas nunca

- Es que estoy en lo del disco, como en 2 semanas o antes comienzo a grabar y luego de eso comienza la gira, y como ya sabes nos iremos unos días a una parte del extranjero que tú quieras

- Seiya…

- Nos vemos, y llámame si necesitas algo

- Claro

Seiya besa a Serena y se marcha, no quería hacerlo, pero ella insistió tanto y el padre de ella ahí, podría provocar problemas, aunque poco le importaba su padre…

Serena se recuesta en su cama, no entendía porque le paso eso, y mucho menos esa visión con una pequeña niña… Serena saca la foto del cajón de su escritorio junto con Darién y Rini, debía decirle a Seiya la parte más importante del porque ese amor era frustrado en cierto punto: la pequeña dama. Pero aun no era el momento, ¿Cuándo seria? Ni ella misma lo sabía…cada vez estaba más impulsiva y sin pensar, no sabía que haría con su vida, por eso solo estaba viviendo el presente y punto…

Después de todo este tiempo no ha sabido nada de las outer, lo último que supo es que Michiru no está nada de bien, que pasa con ataques de pánico y pesadillas, y que solo ve a Lagoon amenazándola de muerte y que ve unas imágenes muy perturbadoras en sus sueños, luego del ataque del parque no se ha sabido nada de los Waterianos. Serena quería ayudar junto Seiya, pero Haruka no quería, estaba reacia a recibir ayuda de Seiya y no quería preocupar a la princesa, así que Serena no podía hacer más, aun no aprobaban lo de ella y Seiya, todo era complicado.

Otra cosa que intrigaba a Serena era que Cassandra, la chica que salía con Seiya no apareciera más, se enteró que se retiró de la escuela, nunca más supieron de ella, igual en parte le alegraba saber que Cassandra no la molestaría más, pero le parecía raro que se haya dado por vencida, y en eso recuerda que Darién tampoco ha hecho mucho por recuperarla, eso siente mareos otra vez…

...

Mientras tanto en el planeta Wateriano, la princesa Lagoon sentía que su plan malévolo en cualquier momento podía ser ejecutado, estaba dispuesta a todo, en cualquier momento provocaría el plan maestro que tenía en sus manos:

- ¡Selfide!

- Dígame ama

- Necesito que vuelvas a ser Cassandra

- ¿Pero usted?

- Te dije que tenía un plan, el tiempo ya me lo está diciendo: se acerca el fin de la princesa esa…

- ¿Qué quiere que haga?

- Quiero que vuelvas a ver a Seiya y lo seduzcas

- ¿Cómo?

- Eso, quiero que lo seduzcas, y que te vea la niña esa

- ¿está segura? ¿cree que funcione?

- Si confía en mí, quiero que lo hagas cuando veas el momento, debes tener cuidado

- De acuerdo ama

- ¡JAJAJAJA cada vez se acerca el fin de esa niña!

...

Serena estaba en la escuela, en clases junto a Mina, debían hacer un ensayo de literatura entre las dos, Mina no sabía cómo empezar, pero Serena decidió redactarlo, no se sentía muy bien, con suerte podía escribir, mientras Mina daba ideas:

- Oye Serena ¿te sientes bien?

- ¿Por qué?

- Se te ve muy pálida

- Estoy bien

- Oye ¿has sabido algo de Darién?

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que Rei me contó que volvería pronto

- ¿Por qué Rei sabe de él?

- Parece que hablan

- No puedo creerlo, ¡que se creen!

- ¿te importa?

- No es eso, además no hablo con ellos hace tiempo, Rei me hizo la ley del hielo

- Ya veo

- Además Darién…

- ¿Sí?

- Me siento mal, saldré al baño

- Serena

Serena siente que todo se le revuelve, siente mareos horribles desde ese día que vio el mensaje de Darién, pero no quiere ir al médico, en ese momento viene a su cabeza la imagen de Darién, y eso la hace que cada vez sienta más nauseas, Serena no da más y se desmaya cayendo al suelo del baño…

- ¡SERENA!- grita Mina desesperada

…..

Serena despierta en una camilla, Mina se sentía feliz que haya despertado, en eso aparece Seiya como loco junto a Yaten:

- ¡Hice lo posible por controlarlo, pero se volvió loco!- dice Yaten algo perturbado

- ¡Mi amor!, ¡mi bombón!, ¿estás bien?, Mina me aviso y vine corriendo- dice Seiya mas calmando tocándole la mejilla a Serena

- Si Seiya- Serena siente más tranquilidad al ver a Seiya

- ¿Qué te paso?, ¡ya te dije que fuéramos al médico!

- No quiero ir

- Serena hazle caso- dice Mina preocupada

- Ya dije que no quiero ir

- Ya veo- dice Yaten serio con los brazos cruzados

- ¿Qué pasa Yaten?- pregunta Seiya

- Mareos, desmayos, nauseas al solo verte, es obvio ingenuos: Serena está embarazada- dice Yaten muy confiado en su afirmación.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- exclaman de asombro Serena, Seiya y Mina.

- Es como obvio no, se lo tenían bien escondido- dice Yaten

- No, no eso no es posible- dice Serena asustada e impresionada

- No Yaten, yo con bombón…nosotros, bueno- el seguro y ególatra Seiya Kou no sabía que decir…

- Si claro, ¿entonces porque esas reacciones?- insiste Yaten en su perturbadora pero no poco creíble teoría.

- No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando- dice Serena, no podía creerlo…

- Bombón, sea lo que sea estoy contigo- Seiya le vuelve a poner su mano en su mejilla, y Serena lo mira fijo…

- Serena, te la tenías escondida, te pasas jajaja- dice Mina…

En ese momento Serena comienza a tener imágenes de recuerdos rebobinados en su cabeza: veía a Rini con ella, los momentos que pasaron, las alegrías, penas, rabias, momentos graciosos y todo lo que vivió con la que sería su hija, pero que ahora se veía lejano por su relación con Seiya, si estaba embarazada, Rini definitivamente no existiría, en ese instante Serena se levanta de la cama y corre….

- ¡Déjenme sola!

- ¡BOMBÓN!

Serena sale de ahí, Seiya sale corriendo tras de ella, Mina le dice a Yaten:

- Deberías tener cuidado de lo que dices

- ¿Que dije de malo?

- Es que…

- ¿Sí?

- Nada

- Oye sabes mañana queremos ir al campo con mis hermanos y mi princesa, y Serena ira obviamente ¿te gustaría ir?, Seiya le iba a decir pero dado los acontecimientos y este hermoso momento no pudo decirlo, espero no se cancele por esto…

- ¿me invitas a mí?

- Si eres amiga de ella

- Ah gracias

- Bueno nos vemos mañana- Yaten se va de la sala de enfermería…

Mina no entendía a Yaten

...

Serena estaba lejos llorando agachada, Seiya la encuentra, en ese momento comienza a llover, estaba en la entrada de la escuela, ellos no lo sabían pero había alguien espiándolos, era Cassandra, muriendo de celos y rabia al ver que Serena tenía el amor de Seiya:

- Que pasa mi bombón- Seiya se agacha y trata de consolar a Serena, esta tenia los brazos cruzados escondiendo la cabeza

Serena lo mira:

- ¡No puedo evitarlo!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Soy lo peor Seiya!

- Bombón te dije que no digas esas cosas

- Yo…

- Ya te dije que saldremos de cualquier dificultad, si estas embarazada asumiré y me caso contigo…

Serena no podía entender todo el amor de Seiya, esta queda petrificada con sus palabras en eso lo mira fijamente y deja de cruzar sus brazos, él le toca los hombros y le dice:

- Siempre estaré contigo, no me importa nada

- Yo… Seiya

Serena abraza a Seiya con fuerza y llora desconsoladamente, este la abraza con ternura:

- Siempre te cuidare y estaré contigo

Cassandra mira la escena muerta de rabia, se transforma en Selfide, y lanza un poder hacia Serena, pero este poder es rechazado y no ocurre nada, en eso devisa el campo de energía, estaba muy potente, al parecer era algo difícil poder destruir lo que Serena y Seiya sentían, Serena vuelve a sentir paz:

"que es esta sensación tan extraña, es como si algo me dijera que tenga paz y no me preocupe de nada, es como si me dijera no te preocupes"

En ese momento aparece una pequeña niña, Serena seguía abrazando a Seiya, pero él era ignorante de lo que ocurría, es como si se hubiera teles trasportado a otro lugar, la pequeña le ofrece su mano y esta se la pasa, esta sonríe…

De repente ya no estaba ahí, Serena seguía abrazando a Seiya, y la lluvia los inundaba…

¿Que pasara ahora?, ¿quién es esa pequeña?

Continuara….


	21. XXI: Un día de campo de luces

Capitulo 21: Un día de campo de luces

**"El campo, breve y ajeno como un pañuelo "Delia Quiñonez**

Las cosas estaban algo extrañas: Serena tenía su salud delicada, incluso se pensó en un embarazo y eso preocupaba a Seiya, a pesar de todo Serena se negó a ir al médico y no se pudo determinar que ocurría, aun así decidieron ir a un paseo al campo que tenían programado hace un tiempo atrás, Serena insistió que quería ir igual a pesar de no encontrarse muy bien, Seiya no quería, pero su bombón lo convenció, pues hay que admitirlo: ella tiene un poder sobre él que no puede controlar aunque este en situaciones difíciles, aun así estaría al pendiente y si le pasaba algo volverían al instante a la ciudad.

Estaban en la camioneta los Three Lights, la princesa Kakyuu, Serena y Mina, que a todo esto fue la invitada de Yaten y no se hizo de rogar y acepto ir. Adelante estaba Yaten, mientras Taiki manejaba, atrás estaba Serena al lado de Seiya y Mina atrás con la princesa, Serena estaba algo mareada y su piel se tornaba algo verdosa, Seiya le dice:

- ¿Estás bien bombón?- le dice Seiya mientras le acaricia uno de sus chongos.

- Si estoy bien, solo algo mareada - dice Serena acercando su mano a su cabeza algo contrariada…

- Te veo algo verde- dice Seiya algo preocupado y angustiado

- Es tu imaginación- dice Serena tratando vanamente de convencerlo.

- Tu sabes…- Serena lo calla con su mano en sus labios, Seiya queda inmovilizado y la mira.

- No te preocupes Seiya estaré bien- coloca su cabeza en el hombro de Seiya, este se sorprende de esta actitud de Serena, pero se tranquilizaba con tenerla cerca…

Mina mira con cierta pena esa escena y dice:

- Esto de no tener novio

- Podrías tenerlo, tu no quieres- dice Kakyuu

- No sé, nadie quiere estar conmigo jaja

- No creo, muy pronto aparecerá te lo aseguro…

- Mmm

En ese momento Mina mira a Yaten que conversa muy normal con Taiki, no la estaba tomándola en cuanta, así se queda mirando el paisaje, quedaban unos 20 minutos para llegar…

...

Michiru y Haruka, decidieron tomarse unos días de relajo, Michiru no estaba muy bien, tenía pesadillas y la visión de Lagoon la perseguía, así que Haruka le dijo que a lo mejor necesitaba un descanso, ella accedió, Setsuna y Hotaru decidieron quedarse en la ciudad.

Estaban en la recepción y les dan las llaves, Haruka dice:

- ¿Te sientes más tranquila aquí?

- Si algo, disculpa todos estos problemas

- No te sientas de esa manera, no eres un problema en absoluto

- No sé, debemos proteger a la princesa y yo…- Haruka toca sus hombros interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir, Michiru la mira detenidamente

- No te sientas carga, tu sabes lo que significas para mi

- Haruka….

- Oh que guapo es el- dicen unas chicas que pasan por al lado, Haruka las mira algo coqueta…

- Parece que ya estas causando impacto, me iré a la habitación quiero dormir- dice Michiru algo triste y molesta…

- ¿Te molesto algo?

- No necesito dormir

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, quiero estar sola

En eso Michiru sube las escaleras, aun así su mirada era algo triste y Haruka noto que habían lágrimas en sus ojos, Michiru era una mujer vulnerable de cierta manera, hasta ella lo era, pero estaba actuando muy extraño. Decidió ir a caminar, pues Michiru quería estar sola y a lo mejor se alteraría más…

...

Serena y los demás llegan al lugar, era muy natural, silvestre y hermoso, la hostería se divisaba y había un vasto paisaje para ir a observar, Yaten y Taiki quedaron de ver lo de las habitaciones, mientras Serena y los demás se instalaron para comenzar el día de camping, pues morían de hambre.

Ya instalados, Mina decidió a último minuto acompañar a los dos hermanos Kou, en ese instante Kakyuu le dice Seiya:

- ¿Porque no vas con ellos?

- ¿Que vaya?

- Si…

- Está bien hermosa princesa- Serena golpea a Seiya en el estomago

- Era broma eso me dolió

Seiya y Mina se alejan, así Serena ve una cesta y aprovecha de comer unos panecillos, muy feliz, la princesa así aprovecha de hablar con ella a solas:

- Princesa- dice Kakyuu

- ¿sí? Dígame

- Supe que su salud no está bien

- Ah, ese Seiya que habla de mas

- Se ve en su aspecto también

- Mmmm

- Sé que usted y Seiya están teniendo, bueno…

- Ahhhh- que vergüenza sentía Serena- pero que…

- No te preocupes Seiya jamás me diría eso, yo lo saque por conclusiones mías

- ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?, ¡qué mala imagen doy!

- No te preocupes, es que las chicas que ya están de cierta manera, más cercana con los habitantes de Kinmoku destilan algo en su aura, que solo nota la princesa

- Ah- Serena sentía cierto alivio, pero aun sentía vergüenza…

- No pienses que pienso mal de ti, al contrario, sé que estas enamorada de mi amado guardián

- Confía en mi a pesar de que…

- Si, lo se…pero creo que deberías ir al médico, no vaya ser que estés embarazada y…

- No es eso, es imposible

- Deberías ir al médico para cerciorarse, los embarazos son complicados

- Es que no creo…

- Por favor hazlo, piensa en Seiya él está muy angustiado con todo esto

- Mmmmm

Serena pensaba que había hecho sufrir mucho a Seiya, así que no seguiría haciéndolo, así que le prometió a la princesa cerciorarse si está embarazada, aunque no creía que fuera eso, en ese instante siente el celular, era un mensaje de Darién nuevamente, Serena trato de disimular, en él decía que la extrañaba y que pensaba volver a recuperar su amor, ella no quería saber nada de Darién, pero le daba algo de pena lo que pasaba, en ese instante aparecen los demás y se deciden a comer, y que después de eso irían a ver las habitaciones, Seiya nota extraña a Serena, esta se hace la que no pasaba nada, pero en un momento se para y corre, Seiya la persigue:

- ¿Qué le pasa ahora?- se pregunta Yaten

- No sé- dice Mina

- Bueno sigamos comiendo- dice Yaten queriendo comer cosas que no eran pasteles…

- Yaten ¿me podrías pasar esos panes?- le pide Mina inocentemente

- Podrías sacarlos tu

- Solo te pido

- Okey, toma

- Gracias

Kakyuu sonríe al ver esa escena….

...

Serena llega a un pequeño lago, sentía náuseas y piensa que de verdad debía ir al médico, Seiya se acerca:

- ¡Bombón!

- ¡Seiya!

- Te dije que…, ¡debemos irnos!

- ¡Nooooo!, ¡no quiero irme!

Seiya le toca la frente, estaba con un poco de fiebre, Seiya le dice:

- Creo que debemos volver

- No, me acostare y pasara

- Pero

- Te prometo que al volver iremos al médico y me hare la prueba de embarazo

- ¿Que tú crees que?

- No sé, pero es para descartar cualquier cosa

- …..disculpa por darte problemas

- Seiya, ¡qué dices!, he sido yo la que te he dado problemas

- Sin ti me muero,

- Ayúdame, llévame a nuestra habitación

- ¡Yo me iría!

- No, ¡te dije que no!…

Seiya la toma y la aprieta contra él, en ese momento Serena siente su calor y su perfume, que algún momento de su vida le recordó a Darién, en ese momento recuerda a Darién y sigue sintiendo nauseas, de hecho todas esas nauseas le daban cuando recordaba a Darién o veía sus mensajes ¿Qué significara?...

- Seiya

- Si

- Dame un beso

- Qué difícil es eso

- Tonto

- Bien

En ese momento Serena y Seiya se besan, Serena se siente algo mejor, siente como Seiya la besa con pasión y sus lenguas estaban compenetradas, de repente arriba de esa escena estaba una súbdita de Lagoon, pensaban atacar…

...

Así llegan a la hostería, y se encuentran a Haruka, la que estaba en recepción pues ya había ido a dar una vuelta y quería la llave de su habitación, en ese momento Haruka se ofusca al ver a Seiya con Serena, más si este la llevaba sujeta hacia su cuerpo:

- ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!, ¡¿qué haces con él?!

- Haruka ya hablamos el tema- le dice Serena algo harta

- Esto es inaudito, ¡me parece insólito!

- Sabes mejor déjanos en paz, bombón no se siente bien

- A lo mejor que le hiciste

- Él no me ha hecho nada, mi cabeza- dice Serena llevándose una mano a la cabeza, no daba más del dolor

- Bombón no te preocupes te llevare a la habitación

- Espera…no permitiré que le hagas algo

- No le hare nada, yo jamás le haría daño

- Sabes ya me tienes harta- dice Haruka con actitud de querer pelear

Haruka estaba a punto de golpear a Seiya, pero en ese instante aparece Michiru por arriba de las escaleras:

- ¡Haruka!

- ¡Michiru!, deberías

- Escuche este escándalo, ¿qué paso?

- Michiru este sujeto estaba molestando a la princesa

- Yo no la estoy molestando

- Haruka él no me está haciendo nada

- Era eso, como siempre verdad- dice Michiru muy molesta y algo celosa de que Haruka se preocupara de Serena como siempre y ella estuviera siempre en segundo plano en cierta parte

- ¿A qué te refieres Michiru?

- ¡Nada!, ¡déjame!…

- ¡Michiru!

Haruka corre hacia las escaleras, le toma la mano a Michiru, está la mira de vuelta, sus ojos no mostraban expresividad y cae desmayada justo sobre ella, Haruka logra tomar el equilibrio para no caer, Michiru estaba desvanecida en sus brazos:

- ¡Michiru despierta, Michiru!

- Deberías ser más delicada- le dice Seiya de forma sarcástica

- ¡Cállate!, esta vez te la dejare pasar, ya verás más tarde…

Haruka se dirige a su habitación con Michiru en brazos dando un portazo, para lastima de Seiya su habitación estaba cerca de la de ellas, pero estaba tranquilo de que solo sería un día, pues volverían la mañana siguiente porque había asuntos importantes y una de ellas era la salud de su amada Serena.

Seiya entra a la habitación y acuesta a Serena en una de las dos camas que estaban ahí, Serena dice:

- ¿camas separadas?

- ¿Cómo?

- A bueno yo- Serena se sonroja

- Bombón ahora no estamos para pensar en esas cosas, estas algo débil me preocupas, mañana mismo iremos al doctor

- Lo siento por darte problemas

- No al contrario, no eres molestia- Seiya toca su mano

- Seiya, no sé qué haría sin ti- Serena lo mira y Seiya sonríe.

En eso Serena se acerca y lo besa en los labios, Seiya le corresponde el beso, en eso Serena siente como una luz que la envuelve, muy parecida a la de la vez pasada, en eso dice:

- Sentiste eso

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Nada…

En ese momento Serena vuelve a besar a Seiya, y le comienza a desabotonar la camisa, pero él le dice que no:

- ¡Estas débil!

- Ya me siento mejor, déjame hacerlo

- Serena eres una inconsciente

- Pues de verdad ya me siento bien

Seiya se deja en ese momento se pone encima de la cama y comienza a desabotonarle la camisa a Serena y comienza besarle con mucho entusiasmo, ella ya estaba dispuesta a jugar el juego de Seiya, y comienza a besarle el cuello con besos que eran tímidos pero que demostraban lo mucho que lo deseaba, Serena ya no tenia la camisa y Seiya estaba con su torso desnudo, mientras ella comienza a besarle y el le desabotona el sostén, comenzando a tocarla con mas pasión lo que comienza a ser otra de sus tantas ruedas de amor.

...

Kakyuu y los demás siguen de camping, Taiki dice:

- Seiya que se ha demorado

- Déjalo, está ocupado- Yaten come un pan, parece que conocía a su hermano más que los demás

- Jajajaa Yaten que cosas dices- le dice Mina

- Solo digo lo que pienso, bueno creo que debemos irnos a la residencial- dice Kakyuu

- Si yo también creo lo mismo- dice Mina

Así levantan las cosas y se dirigen allá, Yaten estaba molesto porque Seiya se salvó de limpiar:

- Ese Seiya ¬¬

Taiki y Kakyuu se adelantan, mientras Mina saca las últimas cosas, Yaten la espera, a Mina eso le pareció algo raro, pero continuo hasta que termino, Yaten le dice:

- Eres bastante lenta

- A lo siento, pero es mi ritmo jaja

- Ah… bueno vámonos

- Si

- Oye

- ¿Sí?

- Quería saber algo

- Si pregunta

- Quería saber si quisieras ir conmigo a cenar

Mina no entendía lo que Yaten le decía, le parecía hasta extrañas esas palabras del platinado, ella dice:

- Ah enserio ¿Por qué?

- Bueno podemos ser amigos ¿o no?

- Ah sí…

- Bueno ahí hablamos mejor el tema, vámonos

- Si

Mina queda algo choqueada, pero decide ir camino a la hostería con los demás….

...

De repente camino a la cabaña se escuchan gritos, a lo que el grupo de guardianes corren hacia allá, ven a una mujer ser atacada por uno de los mounstros de Lagoon, deciden transformarse, la princesa Kakyuu también:

- ¿Usted tiene transformación?- le pregunta Mina

- Si, los ayudare

- Que interesante saber que es Sailor

- Si ahora poder demostrar de que estoy hecha

- …. Jaja

En eso el mounstro recibe un ataque de cadena de Venus por Sailor Venus y esta cae al suelo, luego se da cuenta que están las Sailor observándola, esta queda algo asustada al ver que es un grupo de cuatro contra uno, en ese instante el mounstro toma a la chica que estaba atacando y comienza absorberle completamente la memoria usándola de escudo, lo que no permitía un ataque de las demás:

- ¿Qué hacemos?- se pregunta Sailor Venus

- Son todas unas cobardes, jajaja- se jacta el mounstro

En eso pasa algo que deja a los guerreros algo impresionados, el mounstro se desintegra de la nada con un poder que no saben de dónde procede, lo que lo destruye, la mujer cae al suelo, Venus se acerca para devolverle su memoria…

Kakyuu dice:

- Por lo menos no le absorbió la memoria por completo, si no despertaría en horas

- Es como le paso a Seiya y Michiru una vez

- ¿Neptune?

- Si

- Mmmm

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, que extraño ese poder solo podría ser de…

- ¿De quién?

- Nada…vamos entremos y dejemos a esa mujer en su habitación, averigüemos donde pueden estar sus familiares o amigos

- Si

Así Mina y los demás dan con los amigos de la joven, para evitar sospechas dicen que la encontraron desmayada y que por sus signos vitales despertaría en unas horas más.

Yaten va la habitación de Seiya a tocar la puerta, al no obtener respuesta decide correr la manija sin preguntar, estaba algo preocupado de lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba con llave:

- ¡SEIYA!- grita Yaten desesperado al no obtener respuesta

- Aquí estoy- aparece Seiya con una toalla en la cabeza

- Ah- dice Yaten de forma convincente…

- ¡Hola!- dice Seiya inocentemente

- ¿Qué te paso?, ¡casi nos matan hoy!

- ¿Cómo?

- Ah, como tú estabas en otras cosas parece

- Estaba cuidando a bombón

- Si cuidándola, te fuiste a bañar

- Necesitaba asearme

- Dejaste con llave

- Sí, no podía permitir que entrara alguien extraño, además esta ese sujeto antipático como tu

- ¿Cuál?

- Haruka Tenou, así se llamaba no recuerdo bien

- Ella, bah ese tipo es un desagrado

- Voy a entrar, ¿quieres pasar?

- Okey

Seiya entra y Serena dormía tranquilamente, por el aspecto que tenía Serena, parecía que no había pasado nada, pero aun así Yaten sabía que si había pasado, Seiya le toca la frente y le hace cariño, mientras sonríe feliz, Yaten se da cuenta de la mirada de Seiya y se da cuenta que ese amor por Serena era más grande que cualquier cosa, él le pregunta:

- Seiya ¿Qué es estar enamorado?

- ¿?

- Es que me gustaría saber

- Tu queriendo saber eso, ¡es raro!

- Es que…

- Es algo que no puedo explicar con palabras, pero puedo decirte algo

- Si…

- Es algo que te permite darlo todo, sin importar los sacrificios que tengamos que pasar

- Ah….

- Espero haber respondido tu pregunta

- Si lo hiciste, bueno te abandono, me iré a descansar, recuerda mañana nos vamos temprano

- Si lo sé, deberé llevar a bombón al doctor

- Esperemos no sea la visita de…

- No es…creo…

- Bueno nos vemos

Seiya se queda mirando a Serena, luego de eso se recuesta en la otra cama, no quería perturbarla, pues necesitaba descansar…

...

Haruka no entendía que le ocurría a Michiru, empezó a tener fiebre y a murmurar incoherencias:

- ¿Qué te pasa?, estoy preocupada…tal vez, no imposible, no puedo pedirle ayuda a ella…

- Haruka

- Si dime…

- No me sueltes la mano por favor

- Si

- ¡Prométeme que no te iras!

- No lo hare ¡jamás!

En ese instante Haruka ve una luz que estalla afuera del hostal, se acerca a la ventana:

- ¿Que fue eso?

….

Yaten estaba afuera pensando en lo que le decía Seiya, en ese instante aparece Mina, y le dice:

- ¿Qué te paso?

- Nada…quería tomar aire

- Jaja, puedo acompañarte

- No

- Bueno me voy

- Espera

- ¿Si?

- Quédate un rato

- A bueno me quedare un rato…

En ese momento Yaten y Mina miran el cielo y vez una luz que destella, Yaten al ver la luz sintió algo inexplicable:

- Eso es

- ¡Que pasa!, esa luz, debió ser…

- No esa luz…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

En ese momento Yaten mira a Mina, ella no entendía que le pasaba, pero él no le quitaba la mirada, era un mirada que jamás había visto en Yaten, era una mirada pura y sin esa pisca de antipatía de siempre, sus ojos verdes oliva le daban un toque especial, mas con su rostro angelical, era una mirada diferente, en eso Mina mira el cielo y siente cierta paz con esa luz y estar junto a su ahora amigo Yaten…

….

Estaba Serena en su habitación, despierta, mira y ve a Seiya en la cama de al lado, solo lo contempla dormir, como otras veces que lo ha hecho en este último tiempo, se acerca y le toca la cabeza, y en eso ve una luz afuera de la ventana, Serena se para y la mira, cuando la ve siente la misma paz de la otra vez, una paz que no entendía porque:

- Esa luz, se parece a la que vi esa vez…

Así esa luz no paraba de destellar ¿Qué podrá ser?

Continuara…


	22. XXII: La llegada de un pequeño destello

Capitulo 22: la llegada de un pequeño destello

**"El tiempo saca a luz todo lo que está oculto y encubre y esconde lo que ahora brilla con el más grande esplendor". Horacio**

Serena comienza a despertar, ya era de mañana, ve que la luz de la mañana se posa en su habitación, estaba mucho mejor, ya no se sentía mal, realmente durmió muy bien y la luz que destellaba anoche la calmo demasiado, cero dolores o mareos. Aun no entendía muy bien que significaba o que interpretación debía darle, pero estaba segura que era algo positivo por la calma que le transmitia.

Se sienta en la cama y mira la cama de al lado, estaba Seiya durmiendo, llegaba a ser gracioso, Serena lo mira con calma:

- ¡Yaten dame eso!, ¡no me lo quites!

- ¿?

- ¡Ya te dije que me lo pasaras!

- Jajaja Seiya…

Seiya da un manotazo al aire y vuelve a ponerse tranquilo:

- Jaja, parece que sueña con Yaten, jaja- dice Serena gozando con la escena.

En ese momento Serena se pone seria y recuerda nuevamente el destello de luz que vio ayer, no entendía porque se le hacía familiar al que vio unos días atrás, pero sentía más calma que otros días, en eso aparece Yaten de la nada:

- ¡DESPIERTEN!- grita Yaten desesperado

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- era Seiya que gritaba de susto, pues su sueño fue interrumpido por los gritos de Yaten

- O_o- la cara de Serena

- Debemos irnos, ¡tu mejor levántate!- Dice Yaten a Seiya agarrándole las sabanas para que se saliera de la cama.

- ¡No quiero dormir un poco mas!- Seiya se coloca su manta encima, arrebatándosela a Yaten.

- ¡No quítate eso ahora!- Yaten comienza a batallar con Seiya

- ¡Déjame dormir!

- Seiya debes llevar a Serena al doctor, ¡recuérdalo!

- Ahh, verdad, vámonos ahora

- Tu punto débil jaja

- ….- Seiya se queda mudo.

Así es, el punto débil de él gran Seiya Kou era Serena, no podía hacer nada, ya estaba atrapado:

- Pero si quieres…- dice Serena tratando de que Seiya desista de la idea.

- Nada de peros, ¡vámonos ahora!

- Pero….- Serena estaba sintiéndose un estorbo

- Nada, me preocupa tu salud bombón- dice Seiya mirándola a los ojos…

- Bueno, vámonos- dice Serena aceptando que debía cumplir su palabras sí o sí.

- Bien, vámonos de aquí- dice Yaten feliz de que al fin se va de ahí

- Oye- dice Seiya a Yaten, quería saber algo

- ¿Sí?- le pregunta Yaten como si de verdad le importara lo que quería saber Seiya

- ¿Sabes si ese sujeto se fue?- Seiya se referia a Haruka, pues estaba algo preocupado de su presencia molestosa en el lugar.

- Si se fueron, los vi partir en la mañana, me vieron y no dijeron nada, eso sí se despidieron de la amiga de Serena

- Ya veo, quiero verlo para golpearlo

- ¿pelearas con una mujer? Se verá muy hombre pero es mujer

- Se me olvida que es mujer

- Jajaja, te pasas y esto lo digo totalmente serio y sin expresión fácil- dice Yaten tratando de continuar con su estilo grosero y sarcástico.

- Bueno vámonos- dice Seiya

Serena decide darse un baño antes de irse, y Seiya la espera para hacerlo también, así empacan y estaban listos.

Cuando todos están listos, ya subidos en el auto, se deciden a partir, Mina saluda a Serena:

- ¡Amiga, estas mejor!

- Si, gracias- dice Serena sin muchos ánimos

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada te veo como extraña

- Nada, estoy bien

En ese momento Serena nota que Mina mira a Yaten con intriga, Serena decide no preguntarle nada:

- Hola princesa Kakyuu- saluda Serena a la princesa, pues a pesar de lo ocurrido se dio cuenta que se podía confiar en ella ahora, pues gracias a ella podía estar con Seiya sin problemas por el momento.

- Hola Serena ¿puedo decirte así?

- Si no se preocupe

- Bueno, ahora usted debe ir al medico

- Si ahora iremos para allá

- Me parece bien, Taiki hecha andar el auto

- Como usted ordene

Se van del lugar…

…..

Estaba Haruka y Michiru ya en el departamento que comparten con las otras dos outers, Michiru seguía muy mal, estaba acostada y con pesadillas, Haruka ya no sabía qué hacer, Setsuna estaba en la habitación con ambas, Hotaru estaba en otra parte del departamento:

Haruka le tomaba la mano, estaba muy ofuscada porque no podía hacer nada:

- ¡¿Qué le pasa?!, estoy angustiada

- Si todo esto es difícil- dice Setsuna

- Siento que los síntomas son peores que los de Seiya

- Sí, no sé porque le pasara eso, si ella recupero su memoria, el otro tipo sufría de dolores de cabeza, pero nada mas

- No sé que….

- La única opción que queda es la que estás pensando verdad

- Ahhh

Haruka pensó en la princesa de fuego, independiente que no le agradaban los Kou ni la princesa, sabía que era una solución a los problemas:

- ¡Me niego!

- Pero es la única opción- dice Setsuna para que Haruka entre en razón, independiente de que ella tampoco confiaba en ellos, quería que Michiru estuviera bien y parece que era la única opción.

- ¡No lo acepto!

En ese momento entra Hotaru con un libro, y dice:

- Papa Haruka

- ¡Hotaru!

- Debe pedirle ayuda a Fireball

- No ellas…

- Ella sabe la solución, ella sabe de la magia del planeta de tréboles verdes

- ¿Del plante de tréboles verdes? Ahora que recuerdo Seiya algo menciono esa vez, cuando curo a Michiru…

- Es un planeta amigo del planeta Kinmoku, de un sistema de otra galaxia, son de la misma orbita, la Neo reina me conto que ellos tenían mucho poder y su princesa era de una belleza esplendida y dice la leyenda que combatió a caos en un tiempo lejano -dice Setsuna- pero no tenía idea que ellos estuvieran involucrados, de haberlo sabido hubiera hecho algo ya

- Ya veo…

- Por eso debes ir con ella- dice Hotaru- Michiru puede morir.

- …., está bien iré- dice Haruka ya convencida de que era la única salida, aun así pensó en otra cosa- ¿no hay una forma de que la Neo Reina te comunique con ellos, para evitarse este mal rato, Setsuna?

- No la hay, ella solo me lo conto, ella no tiene relación con ellos, además quise ahondar en porque Lagoon la odia, pero no he tenido comunicación, como ya dije Tokio de Cristal se ve nublado y la Neo Reina se ve débil y sin ánimos

- Ya sé porque

- ¿Por qué?- se pregunta Setsuna intrigada de que podría decirle Haruka

- Porque termino con el tonto de Chiba y se juntó con Kou

- No puede ser- Setsuna no podía creer lo que le decía Haruka

- ¿De verdad?- dice Hotaru

- Si, ya no sé qué haremos con ese tema, creo que las cosas cada vez son más complejas

- ¿Pero cómo?, ¿cómo paso?

- No sé, pero ella se enamoró de Kou- dice Haruka asumiendo una realidad que no le gustaba

- Esto es terrible, es por eso que veía a la Neo Reina infeliz, y la pequeña dama

Ese nombre ahondo en el pesar de las scout, sin Darién y Serena juntos, la pequeña dama no existiría en este mundo:

- Ella es una irresponsable- dice Setsuna con pesar porque la pequeña dama estaba en el hilo de su existencia…

- Estoy muy molesta, además ese sujeto no me agrada nada- dice Haruka, que ahonda en su odio a Seiya.

- ¿El príncipe?, ¿no hizo nada?- le pregunta Setsuna desesperanzada a Haruka, pero con cierta confianza en que Darien hubiera hecho algo.

- No escapo como estúpido, no pienso ir a buscarlo, si quieres has algo tú, pero me canse de ese sujeto cobarde, yo en unos días más iré hablar con Fireball

Haruka mira a Michiru, que se veía algo más tranquila, quería salvar a su amada…

…

Serena decidió ir al médico para hacerse exámenes de chequeo y ver qué es lo que tenía, de eso pasó una semana de espera, pues Seiya exigió un chequeo exhaustivo, Serena estaba cansada de tanto examen, pero llego el día de los resultados.

Serena estaba junto a Seiya en el hospital, para esperar y saber que tenía, Seiya le toma las manos y le dice:

- Si pasara que fuera eso, lo aceptare con felicidad, si quieres nos casamos mañana mismo

- ¡Pero Seiya que cosas dices!- exclama Serena con mucha vergüenza

- No pienso dejarte desamparada, yo te amo

- Seiya…

En eso aparece el medico:

- ¿Usted es Serena Tsukino?- pregunta el medico

- Si- Serena responde de forma afirmativa

- Bueno, ya tengo los resultados

- ¿Y que sale?- Serena estaba muy nerviosa y esperaba una respuesta favorable…

- Sabe usted debería estar muy feliz- dice el medico muy despreocupado

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntan Serena y Seiya en unísono

- Porque sus exámenes salieron perfectos, está completamente sana

- ¿¡Cómo!?- Serena no podía creerlo, el mundo estaba loco

- Esta seguro, ella estaba…- Seiya es interrumpido por el doctor

- Así es, esta rozagante, no hay nada anormal…

- Entonces…

- Entonces nada, espero que se cuide como se cuida, suerte- el médico le pasa los exámenes y se va….

Serena no entendía, ¿porque los mareos y vómitos, sin tener nada?:

- Entonces probemos con una prueba de embarazo- dice Seiya porque no entendía nada, quería cerciorarse bien

- Seiya estos exámenes son confiables- Serena no entendía a Seiya que estaba siendo certificado por un médico que estaba bien…

- Aun así, no perdemos nada, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, no me siento mal

- Vámonos de aquí

…..

Serena y Seiya van a la farmacia por una prueba de embarazo, para probar de una vez por todas si esas sospechas son fundamentadas, le piden al farmacéutico la prueba, y en ese momento ocurre algo inesperado:

- ¡Hola Serena!

Serena mira hacia atrás, cuan mayor seria su sorpresa de ver a Molly atrás de ella, hace mucho que no la veía, más de un año creía, pero fue interesante encontrarla, por ciertas situaciones la vida las separo, pero fue lindo volver a verla:

- ¡Serena, tanto tiempo!- exclama Molly emocionada

- Si hola Molly- Serena la abrasa emocionada.

- Oh que linda estas, tu cabello esta cada día más brillante y tus ojos, jaja, dame los datos para ser así de linda como tu

- Molly no digas eso, tu eres linda y…

- Señorita aquí está su prueba de embarazo

Serena no hallaba donde meterse, moría de vergüenza, recién veía a su amiga de años atrás y se enteraba de algo delicado de su vida que a lo mejor tendría que explicar, Molly abre los ojos como platos, no entendía que ocurría, y con emoción exclama:

- ¡Embarazo!

- Ah bueno yo- Serena solo quería correr de ahí…

- ¡No me digas que serás mama!, ¡con tu novio Darién!, ¡felicidades Serena!- Molly hace palmadas con sus manos no paraba la alegría

- No, yo…es que- Serena no daba más de vergüenza

- Eres muy joven aun, pero un hijo siempre será una bendición

Seiya que no estaba tomando mucha atención se da vuelta y Molly lo queda mirando:

- Bombón ¿quién es ella?- Seiya estaba algo ofuscado por lo que pasaba y sentía que la niña gritaba demasiado…

- Ah Seiya, ella es Molly- Serena los presenta

- Ah…hola- Seiya la saluda amablemente

Molly queda impresionada y dice:

- ¡SEIYA KOU!, ¿cómo tú lo conoces? ¿de dónde?

- Es que él es….

- Somos novios- dice Seiya a secas, sin importarle nada… Serena queda en shock con su afirmación pero no dijo nada, ya todo era mucho para ella…

- Entonces ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?, ¿y tú otro novio?... entonces ese bebe es….

- …- Serena se queda callada y Seiya igual, aun asi no estaba tomando mucha atención.

Molly se desmaya, Serena la auxilia, la gente no presto atención y Seiya también se preocupa de ella:

- ¡Molly!, ¡Molly despierta!- dice Serena moviéndola para que reaccione

- Ahh- Molly despierta y mira a Serena y Seiya

Molly de la nada se levanta y dice:

- Jajajajaja bueno debo irme- se toca la cabeza de forma nerviosa y reino de forma casi cínica…

- Pero Molly ¿estás bien?- le pregunta Serena muy preocupada

- ¡Pues claro!

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si ojala vernos algún día, podríamos salir los cuatro con Kelvin

- …..- Serena no sabía que decir de esa extraña invitación

- ¡Adiós!

Molly sale corriendo, a Serena y Seiya les sale una gota en la cabeza

- Qué extrañas amigas tienes, ya me bastaba con tu amiga Rei

- ¿Rei? Que tiene que ver aquí

- No sé, siempre la encontré extraña

- Mmmmm

- Ya vamos a mi departamento a ver esto, es lo que más me importa.

- Si

….

Estaba Lagoon mirando por una pantalla esta escena:

- Malditos seres inferiores, ¡como los odio!

- Princesa Lagoon- era Selfide que la estaba acompañando

- Selfide, solo recibo decepciones tras decepciones, aun así el momento se acerca

- ¿El momento?

- Así es, muy pronto se vendrá el fin de ese planeta tierra

- ¿Pero usted no solo quería matar a Sailor Moon?- le pregunta preocupada Selfide, pues pensaba en Seiya

- Matarla a ella es significado de matar su hogar, todos perecerán igual como pereció mi alma ya hace unos miles de años atrás por culpa de ella…

- Pero…

- Sé que te preocupa ese joven, pero podemos llegar a un trato

- ¿Trato?

- Si, no lo matare, y puedo hacer que se enamore de ti

- Princesa

- Pero para eso, debes ahora hacerme un trabajo

- ¿Cuál? dígame

- Debes volver a ser Cassandra como te dije una vez, bueno ahora es el momento, debes aparecer ahora en un instante que este solo, y seducirlo, pero debe verlos la tipa de la luna, luego de eso procederemos a la fase final

- ¿Fase final?

- Así es se viene el momento Selfide, el momento más esperado por mí en años

- ¿Entonces?

- Ya sé cuál es la forma de debilitar ese campo de protección, es que ellos desconfíen de sus sentimientos, sé que la niña esa igual tiene dudas por su pasado y su historia, que ella tendrá una hija y todo eso, pero eso está cambiando por esto que pasa ahora, de haberse enamorado del habitante de Kinmoku, por eso debes seducirlo, eso permitirá que el campo empiece a debilitarse y así atacar, ellos no morirán por el maleficio que yo les lance, pero pueden morir de la forma rápida, es mucho mejor, eso si no los ataques aun, esto es lento JAJAJA…

- ¡Muy bien princesa!

- Vete ahora no hay tiempo de perder el fin se acerca jajajajajajajajaaaaaa- se ríe Lagoon de manera feliz y diabólica al ver que las cosas le sonreían…

Selfide se retira, Lagoon estaba confiada…

…

Estaban Serena y Seiya en el departamento de este, Serena ya había entrada al baño y se había hecho la prueba, Seiya de nervios comienza a comer chocolates como loco, Serena no tenía hambre, en parte se sentía sucia y mal, pensando en la hija que muy posiblemente no volvería a tener, aun así no quería decirle a Seiya aun lo de Chibiusa, quería esperar un poco más, pues tarde o temprano debía saberlo:

- ¡Ya estará lista!

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Bueno quien va?- se pregunta Serena- anda tú, no quiero ver aun, no se

- Está bien

Seiya estaba a punto del desmayo, va a buscarla y sale:

- ¿Que salió?

- Qué raro…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No estas embarazada

- Entonces….

- Los exámenes están bien, esto…

- ¿Entonces porque me pasara eso?

- No se- Seiya sentía cierta decepción, en el fondo quería un hijo con Serena y esto negaba toda posibilidad.

- ¡Seiya hoy me he sentido muy bien!

- Eso veo…

En eso Seiya ve su celular, era Yaten diciéndole que debía ir urgente a la casa:

- Bombón, debo ir a casa, si quieres te quedas aquí un momento y te vas, después

- Ah, yo quería estar contigo

- Si pero debo irme, nos vemos después, ahora solo queda ver que pasa- Seiya besa la frente de Serena y se acerca a su oído de forma seductora y le dice- me hubiera gustado tener un hijo contigo

- Ahhhh- Serena se sonroja y se sorprende

Seiya se va algo raro, Serena decide quedarse un rato más, pero prefirió ir a la siga de Seiya porque sintió que no se fue tranquilo, y a lo mejor sintió algo de culpa, que la carcomía sobre todo pensando en Rini y todos los temas que no están cerrados aun.

…..

Seiya estaba caminando ya afuera y en eso se sorprende de una visita inesperada, era Cassandra que lo esperaba:

- Seiya hola

- Cassandra tú, ¡tanto tiempo!

- Si, veo que andas algo apresurado

- Si debo irme

Seiya era ingenuo, pues Cassandra uso sus poderes para que creyera que ese mensaje era de Yaten, porque realmente era de ella, para que ocurriera todo esto, en ese instante se pone más cerca de Seiya y le dice:

- Seiya pienso que no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente, deberías entenderme tú también pasaste algo similar

- ¿No sé a qué te refieres?

- Seiya, tu sufriste mucho para estar con ella, no te hagas el súper hombre, yo de verdad te amo, ella puede dejarte, no sabes nada, además ella tiene una historia más grande que ella misma

- ¿Una historia? ¡¿de qué hablas?!

- Eso no importa ahora

Cassandra mira a Seiya con desafío, ella lo amaba de verdad, pero en su planeta esos sentimientos eran bastante reprimidos, estaban destinadas a las soledad, los habitantes eran escasos, solo quedaban ella y algunas sobrevivientes, y en su raza no habían machos, no estaba premeditado amar a un hombre o una mujer, podía ser cualquier ser, en ese momento Cassandra nota a Serena atrás de ellos y se acerca más a Seiya tocándole sus mejillas, Serena ve eso y dice:

- ¡SEIYA!- exclama Serena dolida de lo que estaba viendo

- A bombón tú, ¡no es lo que piensas!- exclama Seiya alejando a Cassandra de él, porque realmente no estaba pasando nada…

- ¡Creo que vi mucho por hoy!- Serena estaba realmente molesta

- No es…

Seiya se acerca a Serena:

- ¡No es lo que piensas!, ella solo

- Eres un mentiroso, no quiero verte- Serena llora y sale corriendo

- Bombón espera…

Ya Serena estaba muy lejos, Seiya no la alcanzaba, quería decirle algo a Cassandra pero esta ya no se encontraba en el lugar, Seiya estaba ofuscado….

Mientras Lagoon ve la escena y dice:

- ¡perfecto!

….

Serena corre y llora:

- ¡Como pude creerle!, ¡era obvio que sentía cosas por ella!… ¡mentiroso!, ¡no debí dejar a Darién por el!…

Serena deja de correr, y se toca la cabeza:

- ¡Pero que estoy diciendo!, me empiezo a marear, me siento mal…mejor dejare de correr….

Serena corrió tan rápido que ya estaba cerca de su casa, ese lugar no era acogedor, pero prefería estar allí que en otra parte, entra, no había nadie como siempre, sube las escaleras y cierra la puerta de su habitación:

- ¡Es un tonto, no llorare más, no sé en qué pensaba con ese tonto de Seiya!- Serena comienza a sollozar, cuando de repente ve algo moverse de su cama

- Ahhhh ¿¡que pasa!?- Serena estaba asustada

Las sabanas se movían de forma extraña, Serena estaba aterrada:

- ¡Ah que pasa! ¡debo escapar!- Serena decide abrir la puerta para salir corriendo.

- Hola- dice una pequeña voz

Serena se da vuelta y mira, cuando su sorpresa era una pequeña niña en su cama, que estaba jugando con las sabanas:

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿Cómo? ¿¡QUIEN ERES TU!?

- Ohhhh jajajaja, ¡hola Serena!

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

La pequeña sigue jugando Serena estaba aterrada ¿Quién podrá ser esta pequeña?

Continuara…


	23. XXIII: La llegada de una princesa

Capítulo 23: La llegada de una princesa

**"El sol es nuevo cada día" Heráclito de Efeso**

Haruka iba junto a Setsuna a la casa de los Kou a encontrar una solución a sus problemas que enfrenta Michiru, luego de una semana decidió dar este paso que para ella no era fácil, pues no confía en ellos, pero Michiru está ante todo y no se ve otra solución en estos momentos complejos.

Michiru se quedó al cuidado de Hotaru, la que estaba preocupada de su protección, mientras ellas iban a buscar una forma de ayudar a Michiru:

- ¡No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto!- exclama Haruka muy molesta y ofuscada, pero no podía evitar demostrar sus emociones de molestia.

- Es la única solución- dice Setsuna de manera sensata- a mí tampoco me agrada hacer esto, pero no queda otra en estos momentos de oscuridad que vemos sobre nosotros.

- Me siento tan estúpida- dice Haruka sin dejar el paso imponente al caminar.

Ya estaban al frente de la casa de los Kou, Haruka le dice a Setsuna que toque el timbre, para ella esto era muy difícil, y quería tratar de estar tranquila:

- ¿Quién es?- pregunta la sirvienta de la casa.

- Setsuna Meio

- Espere un momento….(esperan unos 5 minutos)- Puede pasar

- Gracias- dice Setsuna

Se abren las puertas y las recibe Taiki:

- Hola, ¿qué quieren?

- Queremos hablar con tu princesa- dice Setsuna

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunta Taiki extrañado de esa situación.

- Es de suma importancia- habla al fin Haruka.

- No permitiré que le falten al respeto a nuestra princesa- Taiki demostraba su poca tolerancia también hacia ellas, no querían que su princesa estuviera expuesta a ellas.

- No vinimos a eso, solo que…- dice Haruka un poco alterada

- Quiero que sean muy cuidadosas- la interrumpe Taiki

- ¿Qué pasa?- aparece la princesa Kakyuu hacia la entrada preguntado que ocurría.

La princesa ve a las Outers en la puerta:

- Usted- dice Haruka algo más calmada

- Se a que vienen, pasen- la princesa alza su mano hacia dirección al living para que se dirijan hacia allá.

Taiki algo enojado las hace pasar, Haruka entra junto a Setsuna, la princesa mira las observa sentada en el sillón, Yaten estaba recién llegando de una exposición de arte y no estaba muy contento con la visita, pero como su princesa lo acepto, prefirió omitir opiniones, pero se retiró de la sala con arrogancia…

Taiki pasa al living-comedor, no quería que su princesa fuera víctima de una falta de respeto, pues sabía que Haruka era algo agresiva a veces así que prefirió estar atento a alguna sobre reacción de la Sailor del viento:

- Se a que vienen, Uranus y Plut- dice la princesa muy segura

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunta con intriga Uranus

- Porque ya dije que las observe desde mi planeta y puedo percibir los resplandores de las Sailor cuando están teniendo un desvanecimiento, y Neptune está pasando por eso.

Haruka hable los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras de la princesa del planeta de las flores doradas, Setsuna guarda la calma como siempre:

- Bueno siéntense Uranus y también Plut

Las dos se sientan:

- Dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¡estoy desesperada!, siento que la pierdo- Haruka estaba al borde del colapso ante esta situación.

En ese momento Taiki se sorprende de ver a esa mujer frágil, recuerda esa vez cuando pelearon creyendo que se había ido al bando rival junto a Galaxia, y pudo ver que tenía un corazón vulnerable y era hasta como ella en su forma de pelear, pero Sailor Moon le enseño que hay otras maneras de luchar, en esa laguna mental la princesa habla lo que lo vuelve a estar en sí:

- Bueno, Neptune poco a poco está siendo absorbida por el poder del mal de Lagoon

- ¿Cómo?

- Si, lo que ocurre es que Michiru está pasando por un momento triste y depresivo, eso se debe a lo que le pasaba a Seiya, se siento poco valorada y muy poco amada.

Haruka no entendía, ¿Qué Michiru no se sentía amada? Eso le parecía absurdo, siempre estaba con ella y la amaba por sobretodo, siempre demostraba su amor hacia ella sin importar nada:

- ¡Eso es imposible!, ¡mi situación no es como Seiya!, yo y Michiru…

- ¿sí?

- No tengo porque hablar de mi vida

- Te entiendo, pero creo que podrías analizar tu comportamiento

- ¡Esto es ridículo!

- Mira Uranus, deberías hablar con ella, en esta situación yo no puedo hacer nada, pues el poder de Lagoon está siendo más lento con Neptune, y en ese caso la única solución es un cambio de actitud o…

- ¡Tonterías!

Haruka se para y Setsuna se asusta un poco:

- Usted en su mayoría es la causante de todo, ¿Por qué debería creerle?

- Sabes que Seiya y Serena están juntos

- Si los vi

- Entonces eso es gracias a la solución del planeta de los tréboles verdes, solución que yo pude brindarles, sino, no podrían…

- Suficiente mejor me voy- Haruka se disponía a irse

- ¡Haruka!- Setsuna quería que fuera más sensata y escuchara

En ese momento se siente un portazo magistral, era Seiya ofuscado y hecho un demonio por la pelea con Serena, mira al living y ve a Haruka con Setsuna ahí, su actitud no se hizo esperar:

- ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?

- Vinieron por ayuda, no te preocupes Seiya- dice Kakyuu

- ¿Tú por ayuda?, ¡que no eras tan fuerte!- Seiya se burla de Haruka en su rostro.

- Sabes no necesito de tus palabras ahora, mejor me voy, no se a que vine

Haruka pasa por el lado de Seiya y este dice:

- Si le pasa algo a Michiru es por tu causa

Haruka hierve y toma a Seiya de la camisa y lo levanta y lo pone contra la pared, Taiki se preocupa pero la princesa Kakyuu dice que no haga nada al poner su brazo interpuesto pensaba que sería peor si intervenía Taiki, como Seiya era más bajo que Haruka para ella era fácil poder levantarlo, además era una mujer fuerte:

- Veo que es tu forma de solucionar las cosas- dice Seiya sin sentir miedo.

- ¡Cállate estúpido!, no sabes cuánto te detesto, tu presencia ha cambiado todo para peor, te hubieras aguantado tus delirios de amor que no corresponden a nada…

- ¡No tienes idea de nada!

Seiya sujeta los brazos de Haruka, y logra zafarse, la tira hacia atrás, pero trata de no ser agresivo:

- Sabes, solo porque eres mujer no soy más agresivo contigo

- No debería detenerte el que sea mujer

- Sabes eres tan desagradable, no sé cómo Michiru te aguanta

- ¡Seiya cálmate!- dice Taiki

- ¡Deténganse por favor!- dice la princesa que no pensaba que esto se pondría de esta índole, y quería calmar los ánimos.

En ese momento suena el timbre, Taiki se dispone atender, le dicen que viene una joven que necesitaba hablar con Kakyuu, Seiya y Haruka solo se miran con desafío pero ninguno hace nada:

- Princesa, viene una niña que se llama Kara dice que quiere hablar con usted- le dice Taiki

- ¡Ah no puede ser!, ¡esto es maravilloso!, hazla pasar- dice Kakyuu feliz de esta visita que no se esperaba.

- Está bien- dice Taiki y se dirige abrir la puerta

Taiki la hace pasar, frente a ellos aparece una chica con chongos igual que Serena, pero con el pelo suelto, su color de cabello era azul y sus ojos igual, era muy blanca, llevaba un vestido amarillo con zapatillas, era una chica muy linda:

- ¡Hola!- exclama la muchacha, que no tendría más de diecisiete años

- Hola mucho gusto la princesa está adentro- le dice Taiki de forma amable y la deja entrar.

- Gracias ¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunta la hermosa princesa

- Me llamo Taiki Kou

- Gracias

La chica pasa al living, pone su atención en Haruka que la mira con atención, lo que la chica le da algo de temor, Haruka ve que no tiene que hacer nada más ahí y dice:

- Me voy, pero me las pagaras Seiya

- Estaré esperándote

Haruka y Setsuna se van, las cuales miran a la chica sin decirle y nada y se retiran, Taiki les abre y cierra la puerta:

- Disculpa este recibimiento- le dice Kakyuu

- ¿Se fueron?- era Yaten que venía bajando las escaleras

- Si se fueron

- Menos mal, ah y ¿ella quién es?- pregunta Yaten algo molesto de tanta entrada y salida de personas de la casa.

- ¡Ah chicos!, se las presento, ella es Kara, la princesa del planeta de los tréboles verdes, ellos son Yaten, como viste Taiki y Seiya Kou- la princesa apunta a cada uno de los Kou para que la princesa los identificara…

- Hola Yaten- dice con un gesto en su mano de saludo

- Hola- le dice Yaten muy desinteresado en ella

- Y hola…- Seiya la saluda antes que ella pudiera hacerlo.

La princesa no había visto a Seiya hasta ese momento, cuando lo ve siente algo extraño que no entendía como que se shockeo y le da un ligero mareo, los demás la miran extrañados, pero la princesa vuelve en sí rápidamente:

- ¡Hola Seiya!- le dice muy contenta la princesa

- ¡Hola princesa!, mucho gusto, gracias a usted puedo vivir aun- dice Seiya riéndose de sí mismo

- Denada- no sacaba sus ojos del chico de coleta azabache

- Se peina como Serena, es de moda ese peinado ¿o qué?- dice Yaten extrañado que sea el mismo peinado

- No es que se usan estos peinados terrestres también jeje- dice la princesa con algo de vergüenza

- Ah- Yaten ya no quería ahondar más en un tema que no le interesaba

- Princesa Kakyuu sé que no se esperaba mi visita, pero venia porque Lagoon esta amenazante y creo que en cualquier momento se viene la batalla final- le dice la princesa directamente.

Cuando escuchan eso se colocan a alerta, parece que Lagoon ya encontró una forma de romper la paz:

- ¡Esto es terrible!- exclama Kakyuu muy preocupada

- Por eso…mis súbditos están encontrando la forma de destruir por completo su maldad, pero eso se demorara un buen tiempo, porque esos escritos están muy guardados, por eso hay que hacer un tiempo, por eso vine para proteger a la pareja que me dijo, sé que es Sailor Moon, y la otra persona es uno de sus guardianes ¿cierto?

- Sí, es Seiya- le responde Kakyuu

La princesa mira a Seiya, sintió algo de desilusión que fuera el, no sabía porque:

- A es el con la chica- dice la princesa Kara

- Si ellos son- dice Kakyuu de forma afirmativa

- Los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario- dice Kara acercándose a Seiya dándole toda su palabra que será así.

- No se preocupe, aun así ya tuvimos problemas y no fue por Lagoon.

- ¿Cómo?- se pregunta Kara

- Discutimos- responde Seiya.

Todos quedan mal, Yaten grita:

- ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE PELEAR, TU VIDA CORRE PELIGRO, DEBILITAS EL CAMPO DE PROTECCION!

- Si se pero es que fue un mal entendido creyó que yo y Cassandra…

- ¿Cassandra aún vive?- le pregunta Yaten extrañado- años que no la vi mas

- Sí, bombón no quiere verme, quiero hablar con ella pero aun no creo que sea el momento

- Si estoy yo cerca no habrá tantos problemas, así que no se preocupen, el campo estará a salvo, pero aun así deben solucionar sus problemas luego- le dice Kara en forma de consuelo tocando el hombro de Seiya.

Kakyuu y los dos Kou se sentían aliviados, Seiya estaba muy tranquilo:

- Bueno solo vine a eso, después nos veremos denuevo- dice Kara en señal de irse.

- ¿Tienes donde alojar?- le pregunta Kakyuu

- No, llegue recién, pero….

- Quédate aquí, hay muchas habitaciones- Kakyuu la interrumpe dándole la solución.

Yaten se ofusca al ver que su princesa invita así como si nada, siendo que la casa ni siquiera era de ella, si no de ellos, pero como llegaron a esa casa es otra historia que pronto se contara:

- Gracias espero no haya problema

- No hay- dice Taiki

- Parece hostal ya- dice Yaten

- Igual mi maleta está ahí en la puerta no la entre

- Yo la traigo- dice Taiki

- Gracias princesa Kakyuu

- No hay problema gracias a ti las cosas están mejor

- Bueno me voy, vuelvo en un rato

- ¿No se perderá?

- No…es que quiero conocer la Tierra se me hizo muy linda e interesante, mi planeta es algo monótono jeje

- Oye Seiya, ¿porque no la acompañas?- le pregunta Kakyuu a Seiya

La princesa Kara se ruboriza Seiya dice:

- Discúlpeme pero ahora no estoy de humor y estoy algo cansando, otro día, me iré a mi habitación un gusto

Seiya se va y se encierra dando un portazo:

- Está en sus días discúlpelo- dice Yaten

- No te preocupes lo entiendo- dice la princesa algo triste

En eso la princesa dice que puede ir sola y cierra la puerta, la princesa del planeta de los tréboles verdes estaba en la Tierra.

…

Serena estaba caminando junto la pequeña que vio en su habitación, se decide a ir a una fuente de soda a tomar un jugo de mango, la misma donde fue con Mina donde alguna vez fue dueño Andrew, no entendía nada de como llego esa niña a su casa, la pequeña solo revoloteaba y jugaba con sus manos:

- ¿Quién será esta niña?

- Ahhhh, que lindo es todo- la pequeña veía los colores y el lugar, que llamaban su atención.

- Por lo menos no es como Chibi-Chibi algo habla- dice Serena

- Pájaros, jajaja- dice al ver unos pájaros volar

- Es algo extraña- dice Serena con una gota en la cabeza.

Serena entra al local donde se dispone a tomar un jugo, ya estaba sentada, de repente ve su celular con un mensaje, era Darién, quien le decía que mañana estaría por allá ya que se acabó la práctica y que necesitaba verla, su mensaje no le agrado nada, no le interesaba ver a Darién, así que no presta atención, luego de un rato le llega otro mensaje, pensaba que era Darién denuevo, pero era Seiya quien le decía que por favor le creyera que todo lo que vio no era lo que ella pensaba y que quería verla, Serena siente un pesar muy grande, a lo mejor no mentía, pero sentía mucha inseguridad:

- ¿a quién quiero engañar?, Seiya están popular y Cassandra es como una chica In, mientras yo solo soy yo, creo que no soy lo suficiente para el- Serena comienza a sollozar…

En ese momento la pequeña extraña se acerca darle cariño, estaba con un helado que le había comprado Serena, pero le presta atención a ella, y le ofrece:

- ¿helado?- le pregunta inocentemente

- Gracias- Serena se tranquiliza con ese gesto- a todo esto ¿cómo te llamas?, no te he preguntado

- me llamo Ninako- le responde de forma afirmativa

- a ¡qué lindo nombre!- Serena encontró el nombre muy lindo

Serena le toca la cabeza y ella se pone contenta:

- me recuerdas mucho a una niña que conocí un buen tiempo atrás, se llamaba Chibi-Chibi, tendría tu misma edad, debemos ver de donde son tus padres, o pensándolo bien, a lo mejor eres como ella y eres alguna semilla estelar o algo así

- ¿semilla estelar?

- no me hagas caso jaja

En ese momento Serena ve entrar a una chica muy atractiva, le impresione que use chongos, la niña estaba como pérdida, Serena dice:

- ¡que linda!, no había visto una muchacha así por acá…

Era Kara, cuando ve a Serena queda paralizada, y dice:

- ¿tú eres?

- ah

- eres Sailor Moon- le dice tranquilamente

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Serena grita al escuchar eso…

La gente se asusta por el grito de Serena, esta se sonroja de vergüenza:

- ¿¡Cómo tú!?- Serena estaba perdiendo la razón, primero la niña extraña y ahora alguien que no conocía que sabía su otra identidad.

- Hola, me llamo Kara, soy la princesa del planeta de los tréboles verdes. Mucho gusto

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, usted es!- Serena recuerda esa visión

- Sí, soy yo… ¿lo recuerdas?- Kara coloca un gesto amable en su rostro

- Esa palabra de recordar y todo eso me persigue

- Ya veo, si te entiendo

- Ah, ¿pero cómo? ¿porque está aquí?

- Es porque la batalla final con Lagoon esta inminente y vine ayudarte

- Ahhhhh

- Ya conocí al muchacho con el que estas

- No me hable de ese infiel- dice Serena enojada.

- Ah, algo dijo hoy, pero creo que mal interpretas las cosas

- ¿lo vio?

- Si, estuve con ellos ahora

- Ah, ya veo, él es coqueto por naturaleza, mi novio de antes…

Serena se empieza a marear al recordar a Darién y la princesa le dice:

- Esos mareos son…

- Ahhh

- ¿Has tenido mareos?

- Si

- Es porque dudas de tu amor hacia él, este poder tiene sus "lado B" también, como todo en realidad

- Ahhh ¡ahora entiendo todo!, creíamos que…

- Qué… ¿Qué creían?

- Ah nada-Serena se sonroja

- Mmmmm…y esta pequeña

- Es una niña que vi en mi cuarto, bueno siempre termino de niñera de niños desconocidos

- Esa pequeña no es de aquí

- ¿Cómo?

- Si ella es de un tiempo más adelantado, no es de este periodo de tiempo y tampoco es una semilla estelar

- ¿Quién es entonces?

- No sé, pero pronto se sabrá

- Mmm- Serena se golpea con la mesa y se levanta-Entonces deberé cuidarla, jeje

- Pero si quiere la llevamos donde la princesa Kakyuu

- ¿Cómo?

- A es que como le dije ya hable con ellos, y me quedare alojar en su casa.

Esas palabras molestan a Serena, la princesa era muy atractiva, y pensaba que Seiya podría fijarse en ella y eso le provoco muchos celos, lo que hace romper el vaso de refresco:

- ¿Dije algo malo?

- No jajaja, tenga cuidado con Seiya es de lo peor jajajaja

- Ah creo que deberían conversar, y ¿qué me dices sobre Ninako?

- No por ningún motivo, yo me quedo con Ninako

- ¿Ninako?

- Si así me dijo que se llama, debo irme

- Fue un gusto conocerte

- A mi igual

- Bueno, nos vemos y Serena, ¿puedo decirte por tu nombre?

- Si no se preocupe

- Dime Kara también, dale una oportunidad a Seiya, él te ama lo sé, además sabes el peligro que corren

- Lo sé, lo pensare, debo meditarlo- Serena sabía que Seiya corría peligro, pero quería que esta molestia se le fuera para poder conversar…

Serena se va del lugar, mientras Kara se queda pensativa e intrigada sobre esa pequeña llamada Ninako y la situación de Seiya y Serena.

….

Estaba Haruka con Michiru, esta dormía, llevaba así dos días y Haruka no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada, lo que le hace recordar las palabras de Kakyuu:

- ¿Es cierto que no te sientes amada?, ¡dime algo!, si cometí un error quiero remediar

- …

- Michiru sé que a lo mejor mi mayor error es que no hacemos muy público lo que sentimos, pero estoy dispuesta a que nos vean juntas y decirlo de manera mucho más publica, si es que es ese el problema, sabes que soy reservada de mi vida privada, pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame

- ….

- Michiru, sé que no he sido lo mejor para ti en algunos aspectos, a lo mejor he sido muy coqueta con las demás Sailor, o a veces me he preocupado más de la princesa que de ti, eso es uno de los mayores errores que he cometido…

- H…a…ru…- Michiru logra decir unas palabras, pero sin abrir los ojos

- ¡Michiru!- Haruka estaba al borde del llanto

- Lagoon…ella

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ella tiene un plan maligno

- Michiru…

- Ella quiere matarnos a todos ahora, su objetivo se amplió, ahora no solo quiere matar a Serena, si no que a todo el planeta Tierra

- Eso no lo permitiremos

- ¡Ella es muy fuerte!

- Lo sé pero lucharemos todos juntas y lo solucionaremos

- ….

- Michiru…por favor

Michiru callo denuevo en el sueño, Haruka se recuesta al lado de ella, abrasándola, así le besa la frente y dice llorando:

- Te amo, ¡no quiero hacerte daño!

Michiru logra reaccionar y le toma una de sus manos:

- Yo también…

- Ahhhh

En ese momento Hotaru las miraba desde la puerta. Lo que nadie sabía es que Lagoon tenía planeado usar una Sailor scout para sus planes maléficos, pero necesitaba una con un corazón triste, en este caso se dio cuenta que Michiru no se sentía tan amada como ella esperaba y decidió inmiscuirse en su mente y provocarle esos sueños y esas pinturas, Lagoon también provoco el ataque que recibió con anterioridad, lo que provocaba más fragilidad en Michiru, Lagoon tenía esa carta bajo la manga bien escondida y sellada, la desesperanza se posa en Haruka y Michiru…

….

Ya era de noche y Taiki y la princesa veían un programa de Talk Show en la tv, invitado era el productor del nuevo disco de los Three Lights, mañana empezaban a grabar su disco lo que los tenía con mucho entusiasmo, así que esperaban que todo resultara bien:

- Ya no me cantaran a mí- dice la princesa triste

- Si pero usted en nuestra musa- dice Taiki consolándola

- Gracias

De nada aparece Yaten muy arreglado:

- ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunta Taiki a Yaten

- A nada

- ¿Cómo que a nada? recuerda mañana

- Si se…nos vemos

Yaten sale sin dar explicaciones, Taiki y Kakyuu no entendían esa extraña reacción del platinado.

En ese momento Kara sale de la habitación que le pasaron, ya había regresado de su caminada, le había gustado la Tierra y pensaba bajar a conversar con la princesa, en ese momento también sale Seiya, el cual estaba aún algo triste y enojado con la actitud de Serena, pero no quería ir a buscarla aun, quería que las cosas se calmaran un poco, en eso camina por al lado de la princesa, la cual por lo nervios se tropieza en la escalera, lo que Seiya logra sostenerla y pregunta:

- ¿Está bien?

- Si gracias- dice sonrojada- la princesa se pregunta en su cabeza por qué se sentía así con Seiya- muchas gracias

La princesa baja las escaleras y Seiya se queda ahí un momento, cuando en eso recibe un mensaje en su celular…pero no era de Serena… ¿Quién podrá ser?

Continuara…


	24. XXIV: Las complicaciones de un pasado

**Hola, estoy muy agradecida de sus reviews y de los comentarios que he recibido por facebook en un grupo llamado "Ladies Kou" xD, bueno como ven Serena no esta embarazada xD, y bueno esa niña mas adelante se sabrá quien es, ahora este capitulo también es especial para mi *o*, espero les guste saludos y que estén bien!**

Capítulo 24: las complicaciones de un pasado

**"No es necesario destruir el pasado, se ha ido; en cualquier momento, puede volver a aparecer, parecer ser y ser presente" John Cage**

Seiya estaba afuera caminando por los rincones de la ciudad hasta que llega a un parque, divisa a alguien, esa persona era la que le había mandado el mensaje, él estaba algo confundido de que interés tendría esa persona en verlo, se detiene y dice:

- ¿Tu porque quieres hablar conmigo?

- Creo que sabes el motivo

- Mejor explícate bien

- Tú y yo de que hablaríamos si no fuera de Serena, quiero que te alejes de ella para siempre.

- …

La persona estaba de espalda, se pone al frente de Seiya: era Rei, muy desafiante y enojada, quería aclarar las cosas y estaba dispuesta a que las cosas fueran como estaban escritas, ósea, que Serena estuviera con Darién, a pesar de haberlo besado aquella vez cuando él se iba de viaje, se dio cuenta que esa situación fue descabellada, ella quería proteger el futuro que tanto le mencionaron y le enrostraron de Darién y Serena, esa vez cuando tuvo que aceptar que Darién nunca la amaría, cuando arriesgo su vida para proteger a Serena, ella supero esa desilusión en silencio, sin poner más resistencia que la resignación a un amor imposible, ella estaba alejada de Serena porque no entendía su actuar, no sabía cómo ella le había demostrado algo muy distinto sobre Seiya hace unos meses, no entendía como un cambio en su vida había hecho un cambio tan radical en sus sentimientos, estaba dispuesta a que las cosas fueran como ella siempre lo recordó:

- ¡Tú no sabes nada!

- Claro que lo sé, yo la conozco más que tú, mucho más tiempo, mucho antes de nacer.

- Eso no quiere decir que la conozcas más, hay personas que pueden estar juntas años y no se conocen nada- Seiya estaba bastante molesto con la chica del planeta de fuego.

- Tú tienes una imagen idealizada de Serena, no conoces la otra parte

- ¿Y cuál es esa otra parte?

- Eso no te incumbe, solo quiero decirte que te alejes de ella…

- Eso no lo hare, menos ahora que sé que me ama…

- Eso no lo sabes, puede que juegue contigo, Serena es insegura y algo infantil

- Ella no jugaría conmigo, porque ya una vez le dije lo que sentía, y no me correspondió

- Bueno creo que debes pensar en muchas cosas, el amor de Serena y Darién es irrompible, nadie puede destruirlo, así que es mejor que te alejes

- Veo que estarás en esa posición

- Así es…

En ese momento Seiya se acerca a Rei, la chica estaba desafiante y tomaría cualquier recurso para que se dieran las cosas como ella quería, ella dice:

- Mañana te espero en el templo Hikawa, para que hablemos bien el tema, hay cosas que deberías saber

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Ve mañana y lo sabrás

- …

- Te espero a las 18:00

Rei se va y Seiya se llena de dudas en la cabeza, lo que le provoca un dolor horrible… ¿Qué le contaría Rei que fuera tan importante y relacionado con la mujer que siempre ha amado?

…

Yaten llega al restorán donde acordó con Mina, esta aun no llegaba, al final después de un tiempo acordaron este día en la noche, en un restorán francés, pues Yaten estaba cansado de lo dulce quería comida deliciosa, salada y fina, y también quería que fuera especial, la chica no dudo en decirle que sí y ya estaba todo listo y acordado, extrañamente espero unos 15 minutos de que llegara la Sailor del amor y la belleza, no entendía porque la espero, solo sabía que la chica le agradaba mucho, pero no sabía porque, era todo lo que detestaba por decirlo de una manera: muy escandalosa, algo infantil, nada de seria y acosadora de los Three Lights, cosas de la vida.

Van a la mesa reservada por Yaten, Mina estaba vestida con un vestido color verde corto con vuelos y zapatos de charol, se veía adorable y bella, Yaten se sorprende de su buen gusto al vestir, pensaba que esta chica era etérea y sin nada en la cabeza, al igual que Serena, para él las scouts no eran personas muy interesantes o que puedan tener un tema de conversación, pero extrañamente quería conversar con Mina, algo que ni él se explicaba, ya sentados ven el menú, como el restorán era muy elegante Mina no sabía mucho que pedir, Yaten hace su pedido un "Boeuf bourguignon"( carne de res guisada con vino tinto), y Mina decide copiarle, porque no sabía que pedir, confiaba en los gustos de Yaten, este le pregunta:

- Bueno ¿Cómo va todo?

- Jajaja, todo bien Yaten gracias

- Oye sabes te quería contar algo

- Si

- Es que se dé un casting de cantantes que se realizara próximamente, y podrías ir

Yaten saca algo de su bolsillo, era un afiche con la promoción de que se buscaban nuevos talentos y saldrían por televisión, algo así como un X factor norteamericano, el casting seria en dos meses más, Mina dice:

- Igual no sé, he tenido muchos…

Yaten le toca la mano, ella se sorprende y se sonroja, le parecían raros esos gestos de Yaten que siempre se mostraba frio:

- Sé que eres capaz de hacerlo, yo te vi esos meses atrás, serán unos 8 meses de eso creo, y me sorprendiste, ya te dije que soy exigente

- Ahhh

- Piénsalo

- También esa ocasión me criticaste que no me preocupaba de mi misión…

Yaten se sorprende con esa aseveración, en ese momento llega la orden, el no quitaba sus ojos de Mina y ella comienza a comer, el plato no le gustó nada, pero prefiere seguir comiendo para no quedar de ignorante en comida sofisticada y cara:

- Si lo admito….

- Bueno solo decir que…- Mina se traga la comida obligada- ahora Serena corre el mismo peligro, puede que Lagoon no sea como Galaxia pero…

- Ella es muy poderosa también, no la conoces bien…

- Ustedes también debieron pensarlo muy bien antes de meter a Seiya con esa gente

- ¿crees a acaso que no me he cuestionado eso? El como permití que mi hermano terminara así, pero las razones eran más fuertes, debiste verlo como lloraba y se deprimía, componiendo canciones melosas y sin sentido, para esa chica…

- El amor es inexplicable, además Serena no es culpable de que Seiya se haya pasado algunas ideas

- ¿ideas?

- Si ideas, él pensó que a lo mejor Serena sentía lo mismo, o puede que no, no porque haya compartido tanto con él o se haya preocupado por el, quería decir que lo amaba

- Creo que esas ideas son tuyas, el jamás pensó que ella lo amaba o algo así, él lo acepto muy bien en ese momento, no sé qué paso para que haya terminado así…

- Puede que Lagoon tenga que ver no se…

- No se…pero creo que Seiya tiene un pésimo gusto, en fijarse en esa niña

- No la insultes, es mi amiga

- No la insulto, solo digo la verdad

- No digas ¡TU VERDAD!, en mi cara

- ¿Vas a empezar a recriminarme o qué?

- No solo digo lo que pienso

- No sé cómo pude invitarte

- ¡A entonces te molesto!, mejor me voy

- ¡Oye!…

Mina se levanta de la mesa y le grita:

- ¡Sabes eres una persona bastante desagradable y fría, no sé cómo te soportan tus hermanos, sobretodo Seiya, deberías aprender a valorar a las personas, no solo eres tú y tu metro cuadrado, el mundo es un entorno completo, adiós Yaten Kou!

- ¡Oye!…

En ese momento Mina sale enojada y Yaten se para para detenerla y tropieza con un mozo que llevaba una orden, queda todo manchado y empapado de comida, y molesto con las palabras de esa chica, pero en el fondo pensaba que algo de cierto tenían.

…

Ya era de otro día y Serena decidió despertar, este día seria libre en la escuela, y quería descansar un poco, no quería ver a Seiya, estaba decepcionada, de repente mira y ve a la pequeña Ninako al lado suyo:

- Esta pequeña, ¿quién podrá ser?

En ese instante se dispone a tocarla y sale un brillo de ella, Serena se asusta y se sorprende de lo que podía emitir esta pequeña:

- A eso es, creo que lo he sentido

- ¡SERENA!

En eso escucha a su padre que grita de abajo, extrañada le pregunta desde su habitación:

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Te buscan!

- Ahhh, ¡dile que ya voy!…

En ese momento Serena se viste, pensaba que podría ser Seiya, en parte quería verlo, pero aun así seguía muy molesta con el:

- Ni crea que lo perdonare al tonto ese…

Baja y dice sin notar a quien tenía al frente con su mano como puño:

- ¡Ni creas que te perdonare!

Cual fuera su asombro que era ¡DARIÉN! en su casa, Serena casi se cae de espaldas, no entendía que hacia el ahí, estaba en estado de shock, Kenji dice:

- Serena, ¿qué te pasa?, si es solo el señor, ten cuidado con mi niña ¿entendiste?

- No se preocupe la cuidare- Darién todavía sentía nervios con su ex suegro.

- Bueno Serena te dejo con él, ¡que cruel realidad!

El padre de Serena sube, extrañamente ahora pasa más en casa, y ha tenido un cierto cambio de actitud, en cuanto el tema de la custodia paternal de quien se quedara con ellos no se decide nada, y todo ha quedado en blanco desde que su hermano se fue a ese campamento, pero ahora no estaba muy preocupada de eso, ya estaba acostumbrada, y trataba de ignorar el tema, Darién dice:

- Serena…disculpa por aparecer así

- Sí, me sorprendiste ¿ a qué viniste?, vi tu mensaje pero

Darién se sorprende y la interrumpe:

- ¿Cómo que a qué?, ¡a recuperarte!, te amo

Serena se queda algo pasmada con esas palabras, en ese momento aparece Ninako de la nada:

- Ninako, ¿qué haces?- se esconde atrás de las piernas de Serena y mira a Darién temerosa

- ¿Y esa niña?

- No sé quién es pero apareció por la casa

- A lo mejor es nuestra segunda hija

A Serena no le gustó nada esa broma y estaba seria:

- Darién si quieres hablar no tengo problemas, pero no acá

- Bueno Serena…

Serena no sabía porque dijo que sí, pero quería aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, al ver a Darién confirmaba cada vez más lo que sentía por el: cariño, no había amor de pareja, sentía incluso que era lo mismo que sentía por Seiya antes, así que estaba expectante a aclarar las cosas con el atractivo moreno cabello azabache.

…

Estaba Seiya en el templo Hikawa, antes había ido a ver los preparativos del disco, Taiki estuvo molestándolo toda la mañana con el asunto, incluso estaba hasta más entusiasta que él, realmente su ánimo no era el mejor por la situación con Serena, y solo pensaba en ella en cada minuto, ¡como lo había hechizado!.

Estaba observando el templo, nunca había ido para allá, lo había escuchado pero no estaba al tanto de cómo era o algo así, solo recordó que una vez Rei lo había invitado a él y sus hermanos a estudiar en el templo, y el escapo junto a ellos, Rei siempre fue extraña para él, demasiado diría, mira unos árboles del lugar y los contempla, en eso aparece Nicolás, el eterno enamorado de Rei, muy molesto y dice apuntándolo con su escoba:

- ¿Tú quién eres?

- Ah, soy un conocido de Rei Hino, además son muy conocido, deberías saber de mí, soy Seiya Kou, cantante y pianista, ¿Dónde está? Necesito hablar con ella

- ¡CONOCIDO!, ¿Cómo?, ¡MAS RESPETO CON LA SEÑORITA REI! además no te he visto nunca, ni idea que eras famosillo.

- ^^U

- Mira no tolerare…

- ¡NICOLÁS!- una voz lo interrumpe a Nicolás

Era Rei que aparece de la nada:

- ¡Señorita Rei!

- Nicolás, ¿qué estás haciendo?

- ¡Ahhh!

- ¡Hola! Llegue hace un rato para hablar contigo- le dice Seiya muy inocentemente a Rei

- Si…pasa Seiya

Seiya pasa, Nicolás se vuelve un mar de lágrimas y sale corriendo, Seiya se da cuenta y dice:

- ¡Qué extraño es!

- Bueno entra…- Rei no quería ahondar en el tema de Nicolás

Hace pasar a Seiya a su habitación, y este se sienta, Rei dice:

- Viniste a eso verdad- Rei le ofrece un té, Seiya lo ignora, Rei si toma té- bueno debo decirte un par de cosas…

- Vamos al grano, no tengo mucho tiempo

- Mira lo he pensado mejor y creo que no soy la indicada para decírtelo

Seiya queda pasmada con las palabras de Rei, ayer lo amenazaba y ahora quería desdecirse, quien entendía:

- ¿Te burlas de mi o qué?

- No me burlo de ti, solo te digo que no soy la indicada, pensé mejor las cosas y me di cuenta que no estaba bien lo que iba hacer, pero tarde o temprano te enteraras de todo

- ¿Enterarme de qué?

- Eso debes preguntárselo a Serena

- ¡Estás loca!, sabes no se a que vine

- Seiya…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Mira no me desagradas, de hecho creo que eres una muy linda persona, pero hay individuos que no son para nosotras y punto

- Eso no puedes determinarlo tu

- Sé que no, pero la vida si

- ¿?

- Para que entiendas, yo fui novia de Darién antes que Serena

Seiya queda helado con esas palabras ¿DARIEN NOVIO DE REI? quién lo diría, creía que Darién debió pasar por un momento oscuro para haberse fijado en una chica como Rei:

- Eso es…

- Si fuimos novios, y eso se rompió, porque él y Serena tienen un hilo del destino que nadie podrá romper, y un amor más allá de todo…tu eres solo una pieza de eso

- ¿Una pieza? ¿solo soy una pieza?- Seiya ya estaba a punto de estallar

- Mira yo no niego que puede que Serena sienta cosas por ti, muchas personas nos producen atracción o gusto, pero eso no es suficiente

- Sabes no quiero seguir escuchándote, bombón me ama, yo lo sé, ni Darién, ni el hilo, ni tú me lo impedirán amarla como lo hago

- Eso no es suficiente, el amor también es historia, además ¿te ha dicho que te ama?

Seiya se queda pensativo, y se da cuenta que Serena nunca le ha dicho que lo ama, sabía que habían acciones que se lo demostraban, pero la frase "te amo" no salía de sus labios aun, ni siquiera en los momentos más íntimos que ha logrado vivir actualmente junto a su amada, piensa en esa vez que le pidió una oportunidad, y ella solo le respondió con un silencio que no estaría jamás con él, si no lo quisiera no estaría con él ¿cierto?, estaba con su cabeza en mil cosas, aun así le dice:

- No me lo ha dicho aun- Seiya no podía dejar de ser sincero- pero sé que ella me ama por sus acciones

- Las acciones pueden ser más que palabras, pero estas son necesarias para confirmar algo

- Mucha gente dice que ama a otra y es mentira

- Sí, pero Serena no es así, ella ya lo hubiera dicho, por eso el futuro no puedes controlarlo, menos cambiarlo, es una historia escrita la de Darién y Serena.

- Una historia que puede borrarse y escribirse denuevo, ¡gracias!

Seiya sale muy enojado y casi rompe la puerta de Rei de la rabia, en eso Rei sale afuera y dice:

- ¡El dolor llegara y será inevitable!

- ….

Seiya se va sin decir nada y Rei se queda paralizada y comienza a llorar pues casi traiciona a su amiga y cree que todo será para peor….

….

Serena y Darién estaban en el parque con Ninako, pues no podía dejarla sola, la pequeña corre y juega, incluso Darién le compra algodón de azúcar y estaba feliz, Serena se siente muy cómoda con Darién, así recuerda esos lindos momentos con él, y al ver a Ninako jugar y reír recuerda a su pequeña Rini, además también tenía unos pequeños chongos en su cabello y unos ojos muy azules, pero que extrañamente a Serena le recordaba a Seiya, pues eran muy brillosos y de pestañas muy largas, no entendía porque, sentía muchas cosas, Rini se le venía mucho a la mente y ya no sabía si estaba bien lo que hacía ahora con su vida, a Darién lo sentía como una compañía agradable, pero no sentía más que eso, que podrá ser lo que le pasa, además nos sentía nausea o vómito, pues la princesa le dijo que al pensar en otra persona que no fuera Seiya producía problemas en su organismo, pero ella se sentía bien, en ese momento se sientan en una banca y Ninako corre y corre:

- ¡Que linda es me recuerda a Rini!- dice Darién

- Si se parece un poco, pero tiene algo distinto

- ¿Si?

- Sus ojos son…olvídalo

- Ah, azules como los míos o tuyos

- Si- Serena no quería mencionar a Seiya en ese momento

- No sé porque Rini salió de ojos rojos, nunca me lo explique

- Jaja, ¡quién sabe!

- Los recuerdos que uno tiene, son tan especiales

- Me acorde de esa vez cuando fuimos con Haruka y Michiru al te, y ella estaba enamorad de ese niño

- Si, y la vez que se enamoró de Eliot

- Si ese Pegaso, quien lo diría

- Si muchas cosas

En ese momento Darién le toca el hombro a Serena y se para le dice que vayan a mirar el lago del parque, Ninako sigue jugando:

- Este es el lago cuando tuvimos una cita y llego Rini

- Ah- Serena no lo recordaba, los recuerdos eran ya temerosos para ella, después de todo lo que estaba pasando…

- Sí, me gustaría repetir ese beso…

- Darién yo…

- Pero esta vez no creo que llegue Rini

- Puede que no…

- Jajaja

Darién se acerca un poco más, Serena no estaba impidiéndolo, de repente pasa algo que no se esperaba Seiya venia caminando por ahí, ignorante mirando el lago, pero de repente los ¡VE! a ella y Darién, Serena no sabía qué hacer, Seiya se queda impávido y helado, la pequeña Ninako lo mira paralizada:

- Bombón tu…

Así Seiya piensa en las palabras de Rei: _"Si fuimos novios, y eso se rompió, porque él y Serena tienen un hilo del destino que nadie podrá romper, y un amor más allá de todo…tu eres solo una pieza de eso"_

- Seiya…

- Ah- Darién no alcanzo a besarla como deseaba…solo estaba cerca y mira hacia atrás

Ve que estaba Seiya y Serena mirándose, él se da cuenta, mira a Serena y esta lloraba, Seiya solo mira y se da vuelta y se va caminando, para luego correr, Ninako lo persigue…

- ¡SEIYA!- grita Serena desesperada

Darién le sostiene la mano para detenerla:

- ¡Qué haces suéltame, SEIYA!

- ¿Porque te preocupas por el?, acaso…

- ¡Si estoy con el!, no sé porque no te lo dije, solo ocasiono desgracias, ¡suéltame!, ¡SEIYA!

En ese momento Serena se zafa, corre y se cae, sigue llorando, Darién dice:

- No puedo creer…entonces de verdad tú…

- ¡Si lo amo! ¡Tú ya lo sabias!- dice Serena vuelta de espaldas y con las lágrimas más contenidas.

- Pero Serena, ¿que pasara con Rini y todo lo que tenemos destinado los dos?

- ¡NADA! eso ya no pasara

- ¿Pero Rini?

- Ya me dijeron que debía vivir el presente y mi presente no es contigo es con Seiya…

Darién queda helado y petrificado, Serena se para y le da la cara a Darién, y dice:

- Es mejor que me vaya

- Serena…

Serena camina y Darién se queda helado dejándolo atrás, Serena llora con desesperación y dice:

- ¡SOY UNA TONTA!, ¡AHORA QUE HARE!, ¡SEIYA!

Serena se tira al suelo del parque y llora con desconsolación, de repente alguien le ofrece un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas y le dice:

- Toma, una niña tan linda no debe llorar

Serena mira y se sorprende de quien es…

…

Seiya lloraba, muy rara vez lo hacía, pero estaba en shock de ver que lo que le dijo la Sailor del fuego era posiblemente cierto, parece que de verdad aun Serena quería a Darién, muchas ideas pasaban por su cabeza, ya retorcida de esa historia del pasado de Serena, que no lo dejaba vivir, ya estaba por su casa, se decide abrir la puerta, pero antes pone sus puños en la puerta y dice sin consuelo:

- Solo soy una pieza

- ¿Porque lloras?

En eso mira y era la pequeña Ninako debajo de él:

- ¿Tú quién eres?

- ¡No llores!

- ….

En eso abren la puerta de la nada, era Yaten:

- Ah eres tú, haces demasiado escandalo…justo te necesitan acá

- Ahhh, ¿Por qué?

Seiya decide entrar junto a la pequeña, no podía dejarla afuera, en eso escucha a su princesa y la voz de Kara, esta quería que Seiya ya supiera la verdad de Serena, estaba confiada en que Serena hubiera hablado ya ese asunto de Rini, pero se dio cuenta que no pues ella puede ver más allá de las mentes de las personas, tiene un poder perceptivo único, para ella era importante que hubiera sinceridad, para que este hechizo fuera fuerte y sus vidas no corrieran peligro, porque si seguían con mentiras y problemas, la situación de salud de Serena podría empeorar, al estar sometida a la culpa y al remordimiento, sabía que no estaba bien que lo dijera ella, pero Serena parecía que no lo haría nunca, ella le dice a Kakyuu:

- ¡Es importante que ya lo sepa! Si no todo será peor, lo he visto…

- Pero…ya le hice daño una vez, otra vez sería imperdonable…

- El hechizo era completamente sincero. Si no sabe Seiya eso ahora…este puede debilitarse cada vez más, como está ahora… la sinceridad y el amor son la clave, como ya dije yo puedo protegerlos con mi presencia en la Tierra, pero no es suficiente…

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- aparece Seiya en escena, interrumpiendo la conversación.

- ¡Seiya!- la princesa Kara estaba algo emocionada de verlo

- Seiya es que…-Kakyuu no sabía cómo empezar

- ¿Sí?

- Debes saber algo…sobre Serena- Kakyuu estaba preocupada

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Es que si no lo sabes las cosas serán peores, debes saberlo ahora, no soy nadie para decirlo yo, pero sé que la princesa puede que no te diga nunca, preferible que te enteres ahora- dice Kakyuu

- Sabemos que debería decirte ella, pero sabemos que no lo hará ahora, aunque le insistamos, si no es ahora, será peor, el hechizo y sus vidas están en juego si no hay sinceridad y verdadero amor- le dice Kara- si sigue así seguirá con ese estado algo enfermo, es el momento… sé que serán fuertes…

- ¿Entonces ella se sentía mal porque no es sincera conmigo?- le pregunto Seiya, sentía como lo rompían en mil pedazos…

- Si no lo ha sido, es por ello que debes saberlo ahora…

- Siéntate…- le dice Kakyuu

- …., me temo algo muy horrible

Seiya se sentía desfallecer, mientras las dos princesas se disponen a hablarle de la gran verdad de su amada bombón…

…..

Serena se decide ir a la casa de los Kou, fue al departamento de Seiya pero no estaba, así que iba a su casa.

Después de haber hablado con esa persona que la consoló mientras lloraba, se dio el valor para hablar con Seiya, jamás imagino que esa persona le daría ese valor, estaba decidida a luchar aunque no valiera la pena, en eso toca el citofono, dice que es ella y la hacen pasar…

**(Aca pueden ir a youtube a buscar la canción Y si fuera ella- Alejandro Sanz)**

**_"que se marcha y que se queda;_**

**_que es pregunta y es respuesta;_**

**_ que es mi oscuridad, mi estrella._**

**_ Ella, me peina el alma y me la enreda;_**

**_ va conmigo pero, no sé dónde va_**

**_ Mi rival, mi compañera;_**

**_ que esta tan dentro de mi vida y_**

**_a la vez, esta tan fuera."_**

En eso abren la puerta de entrada y era Seiya, estaba destruido, su cara parecía de un cadáver, en eso comienza a llover de la nada, Serena comienza a sollozar:

- Seiya yo…

- Solo soy una pieza

- ¿Cómo?

- ….tu no me amas esa es la verdad

- ¿Cómo? Eso no es cierto…

- Es que ya se todo

- ¿Qué?- Serena sentía una gran roca sobre su espalda

**_"__Ella, se hace fría y se hace eterna;__  
un suspiro en la tormenta,  
a la que tantas veces le cambio la voz.  
Gente que va y que viene y,  
siempre es ella,  
que me miente y me lo niega;  
que me olvida y me recuerda"_**

En ese momento estaba atrás Kara abrazando a Ninako:

- ¿Qué te dijo?- Serena se sorprende de como la princesa Kara había cometido tal bajeza contra ella.

- La verdad, que tú eres la Neo Reina Serenity y Darién Endimión, y eso de su hija, Rini… ¡qué ironía!

- Eso es….

- Sabes no quiero seguir hablando, se feliz con él, yo no soy nada- Seiya quería cerrarle la puerta con todo el dolor de su corazón, estaba desecho, solo quería morirse…

- Seiya…

**_"...A veces siente compasión__  
por este loco, ciego y loco corazón  
¿era? ¿Quién me dice si era ella?  
Y, si la vida es una rueda y va girando  
y nadie sabe cuándo tiene que saltar.  
Y la miro... y ¿si fuera ella? ¿Si fuera ella?_**

Y, ¿si fuera ella?" 

En ese momento Serena se desespera y lo abraza con fuerza, lo atrae hacia afuera de la casa, la lluvia los mojaba, la princesa los miraba junto a Ninako:

- ¡NO ME DEJES, YO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!

- ….- los ojos de Seiya no tenían expresión, estaba muerto en vida

- ¡SOLO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO, SEIYA, PORFAVOR!

- bombón tu…

**_"Ella, se desliza y me atropella.__  
Y, aunque a veces no me importe  
se, que el día que la pierda,  
volveré a sufrir por…  
Ella, que aparece y que se esconde;  
que se marcha y que se queda;  
que es pregunta y es responde;  
que es mi oscuridad, mi estrella"._**

Así llueve y llueve, en otro extremo afuera de la casa estaba esa persona que consoló a Serena mirando:

- todo pasado pesa sobre una persona, pero ¿podremos cambiarlo para que sea positivo?

Seiya se enteró de la dura verdad de Serena, ¿Qué pasara ahora?

Continuara…


	25. XXV: ¿ Por qué ocurrió?

Capítulo 25: ¿por qué ocurrió?

**"No podemos resolver problemas pensando de la misma manera que cuando los creamos" Albert Einstein**

Serena estaba en su habitación sintiéndose "sin vida", estaba con su cabeza a punto de explotar de tantas cosas que pasaron en un día: primero la visita de Darién y luego Seiya se entera de la verdad. Esa verdad tan cruel y desgarradora, aun no puede sacarse de la cabeza esa expresión en el rostro de Seiya: sus ojos tenían un tono frio y sin vida, su expresión era distante y su cuerpo tenía otro calor, no era Seiya…parecía que lo hubieran cambiado en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué Seiya?, ¿Por qué?….- Serena llora

En ese momento ve a la pequeña Ninako al lado suyo, la pequeña le proporcionaba la paz que tanto necesitaba en estos momentos:

- Que inocente es, como cambiamos cuando crecemos, nos volvemos unos mentirosos, cobardes, ya no sé qué más podría ser…

Así Serena comienza a recordar lo que paso hace unas horas antes: luego que llorara y le rogara a Seiya, este de verdad no quería verla, quería que se fuera, por lo tanto Taiki al ver el escandalo decide llevarla a su casa, Serena estaba histérica, pero pudieron controlarla los dos hermanos Kou, Seiya no reaccionaba estaba impávido, Serena no podía olvidar su rostro, mientras la princesa Kara miraba el espectáculo, Serena noto que estaba Ninako y se la llevo con ella.

Serena comienza a llenar de preguntas a Taiki, pero este la ignora, no quería hablar nada con ella, la deja en su casa y se va…Serena trata de controlar las lágrimas y eso fue lo que la llevo a estar en casa…

….

Seiya aún no podía aceptar tanta información junta, pensaba que su cabeza explotaba, los dolores de cabeza por la borrada de memoria no eran nada al lado de esto, estaba exhausto, se encontraba en su habitación con la cabeza gacha en su escritorio, sin reacción, la princesa Kara le toca la puerta para que la deje pasar, pero nada, todos lo intentaron y ninguna respuesta, Seiya no quería hablar con nadie.

Estaban Kakyuu y Kara conversando en el living:

- A lo mejor no debía enterarse así- dice Kakyuu con cierta culpa

- Era necesario, recuerde que el hechizo….

- ¿Ahora que pasara?, están alejados- Kakyuu la interrumpe

- Mire el hechizo se está debilitando, pero yo sigo protegiéndolos, pero eso no será por mucho tiempo.

- Había un tiempo límite de 72 horas, sino…- Kakyuu sentía el fin cerca de Seiya y Serena.

- Si Seiya y ella morirán- dice Kara con conocimiento- lo otro es que la olvide denuevo pero eso es imposible, Seiya ya no la olvidara, porque ya está en sus pensamientos, lo único que le espera a ellos es la muerte si las cosas no se arreglan…

- Esto es cruel…- dice Kakyuu llevándose las manos a su cara

Kakyuu recuerda como ocurrió todo, Seiya se sentó y la miro, así ella tuvo que empezar a contarle la verdad:

- Seiya es que debes saber algo sobre Serena

- Eso es… ella me ha mentido- Seiya sentía la decepción sobre el.

- Es sobre su historia, su vida, es algo que debes saber, pues esto implica mucho en cuanto a cómo continuara su relación- dice Kara

- Escucho….- Seiya ya no daba más de dolor, pero necesitaba saber la verdad

No sabía quién iba empezar, Kakyuu dice:

- Bueno Seiya, es sobre el ex novio de Serena, Darién

- ¿Darién?- Seiya no soportaba ese nombre, menos ahora.

- Así es, es que ellos tienen un compromiso más allá de todo, es algo mucho más fuerte que todo lo existente.

- Si un amor más allá de barreras- agrega Kara a las palabras de Kakyuu

En eso Seiya se alza y dice:

- No sabía que me iban hablar de eso, eso ya fue, ahora yo soy el presente de ella, no el…

- Pero es que justamente este presente, está muy relacionado con el pasado - dice Kakyuu

- ¿Cómo?

- Seiya nuestras historias nos forman y muestran lo que somos, por lo tanto aunque tú ahora eres un hombre en algún minuto la guerrera que fuiste te formo lo que eres- explica Kakyuu, para que Seiya trate de entender lo que quiere decir…

- Quiero que hablen más claro

Taiki y Yaten estaban en la entrada del living, ellos ya sabían todo, pues las princesas les contaron unas horas antes, Seiya los mira, estos estaban con una cara del olvido, olvido que el mismo vivió, se sentía ahogado:

- ¡DIGANME!- Seiya se exaspera que no le digan la verdad

- Seiya…- Kakyuu trata de contener la calma

- ….

La princesa Kakyuu toma aire y habla la verdad que se ocultó por todo este tiempo:

- Sailor Moon, es la princesa de la luna, es la reencarnación de Serenity hace milenios atrás ella se enamoró de Endimión, quien ahora es Darién

- Y eso que tiene que ver, eso fue, no es nada que me diga que ella y yo…

- Seiya ellos dos se enamoran, y su amor fue imposible, porque se creó una guerra en el milenio de plata, todas las Sailor y ellos murieron por Beryl…una malvada del Negaverso- Kakyuu lo interrumpe y ahonda en más detalles.

- ….. no entiendo, ¡quiero que me digan todo ahora!

- Entonces ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de reencarnar, y así Serena y Darién se volvieron a enamorar y ellos están destinados a que en el siglo treinta serán los reyes de este planeta, el llamado Tokio de Cristal, del cual nacerá algo más allá de todo

- ¿Nacerá?

- Seiya ellos tienen marcado un destino: tendrán una hija…

En ese instante Seiya siente como si le clavaran una daga en su pecho, era un dolor indescriptible, hubiera soñado con que fuera mentira, que esto era falso, pero su corazón estaba atravesado, su cara se desfigura, en ese momento dice al borde de la casi locura y poca racionalidad:

- ¡Eso no es verdad!, ¡ustedes lo dicen para que no esté con ella! ¿o qué?

- Seiya hemos hecho todo lo posible para que estén juntos, como querríamos verlos alejados- dice Kara para que Seiya entienda que esto no era para alejarlos, sino para que haya sinceridad de una vez por todas

Seiya siente que se desmaya y cae al sofá desplomado, en ese momento comienza a recordar a Chibi-Chibi, la cual se parecía mucho a Serena, y una vez cuando le dijo que parecía su hija o hermana y Serena no quería hablar del tema, y cuando esa vez fueron a la mansión de ese anciano y denuevo ocurrió algo parecido, su cabeza comienza a dar vueltas, con tanta información indeseada y a la vez implacable:

- ¿Su hija era esa niña llamada Chibi-Chibi?

- No ella no era, es una niña que no conocieron ustedes, justo cuando se fue ustedes llegaron…- dice Kara

- Nunca vi una foto de ella en su casa, esa vez que la fui a cuidar, puede ser que la haya escondido

- Es por eso que ahora su amor estará más a prueba…- dice Kara

- Ahora entiendo tantas cosas, por eso ella…no quiero pensar

- ¿Qué harás Seiya?- le pregunta Kakyuu

- …quiero estar solo…- Seiya trataba de estar tranquilo, pero su cabeza daba vueltas.

Seiya corre a su habitación y da un portazo, los demás lo miran….luego de eso recordamos a la escena con Serena, al ver que ella ya se había ido se fue encerrar a su habitación, para él fue muy dolorosa dejarla ir, pero sentía una horrible traición y la mentira era algo que odiaba y despreciaba, su bombón no era la persona que creía.

Así volvemos la escena de Seiya en su escritorio, no se ha movido de ahí en 4 horas, la misma posición, pero algo pasa que decide salir, ya todos dormían y el sale de su habitación y ve a la princesa Kara en living

Ella le dice:

- Estas son pruebas que necesitan afrontar, es por eso que…eh

Seiya estaba llorando, estaba muy mal, Kara siente compasión él dice:

- Cada vez esto es más doloroso, yo no quiero que ella este con culpa toda su vida, que el estar conmigo no le permitirá ver nacer a su hija

- Seiya

La princesa toca su mejilla, estaba impresionada con el corazón de Seiya y lo mucho que amaba a Serena:

- Ella no merece esto, me siento lo peor…pero yo…quiero estar con ella… pero…no quiero hacerle daño

- Seiya encontraremos una solución

En ese momento Seiya abrasa a la princesa de la nada:

- ¡LA AMO, LA AMO TANTO, NO QUIERO PERDERLA, SE QUE NUNCA LA TUVE Y AHORA…!

- Seiya…

Así Seiya sigue llorando abrasado de la princesa y ella le corresponde para que se sintiera comprendido

….

Serena despierta, sentía los ojos estallar, casi a penas se levanta, ese día por suerte no había escuela, mira su rostro en el espejo y era triste el aspecto que tenía en el:

- ¡Oh mi cara parece funeral!

En ese momento Serena mira su escritorio, por una extraña razón aún tenía la foto de Darién y Rini con ella, aun ella no entendía porque tenía la foto ahí, a lo mejor el recuerdo que significo le provoco dejarla ahí y no dejarla en otro lado, en ese momento abre el cajón y la guarda, Serena se acomoda en el escritorio con los brazos entrelazados boca abajo…

Era tanto lo que había llorado que ya no tenía lágrimas, en ese momento vuelve abrir el cajón y ve una cajita pequeña, al mirarla recordó esa escena que marco su vida: la pedida de mano de Darién en el aeropuerto de manera sutil, pues ella no entendió muy bien en ese momento, recordó que sufrió mucho cuando Darién se fue y se quedó sola luego de eso…el anillo estuvo acompañándola por largo tiempo, pero luego de un tiempo dejo de usarlo, eso ocurrió cuando Darién volvió a irse y se llenó de dudas respecto a Seiya, al recordar eso sintió mucho dolor y dijo en voz alta:

- No sé de qué sirvió sufrir tanto, creo que siempre debí quedarme en lo que estaba más cómoda…pero que cosas digo- Serena lleva una de sus manos a su frente molesta por lo que decía…

En cierta parte entendía a Seiya, no era fácil aceptar todo la historia que ella tenía detrás, más si hay una vida involucrada que era algo que era parte de su sangre y su genética, algo que ella misma estaba matando, al pensar en eso sentía más culpa y remordimiento, ella estaba "matando" a su hija, por amar a otra persona, en un destino que a lo mejor era el camino más sano y el que no provocaría tantos dolores…

En ese momento Serena comienza a recordar la escena que paso antes de que enfrentara a Seiya, nunca pensó que esa persona la apoyaría, y que le diera valor de enfrentar todo, si esa persona era Haruka Tenou, enemiga publica de Seiya…

Al momento de ver a Haruka se encontraba con su moto y le dijo que la acompañara a tomar un jugo para conversar, Serena acepto la invitación, pues a pesar de todo Haruka era su amiga, puede que no como las demás, pero ella le demostraba su amistad de otra forma pero de igual forma valida.

Llegan al lugar, Serena se sienta y Haruka, las dos piden un jugo de mango, se los sirven y comienzan a hablar:

- Es bueno este nuevo negocio- dice Haruka- aquí no trabajaba antes un amigo tuyo

- Si era Andrew pero se fue con su hermana

- Si, igual por lo menos mantiene la misma esencia

- Si

- Vi todo

- Ah

- Si vi todo lo que ocurrió entre tu, Kou y Chiba

- Ah- Serena sentía vergüenza, pensaba en los errores que estaba cometiendo, el que no esté pensando antes de actuar, debía ser más racional y no ser tan impulsiva, pero sentía que ya no era tan niña como antes, o a lo mejor lo era más, no estaba segura, lo único que si sabía que no era la misma de hace unos meses atrás.

- Se nota que no eres la niña tan ingenua que eras antes, has cambiado un poco, ese Kou es algo complejo y muy impulsivo, de cierta manera se parece a mí, puede ser por eso que no me agrada

- Ah Haruka yo…

- Solo quería decirte que tienes todo mi apoyo

- ¿Cómo?

- Si, acepto tu relación con Seiya

Cuando Serena escucho eso no lo podía creer tanto que se le cayó el jugo en la falda, el mesero tuvo que traerle algo para secarse, Haruka solo observo la escena dándose cuenta que Serena seguía igual de cierta forma:

- ¿Ya estas más tranquila?

- Sí, es que me sorprendieron tus palabras

- No es que me agrade Seiya

- Ehhh

- Es que me di cuenta que él está de verdad enamorado de ti y tiene las agallas que me faltan a mí, me di cuenta que he sido algo fría con Michiru, deberé cambiar mi actitud, creo que preocuparme mucho más de ser Sailor me paso la cuenta

- ¡Eso no es cierto!, tu siempre la cuidas y la proteges

- Pero no es suficiente, es por eso que me di cuenta que Chiba es cobarde y no está siendo un verdadero hombre, mientras Seiya está para ti siempre, creo que eso del destino no tiene por qué vencerte

- De verdad me sorprendes

- Ahora sabemos que has hecho cosas de arrebatada, pero a lo mejor es normal en tu situación familiar

- ¿Cómo sabes qué…?

- Setsuna, ella ve que tienes problemas en tu casa, y también vio que en Tokio de Cristal no eres feliz.

Serena se sorprendió de esas aseveraciones, y pensaba que era cierto, pero sentía que lo ocurrido con Seiya no tiene solución, o quizá la haya, pero se sentía perdida y sin rumbo.

- Mira yo te aconsejo que debes luchar por él y explicarle lo que ocurrio con Darién ahora y también decirle lo de…

- Si se, pero ahora no es el momento

- Debes ser rápida porque cualquiera lo hará, siempre hay gente mal intencionada o que lo haga por otros motivos…

- …..

- Solo te digo que siempre estaré para ti princesa, y mi misión es protegerte, y te apoyare a pesar de que todo esto sea loco…

Haruka le ofrece su mano a Serena esta la toca y siente alegría que ahora las cosas estén mejor…

Luego de eso paso todo lo que se ha relatado y nos encontramos con Serena en su cuarto, luego de un rato siente su celular mira y es un mensaje, se sorprende

….

Estaban los hermanos Kou en el estudio de grabación, debían grabar una canción hoy para el disco, y así todos los días, los horarios eran flexibles y el productor los apoyaba firmemente.

Seiya parecía zombi, todo la mañana y el día no hablaba nada, solo grababa sus partes y seria, sus hermanos sabían porque era ese comportamiento, pero le insistían que pusiera fuerzas en las grabaciones, pero el solo miraba serio y sin expresión, sus ojos estaban apagados, de hecho el productor de sonido le decía a Seiya que le faltaba brillo en su voz, para él era sorprendente, pues sabía que ese joven era muy vital y era la voz principal no se entendía que pasaba:

En ese momento entran los tres al estudio otra vez:

- Seiya espero ahora lo hagas bien- dice Taiki

- Si déjate de ser infantil- dice Yaten

En ese momento la canción comienza con la voz de Yaten y luego entra Taiki, Seiya le tocaba la letra:

"es difícil darse cuenta que la persona que creía que eras solo fue una sombra"

Al leerla queda en shock y tira los parlantes al suelo, sus hermanos se asustan y Seiya sale del lugar, ellos lo persiguen:

- ¡Oye que te pasa!, estás loco- dice Taiki molesto.

- Si lo estoy…- dice Seiya de forma sarcástica- ustedes saben porque estoy así.

- Sabemos perfectamente porque es, pero la vida continua- dice Yaten restándole importancia a lo ocurrido.

- Sí, siempre te dijimos que esa niña era lo peor- le dice Taiki

- Saben ¡ya cállense!, me tienen harto, no me interesa nada

Seiya sale corriendo de ahí, ellos lo persiguen, en ese momento aparece Kara que los había acompañado pero había ido a buscar un juego, ve correr a Seiya y también va tras él, en ese instante Seiya ya estaba afuera del edificio donde estaba el estudio:

- Todos pueden irse…

- ¡Oye!

- Ahhh

Seiya mira y era Haruka en su auto, él se sorprende de verla:

- Tu

- ¡Hola!, oye sube

- ¿Qué?, ¿piensas matarme o qué?, no estoy loco para ir contigo

- No hare nada, sube

- Mmmmm

Seiya no sabía porque pero sube al auto, en ese momento los hermanos Kou ven como Seiya se aleja en el auto:

- Ese auto es…-dice Yaten.

…..

Seiya estaba en el auto y no entendía porque:-

- ¿Qué quieres?

- No pienses que me caes bien o algo así, de hecho te odio

- No entiendo que pasa

- Espera y veras

En ese momento Haruka detiene el auto y se baja de el y Seiya también:

- No entiendo que quieres

- Mira

En ese momento Seiya ve algo que no se imaginaba ¿Qué podrá ser?

Continuara…


	26. XXVI: El presente sobre el futuro

Capítulo 26: El presente sobre el futuro

**"Lo que importa no es pensar en el pasado ni en el futuro. Lo importante es cargar con el ahora" John Lennon**

Seiya se sorprende del lugar donde lo llevo Haruka, no podía creerlo: era el parque de diversión de la otra vez, donde hizo un concierto con sus hermanos, en el cual meses atrás no le permitieron hablar con Serena , ni Haruka y sus hermanos, y él estaba mal herido. Recuerda que quería que ella supiera por qué había llegado a la Tierra a cantar, el motivo que lo llevo llegar a ese planeta que para ellos era totalmente desconocido, se dio cuenta que ella pudo entender el mensaje perfectamente, pero toda la situación estaba muy delicada y nunca pudieron tener una conversación profunda del tema ¿porque Haruka lo llevaría a este lugar?

El parque estaba siendo demolido para transformarlo en un centro comercial, a pesar de ello no estaba tan avanzado, se podía ver algo de la fachada antigua. Seiya no podía creer que en unos meses atrás todo era distinto, todo era impresionante, se veía reflejado en el mismo: hace unos días estaba feliz con su amada bombón, pero solo basto un acontecimiento crucial para cambiar su perspectiva de la vida por completo y la relación con ella, y ahora veía que ese parque, donde quiso ver a Serena, aunque fuera algo que nadie de su entorno aceptaba, estaba siendo demolido y esos recuerdos quedarían para el ¿y para Serena también lo estaban? Se lo preguntaba…

Seiya estaba serio y sin habla, miraba el suelo, Haruka lo mira y dice:

- ¿Por qué crees que te traje aquí?

- ….- Seiya estaba en shock

- Bueno debes saber bien la razón y no quieres aceptarla

- Bueno aun no entiendo muy bien el mensaje

- Tú lo sabes, en tu corazón tu cabeza es la que no te deja ordenarte

- Puede ser…

- Mira Seiya, te traje aquí porque este lugar simboliza un momento que viviste con nuestra princesa, yo fui testigo de ello, y en ese momento estaba en contra de ti y de quien eras, por no ser de este planeta y de nuestro sistema solar, mis prejuicios y mi sobreprotección hicieron que me cegara y no viera que eran buenas personas

- Creo que tu punto no está muy claro

- A lo que me refiero es que tú estabas mal herido y aun así quisiste verla, no te importo nada ni nadie

- Pero la situación de ahora es distinta es una vida, no un acontecimiento

- Pero piensa bien todo lo que sufriste por estar con ella, todos los sacrificios, tuviste que cambiar tu verdadera personalidad, de Sailor Senshi a ser Seiya Kou, terminaste perdiendo la memoria, pensaste que nunca te amaría, las cosas son distintas ahora, y todo ese dolor, ¿vale la pena que sea más?

- Es que no se, seria egoísta

- Ella también dejo todo

- ….

- Bueno solo está en ti…y aunque no lo creas apoyo todo esto, porque me di cuenta que el amor se demuestra con hechos no con compromisos que hay que cumplir porque si

- ….

Haruka se va en el auto dejando a Seiya ahí, este mira cómo está la construcción y se queda pensativo, en que deberá hacer…

….

Serena no daba más del dolor y la tristeza de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando y que pasara ahora, pero de algo estaba segura: amaba a Seiya más que nada, y esas dudas que tuvo eran por culpa no por amor a Darién, ella lo sabía, estaba desecha de que pasara con Rini, pero ella quería escuchar su corazón, deseaba estar con Seiya y quería arreglar las cosas, esperaba que el la perdonara y que la escuchara, pero antes debía juntarse con la persona que le mando un mensaje, se arregla como cualquier día, en ese instante mira la foto que tenia de Darién, Rini y ella, pensaba en todos los recuerdos y cosas que vivió con ellos, pasaron muchos dolores, pero también alegrías y en ese instante Serena toma la foto, sabía que lo que estaba pensando hacer era horrible, llora con desconsuelo, pero debía cerrar etapas y crear nuevas:

- Adiós Rini- en ese momento sus ojos eran un mar de lagrimas

Así se lleva la foto en un bolso y se dirige al parque a hablar con esa persona

…..

Estaba Serena esperando en el parque, este era el mismo de la otra vez, cuando ella y Darién tuvieron sus primeras citas, recuerda cuando esa vez apareció Rini y le dice que se llama Serena, todo se tornaba extraño, pero ella después supo comprender todo, él porque estaba ella ahí, pero a veces la vida tiene cambios que son necesarios para poder estar tranquilo y así poder amar con calma, aunque fuera difícil…

En ese momento alguien le toca el hombro a Serena, esta se asusta y voltea:

- Hola, llegaste como prometiste

- Si

Se tranquiliza de ver que era la persona que le pedía en el mensaje que conversaran, que era necesario, que no se preocupara de nada: era Darién, con su cabello azabache, su piel morena excitante y sus hermosos ojos azules que cautivaban a cualquiera, pero Serena al verlos no sentía más que un cariño especial, estaba muy clara con sus sentimientos, pero aun así era doloroso como todo llegaba a un fin….

- Yo…- dice Serena sin poder comenzar la conversación

- No digas nada, ya entendí muy bien…

- ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

- No es nada para atormentarte, es solo que me di cuenta de todo

- ¿de todo?

- Si de todo

- No entiendo que quieres decir con todo

- Es que me di cuenta que sobro aquí, tú lo amas

- Ahhhh- Serena se sorprende de esa reflexión de Darién, bueno había que decirlo, Darién era maduro y observador era obvio que se daría cuenta

- Pero a qué viene al caso, no sé si pueda…

- ¿ya supo todo?

- ….

- Supo lo de Rini, como te darás cuenta eso también me ha pesado, el que por situaciones de nosotros ella…

- Si no quiero que me lo recuerdes… El recuerdo es tan doloroso pero alegre a la vez, parece que esta vez se fue al extremo del dolor

- Estoy muy complicada, no sabes como he sufrido Darién

- Creo que más que yo…entiendo tu dolor

- Pero si ya te diste cuenta de todo, ¿no me odias por lo de Rini? ¡POR MI CULPA ELLA NO NACERA!

Serena comienza a llorar, en ese momento Darién le toca el mentón y la mira a los ojos, le limpia las lágrimas, y la mira con esa mirada que un tiempo atrás la llenaba de amor:

- No te odio, debo asumir que tuve mucha culpa, siempre pensando en mi futuro, incluso antes de la batalla con Galaxia, no puse bien las cosas en la balanza, te deje sola, y eso hace que deba asumir, además si no fuera por tiempo, tal vez Seiya te hubiera apartado de mi lado antes

- ¿¡Qué!?

En ese momento Serena recordó la escena cuando Seiya le dijo que la secuestraria y se la llevaría con él, después del último concierto de Three Lights, él le abrió su corazón y ella no podía corresponderle porque amaba a Darién, ella siempre lo vio como un amigo, pero parece que al no tener el tiempo suficiente él podría haberla enamorado antes o puede que no, todo es una posibilidad, pero aun así creía que las puertas a Seiya no estaban cerradas en ese momento…

- Creo que puede ser cierto, pero tú sabes que te amaba y que lo hacía con una intensidad mayor a todo

- Pero eso no existe, todo es relativo, no te amarres a algo que no hay, solo por un destino, Serena, te aconsejo que luches por el

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- no podía creer que Darién le dijera eso

- Sí, yo ya no puedo hacer más, solo te he dado problemas, lo haría yo por ti, hablarle, pero sería peor, él no me escucharía, por eso lucha, de verdad, hazlo, no cometas mi error…

- Darién…

- Tu madre se enamoró y no se quedó en lo establecido, no se amarro a algo, sé que no ha sido lo mejor, pero ella es feliz, por eso Serena, haz lo que desees

- Darién…

- Bueno el vuelo sale a las 18:00, son las 16:00 debo irme

- ¿te iras denuevo?

- Si solo vine a hablar contigo, ya termine, pero debo ir a un asunto pendiente de los tramites de transferencia, me radicare en el extranjero

- Ahhhh, mucha suerte sé que te ira bien

- Espero sigamos en contacto, sabes que eres especial para mí, y quería decirte otra cosa

- ¿Sí?

- A lo mejor sabes que he hablado con Rei, déjame decirte que solo somos amigos, no habrá nada entre nosotros, ella está preocupada por ti y arrepentida, ojala se arreglen las cosas

- Yo también tuve culpa lo sé, hablare con ella en cuanto pueda, no quiero seguir peleada con Rei

- Bueno me voy, pero antes quería pedirte algo

- Si dime

- Déjame darte el ultimo abrazo

- Darién…yo…claro

- Gracias

En ese momento Serena abraza a Darién, y así recordó esa vez que Seiya la abraso en la disco y se acordó de él, pero ahora recordó a Seiya, claramente tenían una esencia y calor parecido que hacía que se confundiera, pero ahora estaba clara que sentía realmente más que nunca…

Se quedaron largo rato así, Serena se despega de él, Darién se despide con un beso en la mejilla, también recordó a Seiya cuando él quiso besarla y ella corrió la cara

- Adiós cabeza de chorlito- le dice tocándole la cabeza en forma graciosa.

En ese momento ella recordó todos los momentos con Darién y todo lo que vivió desde el principio junto a él, sin duda fue un gran amor, pero todo quedó atrás, ahora pensaba en el presente:

- Adiós, Darién

Darién se aleja de ahí y Serena lo ve partir, en ese momento se va de ahí y Darién mira hacia atrás, caían las flores por el lugar de una manera impresionante, en ese momento sintió una luz a su alrededor, y se escucha el celular y mira un mensaje, era de Francia:

- Creo que las cosas pueden estar mejor…- sonríe con resignación, pero con esperanza, pues Francia le llamaba la atención ¿podría darse una oportunidad con ella? ¡quien sabe!

Serena se detiene y se toca el pecho y vuelve a sentir esa hermosa luz:

- ¡Debo hacerlo!

Serena sale corriendo a otra parte del parque….

…..

Serena llega al extremo del lago donde Rini siempre se transportaba por el tiempo gracias a la llave que poseía. Al ver el agua recordó cómo le dolía cuando ella partía y no sabía cuándo volvería, recuerda que no la ve hace mucho tiempo, desde que ataco Neherenia, a lo mejor como estará, pero con esta decisión ese como estará no existiría, con esto Tokio de Cristal y ella desaparecerían, pero ella no podía asumir algo que no deseaba, sería peor para Rini ver a dos padres que no se aman juntos, así es como Serena saca la foto de su bolso, llora y caen lagrimas:

- Perdóname Rini, siempre te llevare en mi corazón….

Serena hace caer la foto al lago, si tomo esa decisión es porque con esto se cierra toda posibilidad de volver con Darién, ya se cierra esa historia definitivamente, adiós a Tokio de Cristal y la pequeña dama…

Serena corre de ahí, no quería pensar, ahora debía asumir lo que vendría y lo que debía hacer ahora…

…

Estaba Seiya en su departamento mirando por el balcón, en el sofá se encontraba la princesa Kakyuu y Kara, que lo miraban con preocupación, sobretodo Kara, Seiya se miraba las manos y pensaba en todo lo que implicaría la decisión que había tomado, se sentía algo extraño, pero no había confusión, estaba decidido a afrontar lo que viniera…

En ese momento se acerca a ellas, sus hermanos no estaban, estaban cansados y el concierto de presentación que darían seria en poco tiempo, Seiya debía estar bien, el deseaba hacerlo, pero si no estaba bien no daría lo mejor, es por eso que quiso aclarar las cosas a su debido tiempo:

- Bueno quería hablar con usted princesa y con usted Kara

- Si Seiya te escuchamos- dice Kakyuu, Kara no podía evitar su rostro de preocupación

- Sé que todo se volvió loco, bueno desde el principio lo fue, nada de esto es normal, de partida el hecho que este con la mujer que amo es ya raro, jamás pensé que pasaría, es por eso que pensando en todo y por el consejo que me dio alguien que jamás me lo espere, tome una decisión

- La decisión que sea te apoyare Seiya- la princesa Kakyuu le toma la mano que estaba posada en la mesa del living, Kara solo mira

- He decidido que luchare por ella, no me importa nada, esto suena egoísta y cruel, pero no puedo evitarlo, la amo más que a mí mismo…

Kakyuu y Kara miran con asombro a Seiya, era algo difícil, estaba implicada la vida de un ser inocente, Seiya, que era una persona que poseía un hermoso corazón y no era egoísta sorprendió con esas declaraciones, Kakyuu habla luego de ese silencio incomodo:

- Seiya esto implica muchas cosas, pero te apoyo, tú has sido incondicional conmigo y es por ello que acepto lo que deseas, si quieres estar con la princesa Serena eso lo apoyare….

- Eso demuestra el gran amor que sientes por ella- dice Kara algo desconsolada

- Muchas gracias por su apoyo

- ¡Qué esperas Seiya anda a buscarla!- dice Kakyuu

- ¿Usted cree…?

- Si ahora no hay tiempo

Seiya se levanta del sofá y dice:

- A pesar de todo sé que será lo mejor…no soy una pieza en su vida, soy el rompecabezas completo

En ese momento Seiya sale corriendo y cierra la puerta, Kakyuu dice:

- Siempre será igual, cuando era Fighter era muy impulsivo también

- ¿sí?

- La veo algo extraña

- No es nada, sé que todo estará bien

- Si lo se….

Las dos se quedan en el departamento pensativo, sobretodo Kara…

….

En ese momento Serena no sabía porque pero corre en dirección al lugar donde Seiya y ella realizaron el hechizo, no sabía que era lo que la llamaba, de repente ve la luz de las otras veces y esta se desvanece:

- Esa luz…

- ¡BOMBÓN!

Serena se voltea y mira, ¡ERA SEIYA!, que estaba exhausto de tanto correr y aun no la miraba a la cara, ella lo mira pero estaba tan impactada que queda inmovilizada de verlo, él logra mirarla al fin, Serena ve que su rostro tiene la expresión de antes, Seiya logra incorporarse:

- ¡Aquí estoy no me importa el futuro, yo solo quiero estar contigo!- Seiya abre los brazos para que Serena lo abrase…

Serena comienza a llorar y corre hacia él, al igual que él hacia ella:

- ¡SEIYA!

- ¡BOMBÓN!

En ese momento algo los bloquea, era un poder que emanaba desde un punto desconocido, que los lanza al suelo, Serena logra estabilizarse un poco y ve a Seiya tirado en el suelo desde el otro extremo:

- ¡Seiya!

- Jajajajajaja- Se ríe una sombra a lo lejos

- ¿¡Quién!?, ¿¡quién es!?- le pregunta Serena

De repente Serena mira y ve a Cassandra que se asoma y se ve su figura con claridad, ella no entendía que hacia ahí, Seiya logra estabilizarse y también se sorprende:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta Seiya que no entendía que ella estuviera ahí

- ¡Seiya aun no entiendo que tiene ella que no tenga yo!

- Espera…. ¿tu hiciste ese poder?

- Si

Serena y Seiya se sorprenden, en ese momento Seiya logra acercarse a Serena y le toma la mano, eso descoloca a Cassandra:

- ¡NO LO TOQUES!

En ese momento lanza a los dos hacia unos árboles, pero logran quedar consientes:

- ¡Dime que quieres!- exclama Serena algo molesta

- Eres un molestia, desde que apareciste solo has causado problemas

- No entiendo que problema tienes conmigo, además, ¿cómo puedes lanzar esa magia?

- ¡Creo que es momento de mostrarles quien soy!

- ¿Quién eres?- le pregunta Seiya

En ese momento Cassandra se transforma al frente de Serena y Seiya y les muestra que es Selfide:

- Entonces tu eres….- Serena aclara sus dudas al ver la transformación

- No puede ser…es que ahora entiendo- dice Seiya algo shockeado

- Así es, son una de las regentes más fuerte de mi ama Lagoon, Selfide, creo que me recuerdan en el parque de diversiones.

- Ahora entiendo porque eras tan cercana a mi- Seiya aclara más su cabeza y por qué Cassandra estaba con él, pues nunca le intereso realmente, no entendía muy bien porque estaba con ella, pero ahora todo era mucho más claro.

- Así es, Lagoon me mando como misión que sería tu novia, para que así pudiera cuidarte, mi ama lo hizo con su qué, así fue fácil convencerte, por tu estado vulnerable, era más que nada para que te enamoraras de otra persona y crear drama, pero no funciono, para mí no fue problema, porque desde que te vi me gústate, incluso mucho antes de que fueras hombre

- ¿Cómo ya me conocías?

- Si te veía desde mi planeta, siempre tenemos comunicaciones especiales, y te veía cuando eras Sailor con tus hermanas, siempre me interesaste, cuando vi esta oportunidad aproveche, se dio todo como quería, pero apareció esta tipa otra vez que arruino todo

- ¡Esto es horrible!- Seiya estaba asqueado de toda esa horripilante información.

- Ahora el campo de protección está débil, pues estuvieron mucho tiempo en problemas, mi ama sabía que pasaría esto, todo esto fue un plan, ahora matare a esta tipa y tu Seiya puedes quedarte conmigo, mi ama te aceptara entre nosotros

- ¡Jamás me iré con ustedes!

- Ahhh

- ¡No me iré contigo no te amo, no me interesas!- Seiya exclama con mucha convicción.

- Todo por esa mujer, ¡MUERE!

En ese momento Serena es atacada por Selfide, Seiya va su auxilio pues no logra que no la ataquen, en ese momento Seiya busca su transformador pero no lo traía con él, no había salida, luego de eso Selfide lanza otro ataque y Seiya se pone como escudo para proteger a Serena, su espalda queda casi hecha añicos, Serena comienza a llorar y comienza recordar la vez cuando él se lanzó a salvarla tiempo atrás:

- Seiya- este cae sobre ella

- Estaré bien, lo importante eres tú…

- ¡Si por favor resiste!

- ¡NO ENTIENDO!, ¡PORQUE!, ¡SEIYA PUEDES MORIR!- Selfide quería entender esa actitud que le parecía inconcebible.

- Lo se

- Entonces….

- Ya dije tiempo atrás que siempre la protegería, y no dejare de hacerlo

- Seiya- dice Serena

- Seiya tu…- Selfide se sorprende cada vez de la manera de ser de Seiya, de verdad amaba a esa niña.

En ese momento aparecen dos súbditas, On y Off una de ellas dicen:

- ¿Qué esperas Selfide?, ¡mátalos!

- Si, sino lo haré yo- dice la otra

- ¡Esperen!

Una de ellas lanza un poder, pero este es rechazado por un ataque sorpresivo de Sailor Uranus

- ¡Haruka!- dice Serena, se alegra al verla

- Hola…

En ese momento aparece Plut y Saturn y Neptune:

- ¿Está bien princesa?- le pregunta Plut

- Si

En ese momento la otra súbdita lanza un poder, y Neptune le lanza un maremoto de Neptuno y comienza una lucha, la cual gana Neptune, pero esta queda algo débil, pues sus fuerzas no son las óptimas desde hace un tiempo atrás

- ¡Neptune!- exclama Uranus

- Estoy bien Uranus- le dice Neptune para que no se preocupara

- ¡Te dije que no vinieras!

- Ya te dije que tengo una misión, que es proteger a esa niña

- Neptune….

En ese momento la cabeza de Neptune comienza a tambalear y Uranus la auxilia, Off lanza un nuevo poder que es repelido por Plut, en ese momento Plut le dice a Serena que corra junto a Seiya, pero Selfide se da cuenta y lanza un poder paralizante, Seiya cae al suelo y por el impacto queda inconsciente, pues solo fue con Serena:

- Si no quieren que mate a esa niña, entréguenme a Seiya

- ¡Rayos!- dice Haruka

- No, no le entreguen a Seiya- Serena comienza a llorar, a pesar del poder podía hablar.

Selfide comienza ahorcar a Serena con un poder invisible, al ver eso Uranus toma a Seiya y dice:

- Lo siento princesa, debemos hacerlo

- Si lo haces no te perdonare Haruka, tu misma me decías que debía luchar por el

- Pero ahora está en riesgo, discúlpame

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

En ese momento Haruka le lleva a Seiya a Selfide, esta lo toma en brazos:

- Al fin estás conmigo… ¡no sabes cuánto te extrañe!- Selfide toca el rostro de Seiya.

Las scouts le dicen que libere ahora a Serena, a lo que Selfide lo hace, Serena cae exhausta al suelo, y la auxilian

- Ahora las mataremos- dice On

- ¡Cadena de amor de venus!

- ¿¡Qué!?- se preguntan las villanas.

El poder cae sobre Selfide lo que hace que suelte a Seiya, en ese momento ven a Venus, Guerrero Healer y Guerrero Maker, más Kara y Kakyuu como Sailor

- ¡No permitiremos que logren sus maléficos planes, los castigare en el nombre de Venus!

En ese momento Lagoon le manda una orden telepática a On y le dice que le lance un poder a Seiya, On no entendía porque no pedía que fuera a Serena, que era el objetivo principal, a lo que obedece:

- ¡Poder de agua turbia!

En ese momento el poder iba directo a Seiya, era tan fuerte que podía matarlo, a lo que Selfide se da cuenta y decide parar el tiempo para que no llegara el poder a Seiya y fuera lanzado a su cuerpo en vez de él, en ese momento el poder cae sobre Selfide lo que le ocasiona un daño irreparable, las scouts se sorprenden de lo que hizo Selfide:

- ¡Qué hiciste Selfide!- se sorprende Off

En ese momento Seiya logra despertar y ve a Selfide al lado malherida rodeada de sangre, su cuerpo estaba casi calcinado, en ese momento dice:

- ¡Cassandra!, tu….

La sostiene en sus brazos, y esta dice:

- Podría salvarme ahora, pero ya es mi fin

- ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué?

- Cuando ocupo el poder del tiempo dos veces mi destino es morir, una vez lo ocupe para poder matar a esa niña, ahora para salvarte

- ¿Pero porque?

- Porque te amo

- Ahhhh

Todas quedan impresionadas, hasta los seres de su misma raza, Serena no podía entender nada, pero creía en sus palabras, Selfide sacrifico su vida por Seiya:

- Tu proteges a esa niña porque la amas, pues yo también lo hice por lo mismo

- Tu…

- Seiya eres una persona muy especial, estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, aunque no sentías lo mismo que yo sentía por ti, el hecho de haberte besado o haber escuchado tu voz es suficiente, en nuestro planeta estamos malditas de amar una sola vez, y estoy feliz que hayas sido tu esa persona- Selfide le dice tocándole la cara a Seiya

- Cassandra a pesar de todo te apreciaba, no creas que fue horrible estar contigo, eras muy inteligente, perdóname

- Yo debería pedirte perdón, solo te hecho daño, espero encuentres la felicidad- Selfide llora- no sabes lo feliz que me hacías cuando te veía desde mi planeta, sea lo que seas, solo me importaban tus sentimientos

- ¡Cassandra!

- Adiós Seiya

En ese momento Selfide besa a Seiya en la mejilla y comienza a desaparecer como unas luces hacia al cielo, todas se impresionan, y quedan en shock: Selfide o Cassandra había muerto

- ¡Cassandra!- exclama Seiya impactado con lo que ocurría…

En ese momento se siente un estruendo, el cielo comienza a oscurecer, aparece una imagen delante de todos: era Lagoon, las dos súbditas por orden de ella salen del lugar.

- Eres tú, ¡Lagoon!- dice Neptune- su cabeza sigue con dolores

- Si soy yo, Lagoon, Neptune creo que te he dado muchos problemas JAJAJA

- Dime, ¿porque tanto odio hacia mí?, ¿qué te he hecho?- dice Serena desafiante ante la presencia de ella

- Mmmmm y te das el descaro de preguntar

- Ehhh

- Eres un ser despreciable, te odio, quiero tu destrucción, muy pronto será el fin de cada uno de ustedes, pensaba solo en destruirte a ti, pero ahora prefiero que todos mueran

- ¿Dinos que pretendes?- le pregunta Uranus enojada sosteniendo a Neptune

- Quiero el fin de la princesa y la tierra, por todo el daño que me causaron, además todo está saliendo a la perfección, ¿porque creen que murió Selfide?

- ¡Tú!- Serena se sorprende del nivel de maldad de Lagoon.

- Así es, le dije a On que le lanzara ese poder, porque sabía que salvaría a ese tipo, ya solo era una molestia, no me servía, el amor es basura, no existe, nos volvemos débiles e inútiles, por eso este fin para esa inservible

- ¡Eres un ser despreciable!- sale Kara hablando

- Ah tú, veo que sigues igual

- ….

- Ya encontrare la forma de destruir por completo el campo de protección de la princesa y el habitante de Kinmoku, para destruirlos, ya estuve a punto, pero solo falta el gran paso

- A todo esto, ¿tú no eres la princesa que salía en la película?- dice Venus

- Así es, soy yo, yo lance que un humano se le ocurriera crearme como película, y así saliera la idea, pero ninguno de ustedes pudo notar el mensaje, solo Neptune que aún no sabe muy bien

- ¿mensaje?

- Ahhhhh, destrucción, fuego, muertes, dolor- Neptune comienza a murmurar palabras inconexas y se vuelve todo más confuso

- ¡Michiru!- Haruka estaba muy preocupada

- JAJAJA muy pronto los matare a todos, más vale que se preparen, puede que ahora no pueda destruir el campo de protección para poder matar a la princesa, solo herirla, pero ya estará esa forma de hacerlo, será su fin, JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

En ese momento Lagoon desaparece y todos quedan en shock, de repente Serena corre hacia Seiya y lo abrasa con intensidad:

- ¡Seiya!

- Mi dulce bombón, estoy bien- le toca el cabello con ternura

En ese momento Kara mira la escena con cierta tristeza, Kakyuu lo nota, no entendía que pasaba con Kara y todo esto, pero Lagoon ya estaba a punto de dar el gran salto, el fin se estaba acercando….

Continuara…


	27. XXVII: El día que jamás Olvidare

Capitulo 27: El día que jamás olvidare

**"La desesperanza está fundada en lo que sabemos, que es nada, y la esperanza sobre lo que ignoramos, que es todo" Maurice Maeterlinck**

Todo se hacía cada vez más claro: Lagoon ya atacaría para destruir a las scouts y debían estar atentas a cuando ocurriera ese momento…

Estaban aún los guerreros en el punto donde se desató la batalla, ya no estaban transformados. Se encontraba Serena aun abrasada a Seiya, él se encontraba herido, pero no de gran gravedad:

- Discúlpame por lo que paso- le dice Seiya sosteniéndole la cabeza a su bombón

- No ya paso, creo que todo está bien

- Si estaré contigo, no me importa el futuro, sabremos cómo afrontarlo, yo quiero estar contigo

- Seiya, yo también- Serena lloraba y Seiya le limpia las lágrimas y se continúan abrasando…

En ese momento Kara se acerca y dice:

- Seiya estas mal herido, podría curarte

- ¡Ah enserio!- Seiya se emociona que podrán curarlo.

- Si

- Si por favor princesa- le suplica Serena

- Les he dado muchos problemas, disculpen por lo ocurrido, pero era necesario que todo se aclarara.

- No se preocupe, creo que yo no hubiera tenido el valor de decirlo aún, fue para mejor, de verdad creo que le doy las gracias por lo que hizo.

- Si princesa en parte le estoy agradecido, creo que ahora estaremos juntos sin problemas, de verdad se lo agradezco- le dice Seiya

- Qué bueno que este todo bien, a todo esto ¿Dónde está Ninako?

- Ahhhh Ninako, la había olvidado por completo, la deje en casa sola, ¡soy lo peor!- Serena estaba avergonzada y muy afligida de haber olvidado a la pequeña.

- Oh debes irte pronto, pero antes curare a Seiya para que se vayan juntos, no puedes andar sola a estas horas.

- Si gracias princesa- dice Serena

- Así es, no dejaría a mi amada ir sola jamás, ya dije que siempre te cuidare.

La princesa se agacha, se acerca a Seiya, se concentra y realiza la curación, Seiya entra en un trance a lo que cierra los ojos, aparece una hermosa luz blanca, Serena recordó el poder que uso Seiya con Michiru, en ese instante la princesa al mirarlo dice:

- Me recuerdas tanto a el

- ¿?- Serena queda dudativa al escuchar eso de Kara

En ese momento le iba acercar su mano al flequillo de Seiya, pero Serena la detiene muerta de celos, diciendo:

- Mmm ¿qué pasa princesa Kara?- le pregunta Serena enfadada pero tratando de contenerse.

- Ah disculpa, ¡no sé qué me paso!- Kara estaba llena de vergüenza, no sabía dónde meterse.

- Ahhh- Serena se calma.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Seiya despierta y pregunta porque se da esa conversación

- Nada Seiya, nos vamos- le dice Serena lo más natural posible.

- Si

Serena y Seiya se despiden de Kara, Serena le toma la mano a Seiya mirando hacia atrás a la princesa Kara y este no entendía muy bien que pasaba

En ese momento Kakyuu ve la escena y prefiere no emitir comentario…

En ese momento Haruka y las demás se deciden ir de ahí, Michiru estaba exhausta, a pesar de que Haruka estaba tomando los consejos de Kakyuu de ser algo más atenta de lo que era, Michiru seguía igual, la sostenía con su brazo por su lado izquierdo mientras Setsuna estaba sosteniéndola del otro lado, en ese momento aparece Kakyuu y dice:

- Ella ya está sumergida en el poder maligno de Lagoon- dice Kakyuu firmemente

- ¿Qué?- dice Haruka

- Hagan lo que hagan no hay marcha atrás, ya no se puede hacer nada

- ¡No entiendo! ¿cómo Seiya entonces….?- Haruka no entendía por qué si la situación era muy similar a Seiya, y él estaba bien.

- Es que ese caso es distinto- la interrumpe Kakyuu- A Seiya Lagoon solo lo quiso usar para crear dolor en la princesa Serena, y Michiru está siendo usada de otra manera, son diferentes, aunque similares en el aspecto de la desesperanza en el corazón, además ya fue muy tarde cuando viniste a buscar ayuda. El orgullo tiene muchas consecuencias tristes.

Al escuchar eso Haruka sintió un dolor inimaginable, se dio cuenta que la forma de llevar su relación no era la correcta, parece el preocuparse de Serena estaba pasando la cuenta, nunca le pregunto a Michiru lo que sentía sobre ciertas cosas y eso le pesaba, ¿Cuál era la solución?

- La batalla con Lagoon se acerca y yo con Kara estamos investigando el cómo podremos destruirla, pero aún no se encuentra, nuestras investigaciones serán más rápidas y exhaustivas, estará la solución se los aseguro, por mientras Uranus, cuida a Neptune- la princesa sostiene una mano de Haruka y esta mira el gesto y la mira a los ojos.

- Eso haré

Así las Outers se alejan, mientras Michiru estaba inconsciente sin respuesta, luego de eso Taiki, Kara y Kakyuu se van en el auto, y Yaten les dice que se quedara hablar con Mina, esta no entendió muy bien pero accedió hablar con él. Yaten dice:

- Disculpa por lo que ocurrió, de verdad creo que no medí mis palabras- Yaten estaba arrepentido de lo ocurrido con Mina, en su conciencia pesaba el drama anterior, así que quería que lo perdonara.

- Me sorprendes Yaten, de verdad- Mina estaba sorprendida

- Quería saber si me perdonas

Mina se asombra aún más de que Yaten le importe tanto su opinión, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Solo sabía que a lo mejor podrían ser amigos, y eso le gustaba, pues a pesar de todo Yaten tenía un corazón noble que ella estaba descubriendo poco a poco:

- Si te disculpo, creo que ahora es oficial, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué es oficial?

- ¡Que somos amigos! jaja

- Ah sí somos amigos, de verdad

Yaten le ofrece la mano a Mina, en señal de cordialidad, y ella le corresponde, saca la lengua de forma juguetona y se toca la nuca, Yaten sonríe, nuevamente Mina ve esa expresión que pocos conocían del ojos oliva y le daba alegría que ahora eran amigos. A lo mejor personas muy opuestas podrían tener más en común de lo que imaginan…

Entonces, Yaten le ofrece a Mina ir a dejarla a su casa, esta acepta con gusto.

….

Serena y Seiya decidieron irse caminando, estaban de la mano, era la primera vez que Serena hacia eso junto a Seiya, y se sentía con mucha paz, al fin no habían secretos doloroso entre ellos y podían estar bien, ella sabía que aunque fuera cruel, se encontraría una solución a todo esto, en ese momento Serena le pregunta a Seiya:

- ¿Por qué no vas a mi casa?

Seiya no entendía porque Serena le decía eso, si podría estar su padre y eso seria problemas:

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, quiero que estemos juntos, y no quiero ir a tu departamento porque siempre me llevas, quiero hacer un cambio, y no te conté algo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No está mi papa, se fue denuevo por trabajo o no sé que

- ¿Entonces…?

- Estaremos solos

- ¡Ah muy bien!

- Ah no se me olvidaba que estaba Ninako

- A ¿es la niña de la que hablaba la princesa Kara? Recuerdo que me persiguió hasta mi casa jaja.

- Si es ella

- Me recuerda a Chibi-Chibi

- Si se parece, pero no sé si sea algo relacionado con ella, pero cuando estoy con ella

- ¿sí?

- Siento mucha paz

- Ahhh

En ese momento Seiya y Serena llegan a la casa de esta, las luces estaban prendidas, estaba algo molesta con ella misma por haber dejado a Ninako tanto tiempo sola, a lo mejor le paso algo, era una niña de no más 5 años, y todo podría pasar, en eso entra junto a Seiya y cuando entra ve a Ninako toda sucia manchada por dulces y pasteles

- ¡NINAKO!, ¿que estabas haciendo?

- ¡Hola!- exclama Ninako inocentemente mirando a Serena y Seiya

- ¡Oh deberé limpiarte!

- Ah me recordó a Chibi-Chibi cuando se ensucio esa vez cuando te vine a cuidar

- ¡Ja verdad!, mira Seiya sube a mi habitación yo bañare a Ninako y la pondré a dormir

- Okey

En ese momento Serena va al baño a bañar a Ninako y Seiya la espera en su habitación, que como le dijo una vez a Serena, está más cambiada de la última vez que vino, Serena ya no era la niña tan ingenua que dejo de ver por un tiempo, y ya se cumplirían más de tres meses juntos, muchas cosas habían pasado desde que están juntos, cosas difíciles como lindas, pero todo se volvía complejo y hermoso, era una rara sensación, mas ahora con la batalla contra Lagoon.

De repente Serena llega a su habitación, ella le dice a Seiya que dejo a Ninako en la otra habitación:

- Esa habitación la usaba Rini

- Ya veo…

- No sé porque te dije eso

- No te preocupes, aunque no lo creas me hubiera gustado conocerla

- ….

- Mejor no hablemos de eso, mejor hablemos de nosotros

Serena se sienta al lado de Seiya que estaba en la cama, en ese momento él le toca la mano, a pesar de que esas manos ya no la tocaban como un amigo, como esa vez que viajaron en el avión y le dijo que siempre la protegería y se enteraron de sus verdaderas identidades, la ponían igual de nerviosa, no entendía porque siempre Seiya ocasionaba esos nervios en ella, a lo mejor era una atracción que no se podía evitar, en eso Seiya dice:

- Bombón, sabes se vendrá un momento muy duro

- Si, lo se

- Es por eso que quiero que mañana vayamos a un lugar especial

- ¿lugar especial?

- Si quiero que vayamos a ese lugar que fuimos tiempo atrás

- ¿Qué lugar?

- Ese donde estuve a punto de besarte

- ¡CUANDO FUE ESO, DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS!

- Si paso, recuerda esa vez que me lanzaste lejos de ti por según tú, ser mañoso, siendo que no fue mi culpa

- Ah ¿dónde el primo de Rei?

- Ah no recordaba eso, si ese lugar me gusto, vayamos allá mañana

- Si me gustaría, pero deberemos llevar a Ninako

- La llevamos, no tengo problemas, aunque un niño puede que no nos facilite ciertas cosas

- Tonto- golpea a Seiya en el estomago

- Jajaja siempre eres igual, no cambias, tu habitación no refleja lo que eres hoy

- ¡Cállate!

En ese momento Serena se queda muy callada, en un momento pensó que todo esto podría terminar, hoy, mañana o pasado, el ataque de Lagoon era inminente, ocurriría, y eso la aterraba, pensar que a lo mejor todo esto terminaría la aterraba, en ese momento comienza a llorar y Seiya la abrasa y comienza a respirar muy hondo, su respiración estremece a Serena y la tranquiliza:

- Ya te dije que siempre te protegeré, no me importa lo que pase

- Espero que no nos ataquen mañana

- No creo, y si es así, estaré junto a ti

- Seiya…

- Mañana debemos ir temprano a buscar el auto y mi equipaje, tratare de que Taiki me pase el jeep.

- Si

En ese momento Serena y Seiya se miran fijamente, él le toca una mejilla y se besan, están largo momento y Serena dice:

- Esta puede ser la última vez que estemos así

- Puede que si

- Es por eso que quiero estar contigo

- Yo también lo deseo

En ese momento Serena comienza a desvestirse y Seiya comienza darle besos:

- ¡Tienes la piel de un ángel lo sabias!

- ¡Y tú tienes una piel exquisita!

- Te amo, siempre estaré contigo, no me importa nada

- A mí tampoco

- ¿Te gusta lo que sientes mi bombón?

- Si me gusta mucho lo que siento

En ese momento Seiya estaba sin camisa y Serena lo abraza con fuerza:

- Quiero estar así, siempre, ¡siempre!

- Yo igual

- Te amo

- Yo igual

A pesar de que Serena y Seiya se amaban, ella aun no le decía "te amo" a lo mejor aún no era el momento

En ese momento Serena estaba posada en la cama y Seiya la besa con profundidad….y así sellan una noche que nunca olvidarían.

….

Vemos la torre Tokio, estaba Lagoon y sus únicas súbditas vivas, On y Off, miraban la ciudad, Lagoon estaba preparada:

- Queda menos, ya llegara el momento muy pronto

- Si ama- dicen On y Off en unísono.

- Ahora deberán esperar el momento que les diga para atacar, será el fin de esta ciudad y de este estúpido mundo JAJAJAJAJAJA, y lo más importante el fin de esa princesita y ese habitante de Kinmoku JAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJ

Lagoon se sentía triunfante, el fin se acerca

….

Estaba Serena y Seiya en la camioneta, con mucha insistencia Taiki se la paso, y llevaban a Ninako atrás, Serena llevaba un mapa, pues no recordaba muy bien donde era, Rei y ella no hablaban, pero quería ver un momento para hacerlo, Seiya se acordaba bastante bien como llegar, pero a pesar de ello necesitaba coordinar los puntos:

- Debe faltar poco- dice Seiya

- Si, espera era por el oeste o este

- Bombón, es el oeste

- Jajajaja- se ríe Seiya y Ninako

- Ninako es bastante risueña- dice Seiya

- Si

- Parecemos una familia o algo así

Serena cuando dice Seiya eso le provoca cierta extrañeza, y se da cuenta que ella pensaba que Ninako y él se parecían bastante, los mira a los dos fijamente:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada

- Ves hemos llegado

- Ahhh

Ya habían llegado al destino, Seiya estaciona el auto en unas cabañas, y dice:

- Podríamos ir donde el primo de tu amiga Rei

- Jajajajaja, bromista

- Oye, tú y ella….

- No hablamos hace mucho

- Yo la vi

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué quería?

- Si, era para que me alejara de ti

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

- No sé, creó que podrían hablar la situación, no creo que sea una mala persona

- Si creo que podría hablar con ella, pero eso lo veremos después

- Si…

- Está muy lindo- dice Ninako

- Te gusto- Serena se agacha y toca la cabecita de Ninako, esta sonríe, Seiya mira la escena con ternura

- Bueno vamos- dice Seiya

En ese momento llevan las cosas a la cabaña y deciden ir a la playa de esa vez:

- ¡Recuerdo cuando me asustaste!- exclama Serena

- Jajaja si soy un experto en las sorpresas

- Te creo

Ninako comienza a hacer castillos de arena, para su edad era bastante buena, Serena dice:

- Oh Ninako eres muy buena, a todo esto ¿qué edad tienes?

- Tengo 5 años

- Ahhh y ¿quién te enseño hacer esos castillos?

- Mi papa

- Tu papa, a todo esto ¿dónde está tu papa?

Ninako solo sonríe y no dice nada, sigue jugando con sus castillos, de repente Serena mira y ve que Seiya llevaba una buena escultura de arena, era en forma de luna y estaba posada una estrella:

- ¡Oh eres muy bueno Seiya!

- Ves tengo todas las virtudes posibles: soy guapo, músico, bailarín, actor, compositor, pianista, deportista y hago esculturas de arena, siéntete afortunada

- Ahhhh te pasas tu ego es más grande que tu propia estatura

- ¿Me humillas con mi estatura?

- Si eres bajito, Darién era alto jaja

- A ya veo, mejor me voy

- Espera Seiya

- Me iré a nadar

- Ahhh no te enfades

Seiya se fue nadar algo molesto, pero se le pasaría, Ninako le toca una coleta a Serena y le muestra su escultura completa, era un castillo muy lindo, parecía la escultura de alguien más grande, Serena no entendía el gran talento de esa pequeña:

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Jaja

- Y ese castillo, ¿de dónde sacaste la idea?

- Es donde vivía

- ¿¡ESA ES TU CASA!?

- si

- Ninako, debemos buscar a tus papas, deben estar preocupados

- Jajaja

- Ah

En ese momento Ninako sigue jugando, Serena se pone a tomar algo de sol, y en ese instante se queda dormida….

Serena estuvo un largo rato durmiendo, al despertar mira que Seiya viene saliendo del mar:

- ¿Cuánto estuviste nadando?

- Unos 20 minutos

- Ahhh

- Vámonos a comer algo

- Si

- A oye

- ¿Sí?

- Y ¿Ninako donde esta?

- Ah ella….

Ninako no estaba, Serena le da un ataque al ver que la pequeña no se encontraba:

- ¡AH NO PUEDE SER!

- Serena, ¿¡qué te ocurrió!?

- ¿¡Serena!?

- Te digo así porque ahora me dio la gana

- ¡Ah no puede ser!

- Tendremos que buscarla, es pequeña no habrá ido muy lejos

- Ah Ninako, espero este bien

En ese instante, Serena y Seiya se colocan ropa encima de sus trajes de baño, van a dejar las cosas a la cabaña y se van en busca de Ninako, al pensar en eso Serena recordó las veces que tuvo que buscar a Rini y la vez que persiguió a Chibi- Chibi pensando en que tenía un escondite de dulces, ¿Ninako tendrá una relación con todo eso?

Comienzan a buscarla por el medio del bosque:

- ¡NINAKO!- gritan Serena y Seiya, esperando que apareciera

Serena se comienza a desesperar:

- Todo es culpa mía, ¡cómo no la cuide!

- Bombón lo único que falta ahora es que estés nerviosa o angustiada, no te culpes, sigamos buscando sé que está bien

- Ahhhhh

- ¡No llores por favor!- Seiya toca los hombros de Serena con ternura

- Está bien- Serena logra tranquilizarse

En ese momento Serena y Seiya sienten un grito, Serena cree que puede ser Ninako, va a su auxilio junto a Seiya, en ese momento miran y se veía un agujero profundo en el medio del bosque, miran hacia abajo y era Ninako que estaba gritando agarrada de una rama del profundo agujero, Serena corre al lugar junto a Seiya:

- ¡NINAKO NO TE PREOCUPES TE SACAREMOS DE AHÍ!- le grita Serena

- ¡Ahhh tengo miedo!

- Yo bajare- dice Seiya

- Seiya ten cuidado se ve profundo, Ninako esta sostenida, si se caen al fondo….

- Estare bien

Seiya comienza a bajar para sacar a la pequeña de ahí, logra sostenerse y la toma en brazos, justo tenía una soga en su mochila, se hacía más fácil con las piedras que le sostenían los pies:

- Eres una pequeña traviesa, no sé cómo llegaste hasta aquí

- Lo siento

- No te preocupes

En ese momento Seiya va subiendo y logra subir a Ninako al lado de Serena:

- ¡Lo lograste!

- Para mi nada es imposible

- Jajajaja

Algo ocurre que ese momento la soga se corta y Seiya no logra sostenerse lo que lo hace caer hacia el fondo, Serena no logra responder a tiempo, lo que Seiya cae hacia abajo:

- ¡SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Serena ve caer a Seiya, lo que la descoloca y comienza a llorar:

- ¡SEIYAAAAAA RESPONDEME, NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASI!

- Ahhh- Ninako no entendía muy bien que pasaba

- ¡SEIYA!- Serena se sentía desesperada

- ¡NO PUEDES IRTE ASÍ, RECUERDA QUE ME PROMETISTE QUE IRÍAMOS AFUERA DE JAPÓN Y QUE ME LLEVARÍAS A COMER ESOS DULCES ALEMANES!

- ….

- ¡SEIYA NO ME HAGAS ESTO, POR FAVOR, YO NO PUEDO ESTAR SIN TI, PORQUE…PORQUE TE AMOOO, TE AMO SEIYA, SEIYA!

En ese momento comienza a provenir un brillo, la luz que Serena sentía hace un tiempo atrás, era de Ninako, Serena se da cuenta que esa luz era de esta pequeña:

- Tú eres la luz que…

En ese momento ve que aparece Seiya elevándose del agujero rodeado de esa luz, estaba inconsciente pero ileso, y es trasladado hacia Serena, Serena queda algo perpleja, Ninako deja de brillar y Serena queda algo dudativa, Seiya logra despertar:

- ¿Qué me dijiste bombón?

- Ahhhh

- ¡Dilo otra vez!- Seiya siente emoción de al fin escuchar esa frase de los labios de su amada

- Que te amo, quiero estar contigo siempre

- Es lo más hermoso que he escuchado en toda mi vida

- Seiya

Serena abraza a Seiya, en ese momento se miran fijamente y se besan, Ninako sonríe con felicidad:

- ¿Sabes?- le pregunta Seiya a Serena

- ¿Sí?

- Esa niña me da una paz inexplicable

- A mí me pasa lo mismo, ella te salvo, Seiya ella es la luz que he estado viendo todo este tiempo

- ¿Luz?

- Si una luz que veo hace un tiempo, proviene de Ninako

- Ahhhh, ella será una luz, ¿será la luz de la esperanza?

- Como la de la otra vez, ¿ella tendrá relación con Chibi-Chibi?

- Puede ser- Seiya toca la cabezita de Ninako quien sonríe.

En ese momento Seiya se levanta y lleva Ninako en sus hombros y se va junto a Serena, eso se sentía cuando estuvo de policía sosteniendo a Chibi-Chibi y ella lo estaba molestando:

- ¡jajaja ahora vamos a comer Ninako!

- Si, como siempre con hambre eh

- ¡cállate!

- Siii- dice Ninako con emoción

Se van los tres juntos, pensando en algo muy especial, un día que nunca olvidaran….

Continuara…


	28. XXVII: El Flashback de mi vida

**Hola chicas! gracias por sus reviews, como ven ya estamos en la recta final, quedan pocos capítulos para saber que pasara con Seiya y Serena y quien es Ninako :3, algunas se preguntaban que le pasa a Kara con Seiya, bueno mas adelante sabrán que es, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos también porque en este al fin sabrán toda la verdad del porque Seiya llego olvidar a Serena y los planes de Lagoon, bueno saludos y que estén bien :)**

Capítulo 28: El Flashback de mi vida

**"Conservar algo que me ayude a recordarte, sería admitir que te puedo olvidar" William Shakespeare **

_"Porque, porque tuve que conocerte, que hice para merecer tanto dolor, tanta angustia, tanta tristeza, al verte me enamore de ti como no sabes, pero este amor no pudo ser correspondido, nunca entendí que sentías exactamente por mí, a lo mejor nunca fue nada, o solo ese cariño que sientes por un amigo, o puede que haya sido algo de lo que esperaba, aunque fuera una milésima parte…una parte…mi amada bombón"_

Estaba Sailor Star Fighter despertando de un largo sueño, se encontraba en la casa que comparte con sus hermanas, se había quedado dormida en una silla y estaba apoyada su cabeza en una mesa, la casa estaba oscura, ya era algo tarde, extrañamente dormía mas de la cuenta, no hacía más que eso, su ánimo era nulo, ya habían pasado unos cuatro meses que abandono la tierra con sus hermanas y su princesa, pero a pesar de todo ese tiempo, el dolor era el mismo, no entendía porque, ¿era acaso que Seiya aún vivía en ella?

De repente tocan la puerta, ella abre, era Sailor Star Healer:

- ¡Oye despierta! te la pasas durmiendo ahora

- Es que estoy cansada…

- ¿De qué?, ¡no haces nada!, la reconstrucción del planeta está terminada, y mucho tuviste que ver en esto, ahora recuerda que podremos cumplir nuestro deseo

- Si ese deseo

- Ahora podremos ser hombres, nunca me sentí cómoda como mujer, seré Yaten y guerrero Healer que mejor

- Si…

- No te veo muy feliz, están tan extraña

- Ya dije es cansancio

- Bueno, recuerda que en la noche ya seremos hombres, y abandonaremos esta forma

- Mmmm

- ¡Nos vemos!

- Si

Healer deja el lugar, mientras Fighter decide salir de la casa y tomar algo de aire, se va a un lago de su planeta, la reconstrucción estaba perfecta y ella tuvo mucho que ver en eso, las personas del planeta la felicitaban y la apoyaban, decían que era la mejor de las Sailor Starlights y que era incondicional con su princesa, al terminar la reconstrucción la princesa les concedería lo que ellas quisieran y sin dudarlo pensaron en ser hombres, ni ella entendía porque quería ser hombre, en ese momento resuena en su cabeza esa persona que dejo en la tierra y comienza a quejarse:

- ¡Estoy harta de pensar en ella!, ¿¡porque!?

Se mira en el lago y piensa que es figura no la vera jamás, que ya no será más Sailor Star Fighter y seria ahora Seiya Kou, tendría poderes, pero como hombre, de verdad nunca nadie explico porque querían ser hombres en vez de mujeres, pero ella pensaba que prefería ser hombre porque le acomodaba ser Seiya, pero había otra cosa la que la hacía desear eso, pero no quería aceptarlo: era la posibilidad de estar con Serena Tsukino, su bombón, Sailor Moon…

Realmente ella sentía una gran simpatía por Serena y le atraía su resplandor, pero Seiya se enamoró de ella, siempre Seiya y ella fueron dos personas distintas, cuando cambiaba su cuerpo era Seiya y cuando no era Fighter, todo se volvía confuso, ella sabía que como Fighter no era lo mismo, pero no entendía porque pensaba en ella, en parte pensaba que si era Seiya sería peor, pero no quería ser más mujer así que estaba dispuesta a tomar ese riesgo:

- ¡Sé que me olvidare de ella!, ¡lo sé!

….

En ese momento Fighter no sabía que estaba siendo observada por un país vecino de Kinmoku, el planeta llamado Wateriano, junto a otro planeta llamado Tréboles verdes formaban el tridente planetario, planetas de otro sistema exterior, lejano al sistema solar, este sistema era conocido de esa forma…

El planeta Wateriano era conocido por ser solo de agua y malezas, sus habitantes eran muy pocos, y poseía una princesa y sus súbditas, este planeta estaba sumido en la más completa soledad, era muy poco visitado y conocido, era más que nada conocido por sus vecinos, la princesa llamada Lagoon poseía un gran poder y era capaz de destruir un planeta si ella hacia lo quería, pero una maldición no le permitía moverse de ahí, su movilidad era nula, si se movía de su planeta podía morir, esto debido a que alguien hace muchos años atrás le lanzo una magia de la cual nunca pudo escapar, la que la sumió en la completa soledad, ella odiaba a esa persona, quería venganza, y para eso empezaría a armar un plan, en el cual estaba involucrada Fighter, mejor dicho Seiya Kou:

- Pobre Sailor, está sumida en la desgracia, y todo esto se pondrá peor cuando abandone su forma biológica, pobre ilusa, todo está resultando a la perfección

Al lado de ella estaba Selfide, una de sus súbditas más fieles, ella poseía un gran poder al igual que ella, y podía manejar el tiempo, ella conocía a Fighter, siempre la observaba, de mucho antes de que el planeta Kinmoku fuera atacado por Galaxia, ellas no fueron atacadas porque no poseen semillas estelares, el planeta de los tréboles verdes tampoco posee semillas estelares, este planeta maneja la magia y los poderes más desconocidos, la princesa de ese planeta, Kara, poseía más poder que Lagoon, por lo tanto no se enfrentaban, pues ella y Lagoon no se llevaban bien, en cuanto a Kinmoku era un planeta neutral y no presentaba conflictos con ambos.

Selfide siempre sintió interés por Fighter, tanto era, que la miraba a través de su magia cuando estaba en la tierra, y como Seiya era el mismo sentimiento, era la esencia la que le atraía, siempre le gusto y quería una oportunidad para poder conquistarla, pero ella estaba destinada a nada, ella sabía que estaba enamorada de ella, y que con ese amor se quedaría, pues estaban malditas de amar una sola vez aunque no fueran correspondidas.

- ¡Selfide!

- Si mi ama

- Como vez, todo está saliendo a la perfección, necesitare de ti

- Si como diga

- Espera un tiempo y te explicare

- Si mi ama

….

Ya era de noche y estaban las Sailor Starlights frente a su princesa, se divisaba la luna a lo lejos, estaban en frente de una laguna donde se podía realizar el hechizo, en eso la princesa dice:

- Mis lindas guardianas, como ven lo prometido es deuda, les concederé su deseo de ser hombres para siempre, sin perder sus poderes, nuestra vida continuara tal cual, pero habrá ciertos cambios jeje

- Si mi princesa, le agradecemos este favor, el de poder vivir como nosotros deseamos- dice Healer arrodillándose

- Si princesa siempre estaremos con usted y eso no cambiara, siempre estaremos al lado suyo, como fieles guardianes que somos- dice Maker realizando la misma acción que Healer

En ese momento Fighter solo observa la luna, no emite palabra, Healer y Maker la miran esperando que diga algo o efectué la reverencia a su princesa:

- ¿Fighter?- dice Maker

- Ahhh, si princesa, estoy muy agradecida que me conceda este deseo, no sé cómo pagarle todo esto- dice Fighter que realiza una reverencia sin arrodillarse

En ese momento Kakyuu se acerca a Fighter y le toma las manos, está la mira con cierta preocupación:

- Princesa

- Fighter has sido muy servicial conmigo desde siempre, debo reconocer que desde que llegamos de la tierra estas algo cambiada, y además te esmeraste demasiado en la reconstrucción. Te concedo esto en señal de gratitud y no tienes que pagarme nada, pero debo reconocer que te extrañare mucho como mi guardiana

- Princesa…

En ese instante la princesa se aleja de ella y se voltea para realizar el hechizo:

- Muy bien tómense las manos

Las tres Sailor se toman las manos, Fighter era la más asustada con todo esto, podría pasar que siendo Seiya sería más difícil olvidar a Serena, pero esto quería hacerlo y no había marcha atrás…

- ¡Por el poder de los ancestros de Kinmoku, realizo el hechizo de Luna estelar para transformar a estas estrellas en lo que desean!

Así lanza un rayo hacia las Sailor Starlights, la luz se propaga por el lugar, descendiendo, la luna brillaba más que nunca en el lugar.

- Ya termine, ¡me dio algo de hambre!

En eso las Sailor Starlights se miran y se dan cuenta que ya son los Three Lights, o hermanos Kou, no había látex, ni senos ni tacos, eran hombres totalmente:

- Menos mal que no aparecí con el traje de Sailor- dice Yaten aliviado

- ¡Oh esto es genial!- dice Taiki

- ¿Qué te parece Seiya?- le pregunta Yaten

- Ah sí estoy bien

- Deberías estar feliz, eres uno de los que más lo deseaba

- Muchas gracias princesa

- De nada Fighter, digo Seiya

Seiya saca una tímida sonrisa, pero no estaba tan contento, en ese momento aparece nuevamente en su cabeza la imagen de la chica Odango, lo que le provoca un dolor de cabeza y se va de ahí, Yaten quería saber que pasaba pero Taiki lo detiene

- Vamos a casa- dice Kakyuu

- Si- dicen Yaten y Taiki

…..

_¿Y no puedo reemplazarlo? Déjame reemplazarlo_

- _¡No puedes reemplazarlo!_

- _Ahhhh_

_De repente Seiya se ve en una escena totalmente oscura y ve frente a sus ojos a Serena, él no podía creerlo, después de muchos meses_

- _¡Bombón!, ¡tú!, ¡no puedo creerlo!, ¿por qué estás aquí?_

- _Eso no te importa Seiya_

- _Ahhh ¿por qué me respondes así?_

- _Vine a aclararte algo_

- _¿Qué cosa?_

- _Que te olvides de mí, que NUNCA seré tu bombón, de hecho no sé porque me dices de esa manera tan tonta, me aburres, ya sabes que yo solo amo a un hombre, que es mucho mejor que tú y ese es Darién_

- _…..- Seiya queda en shock no podía hablar_

- _Olvídame Seiya, solo pierdes el tiempo, en todo este tiempo no te has asomado en ninguno de mis pensamientos, ¡deja de ser iluso!_

- _¿Por qué eres tan cruel? _

- _Porque no te quiero, eso es todo_

- _Ahhh, eso no es cierto, puede que no sea como yo deseo, pero sé que me quieres aunque sea como amigo_

- _No, te mentía, nunca te quise, sabes porque andaba contigo_

- _¿?_

- _Para entretenerme un rato, estaba algo cansada y aburrida y que más que un tonto que me sirvió de consuelo_

- _¡TODO ESTO NO ES VERDAD, TU NO PUEDES DECIR ESTAS MENTIRAS, NO TE CREO!_

- _Cree lo que quieras, no me importa_

_En ese instante Serena se voltea en señal de marcharse, pero Seiya se lanza y cae al suelo, tomándole una coleta, Serena queda inmovilizada, Seiya lloraba en el suelo:_

- _¡Por favor, dime que es mentira, que me quieres aunque sea un poco!_

- _…._

_De repente Serena se voltea y Seiya se levanta, Serena no emitía opinión, solo lo miraba en ese instante Seiya de forma tímida pero decidida, la abraza con fuerza y comienza acariciar su dorado cabello, ella no opone resistencia_

- _Bombón, ¡no sabes cuánto te extrañe!_

- _Extrañar esa palabra están manoseada y puede ser hasta falsa_

- _No, lo mío es real, te extraño demasiado y aunque no puedes estar conmigo como deseo, por lo menos con tenerte cerca me conformo_

- _Seiya…yo también te extraño_

- _Ahhhh_

_En ese momento Serena se suelta de Seiya y lo mira, el no entendía que estaba pasando, ella mira hacia atrás y estaba esperándola alguien, ella corre hacia esa persona, al aparecer una luz puede notar que es Darién, Seiya queda en shock:_

- _Discúlpame por todo lo que te dije, era mentira, pero lo único real es que amo a Darién_

- _Espera no puede…._

_Serena se va junto a Darién, dejando a Seiya atrás suplicando que vuelva:_

- _Espera bombón, ¡no te vayas!_

_De repente comienza a crujir el suelo y a caerse a pedazos, Seiya se va hacia abajo_

- _¡BOMBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

_…_

Seiya despierta de esa horrible pesadilla, ya más de un mes que las tenía, y no podía evitarlas, ya estaba demasiado deprimido y no sabía cómo sacarse a Serena de cabeza, hasta creía que era cada vez peor, en su cuarto estaba lleno de partituras y escritos, todas las canciones eran para Serena, ya no había forma de sacársela de la cabeza:

- ¡MALDICION!, ¿por qué no puedo sacármela de la cabeza?, ¿por qué no puedo olvidarla?, esto es demasiado doloroso

Seiya hasta pensaba ir a la tierra a buscarla y secuestrarla como la vez que lo pensó, pero la intervención de Galaxia impidió ese deseo, luego llego Darién y ya no se podía hacer nada… pero pensaba después de ¿Qué serviría? Si ella no lo amaba y tal vez secuestrarla sería un dolor para ella en vez de una alegría…

- Cada vez me vuelvo más loco- Seiya comienza a llorar sobre los escritos ya no daba más de dolor…

…

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba Yaten, Taiki y la princesa, que ya estaban observando con preocupación este comportamiento de Seiya y estaban preocupados:

- Desde que volvimos a nuestro planeta ha estado muy extraño, y peor cuando se volvió hombre, esto se va de las manos- dice Yaten

- Es culpa de esa muchachita de la tierra ¿no?- dice Taiki

- Si- Yaten algo molesto lo dice, para el Serena había sido olvidada desde el momento que llego a su planeta y ver su imagen presente ahora lo ofuscaba

- ¡Es increíble lo enamorado que quedo Seiya!- Taiki se sorprende, el sabia de esos sentimientos pero nunca pensó que serían tan fuertes

- Si nunca pensé que fuera tanto- Yaten estaba muy molesto, todo empeoraba en vez de mejorar.

La princesa también estaba muy preocupada, porque estaba recibiendo muchas quejas de los habitantes, que decían que Seiya ya no se preocupada de salvaguardarlos y solo se la pasaba encerrado haciendo canciones

- Solo habrá una solución

- ¿Cuál?- Yaten y Taiki en unísono

- Que la olvide

Los hermanos Kou miraban con extrañeza a su princesa, como iba olvidarla si eso era imposible:

- Princesa lo que dice usted no es obvio- dice Yaten pensaba que su princesa había perdido la razón.

- Sí, pero refiero a que deberá olvidarla definitivamente, me refiero a que Seiya deberá ser sometido a un hechizo

- ¿Un hechizo?- se pregunta Taiki

- Si el planeta Wateriano sabe de eso

- ¿La princesa Lagoon?- le pregunta Yaten

- Si ella podrá ayudarnos, es la única opción

- Creo que será lo mejor- dice Taiki

- Si- dice Yaten

…..

En ese instante Seiya estaba caminando y era testigo de las miradas extrañas de la gente de su planeta, de hecho unas chicas lo miraban con cierto deseo, pero solo quedaba en eso, el solo pensaba en una mujer, y se daba cuenta que estaba desquiciándose y ya no había rumbo en su vida, solo debía olvidarla, pero esa palabra se le hacía tan compleja, porque no podía, eso era imposible, ya no había marcha atrás

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Seiya va a hacia su casa y al entrar mira a sus hermanos junto a su princesa, lo miraban con preocupación y recelo, ya era normal a esas alturas y lo entendía:

- Hola

- Hola Seiya debemos hablar contigo- dice Yaten

- ¿De qué?

- Siéntate- lo invita Kakyuu

En ese momento la princesa toma la palabra:

- Fighter, digo, Seiya

- Si dígame

- Debemos decirte que estamos preocupados de tu actitud este último tiempo: pasas encerrado, solo escribes canciones y te vemos muy deprimido, no está esa luz que llama tanto la atención en tus ojos, hemos tratado de hablar contigo, pero evades siempre, ahora espero nos escuches

- ….

- Sabemos que tu actitud es así por la princesa de luna, y entendemos lo que sientes por ella y lo que se formó en la tierra, pero lamentablemente no se concretó como deseabas, es por ello que queremos que hagas algo, sé que será lo mejor para ti…

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Que la olvides con la magia de Lagoon, con ello nunca más la recordaras, eso también implicaría que te olvides de mí y de todas las personas que estuvieron involucradas cuando la conociste, pero no tengo cuidado, porque prefiero eso a que sufras más, tus hermanos no implican esa situación, por lo tanto los recordaras…

- Como ¡NO ESTOY LOCO!

- ¡SEIYA ESTAS LOCO, NO TIENES UNA VIDA NORMAL, SOLO PASAS LLORIQUIANDO POR ESA NIÑA INSIGNIFICANTE, QUE PREFIRIO A OTRO ANTE TI, DEBERIAS COMPRENDER MAS!- Yaten estaba harto de la debilidad de Seiya

- ¡Ella no es insignificante!, y si, reconozco que he querido olvidarla, pero no como un recuerdo, lo que quiero es olvidarla como mujer, quiero mantener mis recuerdos con bombón…

- Pero esos mismos recuerdos te están enfermando Seiya- dice Taiki

- ¡NADIE ME ENTIENDE!

Kakyuu se acerca a Seiya y sostiene sus hombros y dice:

- Seiya si sigues así te vas a enfermar, ya estas con un rostro muy cansado y enfermo, por favor entiende la situación, sabemos lo importante que es para ti Sailor Moon, pero no podemos permitir que mueras…

- Yo no me enamore de Sailor Moon, me enamore de Serena Tsukino

- ¿No es lo mismo?- le pregunta Yaten era una afirmación tonta para el

- …., está bien lo hare, aunque tenga que olvidarla también, solo lo hare por usted

- Muy bien Seiya, mañana mismo será

- ¿Mañana?

- Si ya está todo listo

…

Seiya estaba en frente de la laguna donde se convirtió al fin en hombre, pensaba en lo que ocurriría mañana, "mañana" sonaba tan cercano a la vez, pero aún faltaba para ese día, la zona horaria del planeta Kinmoku era algo distinta a la tierra, si en la tierra pasaban tres días en Kinmoku pasaba una semana, así que puede que la época del año allá sea invierno o puede que sea verano, en Kinmoku estaban en primavera, realmente siempre era primavera… sus flores doradas eran muy conocidas y muy bellas, Seiya ve una de ellas y la sostiene, luego de eso la mira y la tira al lago, con resignación:

- A veces me pregunto cómo estarás…que estarás haciendo…como estarás….si estarás bien con…el

Seiya comienza a sollozar, pero ya la decisión estaba tomada, prefería eso a seguir pensando en alguien que a lo mejor no lo estaba pensando, o puede que ese último sueño algo signifique….

En ese momento Lagoon observa esa escena, y está feliz de lo que ocurre, pronto llevaría su plan maligno, si, ella deseaba que Seiya olvidara a Serena porque ella la odiaba, y estaba usando sus poderes para que el dolor de este fuera peor cada día más y accediera a olvidarla, y quería que Serena sufriera a través de Seiya:

- Jajaja pobre tipo

- Ama

- Selfide, esto lo hago por mi venganza, sabes que odio a esa princesa que reencarno en la tierra, y no puedo utilizar a su hija y novio porque ellos son felices, necesito de un corazón triste para que mi magia sea realmente fuerte, con alguien feliz no funcionaria, más los sueños que le he mandado y todo el plan mental sobre él ¡esto será un éxito!.

- Princesa, nunca me ha explicado muy bien porque odia a esa princesa

- La odio porque su madre me lanzo una maldición, porque supo que borraba la memoria de los otros planetas, y cuando ataque la Luna ella me pudo hacer frente, era poderosa, al igual que la princesa Kara, luego de eso nunca más pude moverme de aquí, es por eso que odio a esa niña, me vengare, aun así le agradezco a Beryl que haya realizado el trabajo que deje incluso, lástima que no pudo concretarlo en el presente, pero ahora yo tomare esa venganza

- Si es que no sabía muy bien, solo sabía que era por culpa de ella no podía moverse de aquí, y poder atacar planetas

- Ahora tu serás fundamental Selfide

- Lo que diga mi ama

- Mañana estará aquí ese sujeto, sus estúpidos hermanos y la ingenua princesa Fireball, podre realizar todo tranquilamente, quédate atenta

- Si

Lagoon veía la señal del triunfo en sus manos

…

Ya era el día, Kakyuu y los hermanos Kou usando sus poderes se tele transportan hacia el planeta Wateriano, los Kou se aterran del aspecto que tenía, era algo triste, pero con tonos azules de los más variables, en eso se hace presente la súbdita On al frente de ellos:

- Hola me presento soy On, pasen por acá

- Si

Los cuatro caminan por donde dice ella, de repente ven la figura de una mujer con aspecto alienígeno, pero bella, su color era azul y usaba una corona, su estatura no pasaba del metro y sesenta, tenía una esfera al frente de ella y a On y Off, dos súbditas a sus dos costados:

- Viniste princesa

- Si, como le dije vine para que nos ayude

- Si supe, cual de esos tres es- Lagoon se hacia la que no sabía del tema

- El- Kakyuu señala a Seiya

Seiya se pone adelante, Lagoon lo mira con detención:

- Veo en tu mirada mucha tristeza

- Ahhh

- Lo noto en tus ojos, muy lindos por cierto- Lagoon chispea sus dedos y las dos súbditas se van y Seiya ve desaparecer a sus hermanos y la princesa

- ¿Qué paso?

- Es para poder realizar el hechizo, estarán bien

- Espero que si… ¿hace cuánto hace esto?

- Hace muchos años atrás, pero no lo hago mucho ahora, por culpa de alguien

- Eh

- Nada, para que sepas mi raza no es como la tuya es algo más perversa, pero ayudo a los pobres desgraciados como tú a olvidar

- Mmmm

- Ahora después de que te borre la memoria, no recordaras mi aspecto, no recordaras a las personas que se involucraron contigo cuando conociste a esa persona, salvo excepciones, y lo más importante: olvidaras a esa persona que te hace sufrir

- Ya veo

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la persona que deseas olvidar?

En ese momento Seiya siente un dolor en su pecho y recuerda todo momento con su amada bombón, lo que le provoca cierto dolor y desconsuelo, pero en eso recuerda cuando se fue y esta se quedó con Darién, y eso le provoca más dolor:

- Serena Tsukino, yo le decía bombón

- Ahhhh, muy bien quédate quieto

- ….

En ese momento Lagoon lanza un poder sobre Seiya, lo que lo deja paralizado, comienza a rebobinar su cabeza, y salen imágenes de todos los momentos con Serena: su primera cita, cuando fue su guardaespaldas, cuando debian jugar sotfball para seguir siendo amigos porque sus fans odiaban que estuvieran siempre juntos, cuando la vio vestido de policía, el concierto donde Haruka sintió celos de él por coquetear con Michiru, cuando le pidió reemplazar a Darién, también cuando le dijo que la secuestraria, cuando fue al festival de la escuela, recordó a sus amigas, a su princesa, Galaxia, todo en un segundo, todo ese segundo se borró en un instante:

- ¡Bombón!- Seiya ve la última imagen de Serena cuando la ve en el aeropuerto por primera vez, y así se desvanece en el suelo inconsciente

- Listo pobre iluso- Lagoon chispea los dedos

Luego de eso aparecen las dos súbditas y la princesa con los Kou, al ver a Seiya en el suelo salen corriendo a mirarlo y apoyarlo entro los dos, Yaten pregunta a Lagoon:

- ¿Qué le paso a Seiya?

- El esta así porque las borradas de memoria las personas quedan inconscientes 24 horas

- ¡Tanto!

- Si

- Ahhhhh, ya veo- Yaten expresa una mirada de compasión sobre Seiya, algo muy raro en el

- Lo bueno es que a nosotros nos recordara, ¿pero usted princesa?- le pregunta Taiki

- No importa todo sea para que él esté tranquilo, bueno Lagoon muchas gracias por tu ayuda

- Espera Fireball, esto no acaba aquí

- Como

- Ahora sellaremos el contrato, hay reglas, que deberás obedecer, ustedes saben de la letra chica

- ¿Letra chica?

- Si, si Seiya recupera la memoria morirá

- ¿Cómo?

- Princesa pero no nos dijo eso- Taiki estaba algo preocupado

- Lo sé pero es que no había alternativa

- Pero corre el riesgo de recordarla a usted- dice Yaten

- Tratare de alejarme de él, para que no ocurra, esta todo tranquilo no se preocupen

- Muy bien estas son las reglas, Fireball sabias que esto sería así, no soy de buen corazón y no será la excepción, muchos de los que me han pedido ayuda han asumido el riesgo, unos con éxito, otros, bueno, pasan a mejor vida

- Dime que se viene ahora

- Bien

Seiya debe vivir en la Tierra, no puede quedarse aquíSeiya debe ir una escuela de Japón, no puede ser la Juuban y sus hermanos no pueden asistir con él ni ir a otra escuela, deben elegir una que sea en cercana o por los alrededoresSeiya deberá tener una novia, esto garantiza que él se enamore y olvide a Serena Tsukino, cuando estén en la tierra la buscan.Deben viajar a la tierra mañana mismo y realizar todo esoSi Seiya recuerda a Serena Tsukino, morirá y si la recuerda de forma definitiva tiene 72 horas de vida y lo otro…

- ¿Sí?

- Ella también muere

Los tres quedaron pasmados, no podían permitir que Serena y Seiya se vieran por nada del mundo, pues Seiya correría peligro:

- Okey lo aceptamos

- Trato echo

Kakyuu y Lagoon se dan la mano, en eso Lagoon dice:

- La casa donde vivirán esta lista, esta todo planeado y deberán decirle a Seiya que sus padres murieron, de hecho es una casa de gente rica

…

Seiya y sus hermanos deben abandonar su planeta, son despedidos por Fireball y sus habitantes:

- ¡Suerte!

- No puedo creer que volveremos a esa cosa de planeta- Yaten no quería volver, pero debía cuidar al tonto de Seiya

- Debemos hacerlo por Seiya- dice Taiki

- ¡Este aun no despierta!

- Que estén bien y cuídenlo

- si

Como ellos eran estrellas y aun poseían sus poderes llegaron rápidamente a la tierra y a la casa que les tenía Lagoon era la casa de unos millonarios, de repente aparece una joven de cabello castaño muy linda a saludar:

- hola ¿son nuevos por acá?- pregunta tímidamente

- si nos mudamos hace poco- le responde Taiki

- a ya veo

En ese momento Seiya que estaba en los brazos de sus hermanos sostenido, abre los ojos y ve a Cassandra, y así se comienza a escribir la historia, en realidad Cassandra era Selfide, la súbdita de Lagoon, la mando a ser novia de Seiya para complicar más las cosas y le regalo un aspecto humano, eso si Selfide no contaba con que Lagoon sabia sus verdaderos sentimientos en ese momento, los que serían su propia trampa

….

Seiya despierta, era su primer día de clases, estaba atrasado, se levanta, se ducha, toma desayuno y parte a la escuela…

- ¡estoy atrasado, soy un asco como alumno nuevo!

- ¡eres un idiota!- aparece Yaten con una taza de café molestándolo

- no entiendo porque ustedes no van a la escuela

- porque no queremos

- y porque yo debo ir, yo estoy con mi situación de pianista

- muere Seiya, ¡vete a la escuela!

- ¡tonto!

Seiya sale de la casa y corre a alta velocidad, de repente sube las escaleras y se da cuenta lo largas que son:

- ¡que escaleras tan largas!

En ese instante escucha que alguien lo llama por su nombre, no entendía si era nuevo, a lo mejor por su fama de pianista o cuando fue parte de Three Lights hizo que alguien lo reconociera, pues si, Seiya no olvidaba ciertas cosas, porque no implicaban tanto a Serena, estaba comenzando con una carrera de pianista y parece que volvería a tocar con los Three Lights, pero eso no se sabía aun.

Sintió que le tocan el hombro, voltea y ve a una joven de largas coletas, rubia, de ojos azules, y con una mirada angelical, al verla sintió algo de nostalgia, pero nada del otro mundo, la joven le dice:

- Seiya tanto tiempo, cuando volviste

- Ah disculpa ¿Quién eres tú?

_¿Quién eres tú? _Esa pregunta sonaría normal si fuera una chica que él nunca vio en su vida, una chica que nunca paso por su lado, pero no, se trataba de la chica que vio por primera vez en el aeropuerto y se enamoró de ella, si esa chica era Serena Tsukino, la chica que olvido por los poderes de Lagoon, y estaba ahora enfrente de él, y es así como se empezó a escribir esta nueva historia, a través de un deseo que podía ser una maldición, pero se convirtió en la forma de enamorar a la personas más esquiva para el: Serena Tsukino, su bombón…

_¿Y no puedo reemplazarlo? Déjame reemplazarlo_

_Continuara…_


	29. XXIX: El tiempo se acerca

Capítulo 29: El tiempo se acerca….

**"La felicidad es un destello en la infinita tragedia de la vida" Anónimo**

Michiru se encontraba en su cama, se escuchaban las manecillas del reloj, ella no poseía emoción o movilidad, mientras una lagrima se asoma por su mejilla derecha, mira como el ventilador del techo da vueltas y vueltas y ella no sabe que saber con la situación que esta viviendo, ya era constante pensar en Lagoon, la destrucción, las muertes que se avecinaban, no sabía muy bien quien podría ser de las Scout, pero estaba latente el fin de alguien muy cercano a las Sailors o de ellas mismas, la mirada fría y desafiante de Lagoon la tenía marcada en su memoria, ya sentía escalofríos ¡que pasaba con la valiente Sailor del mar! esa Sailor que siempre lucho con valentía sin importar nada, la que no se preocupaba de si alguien podía morir o no con tal de completar una misión, ¡que pasaba con Sailor Neptune! la perfecta violinista, pintora y que no decir hermosa mujer, cualquiera quisiera estar en su lugar, cualquiera le gustaría tener de novia a Haruka Tenou, que siendo mujer, causaba admiración por la parte masculina y femenina.

Ella destilaba elegancia, envidia y admiración, pero de eso ya no quedaba nada, cada vez que salía con Haruka se sentía vacía y sola, y su aspecto era demacrado, Haruka trataba de estar lo más presente posible, pero aun así esos sacrificios eran en vano, porque no podía sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, de repente sentía a Haruka muy cerca, más de lo que se esperaba, siempre sentía que Haruka no era muy expresiva con ella antes de que Lagoon atacara sus pensamientos. Aun recordaba ese concurso de parejas donde Haruka no presentaba interés, para ella era muy lindo ver parejas amarse y quererse, por eso le dolió la actitud de Haruka de poca emoción hacia esa actividad que podría ser banal, pero sí muy linda, lo que si rescata de ese día fue el discurso que Haruka lanzo al final donde dijo que el amor era lo más hermoso y eso la animo mucho, ella sabía que Haruka sentía gran amor por ella, que este era correspondido.

Entonces… ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿La relación se volvió algo monótono? A veces sentía que para Haruka era más importante Serena que ella misma, de cierta forma a veces sentía celos de esa niña, pero sabía que los sentimientos de Haruka eran distintos hacia ambas, pero aun así sentía inseguridad ¿era inseguridad entonces? ¿Qué era realmente lo que pasaba con ella?

_"Eres una basura, una pobre tipa que no sabe lo que pasa, solo te cuestionas por una estúpida misión, ¿has ganado algo a cambio? ¿Cuál es el precio que pagas con todo esto? Dime, ¿sientes que ha valido la pena?"_

La voz de Lagoon no la dejaba en paz, aunque le dijera que se fuera no había caso, aunque le respondiera todas esas interrogantes, Lagoon le cuestionaba cada una de sus respuestas, nada era válido….

_"he ganado mucho, he logrado estar con la persona que amo, y todo vale la pena en ese caso"_

_"PERO NO ES SUFICIENTE"_

Que era para Lagoon "suficiente" según el diccionario suficiente tiene ciertos significados pero nos quedaremos con este _"__Bastante__ para lo que se necesita."_ Eso quería decir que para Lagoon las respuestas no eran completas, estaban vacías, que más podía responderle, ya estaba cansada y angustiada, solo pensar en el fin que se venía le causaba un gran dolor, lo peor es que no podía verlo claro, pero ya estaba latente, su talismán del espejo temblaba y mostraba una imagen oscura, nada claro…

En ese instante abren la puerta de la habitación, era Haruka, Michiru era cada vez menos resistente a la luz del día y debía estar en una habitación completamente oscura, cuando era de noche la luz ni la prendía, la luz del sol le hacía peor, había días mejores, pero ya era recurrente no resistir la luz solar. Realmente el poder de Lagoon la invadía y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir con ella, incluso ya estaba muy bajada de peso, la Michiru Kaioh envidiable mujer no existía:

- Michiru…- Haruka se acerca la mira y le toca la frente

- Estoy… ya no sé qué responder

- Ya es mucho tiempo así…

- Si yo creo que unos tres meses que estoy con estas pesadillas, se sale todo de control

- …- Haruka se sienta en la cama y la observa

- Ya estoy cansada de estos oscuros pensamientos- Michiru se lleva las manos a la cara, comienza a sollozar, era raro verla llorar, pero ya su cuerpo y alma no daban más de cansancio y agotamiento

- Lagoon realizara su golpe final, debemos esperar eso, pues no tenemos como llegar a ella, hace un tiempo que no se presenta ante nuestros ojos, desde que termino con la vida de Selfide

- Sí, yo no serví de mucho

- No sé porque te exiges, debes descansar, en esta batalla no estarás involucrada, te quedaras en casa

- ¿Cómo?

- Michiru no puedes luchar, debes quedarte acá tranquila, Hotaru realizara un campo de protección para que no sufras ningún daño…

- ¡No Haruka debo estar ahí!

En ese momento Haruka le toca las manos a Michiru y la mira con una mirada más severa, Michiru ya la conocía perfectamente, pero al estar vulnerable esa mirada le causo algo de temor:

- Michiru, si te pasa algo jamás me lo perdonaría, ¡JAMAS!

- Haruka yo tengo una misión que…

- Que vale la misión, ¡MALDITA MISION!, piensa en ti y en…mi

- Haruka tu…

- Si no te tengo no hay sentido en esta vida, no tengo en que preocuparme en este mundo terrenal

- Si la hay esta Serena y…

- Michiru, solo me preocupo por ella por misión, reconozco que le tengo mucho cariño, pero no se compara contigo, te he dejado algo de lado, también era una coqueta empedernida, y eso no pienso hacerlo más, me canse, debo preocuparme de ti…

- Haruka debo reconocer que sentía algo de celos de esa niña, pero son celos infundados, creo que estaba algo insegura, sé que solo me amas a mí- dice Michiru tocándole la mejilla a Haruka acercándose más a sus labios

- Claro Michiru tu eres la única, no hay otra, por esa niña solo siento la necesidad de protegerla porque es la misión que me encomendaron y es un ser querible, a veces me gustaría dejar todo esto para estar tranquilas, pero si no fuera por todo esto, no estaría contigo ni te hubiera conocido, acepto este destino como sea…

- Haruka agradezco cada una de las palabras que dices- Michiru estaba llorando con su cara aun cerca de Haruka

- Te amo no sabes cuanto

- Yo igual

En ese momento Michiru y Haruka acercan sus labios, hace un tiempo no se besaban, Michiru sentía mucha felicidad que pudieran estar tranquilas unos minutos aunque fuera, en ese instante se escuchaba el minutero del reloj y así Haruka y Michiru mantuvieron ese beso por largo rato…

….

Ya era de otro día, Michiru estaba afuera en el jardín del edificio donde vivía con las demás, estaba mirando las flores y los arbustos, el tiempo estaba perfecto… en ese momento se encontraban Haruka y Setsuna observándola:

- Es increíble que haya podido salir aunque fuera un instante- dice Setsuna

- Si dice que se sintió bien hoy, pero todo esto es relativo, puede sentirse bien un día y otro pésimo

- Tengo información

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Sabías que los Three Lights cantaran mañana en un gran escenario?, el mismo donde ataco Galaxia

- Ya veo, aún recuerdo que no quería que la princesa viera a ese sujeto, quien pensaría que ahora están juntos

- Aun no puedo creer lo que hace la princesa

- Yo ya lo acepto, porque Darién no fue capaz de luchar, el demostró que solo estaba con ella por compromiso o no se

- Estas equivocada, él siempre la amo y la amara, pero sabes tienes razón, debemos aceptarlo, porque un Tokio de Cristal sin amor no se sustenta en nada

- No puedo creer que me digas eso Setsuna

- No quiero sonar conciliadora, pero así son las cosas, ahora Tokio de Cristal se ve cada vez más borroso, la pequeña dama no aparece, se borró definitivamente, pero hay algo que me intriga

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Una pequeña luz en el corazón de la pequeña dama

- ¿Una luz?

- Si es como que brillara, y así desaparece, también veo unas hermosas flores y a la Neo Reina feliz, pero en otro lugar llamando a unas personas que se le acercan, no escucho bien sus nombres, pero creo que uno de los nombres es de ese sujeto Seiya…

- Ya veo…

- Si, bueno te seguiré explicando lo del auditorio, se siente una gran energía maligna ahí, ahí atacara Lagoon, sé que será su golpe

- Ya veo, mañana se libraría la batalla final

- Si

Haruka mira a Michiru muy contenta, lucharía para que ella volviera hacer la de antes, y poder estar en paz, como hace unos 8 meses atrás, antes de que llegara Seiya y los Kou:

- Si no hubiera ocurrido lo de Seiya no estaría pasando esto- dice Haruka

- Puede que él no nos agrade, pero Lagoon uso sus poderes para intensificar esos pensamientos, ella cambio el tiempo y el espacio en este siglo, sin su intervención la Neo Reina estaría con el Rey Endymion y todo estaría en paz- dice Setsuna muy convencida

- ¡Aun no entiendo porque la odia tanto!

- Yo tampoco lo sé, como te dije, Tokio de Crystal esta borroso, no puedo hacer mucho

- Aun así gracias Setsuna, esta tarde convocare a las Sailor, para hablar el tema, deberán ir las Starlights, ósea ahora son hombres y guerreros a uno se le olvida, lamentablemente están en esta batalla

- Sí… será como la vez con Galaxia

- Lucharemos y defenderemos lo que creemos

- Eso si te pido un favor

- ¿Cuál?

- No me mates como la otra vez si

- Ahhhh jaja claro que no.

Haruka y Setsuna se quedan mirando, mientras Michiru siente una corriente en su cerebro, lo que la perturba y mira hacia el cielo, los pájaros vuelan y ella siente que ese poder maligno se acerca a pasos que ella jamás podría alcanzar

…..

Estaban las cuatro outers en el departamento, Hotaru le mostraba una tarea a Michiru en la cual saco la alta calificación de su curso, Michiru sentía mucha alegría del desempeño de su pequeña Hotaru, independiente que no era su madre biológica, ella era su madre, como dicen padre es el que cría, ella creía que ella y Haruka habían hecho un buen trabajo, pensar que hace un tiempo atrás querían eliminarla, pero todo era distinto, las personas merecían otra oportunidad, y Hotaru la tenía:

- ¡Te felicito mi pequeña!

- Gracias mama Michiru

- De nada Hotaru

- Me siento muy contenta que se le vea de mejor aspecto- dice Haruka

- Si trato de estar mejor, cada vez siento que todo terminara, y sé que será el fin que esperamos todos- Michiru le toca la mano a Haruka, esta sonríe…

- Bueno ahora debemos esperar a los demás

- Si…

Al final se decidió que sería en el departamento de ellas, porque Michiru no se podía mover mucho y ella debía estar presente, para contarles a todas lo que estaba pasando, en ese momento tocan la puerta, eran Lita, Amy y Rei:

- ¡Hola!- dicen las tres

- Hola pasen- dice Haruka

Unos minutos después llego Mina sola, solo faltaban los Kou y Serena, paso más de una hora y llegaron Serena en sus brazos Ninako, Seiya, Yaten, la princesa Fireball y la princesa Kara:

- ¡Al fin llegaron!- dice Haruka molesta- ¡esto es de suma importancia!

- Si sabemos es que Seiya y los demás estaban ocupados en el concierto, de hecho ahora se deben ir a ensayar más- dice Serena.

- Si sabemos, pero esto es más…

- Mejor ve al grano y dinos que pasa Haruka- Seiya por primera vez trata de Haruka por su nombre, lo que pareció raro a todos, hasta ella misma

- Okey Seiya, explicare el asunto

- Bien

En ese momento estaban todas atentas, a Haruka le intrigo la pequeña que llevaba en brazos Serena, pero eso se lo preguntaría después, en cuanto a las demás estaban todas calladas, Rei solo le daba miradas tímidas a Serena y Seiya, sentía algo de culpa y vergüenza por todo lo ocurrido, pero después hablaría con ellos, además hace mucho tiempo no se veían:

- Bueno Setsuna ya sabe dónde atacara Lagoon- dice Haruka

- ¿Sí? ¿Dónde?- se pregunta Lita

- Atacara en el auditorio donde se presentaran ustedes

Los hermanos Kou se sorprenden de que vaya ser ahí:

- ¡Como entonces nuestro esfuerzo será nada!, ensaye por nada- dice Yaten fastidiado…

- Atacar igual que Galaxia, pero esta vez sabemos que será así, la otra vez ataco por sorpresa.

- ¡Maldición!- maldice Seiya.

- Lamentablemente así es, así que mañana estaremos todos presentes en el concierto y esperaremos el momento de atacar

- ¿Dices tú que realicemos igual el concierto?- le pregunta Taiki a Haruka

- Sí, porque es el momento, no podemos esperar más, sino lo hacen será peor

- ¿Y las personas que asistirán no correrán peligro?- pregunta Amy

- En estos casos debemos pensar en soluciones, no podemos quedarnos quietos por las personas, nosotros encontraremos la forma que no salgan heridos.

- Si tienes razón y a todo ¿cómo estas Michiru?- Seiya se acerca a Michiru para preguntarle tocándole tímidamente el hombro.

- Ahhh- Haruka siente algo de celos, recuerda el momento cuando Seiya le coqueteo en el camerino y sentía arder la sangre

- Estoy bien Seiya, gracias

- Qué bueno me alegro que estés mejor

- Ahora no estamos para eso, estamos para hablar el tema de Lagoon

- Si se lo siento Haruka, solo quería saber cómo estaba nada mas.

- Mmmmm

En ese momento Kara que estuvo callada todo este rato habla:

- Sé que para algunos soy una desconocida, me presento, soy Kara, la princesa del planeta de los tréboles verdes

- Usted es…- Haruka no termina la frase

- La princesa del planeta de las curaciones y magia desconocida- completa la frase Setsuna

- Si soy yo, y por lo que dice Haruka, mañana debemos estar atentos al ataque de Lagoon, pero ella es débil ante mí, así que puedo ser una gran ayuda, deben realizar el concierto si o si, porque no habrá otro momento, se debe cerrar el ciclo

- ¿El ciclo?- le pregunta Rei, que al fin habla después del largo rato

- Si el ciclo de Lagoon se presenta mañana, ella se debate entre la vida o la muerte, como todos nosotros, además Michiru tú ves la muerte de alguien o ¿me equivoco?

- Si veo que alguien muere, no sé muy bien quien sea- dice Michiru- ayer al fin pude aclarar esos sueños, es una persona, pero no se quien sea.

- Si por eso debemos tener cuidado, puede ser Lagoon o….

- Uno de nosotros- dice Yaten muy tranquilo

- Si…

En ese momento Kara se acerca a Haruka le toma las manos y dice:

- Eres una mujer muy valiente y fuerte, sea lo que pase, sé que sabrás encontrar una solución y cumplir tu misión

- Usted

- Todo saldrá bien lo se

En ese momento Kara miro a todas las scouts y principalmente a Serena:

- Sailor Moon, todas creen en ti aquí, a pesar de las rencillas recientes o todos los cambios que han ocurrido en este poco tiempo, todos creemos en ti, me incluyo, por eso ayudare en lo que pueda, saldremos bien de esta batalla lo sé, eso implique mi fin

- Princesa no diga eso

- Si como puede decir algo así

- No se preocupen Serena y Seiya, deben creer en ustedes mismos y en todo lo que han aprendido en este corto tiempo, solo decirles a todos que la luz nunca se apagara

- ¡No!- dice Ninako muy entusiasta

- No ven Ninako lo sabe

- A todo esto princesa, ¿quién es ella?- pregunta Haruka

- Ella es Ninako, apareció en mi habitación hace un tiempo atrás, no estaba mi mama para decirme que era mi hermana o algo jaja, no sabemos muy bien de donde salió, pero cuando estoy con ella siento mucha calma

- A mí me pasa lo mismo- dice Seiya

- Emmm, que raro todo

Setsuna se queda mirando fijo a Ninako, en ese momento ve la cara de la pequeña dama, en eso Setsuna queda sorprendida y piensa que esa luz que emanaba de Rini podría provenir de esa pequeña:

- ¡No puede ser!

- ¿Qué pasa Setsuna?

- No nada está todo bien

- Bueno ya todo quedo claro para todas, mañana todas en el concierto de los Kou, una hora antes, nosotras entraremos de manera especial supongo- dice Haruka

- Las cosas que debemos hacer para la paz de este planeta- dice Yaten

- Si pasaran, solo deben presentar esto- Seiya le pasa un boleto especial a Haruka- cuento contigo Haruka

- Yo igual Seiya

Los dos destilan una sonrisa, parece que se llevan mejor, las Inners deciden irse, en ese momento Rei se acerca a Serena:

- Serena yo…

- Rei

- Disculpa todo lo que paso, por no entenderte, estoy muy arrepentida, de verdad

- No te disculpes Rei, todo está bien, no tengo ningún problema contigo

- ¿De verdad?

- No somos amigas como siempre ¿verdad?

- Serena no has cambiado nada, aun así veo una cierta madurez en ti, algo distinto

- Puede ser, las personas en unos meses pueden cambiar

- Si Seiya siempre te dio ese valor que a lo mejor Darién nunca te dio

- Darién fue muy bueno conmigo, pero la vida quiso otra cosa, no sé muy bien que pasara ahora en adelante pero luchare por este amor y por toda la gente de la Tierra

- Serena

En ese momento Rei mira a Ninako, le causa mucha ternura:

- Puedo tocarle su cabecita, ¡que linda es!, se parece mucho a Seiya

- Si a mí también me recuerda mucho a Seiya, si puedes

- Okey…

En ese momento Rei toca la cabeza de Ninako, de la cual sale un brillo, que solo ella percibe y siente una hermosa paz, que no sentía hace mucho tiempo:

- Ella

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, es como amorosa

- Si lo es

- A todo esto hablaste con Darién, hable con él la última vez hace mucho tiempo, de ahí preferí cerrar el contacto…

- Si esta todo aclarado, deseo de todo corazón que encuentre alguien que lo ame

- Yo igual

En ese momento Rei se acerca a Seiya que hablaba con Yaten, y le dice:

- Discúlpame Seiya

- No te preocupes todo estará bien

- Gracias

- Cuídate

- Si

Rei se despide de todos y se va:

- Esa siempre fue la más loca de todas- dice Yaten

- Si, era rara, bueno vámonos de aquí

- Si

Seiya y los demás se despiden de las outers, quedando en que mañana se encontrarían, en ese momento Serena siente algo de angustia al ver la cara de Haruka, tal vez serían los últimos minutos con ella, ¡pero en que pensaba!, bueno ahora estaban en la camioneta, Seiya sostenía a Ninako y tomaba la mano de Serena, mientras Kara y Fireball iban atrás, Yaten y Taiki estaban adelante, en ese momento Seiya dice:

- Debemos volver al escenario

- ¿Para qué?, si el ensayar no servirá de nada, mañana pasara lo mismo de la otra vez- dice Yaten- y quiero que la última vez que duerma sea perfecto, mañana puedo morir…

- Aun así deseo dar un buen show, ¡debemos ir!

- Pero Seiya…- Taiki también estaba cansado

- ¡Vamos!, puede que sea la última vez que cantemos juntos

Todos se quedaron callados, en ese momento Taiki dice:

- Está bien

Serena se queda mirando a Seiya algo asustada de su afirmación, Seiya le toca el mentón y le dice:

- Bombón, todo estará bien, ya dije que te protegería siempre

- Seiya…

Ya eran las 22:00 horas y los Three Lights llevaban más de tres horas de ensayo sin parar, estaban exhaustos Taiki y Yaten, pero Seiya seguía con mucha energía:

- ¡Vamos un poco más!- Seiya los anima a continuar

- ¡Seiya de donde sacas toda esa energía!- Yaten estaba muy cansado

- ¿De verdad quieres mi receta?

- No me interesa entrar en detalles de tu vida personal

- Seiya creo que es suficiente- le dice Taiki, ya quería irse

- ¡Un poco más chicos!

En ese momento ya eran más de las 00:00 horas, y se decidió que era suficiente de ensayar, mañana seria el gran día del concierto, y también el día que se decidiera su destino…

- Bueno nos vamos ahora- dice Yaten

- Yo me quedare con bombón

- ¡Que! Seiya Ninako está durmiendo y sé que mi papa no está, pero estoy algo cansada

- Bombón debo mostrarte algo

- Está bien Seiya

- Bueno quédense y mueran aquí- dice Yaten

- Nos vemos Seiya y Serena- dice Kakyuu

- Si

Así se despiden Fireball, Kara, Taiki y Yaten, en ese momento Kara mira hacia atrás y ve a Serena y Seiya junto a Ninako quien dormía inocentemente, y le produce cierta pena y algo de alegría ¿por qué la pena?

….

Seiya estaba mirando el lugar, Serena aun no entendía que era lo que Seiya debía mostrarle:

- Seiya pretendes tenerme a mí y Ninako muriendo de sueño y frio por cuanto tiempo mas

- No bombón, ya nos iremos

- Entonces ¿que querías mostrarme?

- Recuerdas que paso aquí

Serena se sorprende de lo que dice Seiya y con lo que recuerda la vez cuando le dijo todo lo que sentía y ella no le dijo nada, su silencio era la respuesta a que no habría un reemplazo a Darién, quien diría que en este tiempo todo es distinto, el tiempo y las cosas decían otra cosa, ahora Seiya había logrado secuestrarla:

- Te secuestraria recuérdalo

- Si lo recuerdo- Serena se sonroja

- Creo que igual te puse nerviosa

- Bueno quien no se pondría así si alguien que quieres te dice todo eso

- ¿Me querías?

- Claro Seiya mucho

Seiya se acerca a Serena que estaba sentada en unos parlantes que se encontraban ahí, Ninako estaba completamente dormida, Seiya le toca la mano:

- Bombón, ¿me extrañabas?, eso siempre me carcomía el alma, el pensar que si me extrañabas o no

- Claro que si me acordaba de ti, seria cínica si te dijera que siempre, pero si lo hacía, me acordaba de lo lindo que fuiste conmigo y lo hermoso amigo que fuiste

- Sé que si no fuera por Lagoon no te hubieras enamorado de mí, no sé si este hechizo es una maldición o una bendición

- Podría decirse las dos cosas, ahora solo importa el ahora- Serena le toca la mejilla a Seiya

- Bueno te mostrare lo que quería mostrarte

- Bueno

En ese momento Seiya toma el micrófono y comienza a decir:

- Bombón, esto lo escribí para ti, cuando aún no nos veíamos, cuando te tenia lejos de mi

- Seiya…

- Bueno es una de las millones que hice, soy un mañoso ya lo sabes, pero como mañana a lo mejor no poder cantarla, quiero que la escuches ahora, a lo mejor no habrá otro momento

- ¡Seiya no digas eso!

- Bombón solo escúchala

- Si

En ese momento Seiya canta la canción, Serena siente mucha pena pero alegría a la vez, en ese momento piensa en los momentos junto a Seiya tiempo atrás y los actuales: la salida al parque, el viaje al campo, el viaje donde vivía el primo de Rei, su primer beso con Seiya y su primera vez juntos, todo estaba en su cabeza:

**(La canción es de Bruno Mars- Talking To The Moon)**

**_"__Hablando con la Luna  
Tratando de llegar a ti  
Con la esperanza que está en  
el otro lado  
Hablándome a mí también  
¿O soy un tonto?  
que se sienta solo  
Hablando con la luna"_**

**_"Por las noches cuando las estrellas_**

**_alumbran mi cuarto_**

**_Me siento solo_**

**_Hablando con la Luna_**

**_Tratando de llegar a ti_**

**_Con la esperanza que está en_**

**_el otro lado_**

**_ Hablándome a mí también_**

**_¿O soy un tonto?_**

**_ que se siento solo_**

**_Hablando con la luna"_**

En ese momento Seiya para de cantar, Serena lloraba de mucha emoción, se acerca a Seiya, había dejado a Ninako en una silla que se encontraba al lado suyo:

- Seiya es la canción más hermosa que he escuchado gracias por escribírmela

- Y eso que hay muchas más espera- Seiya saca su guitarra- acá va otra

En ese momento Serena le toca las manos a Seiya deteniéndolo, y lo besa, Seiya se sorprende, a pesar de que ya era normal besarla, le pareció extraño, se dejó llevar por el beso, le toca los codos y deja caer la guitarra, se besan por largo rato, en ese momento alguien los miraba era Kara:

- Porque duele tanto esto, porque, será porque me recuerdas a el Seiya, no sé pero siento cosas inexplicables por ti, será ese recuerdo frustrado que no me deja vivir

La princesa los observa, en ese momento Lagoon era testigo de todo, y ya estaba preparada para el fin:

- Se acerca, ya veo e minuto todo calculado, todo terminara, el día de la venganza ha llegado JAJAJA

¿Qué pasara con la batalla contra Lagoon? ¿Por qué Seiya le recuerda a alguien a la princesa Kara? ¿Por qué Ninako causa tanta paz? ¿Por qué se ve la muerte de alguien en los sueños de Michiru? Todas estas interrogantes se irán develando en los últimos capítulos

Continuara…


	30. XXX: El concierto de mi memoria

Capítulo 30: El concierto de mi memoria

**"Nadie sabe en realidad que es lo que tiene, hasta que enfrenta el miedo de perderlo para siempre" Anónimo**

_"nada de lo que ves existente ahora estará_

_Solo veo lágrimas y pesar, pena y dolor_

_Nada de lo que ves ahora estará_

_Todo el dolor se volverá real"_

Serena despierta, ya era de mañana, y era el gran día, era el concierto de Seiya y se iniciaba la batalla con Lagoon, ella no estaba segura que podría ocurrir, pero aun así estaba con cierta esperanza… ¿Cuántas batallas había enfrentado ya? ¡Muchas! Y en todas a pesar del dolor había salido victoriosa, siempre era ella la que daba el golpe final, siendo que no le gustaban las peleas, pero parecía que eso ya era algo normal, si pudo batallar y salir exitosa con Beryl, Alan y Ann, Black Moon, los Busters, Circo Dead Moon y Galaxia ¿Por qué no podría con Lagoon? Ella creía que no había peor batalla que con Galaxia, todas sus amigas habían muerto de una manera cruel, y su mundo se vino abajo cuando supo que Darién había muerto y por eso no contestaba sus cartas, en ese momento vino a su cabeza la imagen de Seiya sonriéndole y esta se despedaza como un montón de vidrios, Serena siente un dolor en su pecho…

- No, no puede ser…- Serena comienza a sollozar

¿Será posible que Seiya muriera? ¿Qué se repita la historia? Ella se estaba dando cuenta que las cosas son como un dejavu, pueden volver a ocurrir, queramos o no, así que estaba aterrada que esa muerte que veía Kara y Michiru fuera Seiya ¡ni siquiera debía pensarlo!

En ese instante Ninako comienza a moverse en la cama done aun dormía, Serena voltea a verla, ya llevaba un buen tiempo en compañía de la pequeña, que ya se le hacía muy importante su compañía, suplantaba la soledad de su hogar, ella le traía una luz a su vida, vez que salía de la escuela iba a ver a Ninako, y Seiya se acostumbró tanto a ella que la llevaban a todas partes, la última vez fue al cine, y Ninako disfruto la película junto a ellos, ¿podría decirse que si es una luz de la esperanza?

- No sé por qué me recuerdas tanto a Seiya y te pareces mucho a Chibi- Chibi, eres muy adorable y dulce…

En ese momento Ninako abre los ojos, Serena dice:

- ¡Ninako, despertaste!

- ¡Papa!

- Ahhhh

- ¿Dónde está mi papa?

- Ninako, ¿porque preguntas eso?, yo hace un tiempo te pregunte por tu papa y no me respondiste claramente

- ….. ¡quiero verlo!

- Ehhh

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Serena contesta, era Seiya, ella siente alegría que sea él, en ese momento Ninako comienza a sonreír y jugar con las sabanas:

- Hola bombón ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Hola Seiya, dormí muy bien, gracias

- Qué bueno, bueno como sabes no podré ir a buscarte hoy, todo esto es algo frenético y extraño, discúlpame

- No te preocupes Seiya

- Me preocupa algo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Que pasara con Ninako?, con esto de la batalla me da miedo lo que le ocurra

- A mí también, ¿pero dónde la dejaremos?

- Creo que la única opción será que la traigas, ya dije que te protegería y ella también ya es una razón, no sé porque le tome tanto cariño a esa niña

Serena siente algo indescriptible cuando Seiya le confiesa eso, ella siempre vio que él era amoroso con Chibi-Chibi, pero nunca había dicho algo así, parece que Ninako vino a llenar un vacío para los dos:

- Seiya los dos la protegeremos y promete algo

- Dime

- Que estarás bien, recuerda que ya te prometí ir contigo a Alemania apenas se acabara la batalla a comer esos dulces jaja, además ya se acabara el año…

- Si el tiempo avanza rápido

- Seiya, no me has prometido lo que te dije

- Lo prometo…- la voz de Seiya no era muy convincente, parece que Serena estaba dándose cuenta que era capaz de morir por ella

- No me asustes, suenas raro

- Bombón estas delirando, yo lo que cumplo lo prometo

- Si, te amo siempre recuérdalo

- Yo también te amo, tú lo sabes

Seiya corta, Serena mira a Ninako que seguía jugando feliz, en ese momento se daba cuenta que habían muchas personas que proteger….

…

Estaban Haruka y las demás Outers en el departamento, ya se acercaba el momento, Haruka está demasiado preocupada, Michiru había amanecido peor que cualquier día, no podía ni moverse, aun así arrastrándose y sosteniéndose de las paredes, le insiste a Haruka que quería ir:

- ¡Haruka déjame ir!

- ¡No Michiru, estas mal!, Hotaru creara un campo de protección para que no te ocurra nada y de verdad no quiero que sufras mas

- Si no sé cómo estas, ¡no podré estar tranquila!

- No puedes moverte con facilidad, ¡Michiru debes quedarte aquí!

- Mama Michiru por favor

En ese momento Michiru ve la cara de Hotaru, lo que le provoco gran dolor y pesar, así que decide quedarse a regañadientes, se acuesta denuevo en su cama, Haruka le da un beso a Michiru en la frente, Michiru no tenía una expresión muy conciliadora, pero asumía que debía quedarse en casa

- ¡Adiós Michiru!

Así Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru se dirigen al auditorio donde se realizaría la última batalla con Lagoon

…..

Lagoon miraba cada movimiento desde su pantalla, estaban sus dos únicas súbditas sobrevivientes On y Off mirándola desde su trono. Pues por falta de movilidad de Lagoon para robar memorias, los habitantes comenzaron a morir quedándose solo los más fuertes, podría decirse que las memorias eran su energía, todo esto paso por la situación que vivió Lagoon tiempo atrás con la Reina Serenity, por la cual la odiaba y deseaba venganza, Lagoon en un momento mira en la pantalla a Seiya y sus hermanos, ve que llega Serena con Ninako, en ese momento Lagoon dice:

- Y esa niña… me perturba

- ¡Ama!- Exclaman On y Off

- Escúchenme con atención- Lagoon mira a sus súbditas- yo aparece en escena, ustedes deben quedarse acá, como saben no puedo moverme, ellas verán solo una ilusión óptica como todas las otras veces, a pesar de ello puedo atacar, ya se quienes serán las primeras, si se mueven de acá les pesara, todo esto lo hago con un motivo en particular, no solo es la venganza

- ¿Cuál es Princesa Lagoon?- le pregunta On

- Que ellas se tele transporten para mi planeta así podre matarlas sin problemas, con mi ilusión óptica no puedo hacer mucho

- Ya veo- dice Off

- Ahí atacaran ustedes, queda menos para el fin de esa tipa, pero hay algo que me molesta

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunta On

- Esa niña de cabello azul que está ahí, no se me produce algo

- No creo que una niña sea un problema para usted- dice Off muy convencida

- ….bueno, ahora solo queda esperar

Lagoon mira fijamente a Serena la cual le entrega a Ninako a Seiya ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba a Lagoon de Ninako?

…

Seiya tenía sobre sus hombros a Ninako y ella le daba palmadas en la cabeza:

- Jajaja porque haces eso, creo que bombón te está enseñando mal

- ¿Cómo?

- Parece que tomo tus malas costumbres de maltratarme

- Eres un mal hablado, no te maltrato

- Eso no es cierto, siempre me molestas

- Seiya mejor cállate o si no te golpeare

- Jajaja me encanta hacerte enojar- Seiya dice eso muy cerca de la cara de Serena, esta se pone muy nerviosa

- ¡Oigan!- era Yaten enojado como siempre- Seiya ven enseguida, no vez que queda menos

- Si se ya voy, toma bombón- Seiya le entrega Ninako a Serena

- Nos vemos en un rato quédense aquí, a todo esto este es el lugar donde te dije eso esa vez

- Ahhh

- No recuerdas nada verdad- Seiya le toca los chongos a Serena de forma burlona

- Seiya de verdad te golpeare

- Bueno nos vemos

Seiya cierra la puerta y Serena se sienta en una silla que había ahí, comienza a sentir angustia de lo que podría pasar, mucho miedo, Ninako dice:

- Serena no tengas miedo

- Ahhh

La pequeña destila una sonrisa, Serena solo la mira con ternura….

….

Haruka y las demás Sailor estaban todas afuera en la fila, era inmensamente larga:

- Hay deberíamos pasar, si somos de trato especial- dice Mina

- Si lo sabemos pero no podemos llegar y pasar ahora- dice Rei

- Ya queda menos, sean pacientes- dice Amy

- ¡Podrían callarse!- dice Lita

- Pfffff- Haruka ya no las soportaba, como ella era madura, se le hacía cansador niñas tan infantiles como su princesa

- Haruka, esperemos que Michiru no cometa una locura y venga- dice Setsuna

- No el campo de energía no permitirá que lo haga

- Esperemos

- Hice lo que mejor pude, mama Michiru no podrá venir, que entienda que es por su bien- dice Hotaru

En ese momento ya les tocaba a las chicas pasar, en ese instante el guardia las lleva al lugar especial, y las demás niñas sienten envidia:

- Estamos más bonitas que ellas, ¡porque tienen trato especial!

- Que guapo si el amigo de ellas, el rubio alto, igual es raro que le gusten los Three Lights debe de ser gay jaja

- Sí que desperdicio de hombre

Como siempre pensaban que Haruka era hombre, pero ella no toma al caso, no dice nada, Mina se sorprende que Haruka no haya coqueteado con las niñas o les haya dicho algo por sus palabras, parece que la situación de Michiru la había cambiado, pasan al lugar que ya se estaba llenando de gente, en ese momento, Haruka le dice a Mina que avise que llegaron a los Kou, Mina a regañadientes dice que sí, estaban nerviosas y esperando el momento para cuando atacara Lagoon.

…...

Mina va al lugar donde estarían los Three Lights, en ese momento la voz de Yaten la asusta:

- ¡Hola!

- ¡Me asustaste!

- Jaja

- Aviso que llegamos, bueno eso….

- ¡Oye espera!

- Si

- Sabes si llegara a pasar lo peor, quería decirte que me gusto esta pequeña amistad que creamos

- Ahhh- Mina cada vez más sorprendida de lo que dice Yaten- gracias a mi igual me agrado mucho esta amistad que creamos

Denuevo Yaten destila esa mirada que nadie conocía, Mina sentía algo de nervios, en ese momento ve que Yaten se acerca mucho más de lo que ella quisiera, provocándole una sensación eléctrica indescriptible, Yaten la toma los codos y pasa algo que jamás se esperó: un abraso por sorpresa, ella se sintió extraña por esa reacción de Yaten, de repente Yaten siente la voz de Taiki que lo llama atrás de una cortina por lo cual no puede ver lo que está haciendo con Mina:

- YATEN, ¡apresúrate!

- Si ya voy jefe

Yaten suelta a Mina, y le dice:

- Nos vemos luego Mina

- Ahhhhh si claro jajaja

Yaten corre hacia Taiki, Mina se queda paralizada pero sentía alegría en su corazón de que Yaten tuviera cariño hacia ella, estaba conociendo el lado vulnerable de Yaten

Con esa sensación de felicidad y alegría se va a su lugar con las demás, Lita dice:

- ¿Qué paso Mina? Estas muy feliz

- Nada jaja, todo bien, Haruka ya saben

- Bien

…

Se encontraban los Kou, Serena con Ninako, las princesas Kara y Fireball:

- Ha llegado el momento- dice Kara

- Si- dice Seiya

- Ahora deben dar lo mejor de si- dice Fireball

- Estaremos todos juntos en esta batalla- dice Kara

Los tres hermanos Kou tocan sus manos y las alzas diciendo ¡manos a la obra!, en ese momento todos salen, pero Seiya es detenido por Kara:

- Seiya

- ¿Si princesa?

- Quería decirte que fue muy lindo haberte conocido

- A gracias usted es muy amable

En ese momento Kara se le acerca mucho y Seiya corre la cara, Kara le da un beso en la mejilla pues el no dejo que lo hiciera en la boca, Seiya recordó el beso que le dio a Serena tiempo atrás, cuando le confeso que la amaba y no era correspondido, en eso volvió en sí ¿por qué recordó eso?:

- Me hubiera gustado que él estuviera aquí

- ¿El?

- Nada, ve- la princesa estaba a punto de llorar

- Está bien

- Si solo ve, gracias Seiya

- Mmmm

Seiya sale de ahí algo confundido ¿Por qué la princesa hizo eso? Aunque le parecía bonita el jamás cambiaria a su bombón, todo le pareció extraño, pero decide dejarlo hasta ahí y no pensar, Kara comienza a sollozar:

- Todo esto es tan cruel, ¡porque!

…...

Serena se sienta adelante, las niñas de su alrededor sabían que era la actual novia de Seiya y la miraban con mucha envidia, Seiya ya había hecho pública su relación hace un tiempo, a Serena no le gustó mucho eso, pero él quería que las chicas supieran que él ya tenía dueña, así que prefirió dejarlo, de repente cuando mira hacia tras divisa a las chicas alzando sus manos entre todas, cuando cual fuera su sorpresa de ver a la persona menos esperada: ¡DARIEN!, estaba con una muchacha algo parecida a Saori, la niña de un tiempo atrás, que Rini creía una rival peligrosa para Serena, pero nunca fue algo así, se sorprende de eso, decide acercarse y deja a Ninako sentada.

- ¡Darién!

- Serena hola

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- A es que a Francia le gustan los Three Lights quien lo creería

- ¿Francia?

- Hola, ¿Darién conoces a la novia de Seiya Kou?, ¡oh me hubieras contado!

A pesar de que Darién conocía de mucho a Francia, ella nunca vio una foto de Serena, de cómo era o algo, solo sabía que Darién había terminado con la mujer que más amaba

- Francia ella es Serena, Serena ella es Francia, ella fue una de las personas más importantes de mi vida- dice Darién sorprendiendo a Serena

- Ah ya veo, hola Serena ¡te envidio!, Seiya es mi favorito

Esa afirmación molesta un poco a Darién, saber que Seiya le había quitado la novia y ahora posiblemente una chica que le estaba interesando, le molesto, pero lo dejo pasar:

- Darién es mejor que te vayas- le dice Serena preocupada

- ¿Por qué?

Serena no quería que Darién saliera lastimado, pero al verlo tan contento con Francia, sintió culpa de que ella estuviera feliz junto a Seiya y el pasara la cuenta:

- Nada…

- Bueno espero que le vaya muy bien a Seiya- le dice Francia a Serena

- Si lo hará jaja

- Bueno un gusto nos vemos- Serena se despide de los dos

- Si

Serena se va de ahí, mira atrás y ve que Darién tocaba la mano de Francia, en ese momento recordó cuando Darién le tomaba las manos haciéndola sentir única, eso sí sentía alegría de que pudiera rehacer su vida, ella destila un sonrisa de mucha felicidad, y se va a su lugar

- Ella era ¿cierto?

- ¿Cómo?

- Tu ex novia

- ¿Cómo supiste?

- Como la mirabas me di cuenta

- Francia, yo…

- No te preocupes, recién esto está empezando, así que no seré rápida, de a poco iremos construyendo esto.

- Gracias

De repente Mina dice:

- ¿Ese no es Darién?

- ¡Si es Darién!- exclama Lita

Rei ve a Darién con esa chica y sintió algo de pena, pensaba que podría haber una oportunidad un tiempo atrás, pero se dio cuenta que era imposible, así que prefiero dar un paso al costado, Haruka dice:

- ¡Esto es inaudito!

- El príncipe, ¡cómo es posible!- dice Setsuna

- Mejor ignorémoslo, es más importante lo de Lagoon- dice Mina

- Tienes razón- dice Haruka

Así se apagan las luces y vuelven a prenderse en el escenario, en escena estaban los Three Lights, las chicas comienzan a gritar, Ninako comienza a sentir alegría, y Mina grita con mucha emoción:

Así comienza el concierto, con los temas clásicos, y algunos nuevos, Serena sentía mucha paz con las canciones, incluso canto la canción que le había dedicado ayer, y sentía mucha felicidad de que ahora podía corresponder esas canciones, en ese momento Haruka siente algo:

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunta Setsuna

- Se acerca cada vez mas

- …..

De repente Serena comienza a notar que Ninako brillaba, pero de repente ese brillo se apagó, ella ya sabía que era una especie de luz, pero se le hacía extraño que apareciera así de la nada siempre, como en momentos precisos, a lo mejor quería comunicar que Lagoon ya llegaría.

En ese instante los Three Lights agradecen la convocatoria, el concierto extrañamente pudo hacerse completo, solo faltaba una canción:

- Seiya- Yaten le dice que haga el último acto

- Si

- Bueno hemos finalizado el concierto, pero antes quiero tocarles una canción en piano, como saben había vuelto a la música como pianista pero por tema de tiempos no he podido tocar nuevamente, la melodía es muy conocida, **es de Beethoven, se llama "claro de luna"**

Aparece el piano en escena y Seiya se acerca a tocarlo, estaba algo nervioso de lo que iba a pasar, a lo mejor nunca más volvería a ver a Serena y Ninako y eso lo entristecía, en ese momento Seiya comienza a tocar la sinfonía, todos en el lugar permanecían en silencio, todo era como lúgubre y triste, en ese momento las Sailor sienten mucha tristeza, cuando recuerdan sus vidas, esta misión y el dolor que se vendría ahora. Darién se sorprende con el talento de Seiya y Francia no paraba de sostenerle la mano…

De repente Kara le dice algo a Kakyuu, la cual se sorprende al escucharlo, ¿Qué será lo que le habrá dicho?

En ese momento Seiya comienza a recordar la destrucción de su planeta, cuando llego a la tierra, un lugar desconocido con gente extraña que te decía "te amo" sin conocerte, sin saber más de ti, el solo quería a su princesa de vuelta, pero en ese instante conoció a Serena y todo cambio, ya nada sería igual, todo lo que vivió con ella estaba marcado para él, como también el presente oscuro o luminoso que se venía para ellos, Serena comienza a sollozar y Ninako no entendía nada….

Seiya termina de tocar, se pone de pie ante todos los presentes, los presentes se levantan a aplaudirle hasta Darién, Taiki y Yaten también lo hacen, Haruka estaba impresionada con Seiya y lo que había provocado en el lugar, en ese momento los Three Lights se despiden del público, Serena mira a Seiya y el también, en ese momento sintió unas ganas infinitas de abrazarlo, así que corre al escenario y lo abraza, Ninako se queda en el puesto y comienza a brillar denuevo

- ¡No te alejes de mí!- Le dice Serena abrazándolo fuerte

- Ya te dije que nunca lo haría

- Seiya

Todas las fans ardían en celos, y las chicas se sorprenden de lo que ocurría, cuando Seiya se disponía a besar a Serena, se siente un estruendo horrible en el auditorio… este se llena de oscuridad y energía maligna:

- ¡Lagoon!- grita Haruka

Darién ve desaparecer a Francia ante sus ojos:

- ¡Darién!

- ¡Francia!

La oscuridad inundaba el auditorio

….

En ese momento Michiru siente el peligro y se levanta de la cama, decide ir al auditorio como sea, de repente ve que el campo de protección desaparece y aprovecha de salir del lugar, intenta transformarse en Sailor Neptune pero sus energías mínimas no se lo permiten, aun así con mucha dificultad sale del departamento para ir al auditorio

….

De repente vuelve la luz al lugar, Serena y Seiya aún estaban abrasados, Ninako estaba al lado de Serena sujetando sus piernas, para ser pequeña pudo irse a su lado ¡con todo oscuro!, Serena mira al auditorio y las personas no estaban, solo las scouts y Darién:

- JAJAJAJAJA- se siente una risa malévola

Serena y Seiya miran atrás y estaba Lagoon al frente de ellos, de ella era la risa:

- ¡Lagoon!- dice Serena

- ¡Así es estúpidos!, ahora es el momento de su fin

- ¡No creas que te saldrás con la tuya!- Serena le dice desafiante

- ¡Eso lo veremos inepta!

En ese momento Lagoon lanza un poder para atacar a Serena y Seiya, pero este es esquivado por Kara:

- Tu

- Lagoon

- Jaja, eres una ridícula, quedaste mal desde ese hecho ¿verdad?

- ¡Mejor cállate!

- Eres una imbécil, se perfectamente todo lo que está pasando por tu cabeza. Y tiene relación con este estúpido habitante de Kinmoku

- ¡Que!- exclama Serena

- Sabes que no puedes ganarme- Kara cambia el tema- además sobre ese asunto mejor no te entrometas, ya arruinaste mi vida lo suficiente

- Eso crees, pero ya sé cómo destruirte y creo que arruinare tu vida aún más JAJAJA

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Toma!

En ese momento los ojos de Kara se apagan y comienza a manejar su cabeza con el recuerdo de un antiguo amor frustrado que Seiya le recordaba mucho, el cual Lagoon asesino a sangre fría, él y ella iban a casarse, pero Lagoon lo impidió matándolo, con ello Kara cae al suelo desmayada sin movilidad, sus ojos estaba sin expresión y negros:

- ¡KARA!- grita Serena

- Ahora está dormida, ya dije que yo manejo las mentes y los corazones de las personas que sufren, esa princesa siempre fue feliz, pero yo años atrás acabe con esa felicidad, cuando mate a su novio, el muy tonto era un estorbo en mis bellos planes maléficos, y el habitante de Kinmoku reactivo esos recuerdos porque se parecen físicamente y psicológicamente, y aproveche eso, pobre ingenua, el amor solo nos hace debilidades e ineptos, pobres tontos, JAJA

- Ahora entiendo más las cosas- dice Seiya- de verdad Lagoon eres de lo peor, no mereces estar en este mundo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿tú mataste al novio de Kara? ¡de verdad eres muy cruel! Y el amor no nos hace débiles si no que nos hace más fuertes cuando hay más adversidades- le responde Serena muy molesta y shockeada con la maldad de Lagoon

- ¡cállate ridícula! Tu voz me perturba, con todo esto logre mi objetivo principal que es romper ese estúpido campo de protección- Kara chispea los dedos

En ese momento el campo que protegía a Serena y Seiya se destruye, se ve una energía que desciende hacia arriba que va desapareciendo, los dos comienzan a sentir que pierden fuerzas:

- Jajaja ahora solo tienen 72 horas de vida, pues como dije, Seiya ya es imposible que te olvide, por lo tanto su fin será morir

- ¡Ahhhh!- las Sailor se impresionan

- ¡Tierra tiembla!

En ese momento Lagoon es atacada por Uranus, el ataque fue en vano, y esta decide lanzarle un poder, pero aparece alguien a impedirlo

- ¡Espera!

Era Michiru, Uranus se preocupa al verla, su estado era deplorable, sus ojos no tenían expresividad, y su cabeza daba vueltas:

- Tú, ¡te estaba esperando!

- ¡Michiru!- exclama Haruka preocupada y sorprendida con la presencia de Michiru

- ¡Ahora ven conmigo!

- ¿Cómo?- se pregunta Michiru con la poca energía que le quedaba

Michiru es llevada hacia Lagoon con una enredadera y las demás se sorprenden, Sailor Plut le lanza un ataque pero no logra impedir este ataque mortal:

- ¡Ella se ira conmigo!

- ¡No lo permitiremos!- grita Uranus y Saturn

- Eso es lo que creen ilusas, muy pronto todo acabara JAJAJA

En ese momento Lagoon desaparece llevándose a Michiru con ella, Uranus cae derrotada que no logro lanzarse un ataque antes de que desapareciera, en ese momento Fireball habla muy shockeada con lo que estaba pasando, pero creía que era la única solución:

- ¡No hay tiempo que perder!, vamos todos a mi planeta Kinmoku, Kara me dijo que había que hablar con el sabio de mi planeta eso paso en el momento del concierto, dijo que él tendría la solución, pues como les dije costo mucho encontrar algo, pero parece que el tiempo es sabio, así que todos vamos por allá, ¡esto está recién comenzando!

Así todas se asombran, deberían ir al planeta de la princesa, ¿Lagoon lograra sus propósitos?

Continuara….


	31. XXXI: La batalla con Lagoon

**Estamos a solo dos capítulos para el gran final *O*, espero les vaya gustando lo que va de capitulos, en este al fin se sabe quien es la pequeña Ninako, y la batalla final ¿que pasará? ¿lograran derrotar a Lagoon? saludos! y gracias por sus comentarios.**

Capitulo 31: La Batalla con Lagoon

**"Todas las batallas en la vida sirven para enseñarnos algo, inclusive aquellas que perdemos" Paulo Coelho**

Todos quedaron impactados con lo ocurrido: Lagoon se llevó a Michiru con ella y lo que es peor, rompió el hechizo de Serena y Seiya, lo que los catapultaba a un fin trágico: morirían en 72 horas, porque Seiya no podría olvidar a Serena con nada y eso significaba la muerte, y la princesa Kara no reaccionaba estaba completamente inmóvil, ¿no había escapatoria?

Los chicos se colocan alrededor de la princesa Fireball, Taiki sostenía a la princesa Kara que yacía dormida y sin reacción, en ese momento Kakyuu dice:

- Ya es el momento, como les dije debemos ir a mi planeta ahora, la princesa Kara está sumergida en el poder maligno de Lagoon y Seiya y Serena ya no están protegidos, el hechizo no puede ser realizado denuevo, porque es solo una vez y Kara está totalmente controlada por Lagoon.

- Todo esto es terrible- dice Sailor Mercury aterrada ante todo lo ocurrido

- ¿pero cómo podemos ir a su planeta?- pregunta Sailor Júpiter

- Deberán usar el poder de tele transportación de las Sailor Scouts, así podrán ir mi planeta.

- Ya veo- dice Sailor Mars- hagámoslo ahora no perdamos más tiempo

- Mientras ustedes hacen eso, yo con Seiya, Taiki y Yaten iremos por nuestro lado, el lazo de tiempo es el mismo, estaremos esperándolas

En ese momento Seiya estaba con su cabeza en cualquier lado menos en donde debería estar, estaba aterrado a que le quedaban pocas horas de vida a Serena, él no pensaba en él, solo en que por su causa la persona que más amaba moriría, sentía culpa y rabia consigo mismo, pero no podía detenerse, Serena estaba algo choqueada también, en ese momento Seiya toca la mano de Serena y esta reacciona nerviosa, como siempre no entendía porque él la ponía tan nerviosa desde siempre, pero creía que ahora era más entendible, estaba enamorada de él y no quería que le pasara nada, todo era angustiante y triste:

- Bombón, ahora es cuando deberemos enfrentar algo muy difícil y te prometo que te protegeré

- Seiya estoy muy asustada- Serena comienza a llorar- no quiero que mueras

- ….- Seiya no sabía que decirle, toca su mentón y la mira fijo a los ojos- escúchame, una persona me enseño que el luchar por los amigos y los que amas es la clave del éxito y esa persona está en frente de mi

- Seiya- serena torna sus mejillas rojas ante las palabras de Seiya

- Es por ello que como te dije esa vez: yo creo en ti

Seiya se aleja de Serena si no antes darle un beso en la frente y revolotear el cabello de Ninako para marchar con sus hermanos y las princesas, debían llevar consigo a Kara, se transforman en guerreros, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecen de los ojos de las scout del sistema solar.

- Bueno ahora transfórmate Serena, eres la única que falta para realizar el hechizo- dice Sailor Mars

- Si, lo hare enseguida- Serena saca su broche para transformarse

- ¿Sailor Uranus? Estas bien- Sailor Saturn sabia porque Uranus estaba extraña, pero quería tranquilizarla un poco- no sé cómo pudo pasar el campo de protección, si estaba débil y sin fuerzas. Pero la salvaremos, lo se

- Si estoy bien, yo tampoco sé cómo paso el campo, pero debió ser todo un plan de Lagoon, para mí que sabía lo que íbamos hacer- dice Uranus

- Parece que cometimos un error en no traerla con nosotros

- No hay tiempo que perder, princesa transfórmate en Sailor Moon

- Si ahora lo haré...

Uranus, creía estar sacando fuerzas de alguna parte para poder luchar, primera vez que no estaba junto al amor de su vida y se sentía sobrepasada, pero no permitiría que sufriera a manos de Lagoon, así que estaba determinada a que esta lucha lograra un final feliz como siempre.

Serena se transforma en Sailor Moon:

- ¡Eternal Sailor Moon! ¡transformación!

Serena ya está transformada en Sailor Moon y Ninako la mira con emoción, Sailor Venus le pregunta:

- ¿La llevaras?

- Ese es el problema, ¿con quién la dejo?

- Que complicada situación, mejor llevémosla- dice Júpiter

- Si, a lo mejor es como Chibi-Chibi jeje- dice Venus

- …..- Sailor Moon no dice nada…

- ¡esperen!

En ese momento ven que estaba Darién ahí, lo habían ignorado todo este momento y las chicas se sorprenden que no se haya ido con toda la gente del auditorio, estaba como Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon lo mira y dice:

- Tuxedo Mask

- Lagoon no pudo hacerme nada, debe ser porque no quiso atacar a las personas que son guardianas de los planetas del sistema solar, sé que no soy fuerte como ustedes ni tengo poderes, pero quiero ayudar en algo

- Es por esa chica ¿verdad?- dice Uranus- creo que es mejor que no vengas, ya no hiciste nada, es tarde…

- ¿Cómo supiste que…?- Tuxedo Mask se sorprende que Uranus se haya dado cuenta de la presencia de Francia, pudo darse cuenta que se habían dado cuenta que estaba ahí junto a ella- por eso no quiero cometer el mismo error, yo…

- Si Darién- Sailor Moon lo interrumpe

- Eh

- Puedes venir con nosotras, no tengo problemas

- Pero Sailor Moon, el…

- Él fue una persona muy importante para mí, y creo que se merece ir, no soy nadie para determinar su comportamiento

- Gracias Sailor Moon

- Está bien princesa, mejor hagamos la tele transportación

En ese momento las Sailors toman sus manos para realizar la tele transportación, Ninako y Tuxedo Mask estaban en el medio para ser teletransportados por las Sailor Scouts:

- ¡TELETRANSPORTACIÓN!

…..

Estaban Guerrero Healer, Fighter y Maker en su planeta Kinmoku, por sus poderes podían llegar rápidamente, la princesa es asistida por sus súbditos, ella se alegra que habían hecho un buen trabajo en su ausencia, mientras en eso decide ir a buscar al gran sabio de su planeta y escuchar que solución tiene, Kara justo alcanzo a decírselo antes de ser atacada, ella estaba aún dormida mientras Maker la sostenía en sus brazos:

- ¡Como extrañaba mi planeta!- Exclama Healer feliz- la atmósfera de la Tierra me da nauseas…

- Yo me siento raro aquí- dice Fighter pensativo

- Tu eres especial Seiya- le dice Healer

- Bueno tratemos de estar en calma- dice Maker- debemos esperar la solución para destruir a Lagoon y ayudar a la princesa Kara.

- Eh- Healer se sorprende de algo que pasa frente sus ojos

En ese momento ven una luz y ven a las Scouts que ya habían llegado al lugar, Fighter corre para abrazar a Serena, cuando es su sorpresa de ver a Tuxedo Mask, alias Darién, la persona por la cual no podía ser feliz con su amada, ahí en frente de sus ojos ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?:

- ¡¿Que hace aquí?!- le pregunta Fighter muy molesto a Sailor Moon

- Vino a ayudar

- ¿Ayudar?

- Si Seiya- Darién le habla después de esa pequeña conversación de hace un tiempo atrás donde le pidió que protegiera a Serena

- No cumples tus promesas por lo que veo, me dijiste que la protegerías y no lo hiciste

- Seiya por favor no es momento- Sailor Moon tranquiliza a Fighter

- Seiya fui un tonto, tú te mereces a Serena, no me la merezco, y acepto mi derrota, espero no tengamos problemas, me preocupe de cosas menos importantes, fui egoísta y tonto, por ello de verdad quiero que todo esté tranquilo, no vengo con ninguna mala intención, te lo prometo.

- Darién- dice Sailor Moon

- Solo espero no te involucres más de lo que se está permitido, no quiero que le hagas más daño, a mí solo me interesa su bienestar, que te quede claro

- Claro- Darién le da la mano a Seiya en señal de paz y este la estrecha.

- Que bien que puedan llevarse bien, me alegro- dice Sailor Moon

- Todo lo que hago lo pienso en ti bombón, sé que si me comporto de mala manera con él será un problema que podría preocuparte, ya tenemos muchos problema más importantes que él.

- Bueno tienes razón, trajiste a Ninako

- Sí, no podíamos dejarla sola

- ¿Cómo estas preciosa?

- Bien Seiya

- Que linda eres- Fighter le toca la cabeza y ella sonríe

- Me recordó a Chibi-Chibi denuevo jeje

- Si se parece mucho, además me dijiste que se parecía a mí, por lo tanto es hermosa por naturaleza

- ¿Ya empezaste con tu vanidad?

- No solo digo la verdad, ¿Qué acaso no es cierto?

- ¡Sí!- exclama Ninako alzando sus manos

- No ves, ella sabe de buenos gustos

- ….

En ese momento llega Kakyuu y salta de felicidad de ver a las Scouts, en ese momento les presenta a todas al gran sabio de su planeta:

- Bueno les presento a Kauyun, nuestro gran sabio

- Me recordó a Black Moon, ¿es amigo de ellos?

- Venus, deja de decir estupideces- dice Mars

- Okey jeje

- No se preocupe hermosa joven, no, soy sabio de Kinmoku

En ese momento Healer y Maker hacen una reverencia, Healer le coloca una cara de malos amigos a Fighter al ver que no reacciona y Fighter se arrodilla de forma cínica para no causar problemas:

- Gran sabio ¿supo todo verdad?- le pregunta Kakyuu

- Si se todo, ahora se acerca la batalla final con Lagoon, veo muertes y mucho dolor

- Pero podremos revivir jeje- dice Venus

- ¡Venus!- dice Mars

- La princesa Kara está sumergida en el poder de Lagoon, la única forma de destruir a Lagoon es destruyendo su bola de cristal, así su poder dejar de existir y ella también, es su fuente de poder, todos podrán estar a salvo y todo acabara.- les explica Kauyun a todos los presentes.

- ¿Entonces debemos ir al planeta de Lagoon?- pregunta Plut

- Sí, porque ella es un holograma frente a ustedes, si se pudieron dar cuenta, ella nunca se presenta físicamente, es por un problema que tuvo años atrás, no quiero entrar en detalles sobre ese asunto, pero por ello no puede moverse de su planeta, en parte es mejor porque a lo mejor ya nos hubiera matado a todos.

- ¿es posible usar la teletransportación?- pregunta esta vez Uranus

- No en ese caso no, la única forma es que aparezca y por su voluntad las lleve a su planeta, porque el planeta Wateriano tiene una energía que es difícil atravesar si este no lo permite, Lagoon debe permitirlo previamente, es un trato de palabras, ella se maneja de esa manera.

Todas quedan algo decepcionadas, querían que Lagoon atacar luego y de manera física para poder acabar con ella, No sabían si se presentaría aun, pero no había tiempo, en ese momento Sailor Moon siente un leve desmayo y es asistida por Mars y Venus:

- Esos son los síntomas de que vas a desaparecer- le dice Kauyun a Sailor Moon

- …

- Jovencitas, no se rindan, son muy fuertes, pueden vencer a Lagoon, en cuanto a Kara la única forma para que no muera en con el poder de las semillas estelares de Healer y Maker

- ¿Nosotros?- le pregunta Taiki- nosotros no tenemos tanto poder como ella ¿en qué serviríamos?

- Si ustedes, tu eres la creación y Healer la curación, ustedes deben darle su poder a ella mientras las scout luchan

- ¿No podremos ayudarlas a pelear?- pregunta Yaten

- No deben quedarse aquí con su princesa y darle la fuerza a Kara

- ¿Por qué Seiya no sirve? Siempre supe que era inservible, pero me parece extraño- Healer se reía de Fighter en ese momento, este solo lo mira con cierto enfado en el rostro.

- Es que él representa la lucha, no es necesario ahora, si es inservible, pero bueno jeje- se ríe Kauyun de Fighter

- ¡oigan tienen algo contra mío!- Fighter se enfada

- Oye más respeto al gran sabio- dice Healer- mejor ayuda a tu amorcito que es lo que más te importa ¿no?

Maker que sostenía a la princesa desde el primer momento, sentía como su cuerpo se congelaba, y sentía compasión por ella, Healer sentía simpatía por ella y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla:

- Cuente con nosotros- dice Maker

- Mientras ustedes, deben esperar que aparezca Lagoon denuevo, sé que lo hará, deben ser pacientes, no creo que tarde mucho.

En ese momento el gran sabio divisa a Ninako y dice:

- Pero si ella es…

- Ah ¿usted sabe quién es?- le pregunta Guerrero Fighter al Kauyun

- ¿Cómo? ¿no sabes quién es?

- No- le dice Fighter- llego a la Tierra por sorpresa, no sabemos quién es, estamos pensando que es una semilla estelar o una luz de la esperanza como otra pequeña de una vez pasada, llamada Chibi- Chibi.

- ¡Sailor Moon y Seiya son unos desconsiderados!- exclama Kauyun, sorprendido de las palabras que escuchaban sus oídos

- ¿Desconsiderados?- preguntan en unísono.

- Jajaja- Ninako solo ríe

- Definitivamente dejar de ser Sailor Star Fighter te dejo mal Seiya, como extraño a esa chica, era mucho mejor que tu jeje- Kauyun disfrutaba molestando a Seiya.

- ¡Podría dejar de bromear y hablar en serio!- Guerrero Fighter estaba molesto con el bullying del anciano.

- Esa niña es tu hija, tonto jajaja, con tu amada Sailor Moon.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritan Sailor Moon y Seiya, no podían creerlo.

En ese momento Serena recuerda cuando le dijeron eso por Rini, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, mientras Ninako solo reía en sus brazos, Tuxedo Mask miraba sin decir nada:

- Ninako, ¿mi hija?- le pregunta Sailor Moon aun incrédula

- Si es su hija, la vida siempre tiene distintos caminos, pero siempre es el mismo, Ninako es una alternativa a Rini

- Eso quiere decir que…- Sailor Moon pensaba que a lo mejor Rini no tendría que desaparecer del todo.

- Que si, Rini no desaparece de este mundo, ella renace en Ninako, ante esta eventualidad, las personas siempre vuelven a estar juntas, aunque ella no se parezca físicamente ni psicológicamente, no quiere decir que no tenga una parte de ella.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- Uranus no quería aceptarlo mucho, pero debía hacerlo.

- Ahora entiendo ese sueño- dice Plut- veía a la pequeña dama como una luz renaciente, ¡me alegra mucho que no tenga que desaparecer del todo!

- No ves Sailor Moon, ¡tanto que sufriste!, esto es muy bueno- Sailor Venus le toca el hombro a Sailor Moon

- Si esto es algo chocante, pero me alegra mucho, Ninako es muy importante para mi

- Para mi igual- Seiya toma las manos de Sailor Moon- ahora hay más motivos por los cuales luchar

- Si claro que si- le dice Sailor Moon feliz

- Así es, Bueno ahora siéntanse felices con su pequeña, además debo decirles otra cosa

- ¿Qué cosa?- le pregunta Sailor Moon

- Que Seiya y tu…

En ese momento se siente un estruendo, y gritos, los guerreros, menos Healer y Maker que protegían a Kara, fueron a ver qué pasaba: era Lagoon.

- ¡Lagoon!- exclama Uranus

En ese momento Lagoon dice:

- Las esperaba, tontos

- No nos dejaremos vencer por ti lo tienes claro- dice Uranus

- Claro que los venceré, On y Off, ¡ataquen!

- ¡Si ama!

En ese On lanza una rayo que envuelve a todos, la que logra zafarse es Uranus que lanza su espada, lo que no provoca dolor en On, esta le lanza un poder y Uranus cae a metros, mientras las demás también

- ¡Uranus!- exclama Venus

- JAJAJAJA

- Centella relampagueante de Júpiter

- ¡Es inútil!- dice On

El ataque es devuelto hiriendo Júpiter y Mars que estaba a su lado, en ese momento aparece Guerrero Fighter que utiliza su lanza:

- ¡No dejare que continúen!

- Eso veremos- le dice Off

En ese momento Fighter le lanza su lanza a On, lo que la hiere un poco, lo que provoca su furia y le lanza un poder, Fighter cae a metros y Sailor Moon va a su auxilio:

- ¡Seiya!

- Me duele mi cabeza- dice Fighter algo choqueado- pero no fue por el ataque

- JAJAJA acá en el espacio el tiempo avanza rápido, muy pronto ustedes dos morirán JAJAJA- dice Lagoon

- Seiya no…- Sailor Moon no lo aceptaba por ningún motivo, querría que Seiya muriera

En ese momento Fighter se levanta y le lanza un rayo, lo que provoca un dolor en On y Off:

- ¡qué les pasa ineptas! ¡Mátenlos!

- ¡A la orden!

On y Off atacan, mientras Venus lanza un ataque sobre Off y Mars sobre On, pero están logran zafarse y atacarlas, en ese momento Mars le lanza una patada a On, y esta cae inconsciente, con ello aparece Mercury que le lanza su ataque:

- ¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

On se desintegra con el ataque, solo quedaba Off que quería huir, pero justo Uranus le corta la cabeza con su espada, lo que la desintegra a frente de los ojos de Lagoon, la cual ve que debía atacar ya:

- ¡todas estas sirvientas resultaron inútiles!, ahora les daré el golpe final, los llevare a mi planeta.

En eso Lagoon envuelve a todos los guerreros y se los lleva, Tuxedo Mask que no logro atacar también es llevado por el poder de Lagoon.

Kakyuu y Kauyun ven la escena y rezan por las vidas de los guerreros

…..

Sailor Moon despierta en el suelo, y ve un lugar de colores azules y verdes, había un lago en medio y alrededor la atmosfera era solitaria, estaba todo muy nublado:

- ¡Seiya, Ninako! ¿Dónde están?

En ese momento aparece Seiya junto a Ninako en el suelo, estaban a su lado, pero no se veían por la neblina, gracias a que se disipo pudo verlos, Seiya estaba muy débil:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Solo me importa que tu estés bien

- Seiya

En ese momento Seiya escupe sangre, lo que asusta a Serena y en eso aparece Lagoon, alrededor estaban las demás Sailor:

- ¡Maldita!- exclama Lagoon al ver a Sailor Moon

- Lagoon

En eso chispea sus dedos y aparece Michiru y Tuxedo Mask enredados por unas enredaderas de Lagoon a sus costados, las demás Scouts se sorprenden, Uranus queda en shock al ver así a Michiru:

- ¡Darién!- exclama Sailor Moon

- ¡Michiru!- exclama Sailor Uranus

- Así es, aproveche de secuestrarlo, es un tipo débil, a pesar de ser un príncipe, el habitante de Kinmoku es mucho más interesante, ahora entiendo porque lo preferiste a el

- ¡Cállate!- Sailor Moon no quería escucharla

- Sabes muchachito deberías estar agradecido de mi- Lagoon ahora se dirige a Fighter-porque si no fuera por mí no estarías con ella, jamás se hubiera fijado en ti

- Deja de hablar, ¡me repugnas!- Guerrero Fighter no quería escucharla mas

- Sabes perfectamente que digo la verdad, sin mí, ella estaría con este otro individuo- Lagoon mira hacia al lado de Tuxedo Mask

- …..

- Vamos Seiya, únete a mí, si lo haces podrás vivir…

- …..

- Seiya no la escuches por favor- le dice Sailor Moon

En ese momento Seiya mira a Serena y quita la mirada, se acerca a Lagoon, Serena no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos ¿Seiya de verdad se aliaria a Lagoon?, en ese momento recordó cuando Darién se alió a Beryl porque estaba siendo poseído por ella, ¿Seiya sería lo mismo?

- Me parece bien

En ese momento Seiya atraviesa su lanza en el hombro de Lagoon, lo que le provoca una gran herida y sangra:

- ¡Jamás me aliaria a ti!, eres un ser que no representa nada, además lo que he construido con Serena Tsukino es por mí, ella si está conmigo es por las acciones que he creado, puede que sea por ti un paso, pero el conjunto no eres tú, yo amo a Serena Tsukino sin saber quién era, no me importa que sea Sailor Moon o lo que sea, ella es un ser impresionante, no entiendo porque la odias, y ya dije una vez que la protegería siempre.

- Esto es, ¡maldito!

Sailor Moon se asombra del acto de Seiya, la deja en shock, en ese momento Lagoon lanza un poder sobre Seiya llevándolo donde estaba ella:

- ¡Seiya!- Sailor Moon corre a auxiliarlo

- Bombón, ¿estás bien?- le pregunta Fighter a Sailor Moon

- Estoy bien, pero tu….

- Nunca te traicionaría- Seiya comienza a toser y su cara no era de las mejores- promete que te cuidaras

- ¿Porque dices eso?

Lagoon en ese momento dice:

- Pensé que serias más inteligente Seiya, pero ya llego tu fin, pronto desaparecerás, el tiempo avanza muy rápido acá en mi planeta, pensaba darte vida, pues yo manejo los tiempos, pero con esto que me hiciste prefiero que desaparezcas ahora, yo puedo hacer que 72 horas pasen en dos segundos JAJAJA

En ese momento Seiya comienza a desaparecer, Serena se vuelve loca y comienza llorar:

- ¡Seiya no puedes dejarme!, recuerda que me prometiste que iríamos a Alemania a comer esos dulces de las pastelerías- Sailor Moon comienza a llorar como nunca

- Siempre pensando en comida no cambias- Seiya le toca la mejilla a Sailor Moon

- ¡Y Ninako!, ella también es importante, ¡no me dejes!- Sailor Moon estaba desesperada

Seiya comienza a desvanecerse, a pesar de ello Sailor Moon podía sentir su mano en su mejilla, ella la toca:

- Bombón, debes ser fuerte, yo confió y creo en ti, cuida mucho a Ninako, te amo

- Seiya espera….

En ese momento Seiya se desaparece por completo lo que provoca un shock emocional en Sailor Moon, recordando todos los pasajes que habían vivido actualmente:

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- Jajajajaja ridícula

- Trae de regreso a Seiya ¡AHORA!- Sailor Moon se acerca a Lagoon de manera desafiante

- ¡Ingenua!

Lagoon lanza a Sailor Moon lejos, esta no paraba de llorar:

- ¡Cómo puedo controlar los tiempos en mi planeta, tú quedaras con vida aun, quiero verte sufrir!

- …..

Lagoon comienza a crear una tormenta de energía maligna sobre las guerreras, las otras Sailor que estaban algo débiles en el suelo, no podían moverse con facilidad, aun así Uranus saca fuerzas de donde nadie sabe y le lanza un ataque a Lagoon la cual lo lanza hacia ella:

- ¡Uranus!- grita Plut

- Parece que será nuestro fin- dice Mars

- JAJAJAJAJA morirán al igual que ese tonto

- Eso lo veremos Lagoon, ¡entrégame a Michiru!- Uranus estaba desafiante y desesperada

- ¡jamás!

En ese momento Lagoon deja de provocar esa tormenta de energía maligna, y Plut y Saturn lanzan sus ataques sin lograr éxito

- Saturn ¿creo que debes saber quién destruyo tu campo de energía?

- Fuiste tú quien…

- Claro, además no fue difícil, tu poder no se compara al mío, yo sabía todos los pasos que iban a seguir, son unas ingenuas y tontas.

En ese momento comienza una enredadera que atrapa a todas las scouts menos a Sailor Moon y Ninako, Uranus se resiste y no deja a de mirar a Michiru, pero a pesar de eso es atrapada sin vuelta atrás

- ¡Chicas!

- JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA, ahora siento la venganza en mi

- Dime, ¿porque me odias tanto?, aun no me dices que te he hecho

Ninako se encontraba atrás de las piernas de Sailor Moon observando la situación, mientras Lagoon coloca una gran pantalla:

- Aquí tienes la respuesta

En ese momento se ve el planeta de Lagoon en la pantalla, el planeta Wateriano, en el vemos a una joven princesa muy feliz, rodeada de gente y llena de felicidad:

- Es igual a…

- Si a la película, todo fue premeditado, pero me di cuenta que son tan inútiles, la única que se dio cuenta de mis mensajes fue Neptune, y eso se debía también a que se sentía con depresión porque no se sentía muy confiada en su relación con Haruka

- Pero eso no responde el porque me odias

- Esto continua

En ese momento el planeta de Lagoon se vuelve oscuro y frio, las personas comienzan a morir, dejando pocos sobrevivientes, la destrucción se asoma en el planeta, no había vuelta atrás, la princesa pierde su brillo y color

- Y eso a causa de tu estúpida madre, lo bueno es que Beryl concreto el trabajo

- ¿mi madre?

- Así es, la reina Serenity bloqueo la posibilidad de desplazarme, estoy recluida aquí, porque yo coleccionaba memorias de distintas galaxias e intente borrar la tuya

- ¿la mía? ¿Por qué?

- Yo borro principalmente memorias tristes, y tu sufrías porque no podías estar con el príncipe Endimión, guardián de la tierra, si tenía tu memoria sería la más feliz, porque eres una princesa, no entiendo porque, pero tu poder podía crear más fuerza para mí y mi planeta que se alimenta de ello

- Entonces….

- Así es como nunca más pude moverme, nunca pude coleccionar más memorias, y eso debilito a mi planeta, que se sustenta de ello, lo único que podía era esperar a los tontos que venían a que les borrara la memoria, pero no vas a comparar un ataque a un planeta que a unos cuantos, yo soy la única en mi planeta que tenía esa facilidad, mis súbditas no eran más que protectoras, y resultaron ser tontas, ahora solo me queda vivir recluida aquí, sin poder borrar memorias a los ridículos de los otros planetas.

- Debe ser triste vivir de esa manera,

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- El vivir haciéndole daño a los demás, no es una forma de vida

- Claro que es una forma, yo era feliz

- Te equivocas, ¿acaso no tienes otra forma de sobrevivencia? Yo creo que sí, lo que pasa es que tu disfrutas con el dolor de los demás, todos murieron por tus malos actos, no por lo que paso con mi madre

- Puede ser cierto, pero es la única forma de vida que conozco, todos lo deseaban, tu arruinaste todo. Asume tu culpa.

- Cuando uno tiene un recuerdo que no quiere olvidar, eso es opcional no por presión, yo creo que de las mayorías de las memorias que coleccionas no tuvieron opción, incluso…incluso Seiya

- El vino voluntario

- No es verdad él estaba siendo manipulado, aun así puede que suene cruel peo gracias a ti pude conocer a una persona maravillosa que el tiempo no me permitió verlo más allá

- ¡Eres ridícula!

- Ríndete Lagoon, ¡el amor es el único camino!

- ¡No quiero escucharte más!

Lagoon lanza un poder maligno sobre Sailor Moon, la cual cae agobiada al suelo, en ese momento Sailor Moon ve desvanecerse a Ninako:

- ¡NINAKO!

- Ya sé quién es esa niña, es la hija que tendrías con Seiya, es obvio que desaparecería si el murió y no sé qué lloras tanto si no te dio asco de matar a tu otra hija

- Ella es Rini pero en otra forma

- Pero lo sabes ahora, estos humanos son tan egoístas como uno, no sé de qué

- se admiran…

En ese momento Sailor Moon la abraza, lo que Ninako dice:

- Mama- Serena al escuchar esto queda en shock, lo que le provoca un terrible llanto

- ¿ya sabias que era tu mama?

- Si

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Quería que fuera una sorpresa para los dos, pero papa no esta

- Seiya… Ninako, no me dejes, por favor, no podría soportarlo sin Seiya y sin ti

- Todo estará bien mama- Ninako le toca la cabeza a Sailor Moon

En ese momento Ninako se expande y crea una hermosa luz, lo que provoca un shock en Lagoon y rompe un pedazo de su bola de cristal, lo que le induce un gran dolor, sintiéndose morir, Sailor Moon mira la escena y Ninako ya no estaba, ella comienza a llorar derrotada, mientas los demás estaban enredados por Lagoon.

…..

Estaban Healer y Maker dando su poder a Kara, los habitantes de Kinmoku estaban conmocionados con lo ocurrido, además sentían un gran aprecio por Kara, la princesa que los ha ayudado, Kakyuu estaba preocupada:

- Veo muchas estrellas caer, y la de Seiya…- dice Healer

- Seiya está…

- ¡Todo es culpa mía!- grita Kakyuu con mucha culpa

- No se culpe princesa, también tenemos culpa yo y Yaten en no haber hecho más- dice Maker

- Me siento con desesperación de no poder hacer nada- dice Kakyuu

En ese momento Kara brillaba mucho, y los guerreros se sorprenden, la luz que creaba se va hacia un lugar desconocido, todos se sorprenden, el cuerpo de Kara toma más color, pero no despierta, todos se preguntan que pudo ser

….

- ¿Qué pasa?- Lagoon estaba con colapso al ver las luces que expandían un gran poder

La luz de Ninako y Kara se junta creando un gran poder puro, que impacta a Lagoon y a Sailor Moon, eso provoca que las enredaderas que tenían a las Sailor atrapadas se rompan y Lagoon cae al suelo.

Las scouts recuperan la conciencia y se levantan, en ese momento ven que Tuxedo Mask y Michiru son liberados, Uranus corre hacia a Michiru y la abraza con fuerza:

- ¡Haruka!

- Michiru no sabes como sufría, estoy contenta de que estés bien

- Si me siento bien, ya todos los dolores desaparecieron

- Michiru te prometo que de ahora en adelante demostrare más mi amor hacia ti- Haruka le toca las mejillas a Michiru con mucho amor

- Haruka con solo estar contigo soy feliz

En ese momento Tuxedo Mask mira a Sailor Moon y esta no reacciona, ella lo mira de vuelta sin decirle nada, en ese momento Ninako aparece nuevamente, pero se vuelve a desvanecer, Sailor Moon no quería que se fuera:

- ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

- ¡Ninako no me dejes!

Ninako desaparece, y Sailor Moon comienza a llorar:

- Esa luz- Lagoon trata de sacar fuerzas de donde pudiera

- ¡Ahora la pagaras!- Uranus quería atacarla con las demás Scouts

- ¡Deténganse!- Sailor Moon les pide a las chicas que no la ataquen

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta Venus- Sailor Moon no empieces

- No le hagan nada, ella sola se está haciendo daño, odio pelear, ¿porque debe ser la única forma de solucionar las cosas?

- ¡Ahora la defiendes! después de todo el daño que ha hecho- Uranus quería que Sailor Moon entrara en razón, sabia como era, pero esta vez la venganza estaba más que justificada.

- Ella se ha provocado el daño gratuitamente, ya no tengo razones para luchar, lo que más amo me lo han arrebato

- ¡No digas tonterías!- Sailor Mars quería golpear a Sailor Moon

- ¡Serena no digas eso!- Sailor Mercury la anima

- Si no hay motivos, Seiya y Ninako no están- Sailor Moon comienza a llorar sin consuelo

- Claro que tienes motivos, ellos aún están a tu lado, no puedes rendirte no es la Serena que conozco- Tuxedo Mask le toca los hombros a Sailor Moon, esta lo mira, y recuerda las muchas veces que la apoyo, ¿debía actuar así de verdad?

- Darién

- ¡Debes luchar!

- ¡Cállense!, ¡no lo soporto más!- Lagoon se lleva sus manos a su cabeza, estaba harta- son todos unos seres inferiores, no son mejores que yo.

En ese momento a Serena le aparece el cetro lunar delante de sus ojos:

- Sé que hay otras opciones, sé que hay otras formas

- ¡Silencio!- Lagoon lanza un poder sobre Sailor Moon, pero este poder es repelido por el cetro lunar.

Sailor Moon usa el cetro lunar y las demás Sailor la apoyan con sus poderes, Tuxedo Mask mira la lucha junto a Michiru quien no podía hacer nada por su estado débil, así comienza una lucha de ataques entre ellas y Lagoon, Sailor Moon siente que se agotan sus fuerzas contra Lagoon, en ese instante siente una mano en su hombro para sorpresa de ella era Seiya y al otro costado estaba Ninako, su imagen no era física, pero podía verlos como si estuvieran con vida:

- ¡Seiya!

- ¡Ya te dije que siempre estaría contigo!

Serena recuerda su batalla con Beryl, cuando las chicas vinieron ayudarla a pesar de no estar con vida, Seiya y Ninako no la han abandonado, de eso estaba segura, con eso ocupada el cetro lunar con más fuerza y le hace contrapeso a Lagoon, todas comenzaron a pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido estos últimos meses, Rei pensaba en que actuó muy mal con Serena, que debía rectificar, Amy pensaba que debía lograr su sueño de ser doctora, Lita estaba feliz porque lograría un ascenso en su trabajo, Hotaru quería estar con sus amigas, Setsuna pensaba que Ninako era otra razón para seguir con vida, Mina pensó que debía ir a ese casting que le dijo Yaten y en esa amistad que crearon, Haruka pensaba que ahora seria de otra manera con Michiru, y ella pensaba que amaba con toda su alma a Haruka, y Darién pensaba que no cometería los mismos errores con Serena con Francia, todo se volvía pensamientos en segundos

- ¿Qué pasa?- Lagoon se veía algo desesperada que no fuera tan fuerte ante Sailor Moon y las demás

- ¡Lagoon las personas deben vivir de sus recuerdos, aunque sean dolorosos, nadie tiene derecho de borrar nada de nadie, lo único real es el amor y lo que creamos cada uno de nosotros, somos formados por cada una de nuestras vivencias!

- Eres una insulsa, ¡muere!- Lagoon lanza más poder

En ese momento el poder de todas crea una fuerza tan fuerte que Lagoon se debilita, sin poder contraatacar, rompiendo su esfera de cristal, Lagoon ve su vida pasar en un segundo, el poder de Sailor Moon la elimina para siempre, Lagoon se desvanece y desaparece para siempre. La habían derrotado.

Todas se dan cuenta y quedan felices, pero Sailor Moon queda débil y sin fuerzas:

- Me siento sola, ¡Seiya!…

- Sailor Moon- dice Venus

- Ahora no podré ir con él a comer esos pasteles, y Ninako, ¿Qué hare?, todo esto me lo merezco por no haberle hecho caso cuando debía hacerlo…

- No seas dura contigo, Serena, tu…- Tuxedo Mask iba a decir algo pero algo pasa

De repente Serena ve unos brillos que aparecen delante de sus ojos, y toman la forma de Seiya, ella no podía creerlo, Seiya estaba con ella denuevo:

- ¡SEIYA!

- Ahhh, bombón ¿Cómo? estoy vivo

- Seiya

- Parece que podre ir contigo a comer pasteles

- Seiya

Serena abraza a Seiya y todas se emocionan con la escena, incluso ella recordó esa escena cuando Darién volvía con vida después de la batalla con Galaxia, y ella estaba feliz, ahora las cosas eran distintas, Darién ve la escena con ternura, en eso ven que las memorias almacenadas en el planeta de Lagoon comienzan a viajar y eso demostraba que todo había acabado.

- Todo termino- le dice Seiya a Sailor Moon sin dejar de abrazarla

- Si

- ¿Que pasara con este planeta?, ¡ya no hay nada aquí!- Júpiter estaba nerviosa

- Este planeta explotara en cualquier momento- dice Plut

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunta Mars

- Porque su núcleo madre desapareció debemos irnos, ¡rápido!- les dice Plut

- Esperen y ¿Ninako?- se pregunta Sailor Moon

- Eso me estaba preguntando ¿Dónde está?

El planeta Wateriano estaba empezando a destruirse,

- ¡YO NO ME IRE SIN ELLA!- Sailor Moon estaba nerviosa

- Yo menos, nos quedaremos a buscarla- dice Seiya

- ¡Que!- Sailor Uranus sabía que era comprensible, pero el planeta estaba destruyéndose

- Princesa esto acabara, debemos irnos

- ¡No me iré sin ella!

Tal es la sorpresa de todas, cuando el Gran Sabio les habla telepáticamente y les dice que Ninako estaba con él y que no se preocuparan con ella, y les obliga que por favor se vayan de ahí… Sailor Moon y Seiya se sienten tranquilos y los apuran para que se vayan luego.

En ese momento todas usan sus poderes para teletransportarse eso lo hacen a tiempo, en ese instante el planeta Wateriano explota, el planeta de las memorias robadas había llegado a su fin…

…..

Llegan al planeta Kinmoku, en ese momento la princesa Kakyuu se alegra de volver a verlos, la princesa Kara recupero la conciencia, todo era normal nuevamente:

- ¿Dónde estoy?- Kara estaba algo confundida

- Estas en nuestro planeta princesa Kara- le dice guerrero Maker

- ¿Y Lagoon?

- ¡Ya todo acabo!- le dice Healer

- Estoy feliz que bueno, pude hacer algo, me conecte con esa pequeña Ninako y pude realizar un ataque, eso me alegro mucho, que bueno que resulto

- ¿con la hija de Seiya?- le pregunta Healer

- Si, por la conexión con ella me di cuenta que era su hija, esa niña tiene mucho poder, pensar que será como yo

- ¿Cómo usted, por qué?

- Nada, dejémoslo ahí

- Bueno….- Healer queda algo dudoso, pero prefirió dejarlo hasta ahí.

- ¿Qué paso con la gente de la Tierra?- le pregunta Venus a Kakyuu

- Todos están a salvo, las memorias y sus cuerpos serán llevados a donde pertenecen- le responde Kakyuu

- ¡Qué bien!

En ese momento Sailor Moon no estaba muy contenta con Seiya, porque el Gran Sabio había mentido, Ninako no estaba con él, así que lo increpan por qué mintió:

- Díganos, ¡¿Por qué mintió?- Sailor Moon estaba muy molesta

- Si nos dijo que estaría aquí- Seiya quería golpear al anciano- me da igual que sea el gran sabio, es nuestra hija.

- Ella está en su época

- ¿Cómo?- le pregunta Sailor Moon

- Si ella volvió a su tiempo, su misión termino

- ¿Misión?- le pregunta Seiya

- Si, ella vino a ayudarlos, toma Sailor Moon, esto podría interesarte

Kauyun le da un colgante a Sailor Moon, este tenía la forma de una luna y poseía unas estrellas a su alrededor, era de plata, Sailor Moon queda impresionada de lo lindo que era:

- ¡Qué lindo! ¿de quién es?

- Es un colgante de Ninako, quería que te lo pasara

- ¿por qué lo tiene usted? Si se supone que se fue directo a su época

- Jeje

- Ehhh

En ese momento Kakyuu es notificada con una carta, no sabía que podría ser en esos momentos, la abre y queda en shock

- ¿Qué pasa princesa?- le pregunta Yaten

- Esta noticia es…- Kakyuu no quería decir la noticia que era terrible

- Ah es lo que quería decirles, lo que Lagoon no me dejo hablar- Kauyun habla

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta Maker

- Lo que ocurre es que ustedes tres deben volver al planeta, porque necesitamos proteger el núcleo, ustedes son los únicos que pueden acceder a ello, eso será en un corto tiempo.

- ¿ Eso significa que…?- Sailor Moon pensaba lo peor

- Si deberán irse de la Tierra para siempre.

En ese momento Seiya siente como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre él, Sailor Moon no reaccionaba:

- Eso significa que…- Sailor Moon queda en shock

¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Por qué el gran sabio tiene ese colgante de Ninako? ¿Serena y Seiya deberán separarse? Solo quedan dos capítulos para saber la verdad…

Continuara….


	32. XXXII:¿Elijó una nueva vida?

Capítulo 32: ¿elijó una nueva vida?

**"No existen problemas, sólo son pruebas que hay que superar." Anónimo**

Serena y los demás habían vuelto a la Tierra, todo estaba tranquilo y en paz, pero ella no podía sentirse así: Seiya y sus hermanos deberían volver a Kinmoku cerca de una semana o menos, y eso significaba que no volvería estar con él, ¿pero y Ninako? ¿Todo lo que formaron? ¡Todo se iba al tacho de la basura!…

Serena sentía todo pesado sobre ella, sentía una tristeza indescriptible que no podía explicar, ¿Seiya la dejaría para siempre? ¡No podía aceptar esa idea en su cabeza!, y que todo estuviera saliendo tan mal, no sabía porque merecía tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

Pensaba que a lo mejor el no haber apreciado el amor de Seiya antes y si ahora era el castigo que estaba viviendo ahora, se sentía culpable y destrozada…

Serena se encontraba en su habitación, tenía su cabeza hacia abajo en su escritorio apoyada con sus brazos, había llorado más de dos días, y desde que volvió no ha visto a Seiya, este le ha mandado mensajes o llamado pero no le responde, no quiere verlo, porque le causaba dolor el pensar que no lo vería mas, sentía un dolor inexplicable…

…..

Ya era otro día, y Serena se decide ir a la escuela, a pesar de no tener ni una gana de moverse, ya quedaban unos meses para terminar la escuela, a pesar de que tuvo muchos problemas este año (al igual que los anteriores) sentía que este año no fue tan malo en la escuela, por lo menos a una profesora le gusto su ensayo, nunca supo que paso sobre ese concurso, lo más seguro que no haya ganado, ¿Por qué ganaría ella? ¡Si es una tonta en los estudios! ¿Por qué siempre sentía tanta inseguridad?

Va subiendo las escaleras, y como es habitual ella llega de las primeras, se sentía orgullosa de ser puntual este año, a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvo que enfrentar, fue muy raro que no fuera a clases, pero ese Seiya era un tonto, casi ni fue a la escuela, después de unos momentos lo vuelve a recordar y siente ese horrible pesar en su corazón…sentía la misma sensación cuando Seiya no iba a clases cuando no la recordaba, ¡pero esta era peor!, porque la posibilidad de volverlo a ver era mínima, ahora que debería volver a Kinmoku a lo mejor nunca más sabría de él, estaba con su corazón en un hilo.

Justamente comienzan a llegar todos sus compañeros a la sala, Serena divisa a Mina, se saludan y esta va a su pupitre, Mina estaba algo triste por todo lo que estaba pasando Serena, quería ver si podían conversar después, pues no han hablado el tema desde que volvieron de la batalla, quería que Serena sonriera como antes.

Aparece la profesora dando saludos y los alumnos lo saludan de vuelta:

- Bueno chicos, cada vez queda menos para que terminen el año y el próximo terminen la preparatoria, estoy muy feliz con el resultado obtenido, todos están aprobando el curso, creo que fue un buen curso, pero aun así hay una persona que nos abandona antes.

Serena se sorprende, ahí es cuando la profesora hace pasar a Seiya, y todos quedan callados y algo sorprendidos:

- Así es, Seiya Kou, se ira de esta escuela y no podrá terminar el año, este será su ultimo día en clases, a pesar de su apretada agenda, pudo venir a despedirse, se ira del país, ¿de verdad no puedes quedarte Seiya, aunque sea para terminar el año?

- No profesora, gracias por su preocupación, pero es un tema de fuerza mayor

- Bueno Seiya, espero que haya sido un gusto haber estado acá, aunque fuera un tiempo

- Si fue un gusto inmenso- Seiya mira a Serena en ese instante con una mirada profunda, pero con esa mirada que siempre la ponía muy nerviosa y se sonroja, Mina ve la escena y no sabía que pensar.

Transcurre la clase normalmente, Serena y Seiya no hablaban ni interactuaban, ella se sentía a morir, pero estaba demasiado feliz de cierta manera porque pudo verlo, cuando tocan el timbre sentía una especie de corriente eléctrica, porque llegaría el momento más difícil: hablar, algo que no quería hacer…

- ¡Bombón!

- ¡Ahhhh, Seiya!- Serena sostenía su cabeza en su pupitre y al escuchar la voz de Seiya levanta la cabeza de manera automática y nerviosa y lo mira.

- ¿Podemos hablar?, en la azotea por favor, para que podamos estar solos y tranquilos

- Ehhhh, está bien

Mina ve que se van de la sala

…

Ya en la azotea ninguno hablaba, Seiya se sostenía en la baranda y miraba hacia donde había un entrenamiento de voleibol, Serena no miraba más que el suelo, no sabía que decirle, el silencio era inmensamente incómodo y se sentía morir, en ese momento Seiya habla sin verla a la cara y viendo el entrenamiento aun, su voz era entre triste y seria:

- Bombón…

- Ehhh- Serena se sonroja y estaba muy nerviosa

- ¿Por qué no has respondido mis llamadas y mensajes?- la mira a la cara esta vez alejándose de la baranda

- Bueno jeje- Serena se lleva una mano a su nuca nerviosa, entendía la reacción de Seiya, pero no quería hablar del tema, le incomodaba, pero tarde o temprano había que enfrentarlo.

- Escúchame bombón, para mí esto no es fácil, espero que podamos encontrar una solución juntos, esto me tomo por sorpresa, me siento horrible con todo esto, no sabes cuánto he llorado- le responde Seiya a Serena de una forma muy triste y manteniendo cierta distancia de ella, Seiya sentía que si la abrazaba en ese instante se quebraría y quería mantenerse fuerte para no preocuparse

Serena se sorprende que Seiya le diga que ha llorado, aun así aún recuerda esa vez cuando se besaron por primera vez y el lloraba de una forma dolorosa, y ella no fue capaz de consolarlo más, ella dice:

- Discúlpame Seiya, para mí tampoco es fácil, tengo miedo, ¡no acepto esto!, es horrible

- ¿crees que no le dije a ese señor que no me importaba nada y que prefería quedarme?

- Ehhhh

- Eso no puedo hacerlo, si no estamos los tres el planeta empezara a destruirse como fue con Galaxia y seria mucho peor, somos los tres puntos de Kinmoku, si falta uno sería fatal. Sé que es egoísta, pero tanto que costo que mi planeta estuviera bien para volver a caer otra vez, pelee muy fuerte con Taiki y Yaten, estoy totalmente acorralado.

- Pero no entiendo muy bien, ¿por qué pasa eso ahora?

- El planeta Wateriano, el planeta de los tréboles verdes y mi planeta son uno solo en mi sistema, como sabes no pertenezco a tu sistema solar, la caída de uno destruye el ecosistema del otro.

- Entonces….

- Si…el gran sabio con los poderes de mi princesa algo están intentando, como vez ella tuvo que volver de manera urgente…

- Esto es muy cruel…entonces eso significa que

Serena no quería escucharlo, pero Seiya prefería ser sincero:

- Las probabilidades que vuelva a la Tierra otra vez son ínfimas, es muy difícil que venga periódicamente o algo así

- …..

- Bombón, ¡me siento nada!

En ese momento Serena comienza a llorar:

- ¿Que pasara con nosotros?, ¿nuestro amor?, y lo más importante ¡Ninako!

- Pensé en todo, pero como vez el presente puede ser otra cosa…te juro que hare todo a mi alcance para lograr estar juntos

- Tú haces tanto y yo soy una estúpida, ¡no hago nada!

- No digas eso haces mucho con amarme como lo haces

- Abrázame

- Bombón…

Mina estaba escondida en la puerta de la azotea viendo todo, Seiya abraza a Serena y esta lloraba sin consuelo, sentía que todo se destruía de a poco y que este amor definitivamente no podía ser, sentía culpa y rabia consigo misma de no hacer nada por esta lucha, no quería que todo esto se destruyera… ¡debía impedirlo!

Seiya se tuvo que ir de clases, Serena y el quedaron de verse en algún día antes de irse, porque tenía tantos asuntos que ver qué tiempo ya no le quedaba, Serena quedo triste, pero esperaba estar con él algunos días o aunque fuera uno, en ese momento aparece la profesora de literatura para hacer clases y le dice a Serena:

- Después de clases quiero hablar con usted

- Eh, está bien profesora

La profesora coloca una sonrisa, de alguna forma le alegro ese gesto de la profesora, Serena había tenido muy buen rendimiento en ese ramo este año y sentía alegría que la profesora viera ese esfuerzo. Se va a su asiento y la profesora comienza la clase, Serena no dejaba de pensar en Seiya, incluso pensó en cosas que pasaron antes de ser parejas y hasta en una situación muy íntima entre los dos lo que la hizo sonrojarse y que la profesora llamara su atención por su extrañas caras, Serena siente vergüenza y trata de controlarse, en ese intertanto termina la clase y la profesora se acerca, ella estaba asustada que le dijera algo por lo que paso en clases, pero para su sorpresa le dice:

- Serena déjame felicitarte

- ¿Por qué? Solo me porte como tonta hoy.

- Da igual eso ahora, te felicito porque clasificaste para el concurso, en dos días te presentas

- ¡DOS DÍAS!

- Es que no avisaron antes, fue todo rápido, espero que aceptes

- Pero…

- Vamos Serena dice que si- Mina aparece de la nada y le impulsa a responder positivamente a lo que la profesora le propone.

Serena no podía creer lo que le decía la profesora, de que haya ganado el ensayo, pensando que a lo mejor había mucha gente con mucho más talento que ella, y también con la idea de que ese ensayo fue escrito en uno de los peores periodos de su vida: cuando Seiya no la recordaba, sus padres se separaban, Darién lejos, sentía la misma soledad o peor de la vez que Darién había partido a EEUU. Pero por algo que no se explicaba bien, dijo lo que su corazón sentía en ese momento:

- Acepto

- Ah me parece muy bien, de verdad eres increíble sorprendiste a todos con esto, me enorgulleces.

- Ah no tiene por qué molestarse tanto de verdad

- Es enserio, bueno debo irme que tengas un lindo día, igualmente para ti señorita Aino.

- Gracias- dicen Serena y Mina

La profesora se va del salón, y Serena se queda algo pensativa, Mina le dice:

- ¿ves? Eres muy capaz, deja esa inseguridad, has demostrado siempre ser fuerte Serena

- ¿Tú crees?

- Por supuesto, de verdad te admiro mucho amiga

- Mina gracias

- Bueno debes prepararte para esa gran exposición, irán muchas personas de la escuela.

- Ehhh si, que nervios

- Sé que lo harás bien, vámonos

- Si

Serena y Mina caminan en dirección a sus casas, Serena pensaba que Mina ha sido un gran apoyo en los momentos más difíciles, ella estaba ahí más que cualquiera, las demás estaban ensimismadas en sus problemas o complicaciones, pero Mina siempre estaba ahí para darle un apoyo o una palabra de aliento:

- Serena y ¿qué paso con Seiya?

- Bueno

- ¿No quieres hablar?

- Tengo miedo de perderlo

- Eso no ocurrirá, él te ama

- Pero se deberá quedar allá siempre, no podría estar lejos de él.

- Es complicado

- Sé que hará algo para impedirlo, pero no sé, tengo miedo

- Serena el miedo no debería existir para ti, derrotaste muchos obstáculos en estos meses que han pasado

- Mmmmmm

Serena piensa que han sido meses duros, primero la borrada de memoria de Seiya donde no la recordaba, después Darién se iba denuevo lejos, más adelante sus sentimientos se empezaron a volver confusos, la separación de sus padres, se enamora de Seiya y le dolía que no la recordara, y para terminar "el asesinato de Rini" el cual ya asumía, pero una luz salió en el camino: el corazón de Rini pero en la pequeña Ninako, no estaba matando a Rini, sino que reencarnaba en otro ser distinto, pero era ella al fin y al cabo. Y ahora Seiya se iba lejos, ¿Cómo podría nacer Ninako si estaban alejados? Se sumergía en muchas dudas y pesar de que podría perder a Seiya.

- Tienes razón Mina, he demostrado ser fuerte, creo que cometí errores, pero todos somos humanos, deberé ser fuerte y apoyar a Seiya

- Así es amiga, debes apoyarlo, y pensar en tu felicidad

- Si eso hare, muchas gracias

Serena y Mina se separan en el camino, en el cual llega a su casa, tal es su sorpresa de ver un sobre en la entrada, el cual estaba abierto y arrugado, al ver eso pasa al living y ve a su padre muy molesto en el sofá, Serena no entendía muy bien, asumía que su padre estaba algo cambiado estos días para mejor, por eso era raro esa actitud tan fría denuevo:

- Hola cabeza hueca- era su hermano, para su sorpresa había vuelto del campamento.

- ¿Sammy? ¿En qué momento volviste?

- Ahora hace un rato

- ¿Y cómo te fue?

- Nada que te importe, pero estuvo bien, ya no tendré problemas con la justicia

- Ah ya veo

- Deberías ver esa hermosa carta, te caerás de espalda con lo que contiene

- Eh

Sammy se va de ahí y sube a su cuarto, cuando Serena abre el sobre mira y se sorprende: era una citación de audiencia por la custodia de ella y Sammy, ahora entendía la actitud de su padre, decide no decirle nada y subir a su cuarto, la citación seria el día después de la exposición de su ensayo, ¡quién lo diría!.

Serena se recuesta en su cama y mira a su costado derecho ¡extrañaba a Ninako! Para ella fue una gran compañía, aunque fuera Rini en otra vida no se parecían en nada, era muy parecida a Seiya físicamente y tenía hasta ciertas características de él cómo su alegría por ejemplo, al extrañarla se le pasaban muchas ideas en la cabeza, ¡extrañara mucho a Seiya! La solo idea de no verlo por mucho tiempo o quizás no verlo nunca le provocaba dolor estomacal, en ese instante aparece Luna, algo que provoco sorpresa en Serena:

- Luna, ¿tu aquí?

- Si Serena, sé que no he estado contigo como antes, pero también tuve mis razones

- ¿Tus razones?

- Si, estaba tratando de lidiar conmigo misma, y mis errores.

- ¿Qué errores?

- El no haber tenido la cierta entereza de apoyarte más en tus problemas, preferí alejarme, creo que no fue buena idea, me alegro que Seiya haya sido un gran apoyo para ti, él te ama mucho, lo poco que lo conocí se notaba que era un gran muchacho….

- Luna, lo que haya pasado ya fue- Serena la interrumpe- no importa, esta todo saldado, tu tuviste tus razones y está bien, Seiya siempre me cuido y no necesitaba de nadie…

- Es por eso que ahora estaré más contigo, debo escucharte más y apoyarte, porque eso necesitas

- No te preocupes, siempre soy una carga en general

- No digas eso, eres muy fuerte, estos meses aunque no estuve muy presente para verlo, noto los cambios ahora que miro tu rostro, eres mucho más madura y fuerte Serena, y Seiya tiene mucho que ver, él te da una seguridad que Darién te daba de otra manera

- Creo que es cierto, él me ha apoyado mucho, no sé qué pasara conmigo sin el ahora

- Debes ser fuerte Serena, sé que podrás afrontarlo

- No se Luna- Serena comienza a llorar- soy un desastre, no puedo estar sola, es algo que no puedo evitar, ahora lo de mis padres

- Si puedes estar sola, muchas cosas las has pasado sola, lo que ocurre es que no te das cuenta

- Sé que debo ser segura y estar mejor, pero lo de Seiya me entristece

- Es mejor que pienses en el concurso

- ¿Cómo supiste?

- Tengo mis datos

- Artemis

- Bueno…

- No hay mucho misterio

Serena saca una copia del ensayo de uno de sus cajones de su escritorio y empieza a memorizar, así transcurrieron los dos días, Luna la apoyaba, incluso hubo momentos en las que las dos lloraron, pues para Luna fue algo fuerte escuchar esas palabras, Serena plasmaba todos sus sentimientos en ese ensayo, quería hacerlo bien…

…..

Ya era el día de la presentación del ensayo, había mucha gente en el lugar de la presentación, Serena estaba nerviosa, pero sabía que podría hacerlo, lamentablemente Seiya no pudo ir por atender asuntos de fuerza mayor, incluso se peleó duramente con sus hermanos, pero era necesario que el viera esos asuntos porque era el líder y el más fuerte de los tres, eso si Yaten fue a ver el ensayo porque Seiya lo obligo, le dijo que la grabara con una cámara, y Yaten a regañadientes acepto ¿Por qué querría ver a Serena?

En el momento que estaba en el público muchas "chicas escandalosas" como el las llamaba siempre, se le acercaron, estaba exhausto, además tuvieron que anunciar unos días atrás la separación definitiva como meses atrás, ¿otra vez? Si otro tramite aburrido para Yaten ¿Qué le importaba a Yaten darle explicaciones a esas tontas fans? Pero bueno, eso sí quedaron en la discográfica de lanzar el material nuevo, pues estaba listo, podrían lanzar sus grandes éxitos sin su autorización otra vez.

Mina se le acerca y Yaten la saluda amablemente:

- ¿En cuánto rato sale?- le pregunta a Mina mientras ve la cámara filmadora

- Ahora va a salir, ¡que emoción!- le responde Mina emocionada

- Seiya me dijo que la grabara, sino me mataría

- Jajaja pobre de ti

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace tener que grabar a Serena- dice Yaten con su sarcasmo característico

- Si exhalas alegría- Mina le replica su comentario riéndose.

Yaten lanza una tímida sonrisa, y Mina se sonroja, ella ya era testigo de ello, y era extraño porque él nunca sonría, Yaten era anti sonrisa, pero ella pudo conocer en este poco tiempo ese lado desconocido de Yaten, en parte le dolía que la amistad no pudo prosperar:

- Te voy a extrañar Yaten

- Ehhh

- Ah disculpa soy una tonta, además porque me extrañarías

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Ehhh

- Claro que te voy a extrañar, aunque no lo creas me agradas, y recuerda de ir a esa audición

- Si, voy a ir

- Así me gusta, lástima que no estaré para verte ganar, pero podré acompañarte a la audición

- ¿ en serio?- Mina no podía creerlo

- Si hablo en serio

- Muchas gracias, ojala haya una forma de seguir hablando

Yaten se queda pensativo, iba a decirle algo, pero en ese momento aparece la profesora de literatura y anuncia que Serena saldrá adelante, todos se quedan atentos, mientras Yaten comienza a grabarla, y Serena sale a escena, estaba muy nerviosa, Luna estaba atrás observándola y dándole ánimos desde un costado del escenario, Serena así comienza a hablar:

_"buenas tardes alumnos y profesores, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 17 años, y soy de signo cáncer, bueno eso creo que a nadie le importa, jaja"_

Todos comienzan a reír, Yaten se sorprende cada vez más de lo tonta que puede ser Serena ¡como se le ocurre decir eso en un momento serio!, no quería ni imaginar la cara de Seiya cuando viera el video de Serena. "estará como un idiota" pensaba en sus adentros.

_"bueno estoy aquí porque gane el concurso de los ensayos, para que sepan jamás pensé ganar, para mí esto es algo nuevo e inentendible, pero como gane empezare con leerlo, espero les guste, para mí fue difícil escribirlo, pero creo que plasma mi situación esos meses atrás, cuando la profesora nos dijo que hiciéramos un ensayo sobre algo que nos guste o nos pase, no sabía qué hacer, pero las palabras se dieron solas"_

Serena respira profundo y se crea un silencio, todos las miraban expectantes, Serena comienza a pensar en todo lo ocurrido estos meses, un gran flashback llega a su cabeza, los recuerdos pasan como segundos, como una película sin fin, así comienza a leer **(Aquí suena una melodía llamada Endless Love, esta en youtube es de piano muy bonita *O*):**

_"Estamos en un periodo del año algo difícil, algunos debemos estudiar, otros trabajar, y otros pensar en el mañana, ¿Qué es mañana? Porque el mañana es incierto, no sabemos que pasara mañana, pero sabemos que paso ayer y hoy, y ese ayer y hoy no era exactamente para recordar, ¿Por qué debería recordarlo? El dolor se me hacía latente esos días, iba a la escuela y veía tu banco vacío y me dolía el pensar que no sabías quien era yo, si ayer o hoy no sabias quien era, ¿pero puede que mañana me recordaras?...así pase un largo tiempo esperando el mañana, para que recordaras quien era, el que no recordaras todos esos momentos juntos, para mí era como si me clavaran un cuchillo en mi corazón, no sabes todos los problemas que he tenido que enfrentar, ¡mi casa es un caos! Y una persona que me importa demasiado ya no está a mi lado se fue lejos nuevamente, sumado a que tú tampoco estas, ¿podrás recordarme mañana? ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar la vez que me pediste salir, cuando me cuidaste en mi casa, cuando llegue tarde a un concierto tuyo y no pude verte cantar, cuando me dijiste que querías reemplazar a una persona en mi vida o cuando querías secuestrarme? ¿Podrá ser mañana que me recordaras?..._

Serena comienza a llorar al leerlo, su lectura era nerviosa, sus manos temblaban, pero al final pudo tranquilizarse un poco, y algunas personas en el lugar también, Mina estaba controlando las lágrimas, Yaten estaba impresionado ¿serena tenia cerebro? Lo estaba demostrando:

"_quiero que llegue el día que me digas que si me recuerdas, y que el mañana no sea ayer ni hoy, sino un siempre, un siempre te recordare…por siempre, gracias"_

Serena trata de controlar las lágrimas y lo logra, Yaten se levanta para aplaudir, mientras Mina lo hace con todos los demás, Serena se asombra que la gente le aplaudiera de pie, y pone una sonrisa tímida, aparece la profesora pidiendo otro aplauso para ella, esta se le acerca preguntándole si está bien ella dice que sí y sale del escenario a verse con Luna:

- ¡Muy bien Serena!, sabía que lo lograrías.

- Gracias Luna, jamás pensé que lo lograría pero pude

- Estoy muy feliz en la mujer que te has convertido

- Gracias denuevo Luna

…..

Yaten, Mina y Serena estaban en la puerta de la escuela para irse, mucha gente felicitaba a Serena, incluso Yaten pasaba desapercibido, y eso le molestaba en parte porque él era más interesante que Serena, en ese momento ve que estaba Luna y la saluda:

- ¡Tanto tiempo!- toca la cabeza de la gatita negra

- Miauuuu

Yaten abraza a Luna y Mina dice:

- Bueno debemos irnos

- Si…- Serena estaba algo triste

- ¿Qué pasa Serena?

- Mañana tengo la audiencia de custodia con mis papas, mi hermano ya volvió

- ¡Ohhhh que mal Serena!, pero por lo menos tu tonto hermano aprendió la lección- dice Mina algo enojada y preocupada

- Seiya debería estar contigo mañana- dice Yaten para tratar de calmar a Serena

- No, ¡no le digas!, él está ocupado

- Pero…-Yaten no entendía a Serena, como siempre sus actitudes lo asfixiaban

- Estaré bien, bueno me voy que ¡estén bien!

Serena se lleva a Luna y Yaten y Mina se quedan solos, ni siquiera pudieron hablar más con ella porque se fue rauda a su casa, Yaten queda mirando a Serena mientras se va cada vez más convencido del mal gusto de Seiya, ¡niña rara! Pensaba, pero por otro lado pensaba en todo lo que Seiya amaba a esa niña ¿él podría ser capaz de amar así? ¿Por qué se preguntaba algo así? él no es de ese estilo ¡no!, Mina en ese momento habla disipando sus pensamientos:

- Parece que te cae mejor ¿o no?

- No es eso, es que…

- ¿Es que?

- A veces me pregunto si yo estaré capacitado para un sentimiento como el amor, que raro que alguien como yo se lo pregunte, pero me paso ahora o tal vez algunas veces…

- Por supuesto que sí lo estas

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tu demuestras amor de cierta manera Yaten, a tus hermanos y sobretodo tu princesa

- Gracias por tus palabras, si ella es la más importante para mí, pero hablo de otro tipo de amor

- Bueno algún día aparecerá jaja

- Si eso creo- Yaten vuelve a colocar la misma sonrisa que a Mina descoloca pero le causa alegría

- Bueno me voy- le dice Mina que caminaba para irse a su casa

- Te acompaño a tu casa

- ¿De verdad? pero a lo mejor tienes cosas que hacer

- No, no te preocupes, el tonto de Seiya es el que debe encargarse más de las cosas, quiero aprovechar el tiempo que me queda en este planeta, y que mejor que con mi amiga

- ¡Gracias Yaten!

Mina y Yaten se van en dirección a casa de Mina, los dos pensaban en los pocos pero lindos momentos juntos, y eso los alegraba a los dos, lástima que quedaba poco tiempo

…

Ya era de otro día y comenzaba la audiencia por la custodia, Serena estaba harta de tantos dramas, pero debía ser fuerte, ella no quería irse con su mama, su madre ya tenía un embarazo muy avanzado, de hecho estaba en los nueve meses, en cualquier momento nacía su hermano, y su mama se exponía a un juicio, bueno ya estaba algo loca ya, realmente no le importaba mucho ese hermano y su madre, pero esa criatura no tenía la culpa de nada.

…..

Ya estaban desalojando la casa donde Seiya y sus hermanos pasaron estos meses, ya quedaba menos para irse, y Seiya había hecho lo imposible para no hacerlo, pero era inevitable, eso sí le dijeron una forma para poder estar con Serena, quería decírsela en cuanto pudiera, pero no había tiempo, solo lo molestaban con todo lo que había que hacer al volver a su planeta y era una larga lista de cosas, debía ser responsable, cualquier paso en falso provocaba la destrucción de su planeta y en signos mayores que Galaxia, él era el más fuerte y debía ser el que más concentración debía colocar.

Seiya estaba en su habitación que ahora solo poseía escritorio y la cama para dormir, todos lo otro lo traslado a una bodega que les presto Haruka y Michiru, no tenía nada que llevarse de esa casa, solo se llevaría alguna ropa y sus composiciones, la casa quedaría dispuesta en venta, le pidió a Haruka que viera el tema ¿Por qué le pedía a ella todos los favores? Ni el mismo sabia, pero ella acepto que con Michiru verían un buen vendedor, sabiendo que vivieron ellos ahí el precio podía ser bueno, le dijo que ese dinero quedara en una cuenta a disposición de la caridad y ellas se encargarían de transferir todo.

Seiya mira una foto junto a Serena y Ninako, una que se sacaron en el paseo que hicieron, estaba nostálgico de esos momentos, extrañaba mucho a Ninako a quien ahora mencionaba como "su pequeño resplandor". En ese momento aparece Yaten:

- ¡Oye debes bajar!

- Si en un momento, oye no me mostraste el video

- Ah es que…

- ¡Quiero verlo!

- ¿Para qué?

- ¡Muéstrame el vídeo!

- …..

Yaten no quería que lo viera porque se volvería loco y tendría que darle explicaciones sobre la audiencia de Serena y ella pidió que no se enterara, pero acepta porque Seiya le insistió demasiado y no iba aguantar más a Seiya, en ese momento Seiya pone el cassette y queda en shock, mira a Yaten y empieza hacerle preguntas, con eso Yaten habla y Seiya queda en silencio y pensativo…

….

La audiencia seguía era una discusión interminable entre Ikuko y Kenji, Serena y Sammy estaban exhaustos, pero esto era así debían aceptarlo, cuando le toco declarar a Sammy él fue muy indiferente.

En ese momento a Serena le toca declarar, dice que no quiere irse de su casa, porque se crio ahí, que no quería ir a otro lugar, que su madre la comprendiera, Ikuko se altera, pero el juez le dice que se calme, estaba cansado de ella y de Kenji, parecían dos niños:

- Quiero estar en mi casa

- ¡No Serena!- le grita Ikuko

- ¡Serena así es con tu padre!- grita Kenji muy feliz

- ¡Silencio!- el juez golpea el martillo pidiendo silencio en el lugar

- Yo me crié en esa casa, no es por mis padres, es porque yo quiero estar en mi casa, no viene al caso cuál de los dos sea con quien viva…

- ¿Está clara jovencita?- le pregunta el abogado de Ikuko

- Por supuesto que estoy clara…

- ¡Serena no seas así!- Ikuko vuelve a gritar

- ¡Serena está muy bien!- dice Kenji feliz

En ese momento se siente un escándalo afuera de la sala, y sale un joven de la nada gritando, el juez y los demás presentes se sorprenden, estaba siendo tomado por la seguridad, era Seiya que después lo que le conto Yaten no pensó en nada para ir a verla:

- ¡Bombón!, debes luchar por lo que quieres- en ese momento le tocaba una mano y se da vuelta a mirar a los padres de Serena- ustedes no saben nada de el sufrimiento de su hija, son unos egoístas

- ¡Pero si es el joven de la otra vez!- grita Kenji

- ¿Quién es el Serena?, ¡no me digas que Darién!- Ikuko estaba sorprendida

- Seiya- dice Serena con una voz casi quebrada

- Piensen en sus hijos y no en ustedes, porque solo han hecho daño- les dice Seiya muy enojado y desafiante sin importar nada

- ¡Saquen a este niño de aquí!- el juez le pide a los guardias que saquen a Seiya del lugar

Los guardias se van acercando a Seiya, pero antes de eso el le toca las manos, la mira a los ojos y le dice:

- Discúlpame, no quiero dejarte sola

- Seiya tú, eres…te amo

- Yo igual te amo

- ¡Joven se ira preso!- grita el juez harto

- No me importa, ¡ella es lo que me importa!- a Seiya no le importaba desafiar al juez

- ¿Cómo?, ¡soy una máxima autoridad!

- Te amo

Seiya es sacado al fin por la seguridad, y Serena lo ve partir, en ese momento dice:

- Ya dije ¡decido que mi vida será como yo digo!, y esa es mi decisión

- ¿Quién es él?- le pregunta Ikuko

- Es la persona que más amo en el mundo

- Ohhhh ya veo, ese chico es tu novio…- dice Ikuko muy sorprendida

- Cambio al anciano por un niño jaja- Sammy lanza una risa sarcástica.

En ese momento el juez pide calma, Ikuko y Kenji piensan en las palabras de Seiya, de verdad estaban siendo egoístas, Ikuko se daba cuenta que estaba siendo ridícula y que solo pensó en ella, las palabras de Seiya calaron hondo en ella y en Kenji:

- Señor juez decidimos que nuestros hijos se queden en la casa, y que será compartido- dice Ikuko de forma conciliadora

- Ehhhh- Serena se queda impresionada junto a su hermano

- Si se quedaran con Kenji- vuelve hablar Ikuko

- Muy bien, ¡caso cerrado!- el juez golpea el martillo dando fin al juicio

Serena abraza a Sammy y el igual, querían estar en su casa, Ikuko se acerca y les pide perdón y Kenji también, se abrazan y en ese momento Ikuko siente contracciones, y llaman una ambulancia con urgencia, como estaba en su noveno mes era esperable que tuviera contracciones de parto…ya nacería el nuevo hermano de Serena.

…

Ikuko es intervenida y así nace el hermanito de Serena, Hitachi, nació sano y sin complicaciones, al verlo sintió una alegría inmensa y todos sus rencores se habían ido, era tan pequeño y lindo que no pensaba en nada de lo pasado, esto era un nuevo comienzo. Pensaba en Ninako, cuando la tuviera en sus brazos sería la más feliz, pero también pensaba en la lejanía que tendría con Seiya y eso le dolía. Ella lo ve desde la ventana a su hermano, él se encontraba en la sala donde están los recién nacidos, Kenji le dice a Serena que fue a sacar a Seiya a la comisaria por lo que paso en el juzgado y este aparece en el hospital, Serena al verlo llora y lo abraza, le muestra a Hitachi y este se alegra,

**(En este momento suena Very Sand Piano Song, esta en youtube)**

- Es lindo, igual a la hermana

- No creo, es más lindo el

- Bombón, quería decirte algo

- Dime Seiya

- Creo que no es el momento

- Dime, ¿Qué pasa? Acaso deberás irte ahora yo…

- No- Seiya la interrumpe y le toca los hombros, Serena estaba con los ojos cristalizados- hay una forma para que no nos tengamos que separar

- En serio, cual es, ¡haría cualquier cosa!

- ….

- Dime Seiya

- ¡Que te vayas conmigo a mi planeta!

- Ehhhhh

Serena se sorprende, tendría que irse a vivir al planeta de Seiya, Serena mira a Hitachi y mira a Seiya de vuelta… sus miradas se habían encontrado, él estaba a punto de llorar y ella estaba en la misma situación con los ojos como platos, incluso a Seiya no le gustó mucho esa mirada, porque le recordó a ese duro momento cuando le pidió remplazar a Darién, mientras ella al ver su mirada solo veía dolor y también pensó en ese duro momento, los cuatro zafiros estaban en silencio, ¿acaso Serena lo dejaría con una respuesta negativa solo a través de su silencio? ¿Qué decisión tomara Serena? Eso se sabrá en el capítulo final de Memoria Borrada…

**Continuara! **


	33. XXXIII y Final: El fin y un comienzo

Capitulo 33: El Fin y un comienzo

**"Un camino de mil millas comienza con un paso." Benjamín Franklin**

_ "¡que te vayas conmigo a mi planeta!"_

Aun las palabras de Seiya resuenan en la cabeza de Serena, ¿tendría que irse a vivir al planeta de Seiya para estar con él? Esa sería la solución para que no se separaran por tiempo indefinido o para siempre, porque digámoslo, las cosas están muy complicadas y esa sería la mejor opción.

Luego de que le dijo eso, se quedó callada y quedo mirando a su hermanito recién nacido, Seiya solo la miro y se quedaron callados largo rato, de repente él le dice que la llamara para que se vieran antes del viaje, después de esa reacción de Serena el prefirió que el tema quedara hasta ahí, a lo mejor habría otra oportunidad para hablarlo, eran muchas emociones juntas, pero lo que más le molesto y dolió a Seiya de verdad fue la mirada sin respuestas que le puso Serena, muy parecida a la de un tiempo atrás cuando le pidió una oportunidad, Serena al ver partir a Seiya se dio cuenta que cometió un error ¡se sentía lo peor!, no fue capaz de responderle solo lo dejo ir con una mirada triste, mi silencio era la peor arma para responder, luego de eso Serena se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermanito Hitachi recién nacido.

Ahora Serena se dirige a su casa para poder meditar todo lo que está pasando, lo que le parece más extraño es porque no salto de alegría y le dijo: _"¡si me voy contigo!"_, en vez de eso algo le impidió decirle que sí, ¿Qué será?, ¿será su vida en la Tierra? A veces piensa que a lo mejor si se va perdería muchas cosas, pero también piensa que no perdería nada: mi familia es un desastre, aunque las cosas estén algo mejor, las chicas todas tienen su vida hecha, Darién ya es parte de su pasado ¿Por qué pensó en Darién?, se sentía a morir.

Al llegar a su casa pensó en la parte que más le importaba si se iba con él, era su pequeña hija Ninako y su gran amor por Seiya, si no se iba con él a lo mejor tampoco existiría Ninako ¡sería una doble homicida!, las posibilidades de volver a irse eran mínimas, todo era relativamente confuso. Todo lo que pensaba no la llevaba a ninguna respuesta concreta.

El otro punto era su gran amor por Seiya, estarían juntos sin problemas y no tendrían que preocuparse de nada, pensar que hace un tiempo atrás no era nada de eso, si no que alguien que quería mucho, pero esos sentimientos habían cambiado demasiado en el presente, Serena pensaba que sin Seiya se moría, pero ¿Por qué no podía decirle si?, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?…quería responderse todo eso mientras se daba una ducha

…

Yaten estaba leyendo un libro sobre arte renacentista, sabía que habría una exposición muy pronto en la ciudad y quería aprovechar de ver esas cosas antes de irse, en su planeta habían muchos artistas interesantes que dibujaban mucho mejor o plasmaban de manera mucho más interesante una creación, pero aun así no menospreciaba el talento de los terrícolas, y quería ir a esa exposición. Yaten nunca ha podido adaptarse tanto a la Tierra y quería irse pronto, así que era el más feliz en irse, aun así extrañaría mucho a su nueva amiga Mina Aino, a pesar de que son extremadamente distintos, siente que pueden tener algunas cosas en común, aunque suene raro, esperaba poder saber de ella después de volver a Kinmoku.

De repente sus pensamientos se diluyen cuando siente que alguien cierra la puerta muy fuerte, era Seiya que había llegado y Yaten le dice a su manera natural:

- ¿Tu?, ¡¿qué te paso ahora?! traes un rostro…

- Nada- Seiya lo interrumpe, pero de verdad su rostro era preocupante, estaba algo desencajado, pero no quería hablar, menos con Yaten, que no es un gran oyente de los problemas que digamos.

- ¿Cómo que nada?

- Nada, me iré a mi habitación

- ¡Oye! y ¿qué paso con la niña esa?

- Todo salió bien, sus padres llegaron a un acuerdo y de sorpresa nació su hermanito Hitachi, se parece mucho a bombón.

- Y creo que le dijiste eso ¿verdad?…ah ¡ya sé porque estas así!, te mando a la china con tu idea de llevártela a nuestro planeta

- No fue eso

- ¿Entonces?

- No me dijo nada

- ¡Que!

- Nada, solo me miro y nada, espere que me dijera algo, pero solo me miro con una cara que me hizo recordar muchas cosas

- ¿Qué tipo de cara te puso?

- Mejor me iré a descansar

- ¡Espera Seiya!

Seiya sube las escaleras y se encierra con un portazo, Yaten lo mira y se queda pensativo…

Seiya se acuesta en su cama pensando en la cara de Serena, para lamento de él ese rostro le recordó el momento cuando le pidió una oportunidad tiempo atrás, se sentía de la misma manera, a lo mejor de verdad no lo amaba tanto, ¿siempre tendrá esa duda?, sabía que ahora era todo distinto, pero siempre esa duda lo perseguiría parece si ella lo ama tanto como el, solo pudo disiparla más cuando lo vio caer en ese agujero en el bosque y le dijo por fin que lo amaba y cuando Lagoon lo mato y la vio muy triste, aun así esa duda volvía con la no respuesta de Serena

- ¡Maldición!, ¡porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil!, parece que el que más ama siempre seré yo…

Seiya en ese momento siente tanto cansancio mental que se queda dormido a lo mejor eso lo dejaría más tranquilo.

…

Se encontraban Michiru y Haruka arreglando unas cosas en el departamento, prefirieron mudarse de ahí porque el lugar les recordaba a todo lo acontecido con Lagoon y querían cambiar de aire, como siempre vivirían con la Sailor del tiempo y la de la destrucción

- En unos días nos iremos de aquí- dice Michiru

- Aun no puedo creer que todo allá acabado- le dice Haruka

- Yo tampoco, esto parece un sueño, pero sabemos que si vuelve a pasar algo, lo dejaremos en sus manos

- ¡no entiendo!

- Quiero que nos alejemos de nuestra misión un tiempo, compre boletos para Paris

- Pero Haruka ¡estás loca!, no podemos…

- Una vez las dejamos solas- la interrumpe Haruka- ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Si pero…

- Pero nada- la vuelve interrumpir- Setsuna y Hotaru se encargaran ya hable con ellas

- Esto es…

- Es por seis meses, además no creo que pase algo, si pasa no importa quiero que disfrutemos nuestro tiempo las dos

- ¡Haruka!

Haruka y Michiru se abrazan y Setsuna y Hotaru las miran, ellas aceptaban lo que harían las dos, más que nada porque sabían que sus amigas necesitaban un descanso, sobretodo Michiru…

- Y hoy ¿qué vamos hacer?- le pregunta de manera picara a Haruka, llevando una de sus manos a su rostro.

- Iremos a cenar a un restorán, ya reserve.

- ¿Es comida italiana?

- Si, la que me dijiste que querías comer

- ¡qué bien!

Las cuatro Outers podían sentir la paz al fin en sus vidas, después de lo difícil que ocurrió hace poco tiempo atrás, Lagoon ya no las molestaría y no les volvería hacer daño, una nueva vida las esperaba…

…

La madre de Serena ya estaba en su casa junto a su hermanito, y ella los fue a visitar, su mama se veía feliz, Serena sentía mucha alegría de que su hermano haya nacido sano, se daba cuenta que se parecía mucho a él, era rubio y tenía unos grandes ojos azules, no podía negar que era su hermano, Sammy también fue con ella, las cosas estaban mejor de lo esperado, pero aun así sentía ese remordimiento de que iba hacer respecto a Seiya, pensaba que debía hacerlo, pero no sabía que era lo que se lo impedía, en eso Serena aprovecha que Sammy se encarga de Hitachi en otra habitación, y ella se encuentra con su madre en la habitación de ella y su nueva pareja, quien no estaba ahora en la casa, estaban en la cama matrimonial sentadas ella estaba a un extremo de la cama y su madre acostada, y le dice tímidamente:

- Mama

- Si hija

- ¡Estás tan linda!, de verdad Hitachi es precioso

- Sí, estoy feliz, ¡acércate!

Serena que estaba algo lejos de su madre se acerca, ella le toma las manos, algo que hace mucho tiempo no pasaba, ella se sorprende del gesto y le dice:

- Sé que cometí muchos errores y quiero rectificar

- Mama tú…

- Si- su mama la interrumpe-quiero que tengamos la relación de antes, que estemos juntas, que las cosas sean buenas entre nosotras

- Mama, gracias

- ¿Algo me quieres decir verdad?

- Eh

- Si se nota que me quieres contar, a todo esto ese chico del juzgado siento que ya lo había visto antes pero no recuerdo, no sabía que habías terminado con Darién, solo andaba preocupada de mí y…

- No te preocupes- Serena la interrumpe- él se llama Seiya, y estoy con él hace tres meses, muy pronto cumpliremos cuatro.

- Es muy guapo y de tu edad, lo que más quería tu padre jaja

- Si…

- ¿Dime que querías contarme?

- Mama, si por una extraña razón alguien quien amas tuviera que irse porque esa persona ama tanto a otra para irse lejos, ¿qué harías?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Solo quiero saber

- Bueno me daría mucho dolor, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Pensaría que es la felicidad de esa persona que amo

- Mama

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Es que…

- ¿Sí?

- Rei debe irse lejos y quería saber tu opinión para decirle

- Ya veo

- Si

- Abrázame hija

Serena abraza a su mama y se sentía feliz, pero en parte sabía que eso no podría durar por mucho tiempo, ¿Qué haría? ¿Cuál era el camino que debía tomar? Las dudas la invadían.

…

Taiki se encontraba afinando detalles para pronto irse de la Tierra, piensa en que su vida volverá a ser como antes, esperaba estar luego en su planeta, y pensaba en muchas cosas, añoraba ser un importante aporte en su planeta sobre todo en las áreas de investigación y ciencia, quería ayudar más, pensaba en la parte administrativa, ayudar al gran sabio, en eso aparece Seiya que bajaba de su habitación y al ver a Taiki tan pensativo le chispea los dedos en la cara para que vuelva a poner los pies en la Tierra:

- ¡Despierta!

- Ahhh

- ¿Qué te pasa?, andas muy extraño

- Pensaba que iba hacer cuando volvamos a nuestro planeta

- Ahhh ya no queda nada para eso…

- Oye y ¿hablaste con esa niña?

- Si

- Y… ¿qué paso?

- No sé, espero su respuesta aun

- Ya veo, que pasara si…

- Yo ya dije que quería su felicidad, no la obligare a nada

- Pero tú sabes que si nos vamos no volverás a verla, lo más probable, y Ninako también…

- Si se…pero creo, no se no quiero pensar ahora, estoy muy aturdido y pensar en mi pequeño resplandor me parte más el corazón…

- Mmmmm

- Mejor sigamos viendo todo esto, yo ahora debo ir a ver algo, nos vemos después

- Si

- A todo esto parece que andas pensando en cosas más ambiciosas como ser ayuda para ese fastidioso de Kauyun

- ¡más respeto con el gran sabio!

- ¡el me hizo bullying publico! Estúpido viejo, por el toda mi vida está en caos.

- ¡Seiya!

Seiya sale de la casa y Taiki se queda pensativo, quería probar suerte, ojala el gran sabio lo acepte como un ayudante o ser una ayuda más eficiente en su planeta.

….

Seiya comienza a caminar por la ciudad buscando algo para Serena, sabía que a lo mejor ella no querría irse con él, pero quería dejarle algún recuerdo o algo, él no quería que fuera infeliz, así que prefería sacrificarse como siempre para poder verla contenta, en eso mira una tienda y ve un colgante muy parecido al de Ninako, no sabía porque pero compra ese, era exactamente igual eso le hizo pensar que a lo mejor por eso Ninako lo tenía, podría ser que Serena se fuera con él, pero pensaba que era absurdo…

Cuando va caminando por la calle choca con una niña desconocida, la niña cae al suelo, Seiya se siente mal y la recoge del suelo y le pide disculpas:

- Perdón, no quería lastimarte

- No te preocupes, estoy bien

- Ahhh

- ¡Oye espera!

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Seiya Kou

- Yo me llamo Samanta Tendo, mucho gusto, te gustaría conversar un momento.

- Ehhh es que tengo cosas que hacer

- ¡Es solo un minuto!

- Bueno está bien, que amable

Seiya se va caminando junto a esta chica desconocida que le pareció simpática.

…

Se encontraba Mina en el casting, Yaten la acompañaba, creando la envidia del lugar, ella se asusta de las miradas inquisidoras de las demás participantes, Yaten usaba unos lentes de sol pero aun así no pasaba muy desapercibido, en un momento se los quita creando expectación en el lugar:

- ¡Estas chicas escandalosas!, lo bueno es que me iré y no las veré mas

- Si y a mí tampoco jeje

Yaten al escuchar eso queda mirando a Mina, algo le provoco lo que dijo y ella lo miraba con una mirada entre duda y pena, ella vuelve a ver esa mirada de Yaten que pocos conocían y se pone nerviosa, pero aun así dice:

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque me miras así?

- Ahhh nada, es que…

- Es que nada, recuerda que aun así podremos estar en contacto, creo

- No lo sé…

- ¡LA SIGUIENTE EL NUMERO 78!- llaman por un parlante en el lugar

- Es tu turno

- Si, deséame suerte

- Claro

Mina corre al escenario y los jurados le preguntan cosas como su edad, nombre, que le gustaba y porque quería ser cantante, ella dice que es porque siempre soñó con las luces y es un sueño de niña, con ello el jurado le dice que comience a cantar, Mina comienza a cantar y lo hace con la misma canción que canto cuando Yaten **(la canción es Route Venus yo creo que la mayoría la conoce :3) **era jurado en ese casting de tiempo atrás, el la queda mirando y se sorprende que use esa canción y se le vienen muchas cosas a la cabeza:

- ¡Esta chica sí que es sorprendente!

Mina cuando canta siente mucha energía y fuerza, lo que la motiva a continuar haciéndolo, y sobre todo con mucho entusiasmo…

Al terminar la presentación Mina baja del escenario, los jueces le dicen que en unos días más tendrá la respuesta y ella sale rauda tras de Yaten que la estaba mirando y deciden salir del lugar:

- ¡Estuviste genial!

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, igual que la otra vez, me sorprendiste que hayas usado esa canción

- Sí, es que nunca más la cante, usaba otras para los otros castings, parece que me equivoque en no usarla más jeje, además tuve muchos problemas con ese representante, no me dejaba ser yo misma, y bueno todo fracaso.

- Parece, sé que te ira excelente

- A lo mejor no podrás saber cómo me fue

- Eso no lo sabemos

- Me gustaría mantener el contacto pero está difícil, creo que la única forma seria tele transportándome

- Intentare alguna forma para no perder la comunicación y me digas como te fue

- Que considerado

- Si de verdad me gusto ser tu amigo

- A todo esto ¿Cómo esta Seiya? Serena no me ha querido contar nada, sé que es indiscreto pero estoy preocupada

- Él está como siempre, alterado e infantil, pero hay una solución para que no pierda a su noviecita y a mi futura sobrina

- ¿Cuál?

- Que Serena se vaya a Kinmoku con nosotros

- ¿¡en serio!?

- Si y por lo que se no le ha contestado al tonto de Seiya y anda llorando por los rincones de nuestra casa momentánea

- Ya veo

- ¿pero qué piensas? ¿crees que lo deje ir así como así?

- Yo no creo, sé que ella sabrá tomar una buena decisión, confió en Serena, pero prefiero no meterme porque se sentirá invadida, ella tomara la mejor decisión te aseguro

- Espero que sí, no quiero a Seiya como la otra vez…

- Mmmmm

- Bueno te voy a dejar a tu casa y debo decirte algo de suma importancia

- Está bien, que amable y me cuentas que es eso jeje

Yaten y Mina se van a la casa de esta, ella sentía mucha alegría de que Yaten sintiera cierto aprecio por ella, aunque fuera un poco

…..

Se encontraba Seiya en la cafetería con esa niña Samanta, ella le insistió tanto que accedió al café, era una chica muy interesante y graciosa, para su sorpresa ella no lo conocía de ningún lado, con eso recordó a Serena cuando no sabía que era de Three Lights y eso no le gusto, sentía algo de rabia hacia Serena porque no era clara, sentía que se estaba aprovechando de el de cierta manera, odiaba pensar esas cosas, pero que no le diga que va hacer lo tiene angustiado, ya se acerca el día de su partida y ni rastros de Serena, le manda mensajes ha intentado llamarla pero no contesta nada, pensaba que todo el dolor no valía la pena ¿ o si lo valía?:

- ¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunta Samanta

- No nada

- Estas extraño, ¡ya se!, peleaste con tu novia, un chico como tu debe tener novia

- Bueno algo como eso, la amo con toda mi alma, pero está haciendo algo que no me está gustando, me siento inseguro, como alguna vez me sentí

- ¿Inseguro tú?, jaja, de verdad que tonta es, yo no te dejaría ir nunca

- Muchas gracias, pero no es tan fácil, yo solo quiero que sea feliz.

- Sabes Seiya eres un chico muy interesante, ojala pudiéramos vernos denuevo

- Es que está difícil, en pocos días me voy de Japón

- Ah que lastima, y ¿tu novia se va contigo?

- ….

- Ah que mal, espero todo se solucione

En ese momento Samanta le toca la mano a Seiya y este se pone algo incómodo de que hiciera ese gesto tan cercano, cuando de repente siente un grito atrás de él:

- ¡SEIYA!

- Ahhh

Era Serena muerta de celos atrás de Seiya, este se aterra al ver su rostro, jamás la había visto así en su vida, la chica corre la mano:

- ¡ENTONCES EN ESTO ESTAS!

- Bombón, ¿en qué momento llegaste aquí?

- Pase por afuera, cuando mi sorpresa de verte con esta chica

- ¡No es lo que piensas!

- No solo converse con él, no pasa nada

- ¡PUES ALÉJATE DE EL!

Seiya se sorprende de las palabras de Serena, y Samanta se despide de Seiya tímidamente y rápido yéndose del local, Serena comienza a gritarle cosas a Seiya y este la toma del codo sacándola de ahí, y afuera le grita **(Aquí busquen la canción Tú no tienes alma de Alejandro Sanz, creo que le queda perfecta):**

- ¡QUE TE PASA SOLO HABLABA CON ELLA!

- Si claro, ¿no estabas ocupado?, ¡lo que me faltaba!

- Bombón, estas siendo muy injusta en todo sentido

- ¿Injusta?

- Sí, no he sabido nada de ti, ¿no me vas a salir ahora que no te llegaron mis mensajes ni llamados?

- Tengo mis motivos para no responder

- ¿Motivos? ¿cuáles son esos motivos?

- Seiya en este momento estoy confundida

- ¿Confundida?, ¡confundida!, ¡SIEMPRE ESTAS CONFUNDIDA!, desde que te conozco, nunca puedo ser un punto de claridad para ti

- Seiya desde que me conociste sabias que tenía novio, nunca podríamos haber estado juntos y…

- Claro que lo sé, pero nunca me negaste que me acercara a ti hasta cierto punto, estás hablando de un tema que no concierne

- Claro que si tu empezaste a atacarme

- ¡No empecé!, tu estas teniendo una actitud que me duele

- Claro que si…ya te di mis motivos porque estoy siendo así, no es fácil mi situación…

La gente miraba asustada el espectáculo, pero esto se ponía cada vez peor:

- ¡Sabes ya me canse que siempre me veas como opción!

- ¿Opción?

- Si siempre fui tu opción, con Darién y ahora con tu vida acá, dime ¿Qué hay acá que te haga dudar tanto? ¡No me digas que denuevo estás pensando en Darién!, a lo mejor también es por tu familia, pero tú sabes que cada uno debe hacer lo que más necesita y ama su corazón

- Claro que no, Darién no es y tampoco creo que sea mi familia

- ¿Entonces?

- Ni yo misma sé que es

- …. Sabes me estoy cansando de esta situación

- ¿Cómo?

- Creo que todo lo que hice no fue suficiente, siempre debo ser yo el que entrega más, con todo esto me doy cuenta que no me amas

En ese instante Seiya se iba ir pero Serena le toma la mano y le dice:

- Por supuesto que te amo, ¡más que a nada!, junto a Ninako son lo más importante

- ¿Entonces porque no te vas conmigo?

- Porque…

- Verdad que no sabes, solo queda mañana para irme

- ¿Mañana?

- Si nos vamos mañana en la noche

- No….espera

- Espero lo que decidas te haga feliz, yo ya no puedo hacer más…

- Seiya

- Y antes de irme, toma esto- le pasa una cajita azul a Serena- espero seas feliz, yo no quiero presionarte, discúlpame de todo bombón, adiós

Seiya se suelta de Serena y la deja sola pensando, estaba inmóvil, en eso decide abrir la caja y ve que era el mismo colgante de Ninako, lo que la hace llorar con muchas fuerzas, se va sin consuelo hacia su casa, debía decidirse si no todo quedaría en nada.

…

Serena estaba en su cama derrotada llorando ¿porque era tan injusta con Seiya? ¡Solo lo hacía sufrir! Desde que se enamoró de ella, el dejo pasar su felicidad, y ahora que podía obtenerla ella nuevamente la obstaculizaba, pero ella aun no entendía porque no podía decirle si, no entendía que era el impedimento, en parte era su familia, sus amigas, pero ella creía que era otra cosa, pero no podía aclararlo, ella pensaba que a lo mejor no lo amaba lo suficiente, ¡no podía ser eso!, era otra cosa, pero debía descifrarlo luego porque no quedaba tiempo

…...

Estaba Serena despertando, veía su rostro y estaba percudido de tanto llorar, pensó toda la noche por qué no podía irse con Seiya, pensaba en Ninako, en todo, no sabía qué hacer, así que decidió irse al parque a pensar, debía tomar una decisión luego, miro su celular pero no había ningún mensaje de Seiya, si le decía no, parece que nunca más sabría de él.

Ya en el parque comienza a pensar en muchas cosas, recuerda que ahí fue cuando debió juntarse con él para su cita de hace un tiempo y él se burló de ella con eso del soldado rojo de un pequeño que animo ella para que se levantara del suelo el cual se cayó y lloraba sin consuelo, pero ella lo animo, con eso comenzó a reírse sola y aparece una persona:

- Hola

- Ahhhh

- ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Princesa Kara!, ¿qué hace aquí?

- Hola Serena, venia hablar contigo

- ¿Conmigo?

- Si…

La princesa se sienta en la banca y se crea un silencio incomodo, ella lo rompe:

- Ya se todo

- Ehhh

- Que deberás irte al planeta de Seiya

- ¿Cómo lo supo?

- Taiki y Yaten me lo contaron, no vi a Seiya

- Ya veo. Me odia y está en todo su derecho soy lo peor

- No digas eso, él te ama con todo su corazón, él está asustado igual que tú, él no quiere que sufras y se siente pésimo

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Porque yo puedo ver más allá de las cosas, ¡lo sabes!

- Sí, es cierto princesa Kara…

- Seiya se parece mucho a alguien que conocí tiempo atrás

- Se refiere a…

- Si a mi novio- La princesa interrumpe a Serena y se dispone a hablar- se llamaba Athan, él era muy parecido a Seiya físicamente y su manera de ser, es por eso que sentía cierta melancolía con él, no pienses que tenía un interés romántico, eso nunca, solo me inspiro un pensamiento del pasado

- Si porque si no la mato jaja

- Jaja, no es solo eso…

- ¿Lagoon tuvo que ver en su muerte?

- Si Lagoon lo asesino, te contare la historia, escucha con atención

- Si

La princesa Kara comienza a contarle a Serena que ella se iba a casar con otro muchacho, un príncipe igual que ella, al cual estaba destinada de antes de nacer, ella sentía que lo amaba mucho, pero apareció Athan, el primo de su prometido, y todo cambio, ella se enamoró de verdad de él, lo que implico divisiones familiares y problemas, ella se sentía obligada a estar con el otro chico y todo se volvió un caos, hasta que un día Athan le dijo que mejor se fueran de su planeta a vivir su amor tranquilos, Kara acepto y estaban dispuestos a fugarse y casarse, sus padres, que en ese tiempo estaban vivos, lo supieron y querían matar a Athan, pero ella les rogó que no lo hicieran, incluso el poder de su amor llego a formar una luz que envolvió al planeta, los padres de Kara lo aceptaron y se quedó con Athan, el otro chico lo acepto bien, y todo quedo en paz.

Pero un día Athan se enteró que Lagoon atacaría el planeta para robarle la memoria a personas del planeta y el la enfrento, y esto enfureció tanto a Lagoon que lo mato sin piedad, Kara no pudo hacer nada porque en ese momento sus poderes no estaban tan despiertos, pero con ello lograron despertar logrando que Lagoon se fuera de su planeta para siempre y nunca volver…así Kara quedo con el corazón desecho:

- ¡Es todo tan triste!- exclama Serena llorando

- ¡No llores Serena!, estoy mejor, Athan siempre está en mi

- ¿Por qué el no revivió como las demás memorias?

- Porque no le borro la memoria, solo revivieron los que fueron atacados por su memoria, los que mato Lagoon no

- Ya veo y ¿cuándo paso eso?

- Mucho antes de que tu madre le lanzara el hechizo, como sabes yo tengo mis años jeje, me veré joven pero tengo muchos años, pero no ahondare en ese tema, Lagoon tenía mucho poder, eso si no sé porque nunca ataco Kinmoku

- Tuvieron suerte

- A lo mejor la gente de allá es muy feliz

- Puede ser

- Y una cosa ¿de verdad Athan y Seiya se parecían mucho?

- Si son iguales, no hay ninguna diferencia

- ¡Que increíble!

- ¿Sabes porque vine para acá?

- ¿Por qué?

- Vine para que te decidas y te vayas con Seiya

- Usted…

- Hazlo Serena, si no lo perderás para siempre, lo que te pasa es que estas muy asustada de que pueda pasar en Kinmoku, todo lo que implica estar allá, te da miedo no ser lo suficiente para Seiya, estas asustada, pero debes dejar ese miedo, si no siempre estarás con la idea de que pasara, sino pasaran cosas malas, lo estoy viendo, podría ser que Seiya esta vez se enferme enserio.

- Ahora entiendo cuando me ayudaste te referías a tu historia… ¡no quiero que se enferme!

- Así es, yo eso si no supe nada de hijos o cosas así, pero igual estaba determinada a algo, pero yo dije NO, yo sé que tu amabas a Darién, demasiado diría yo, pero Lagoon cambio todo, porque si no fuera por Lagoon, Seiya habría aceptado su destino y tú te hubieras quedado con Darién, ahora respóndeme ¿estas arrepentida de haberte enamorado de él?

- ¡No!, sé que ha sido muy difícil, pero no estoy arrepentida…

- Entonces Serena, debes pensar en ti, con el tendrás a Ninako y muchas cosas más, las que ni te imaginas

- ¿Cómo sabe? ¿es por eso que el gran sabio?

- Si tú y Seiya serán los futuros reyes de Kinmoku junto a Ninako

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- Así es

Serena comienza a pensar que era por eso que Ninako hizo ese castillo, y todo el poder que tenía… ¡todo calzaba!

- Por eso de verdad lucha, ¡no te quedes en nada!

- Princesa

Kara desaparece de los ojos de Serena de la nada, Serena se queda pasmada, creo que ya había tomado una decisión, en eso Kara desde otro lugar del parque dice:

- Sé qué harás lo correcto

Con ello desaparece como un destello, sin que nadie lo note…

….

_"Serena camina por el parque tal fuera su sorpresa de ver a Seiya parado en el puente mirando el lago, ella se acerca a él y le dice:_

- _¡Seiya!_

- _Bombón tu…_

- _Creo que ya tome una decisión_

- _Si, ¿cuál es?_

- _Que…_

- _Si _

- _…. No puedo hablar_

- _Bombón que ocurre_

- _No puedo decírtelo_

- _No, parece que no es suficiente verdad_

- _¡Espera!_

_Seiya se aleja y el lugar se distorsiona…"_

Serena había tenido una pesadilla, estaba en su casa, estaba atardeciendo y debía actuar, es por eso que llamo a todas las chica para que la esperaran en el parque, nadie entendía pero Serena les dice que lo hagan, sabían que los chicos se iban, extrañamente Mina no le contesto, así que no insistió más, le dejo un mensaje de despedida…

Serena cita a sus padres, Ikuko estaba con Hitachi y su nueva pareja, contaron que se irían a vivir a Osaka, pero que vendrían acá cierto tiempo y que ella misma iría a buscar a Serena y Sammy a la casa para que estén con su hermano, Serena estaba nerviosa pero debía hacerlo, llevaba unas maletas con ella, igual no sabía que pasaría, en el colegio aviso que se retiraría, no pudo terminar el año, quedándose con el año perdido, pero prefería eso a no estar con Seiya, igual el colegio no servía de nada para ella, nunca fue una alumna ejemplar y no sabía si estudiar algo:

- ¡Familia les cuento que me voy!- Serena lo lanza sin anestesia

- ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- gritan su hermano y padres en unísono

- Lo cuentas así de la nada

- ¿A donde te vas cabeza hueca?- le pregunta su hermano

- Me voy a Alemania con Seiya

- No puedes llegar e irte, ¿Cómo?, ¡esto es tan rápido!- su madre estaba en shock

- Si igual como tu tomaste la decisión de irte de la casa

- ¡Pero hija!….

- Sé que las cosas están mucho mejor, pero me iré, perdónenme

- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo?

- No sé- Serena estaba algo triste pero no quería flaquear

- ¿Cómo que no sabes?- le dice su padre, no entendía nada

- ¡Les escribiré en cuanto pueda!

- Esto es…pero bueno te hemos causado muchos problemas- dice su madre

- ¡Los extrañare!

Serena llora y su familia se le acerca abrazarla, se despide de todos:

- Mama se muy feliz, papa estoy muy contenta que ya no estás tan rutinario y que ahora estés más pendiente de la casa, y Sammy estoy muy orgullosa de ti de verdad hermano

- Gracias cabeza hueca

- Adiós hija- dice su papa y madre emocionados

Serena va a la puerta y mama Ikuko la abraza, pareciera que sabía que iba a pasar esto:

- Ve hija, ¡se feliz!

- ¡Mama!

- ¡Que estés bien!

Serena abre y mira hacia tras a su familia, pensaba en todo lo bueno y lo malo que había vivido con ellos, sus ojos se cristalizan y cierra la puerta, afuera estaba Haruka y Michiru en el auto que la esperaban, ella les dijo que llevaría unas maletas pero nunca conto donde, ellas sin entender nada la llevan al parque

…

Estaba todo listo, Seiya y sus hermanos le dicen adiós a la Tierra, estaba Mina ya que Yaten le había explicado que se iban:

- Que felicidad, ¡nos vamos de esta cosa!- exclama Yaten feliz

- ¡Si al fin!- exclama también Taiki

- ….- Seiya estaba en silencio

- ¡Seiya!- Yaten quiere que reaccione

- ¡No llego!- Seiya estaba sin consuelo

- ¿Quién?- Yaten había olvidado completamente a Serena

- Bombón, no llego…- Seiya estaba a punto de llorar, pero trata de controlarse

- No te deprimas por esa niña tonta, ya verás que…

Yaten iba a terminar la frase pero de repente los chicos ven a las scouts Inner y dos de las Outers que los envuelven y ellos no entendían que hacían ahí:

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunta Seiya a todas

- Serena nos citó- le responde Rei

- Bombón, pero si ella no esta aquí

De repente Seiya mira afuera del círculo y ve a Serena con Haruka y Michiru, él se sorprende de verla, no podía creer que al fin decidiera irse con él, se le estaba demostrando que si lo amaba y corre a abrazarla:

- ¡Llegaste estoy feliz!-Seiya comienza a llorar

- ¡No llores Seiya!, fui una tonta, Kara me ayudó mucho

- La princesa, ¡en que momento!

- No importa eso jeje, pero gracias a ella pude darme cuenta porque no podía irme

- ¿Que era?

- Tenía miedo que no resultara todo bien, de ser un estorbo, miedo de que esto fracasara, una vida totalmente nueva, pero sé que contigo y Ninako todo estará bien

- ¡Claro!, que debemos empezar la campaña para tener a Ninako apenas lleguemos a Kinmoku.

- ¡Seiya que dices!- Serena lo golpea en el estómago y estaba totalmente sonrojada

- Jaja ¡era broma!, pero hablo muy enserio- Seiya acerca su cara a Serena más de la cuenta y ella se pone más nerviosa de lo que estaba

- Serena ¿qué es todo esto?, ¿qué pasa?- le pregunta Rei

- Si dinos- le insiste Amy

- Me voy de la Tierra chicas

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-todas gritan

- Si me voy con Seiya

- Pero…- Rei estaba en shock

- ¡Muy bien Serena jeje!- Mina saca el habla

- Pero ¿cómo te llevas a la princesa?- le pregunta Haruka

- Lo siento pero es la única forma de que estemos juntos- le dice Serena

- ¿Cómo podemos visitarlos?, quiero conocer a Ninako, a la futura pequeña dama- les pregunta Setsuna

- ¿Pequeña dama?- pregunta Haruka

- Si porque Seiya y la princesa serán los futuros reyes de Kinmoku, el gran Sabio me puso al tanto

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- todos gritan de impresión

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, no seré súbdito de mi tonto hermano, ¡es una broma!- Yaten estaba en shock.

- Kara me lo dijo, ¿pero cómo sabias Setsuna?- le pregunta Serena

- Es que yo soñé que usted llamaba a alguien en un sueño, y esa persona era Seiya y al otra era

- ¿Ninako?

- Si

- Ya veo

- Ahora todo es aclarado- dice Mina

- No hay problemas de que vayas, creo

- Habría que comunicarse de alguna manera

- El gran sabio a lo mejor nos da una solución, esperemos- dice Taiki

- Ojala ese viejo sirva de algo- dice Seiya molesto

- Más respeto al gran sabio Seiya- le dice Taiki molesto

- No le pidas eso a este tonto- dice Yaten resignado

Serena se empieza a despedir de todas, Rei comienza a llorar y le pide perdón a Serena denuevo, ella le dice que no se preocupe que todo estará bien:

- Les quería decir a Rei, sigue siendo la misma, Amy, espero seas una gran doctora, Lita supe que te ascendieron ¡serás la mejor repostera de Japón!, Mina serás la mejor cantante, Haruka y Michiru sigan así como son, Setsuna y Hotaru sé que les provoque alguna molestia por Rini, pero sé que Ninako las recompensara, la conocerán se los aseguro

- Si muchas gracias princesa- le dice Setsuna

- Sí que este muy bien princesa- le dice Hotaru

- Adiós Serena- le dice Amy

- Suerte Serena- le dice Mina

- Ojala puedas venir después, sé que es difícil pero lo espero- le dice Haruka

- Si Haruka

- Que les vaya bien y Kou cuídala mucho, sino ya sabes que pasara- Haruka le habla amenazante a Seiya

- Jamás la dejaría de lado, además sé con quién podría consolarme si fallo- Seiya mira a Michiru y esta sonríe coqueta, Haruka se molesta pero sabe cómo es Seiya

- Es broma, ¡jamás dejaría a bombón!

- Cuídense también- le dice Michiru a Seiya

- Si, gracias- le responde Seiya

- Yaten

- Mina

- Espero que estés bien y podamos hablar

- Si lo hare te lo prometo

- Cuídate mucho

- Si

Yaten le toca el cabello a Mina y ella siente alegría, las demás comienzan a molestarla y ella se sonroja, cuando en ese momento sin darse cuenta aparece Darién para despedirse de Serena, le conto que se enteró por Luna, no sabía cómo ella le había dicho, pero le alegro poder despedirse de el:

- ¡Mucha suerte en todo!

- Si Darién muchas gracias

Le dicen que se transforme en Sailor Moon y lo hace, en eso los Kou crean una esfera de energía para irse, decidieron hacerlo así para que el viaje fuera más seguro para Serena, las demás se van despidiendo, y Sailor Moon las mira, Seiya le toca un hombro:

- Volveremos a verlas te lo aseguro

- Si te amo

- Yo también mi dulce bombón- se abrazan contemplando a las chicas desde arriba

Serena mira a sus amigas a lo lejos pensando en todo lo que vivieron, todos los sufrimientos, penas, alegrías, diversiones, disfrutes, todo se iba en un recuerdo que estaba insertó en nuestras vivencias….

…..

Serena y los Kou llegan al planeta Kinmoku, Serena estaba algo nerviosa de que podría pasar, en eso los saludan Kakyuu y Kauyun:

- ¡Ya llegaron que emoción!- dice Kakyuu

- Si princesa la extrañamos mucho- le dice Taiki

- Si- le dice Seiya

- Al fin llegaron, Seiya al fin podremos contemplar todos los días a esta belleza de la Tierra- dice Kauyun para molestarlo

- ¡No comience señor! Llego en segundos y comienza a molestarme- le dice Seiya molesto

- ¡Seiya para!- le dice Taiki

- Jaja, deberías agradecer porque está todo listo

- ¿listo?

- Sí, estamos esperándolos para que se casen tú y la linda Serena

Serena y Seiya quedan en shock, el quería hacerlo, pero no quería presionar a Serena, el señor prosigue:

- ¡que esperan!, tenemos un lindo vestido para nuestra querida Serena, los espero…

El anciano sale de escena y Yaten y Taiki lo siguen, en eso Seiya dice:

- Bombón si no…

- Si acepto

- ¿Cómo?

- Me quiero casar contigo Seiya

- Pero esto es de la nada, ¿no te sientes presionada?

- Para nada- le toca el rostro- ¡quiero casarme contigo!

- ¡estoy inmensamente feliz!

En ese momento Serena es interceptada y le colocan el vestido, era blanco con unos hermosos cristales incrustados en el velo y el vestido matrimonial, Serena decide colocarse el colgante que le regalo Seiya, y sale a escena, estaba Seiya esperándola con un traje típico de Kinmoku, parecido a esos de guerrero japonés, el queda impactado:

- ¡te ves hermosa!

- Gracias mi amado Seiya

- Esto me emociona llorare- dice Yaten sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, mientras nota a Taiki llorando con pañuelos junto a la princesa

- ¡qué le pasa al mundo!

El gran sabio los casaría:

- ¿Por qué usted debe casarme?- pregunta Seiya

- Porque si, jeje, bueno esto es rápido

- ¿Cómo?- le pregunta Serena

- Digan ¡acepto!

- ¡acepto!

- ¡Listo, están casados!

En ese momento la gente del lugar comienza festejar, eran personas del planeta Kinmoku, y Seiya besa de sorpresa a Serena ella queda algo impactada pero acepta el beso, ¡Seiya como siempre la tomaba por sorpresa!, Taiki y Kakyuu no podían contener las lágrimas, y Yaten se va del lugar indignado que ahora Seiya será su rey. Luego de eso Seiya y Serena son invitados a un gran banquete y estaban felices:

- ¡que delicia todo! ¡creo que no me equivoque en vivir aquí!

- ¿todo fue por interés?

- No por supuesto que no

- Jaja, bombón no cambias

- Solo espero que pueda seguir sabiendo de mis amigas

- Lo sabrás, el viejo debe saber algo

- ¿te puedo decir algo?

- Si

- También quiero saber de Darién

- ….- Seiya coloca una cara de horror

- Es broma jaja, te amo

- Yo también demasiado

Seiya y Serena se besan, sellando así su amor, mientras las personas del lugar disfrutan, Serena comenzaría una nueva vida.

…..

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Serena se fue, al final el gran Sabio tenía una forma para que pudiera contactarse con sus amigas a través de una pantalla telepática, así podrían hablar, eso sí a sus padres nunca les conto la verdad, le dictaba a Mina cartas y el gran sabio creaba fotos falsas, hacían creer que Serena se encontraba viajando por el mundo, sus padres estuvieron así largo tiempo sin sospechar, pero ella prometía que volverían a verse.

Mina se había vuelto una cantante muy famosa gracias al casting que le recomendó Yaten, estaba feliz, y se sentía realizada, se comunicaban cada cierto tiempo, estaba feliz de haber logrado un amigo. En cuanto a Rei se dedicaba al templo y era una de las mejores sacerdotisas. Lita logro abrir su propia repostería y era una de las más famosas, Amy seguía en sus estudios de medicina, era de las ayudantes más brillantes del lugar y de la universidad.

Darién ya estaba titulado y se casaría con Francia prontamente, no tenía mucho contacto con las chicas, se iría a vivir a EEUU, de manera definitiva. En cuanto a Michiru y Haruka, decidieron viajar por todo el mundo junto sus dos amigas inseparables, Setsuna era una gran científica y Hotaru estaba a punto de Salir de la preparatoria y estudiaría algo relacionado a la literatura, todo era paz en la tierra.

…..

En una galaxia muy lejana, podemos ver un gran castillo rodeado de un hermoso jardín y alrededor mucha gente, cuando escuchamos a un joven de cabello plateado gritar por los rincones del castillo:

- ¡NINAKO NO HAGAS ESO!

- Jajaja

- ¡Espera tráeme ese tazón!

- ¡No quiero!

- Espera

Ninako rompe el tazón

- ¡Nooooooooooooooo!, ¡este es el quinceavo que rompes!, estúpido Seiya que me tiene de niñero

- Tío Yaten no se enoje- le dice Ninako tiernamente

- Eres adorable pero un mounstro definitivamente eres hija de ese tonto

- Jajaja

Como vemos Ninako ya había nacido, tenía tres años, luego de que Serena y los demás llegaron a Kinmoku ellos se preocuparon del núcleo del planeta y de todo lo demás, lamentablemente deben seguir preocupados porque puede ser inestable en cualquier momento, aun así piensan encontrar una forma para que eso se solucione e ir a la Tierra, porque Seiya quiere llevar a Serena a Alemania para comer pasteles.

Serena y Seiya se hicieron reyes porque al ser Seiya uno de los centros de Kinmoku y ser el primero en traer una heredera automáticamente se vuelve rey, sus hermanos estaban molestos por ello, pero así era la vida decía Kauyun, Ninako había traído felicidad al lugar y eso se sentía en el gran castillo:

- ¡Ese Seiya se tomó enserio lo de su campaña para concebirte!

- Jaja

- Ahora solo me remito a cuidarte, donde esta TAIKI, ¡AYUDAME CON ESTE DEMONIO!

…..

Estaba Serena mirando hacia afuera del castillo, de verdad era feliz, nunca se arrepentiría de la decisión que tomo, el planeta de Seiya era muy lindo y la gente también, creía que era un lugar muy pacífico y le causo dolor que haya sido acabado por Galaxia años atrás, en ese momento aparece Seiya y ella se alegra y se abrazan:

- ¡Bombón ya llegue!

- Te estaba esperando Seiya

- ¿Dónde está el pequeño resplandor?

- Ninako no sé, Yaten la está cuidando

- Es que debo decirles algo

- Yo también debo decirte algo

- ¿Qué ocurre?

En ese momento Yaten aparece de la nada con Ninako siendo atacado por ella, le estaba arrancando los pelos y este se la pasa a Seiya cuando logra sacársela:

- ¡Estoy harto!, ¿dónde está Taiki?

- Tu sabes que el ve cosas administrativas tu eres el niñero- le responde Seiya con una sonrisa malévola

- ¡Esto es inaudito e inaceptable!

- Bueno ahora podre darte la noticia bombón y Yaten también

- ¿Qué paso ahora?- le pregunta Yaten

- Es que el núcleo no necesitara más de nosotros, luego de cinco largos años, así que bombón, podremos ir a Alemania y visitar a tu familia

- ¡Seiya estoy muy feliz me alegro!, ¡no sabes cuánto lo espere!- Serena abraza a Seiya y le da un fugaz beso, situación que dio algo de nauseas a Yaten

- Si podremos ir a la Tierra al fin, yo igual la extraño- dice Seiya que le tocaba un hombro a Serena

- Yo también debo dar una noticia- dice Serena

- ¿Qué es?- le pregunta Seiya

- ¿Si mama que es?- Ninako ya hablaba perfectamente y quería saber

- Por favor no me digas que estas…-Yaten no quería escucharlo, no lo aceptaba…

- ¡Sí, estoy embarazada!

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Yaten cae al suelo llorando por el colapso que significaba ser doble niñero.

- ¿De verdad bombón? ¡qué hermosa noticia!- Seiya esta emocionado

- ¡No era broma! Jaja- responde Serena- solo quería molestar al niñero Yaten

- Ahhhhhhhhh- Yaten seguía llorando en el suelo

- ¿Recuerdas el colgante que me diste la otra vez?

- Si…el mismo que te dieron de Ninako, que al final todo concuerda porque lo tenía Ninako

- Si

- ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- Es que Ninako y yo con nuestras manos te hicimos uno Seiya

El colgante no era muy lindo, pero él sabía que Serena no tenía muchas habilidades, tenía todos los dedos con parches y eso le demostró el esfuerzo, Ninako era difícil que pudiera hacer algo a su corta edad a pesar de hablar bien, hacer castillos de arena y maltratar a Yaten **(Aquí pueden armonizar con Seiya No Omoi, esa melodía de Seiya que es una de mis favoritas)**

- No es perfecto, pero lo hicieron las personas más importantes de mi vida, con eso me conformo.

- Sé que no es increíble pero vale la intención

- ¿Eres feliz?

- Por supuesto te amo

- Yo igual

- ¡Si los amo!- exclama Ninako

Mientras Yaten yacía en el suelo llorando, la feliz familia mira el atardecer, Serena se posa en el hombro de Seiya y Ninako estaba feliz en los brazos de su padre, podría decirse que esta era la imagen que veía Plut años atrás, con eso nos trasladamos a la Tierra nuevamente, con las Sailor exteriores viendo el mar:

- ¿Qué pasa Setsuna?- le pregunta Hotaru

- Nada

- En serio

- Solo sé que todo está bien

- Si

- ¡Haruka!- exclama Michiru

- ¿Si?

- Sabes sé que ella ya volverá

- Eso creo, pero ahora me siento tan feliz a tu lado

- Gracias por los viajes que hemos hecho, los hemos sabido aprovechar- le dice de manera picara a Haruka

- No faltan tus comentarios que me encantan

- Lo sé por eso lo digo

- ¿quieres ir a Alemania ahora?

- Verdad que quedamos de ir, no hemos ido por esperarlos

- Y como volverán podríamos planificar el viaje los cuatro

- ¿de verdad?

- Si así peleare con Kou todos los días

- Jaja, no seas peleadora

- Está bien, me siento feliz

- Yo igual

Michiru se sostenía en el hombro de Haruka, que estaba en el auto, mientras Hotaru corría por la orilla del mar y Setsuna la miraba de cerca…

Asimismo todo termino, todos eran felices, mientras Serena pensaba en todo lo que había logrado, pensar que todo había cambiado en esa vista en la escalera con Seiya y él no la recordaba, si tuviera que decidir elegiría mil veces ese camino, mil veces…

FIN….

...

**Bueno este es el fin! espero les haya gustado este final, como ven quise dejar un final disney JAJAJJA, pero hablando en serio este fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo atrás, hace un año y lo publicaba en un foro como lo comente en el primer capitulo, esta idea vino a mi cabeza en un momento y ahí comencé a desarrollarlo pensando en como Serena podría amar a Seiya y creo que el manejo de sus emociones y el sentimiento que vimos en el anime podría ser una posibilidad de esta manera, como verán Seiya es mi personaje favorito de Sailor Moon, y gracias a el he podido sobrellevar los problemas cotidianos que todos pasamos sobretodo en la universidad (el otro año termino si todo sale bien) y en otras cosas personales, también quise reflejar la separación de los padres de Serena como yo lo pase alguna vez cuando tenia 9 años, la mía fue distinta, pero aun así es difícil ver como los problemas nos afectan de sobremanera y por inmadurez y por poca experiencia no sabemos sobrellevarlos.**

**En cuanto a Ninako pueden ver fotos de ella por google, ese lo tome como referencia de una niña que dibuja una hija de Serena y Seiya se llama Unconventional Senshi y se me hizo perfecta para mi historia.**

**Estoy en proceso de otra historia que deje pero que quiero retomar, muy pronto sera publicada, esto si sera un mundo alterno y obvio que de nuestro Seiya y Serena...**

**Saludos y mucha suerte y saben que si pasan por algo difícil deben seguir luchando porque todos tenemos fuerza nadie es débil solo nos vencemos porque queremos, yo soy toda una guerrera como Sailor Star Fighter xDDD que también la amo pero acá no escribí de ella yo creo que mas adelante**

**Chau y saludos! gracias por sus lindos comentarios y los que vendrán! en especial a las chicas del grupo Ladies Kou, muchas gracias, hasta pronto!**


End file.
